Calling Out Your Name
by IDontKnowYourSignal
Summary: Like a restless dream, impossible to ignore, it wraps itself around you and refuses to let go. Unforgettable, it can't be denied. Before it's even had a chance to fully reveal itself, before you try to find words to give it meaning, it sets you hurtling off course. There's no warning. You have no say, no control. Before you even realise what's happened, it's too late…
1. Chapter 1

_I'm calling out your name  
(Calling out your name)_

Georg turned to Elsa and smiled. Another of her dry comments had drawn a chorus of laughter from everyone around the table. She really was beautiful. In that classic kind of way. Everything she did was truly graceful, perfectly elegant. Every movement, every mannerism as deliberate and considered as the last. The next, just as well planned and predictable. He watched on as she graciously acknowledged her friends' response with a nod. A knowing smile crossing her lips before she paused to take a measured sip from her flute of champagne.

Giving her a nod, without a doubt, her wicked humour and endless charm were part of the attraction. It was her sharp wit that had caught his attention in the beginning. Back then, he hadn't been looking to replace Agathe. In fact, he hadn't even been looking. The idea of being able to replace the love of his life was ridiculous. Attempting to find someone to take her place, absurd. Well, it had been. Now, he was wondering if it was possible.

He forced a smile as one of Elsa's friends offered a comment, more insight, into the hapless affairs of a couple he couldn't quite remember but was certain he'd met somewhere along the way. He'd been trying to place them, but had given up some time ago, convincing himself the discussion couldn't go on much longer. Surely, there couldn't be much left in this poor couple's lives to churn through, he thought as he glanced sideways at Elsa.

He'd fallen into such a comfortable arrangement with her. More than friends, not yet lovers. Still, it suited them both. For a long time, he'd imagined that friendship was all he could ever really offer. He knew Elsa wanted, no expected, more. Was it possible to make that leap without giving up his heart? For a long time, he'd thought so. Now, it didn't seem that straightforward.

It really was high time he gave some serious thought to making things official. He owed her so much, perhaps it was time to repay her, to stop treating her so unfairly. Elsa, the toast of the social scene, the hostess of the grandest parties. Him…? Well, these days, he still wasn't sure what his role in this world was. Over the years, a distinguished naval career was forced from him, making way for the devoted husband, doting father. He'd expected to grow old in a role he'd immersed himself in and had grown to relish. How wrong he'd been.

After some time, the distraught widower, barely surviving from one dark day to the next, eventually found his feet as the charming chaperone. All thanks to Elsa. It wasn't how he'd imagined himself. He often wondered if there wasn't more to life. Surely there was…

Reminding himself that he really did have so much to thank her for, he reached for Elsa's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. At his touch, she turned her attention to him. It was wonderful to see her back in her element, radiating confidence and charm. Captivating and alluring.

"Elsa, I'll go take care of that business," he spoke in a soft voice, leaning towards her, the conversation continuing around them. Still holding her hand, Georg gave it a squeeze as he saw the flash of disappointment in her eyes. It was gone almost as quickly as it arrived. "I won't be long," he added with a smile.

"Oh, Ge-org, do you have to?" Elsa protested, her voice low and sultry. On any other man, it would have its desired impact, ensuring he'd be spending the rest of the day at her side, and probably much of the night. But then, Georg wasn't any other man. "Are you sure it can't wait…?" she added, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"I'll be back before you've even missed me," he smiled as he folded his linen napkin and placed it on the table beside his barely-eaten dessert. "I promise…" he gave her a wink as he stood. Excusing himself as all the attention around the table turned to him, he assured everyone that he wouldn't be gone long, just a small matter to attend to. As he made his way between the other tables, there was another wave of laughter from their table in the corner. It drifted into the background as he neared the doorway.

Stepping out onto the street, Georg straightened his hat against the warm sun. As much as he loved seeing Elsa holding court with her friends again, it was a relief to escape for a short while. It's not as if these documents couldn't wait. It was the end of the week, so nothing was going to happen over the weekend. But he was a creature of habit. His inclination for meticulous planning and preparation, as compulsive these days as it ever had been. Perhaps more so given the times they were facing.

Besides, he didn't feel guilty. Lunch would roll into afternoon tea and later, that evening, a light dinner would be followed by an evening at the theatre. By the end of the night, no one would even remember he was absent for a short while. Least of all, Elsa.

Thankful for the fresh air, Georg started the short walk across the old city centre towards the bank. A few signatures were all they needed, so it shouldn't take long at all. Before even realising, his pace had slowed to little more than a stroll. Despite the warmth of the summer sun, there was a fresh breeze blowing gently down from the Alps, making him realise just how stuffy it had been in the restaurant. And it was something of a relief being away from the constant chatter and tittering of Elsa's friends. He'd been patient and attentive, but a man can only take so much. After spending the better part of three days with them, they _were_ starting to wear a little thin.

His thoughts drifted back to the villa as he wondered how his children were spending their afternoon. Smiling to himself, he tried to picture them marching about the grounds, breathing deeply. Despite his explicit instructions, he questioned how often they'd actually been followed after he left for Vienna. And what of their governess? He wondered what she might be…

"Good afternoon, Captain!"

Georg was suddenly torn away from his thoughts by a familiar face coming towards him. Nodding and forcing a smile, he cursed inwardly at the interruption. He'd rather enjoyed being left alone with his own thoughts, but the large man who was now coming to a stop in front of him was already thrusting out his hand.

"For God's sake, Hans, how often do I have to tell you?" Georg took his hand and shook it firmly. "Do away with the title, man,"

"Old habits, Georg, old habits…" his friend replied jovially.

"It's been a while, far too long," Georg smiled. "What's been keeping you busy these days?"

"We've just returned from Genoa," Hans explained. "Only arrived back last week, in fact."

"Beautiful part of the world, one of my favourite towns," Georg noted. "There long?"

"For most of the winter," Hans nodded. "Anna finally convinced me we'd seen enough Austrian winters."

"Winter? Hans, I hate to point out the obvious, but it's now summer…" Georg began, but he suddenly lost his train of thought as his attention was caught by something further down the street. His breath caught in this throat. _What in God's name…?_ Surely, it wasn't. He must be mistaken... After all, it can't have been more than a fleeting glimpse. There for a moment, then gone. It couldn't be… His eyes narrowed, desperately searching for something no longer there.

"We loved it so much, we extended our stay," Hans explained with a shrug.

"Ah, I see…" Georg looked back at his friend, flashing a smile before his eyes continued scanning the street, certain he hadn't been mistaken. But it was impossible. Perhaps he'd finally gone mad… Once again, seeing things that weren't there. Surely it couldn't be her. _But what if it was…_

"We should have done it sooner," Hans continued, not noticing Georg's eyes searching the other side of the street, concentrating on the laneway half a block away. "You know, I think we've found the perfect place to sit out the European winters…"

Georg was only half listening to his friend who was now explaining something about the piazza or a palazzo. Something. His eyes darted further down the street. Had he missed her? Had she reappeared only to be lost amongst the shoppers and passers-by? But he couldn't see her. And at this time of the day, there weren't that many people on the street. He wouldn't have lost her amongst them.

"Yes… a wonderful museum, the Palazzo Reale…" Georg agreed, his eyes back down the street, still waiting for her to reappear. It had been too long. Was she still in the laneway? Walking away from him? It was madness, but he had to find her. He couldn't lose her…

He heard Hans laugh, and quickly glanced back to his friend, following with a laugh of his own. He was being ridiculous. Did he actually believe that had really been her? It was impossible. _For God's sake, his mind was playing tricks again_. Perhaps he'd had too much wine over lunch. But he knew he hadn't had enough. Not enough for his mind to start imagining things on the street.

He had to find out. _God, he had to find her…_

"I'm so sorry, Hans, but I really must keep moving," Georg interrupted, extending a hand towards his friend. "A meeting… can't be late…" he offered with a shrug.

"Of course, Georg," Hans took his hand, shaking it energetically.

"We must catch up properly," Georg told his friend. "I'll arrange an invitation for you and your lovely wife," he promised, his feet already moving. "Give my best to Anna!" he called out over his shoulder as he quickened his pace.

Avoiding the few pedestrians out enjoying a lazy afternoon stroll amongst the shops, he walked a short distance down the footpath before crossing the street. Increasing the length of his strides, he neared the laneway. He could feel his pulse quicken. _God, this was ridiculous._ Turning right, he took a few steps over the lane's worn cobblestones.

He stopped. Looking. Searching. He could barely think above the sound of the blood pounding in his ears. _Oh God, there she was!_ An undeniable force masquerading as some kind of whimsical, carefree spirit, sent to tease and torment him, completely unaware of her hold over him. It only encouraged him all the more. But at the same time, in the same breath, as she drew him to her, something was daring him to keep his distance.

He should turn around. Walking away would be the sensible thing. _But God knows he couldn't_. He was drawn to her and her pull was just too great. It was overwhelming, irresistible, utterly impossible to ignore. And here she was once again, reeling him in. Just like when he'd last seen her…

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

His heart was racing now. He was sure he hadn't imagined her. He had before. His head would turn on a familiar laugh, or a hint of that unmistakable scent in the air. He'd turn, disappointed, realising that his mind was playing tricks on him again. _God, what was wrong with him?_ He'd never expected something like this. Not again. He'd just assumed all of this was behind him. A thing of the past. Obviously not…

He still hadn't moved. He could barely breathe, he was sure he hadn't blinked, fearful she might disappear again. Frozen to the spot, he smiled to himself. She was here, and now, so was he. Even as she was walking slowly along the lane away from him, he could tell she was lost in her own little world. It was obvious how happy she was. He smiled at the thought. But then, she usually was. He half expected her to break into a skip, or twirl in a circle, arms wide, throwing her head back smiling, then laughing, as some amusing thought took hold.

He watched as she stopped to gaze in one of the shop windows, then turn and glide down the laneway a short distance until her attention was drawn by something else in the next window.

But what was she doing here in the middle of the afternoon? Window shopping? Georg's thoughts drifted back to the morning. She'd been with the children, in the school room, leaning over Kurt explaining long division. It was her laughter that had caught his attention. It always did. He'd been at the top of the stairs, on his way to join Elsa and Max in the drawing room. He'd been lured back by her laughter and voice drifting along the hallway. He couldn't resist. Promising himself that he'd stop for just a moment, he'd only intended to steal a look.

Since Elsa's friends had arrived from Vienna earlier in the week, most of his days and evenings had been spent in Salzburg, where their visitors were staying, at Elsa's insistence. It had only been three days, but already he'd found himself missing his new routine. Spending time with his children, mending what had become so horribly broken. Learning more about them during their nightly meetings after the children were in bed. He missed his children. _God, he missed her_.

This morning, he'd convinced himself that he was simply checking on his children, watching them take their lessons. There was no harm in that, surely it was a good thing. She'd had her back to him, laughing at Kurt's antics, unaware he was there, behind her, leaning against the doorway. For a moment, he just watched on. But then she turned, slowly, almost as if she knew he was there. Their eyes met for a short, breathtaking moment, everything stopping. The world suddenly, wonderfully suspended. She'd caught him. He didn't care. She'd blushed. He'd smiled awkwardly. Then realising that if the children saw him, escaping would be impossible, he held a finger to his lips. His heart had leapt against his chest as she'd thrown one of her wide smiles, nodding her agreement. His adorable co-conspirator…

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

The children! _Where in God's name were his children?_ Surely they weren't too far away. But as his eyes darted around, scanning the laneway, he couldn't see them. Despite his earlier misgivings, he'd quickly learned that this Fraulein protected his children fearlessly. His eyes quickly found her again. She didn't seem hurried or concerned. On the contrary, she seemed to have all the time in the world, as if window shopping in the middle of the afternoon was the most natural way for her to be spending her time. _God, she always made things seem effortless, so unaffected._

He wasn't worried. He knew the children would be somewhere safe. But he was curious. Despite wondering where his children were, he was far more intrigued by their governess. What _was_ she doing? He smiled as he brought a hand up to rub his jawline. How very much like this woman to be somewhere she wasn't supposed to be.

Pushing back the sleeve of his black suit to reveal his wristwatch, he smiled. Still time before the bank manager was expecting him. She'd been standing in front of the same window for some time now. Glancing around at the shops, realising where they were, he smiled at the thought of her wearing the glamourous dresses and expensive jewellery from the exclusive boutiques and stores found along here.

He flexed the fingers on his left hand at the thought of Maria wearing one of those gowns to the opera, a recital, perhaps even a ball. He glanced down at his arm. He could almost feel her gloved hand holding onto him, her eyes bright with excitement, cheeks flushed. Her enthusiasm infectious, as she chatted constantly at the wonder of seeing things for the first time.

But he was suddenly gripped by sadness. He wished she could do more than just stare into the shops and dream. He recalled the grey dress she'd arrived in. Such a contrast to the beautiful gowns she was now surrounded by. When she became a nun, Maria would never get the chance to experience any of that, let alone look through the glass window of a shop and imagine another world. It seemed like a crime to cage her. Denying her ever hearing the beautiful strains of an orchestra, or the exhilaration of an opera, or being waltzed to Strauss or Mozart. The only thing that gave him comfort was knowing that she would never share those experiences with another man. He tightened his fist at the mere thought of Maria and another man. _Dear God, jealous of faceless men?_

Clearing his throat, his fingers now drumming against his thigh, he needed to find out what Maria was doing. Well, he had every right, he reasoned with himself as he squared his shoulders. She was his governess, he reminded himself, his breath catching as he realised. He'd just been thinking of her as Maria. What the hell was happening to him in this damn laneway? She was a postulant. She was his governess, he told himself more firmly. And his children were nowhere to be seen. Realising that he couldn't just stand on the street staring at her, he forced his feet to start moving…

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

He was only a short distance from her when he realised his hand was still balled in a fist. Flexing his fingers, only several shops separated them. He smiled as she let out a gasp. As her hand flew up to cover her mouth, every sensible thought suddenly deserting him. _Oh God, she was adorable!_ She was so caught up in whatever was in the shop window, and it was such a relief just to look at her. He didn't need to worry that someone might notice his lingering gaze, a look that lasted far longer than necessary or appropriate.

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

He slowed his pace, just wanting to soak in how gorgeous she was. She was naturally beautiful, refreshing in every way. There was something about her. He found himself just wanting to look at her, to be with her. He wanted to hear her voice, make her laugh. Brush away the lock of hair that the cool mountain breeze had blown out of place. _God, it was ridiculous._ He was utterly captivated, fascinated by everything about her. And he had no idea how to stop himself. He wasn't even sure he wanted to…

He was only a shop away now and it suddenly struck him that he hadn't thought of anything to say. He had to come up with something sensible. His mouth was dry. _For God's sake, think of something man!_ Before anything came to mind, before he had a chance to mask his look, she turned towards him. _Oh God, he'd been caught…_

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

The confused look on her face was quickly flooded with an adorable blush. "Captain?!" she gasped as a hand flew to her chest.

"What on Earth are you doing, Fraulein?" Georg asked, hoping he didn't sound too stern as he tried desperately, probably unsuccessfully, to appear unaffected. He held her gaze, forcing his eyes not to follow the hand clutching her chest.

"Captain... you frightened me!" Oh, why did he always catch her doing the wrong thing? Being somewhere she wasn't supposed to be? "I... I can explain..."

"I must say… this is a surprise…" Georg arched a brow at her. _A very nice surprise_ , he thought to himself. "Out shopping…?"

"Yes…" Maria answered, then saw his frown. "I mean, no…" she blushed again, quickly realising that she wasn't making any sense.

"Well, which is it, Fraulein?" Georg asked, barely able to conceal his amusement.

"I was just taking a quick look…" trying to explain, she turned back to the shop window, as if she might find a sensible answer in there. "I was just looking…" she said helplessly, wishing that the Captain wasn't looking at her quite so intently. Didn't he realise she couldn't think, could barely breathe when he looked at her that way?

"I see…" he followed her eyes to the dressmaker's mannequins in the window, some dressed for a night at the theatre or a grand ball, others draped in yards of flowing fabric. "Fraulein," he turned back to her, tugging at his ear, "where are the children?"

"The children…?" she echoed as she tore her eyes away from the safety of the shop window back towards him.

He smiled to himself. _God, she really was beautiful_. "The children…" he cocked his head to the side.

"Oh! Of course, the children…" she blushed again…

 **Well, this isn't the story I'd originally been planning. For that, I need to get my head back into the beginning. This is just a little idea I had, part of an attempt to take me there. So, please humour me and my little bit of silliness! It was supposed to be a one shot, but as you know, I struggle to keep things concise… there will be a few more chapters.**

 **The lyrics woven through the story are from the wonderful song "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac from their 1987 album "Tango In The Night". The lyrics were written by Christine McVie, and beautifully describe that silly thrill, the sheer panic and pure joy when you start falling for someone.**

 **I still don't own TSOM, back having a lend for a short moment.**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	2. Chapter 2

_Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

 _The children… Where were the children?_

Closing her eyes for a moment, Maria took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. Sometimes, being caught in the Captain's gaze was like looking up and being blinded by the bright sun. Everything else just disappeared. Whatever it was you were searching for, whatever you were thinking, it all just became lost in those deep blue eyes. Nothing mattered, everything ceased to exist, except that look.

Opening her eyes, she shook her head, ever so slightly, trying to shake out a sensible answer to the Captain's question. He was still staring at her, still had that look in his eyes, waiting for a response. He was so frustratingly composed. He always was. She was sure he hadn't moved a muscle, not even to blink, while here she was shifting from one foot to the other, blithering on like some fool…

Georg was still holding himself tight. He had been from the moment his eyes first found her. _Ah, the element of surprise!_ Who would have thought, after all this time, it would become his most prized tactic once again? It hadn't let him down this time, he thought to himself as he watched her trying to compose herself.

"The children…" she finally began to answer in a quiet voice. "They're at Frau Bloch's…" she trailed off with a little shrug of resignation, her cheeks starting to burn as she braced herself for the inevitable.

"Ah-ha!" Georg declared triumphantly, allowing himself to relax a little. _Finally, he'd won!_ He'd given up so much ground over the past weeks, any victory, no matter how small it may seem, was cause for celebration. And he certainly was going to relish winning this small, but symbolic battle.

"Finally found the time, Fraulein?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, enjoying himself much more than he should. Much more than appropriate with the governess. Watching Maria square her shoulders, he knew his words had hit their mark.

"Captain, there's still plenty of…" Maria shot back at him, suddenly finding her voice.

"I know, I know…" Georg put up a hand to silence her, biting back his smile at her show of defiance. He'd have been disappointed if there wasn't have any fight left in her for this battle. After all, it was one of the first things she'd challenged him over. An argument that began on her first day. An argument that seemed to know no end. "But you know my thoughts on the matter, Fraulein," he added, hoping to remind her that he had in fact won. Though, he knew it wouldn't be the final word on the matter.

"But it's not necessary," Maria continued, refusing to let him win so easily, even though it was obvious to both of them that he already had. "You know I can…"

"We _have_ discussed this, Fraulein," Georg rolled his eyes, feigning frustration, but secretly delighted. His amusement was growing as the pitch of her voice rose on each protest. Truth was, he rather enjoyed their battles. Sparring with her was as entertaining as it was challenging. _God knows, she was more than a worthy opponent._ Never backing down, never giving up ground without a fight. She hated to lose. Almost as much as he did…

"Captain, I just don't see the point," Maria's growing frustration had as much to do with the Captain's smug look as it did with losing the argument. "I could easily…"

"Fraulein, we do have an agreement, don't we?" Georg interrupted, still fighting off the smile that was tugging at the corner of his mouth. Especially now as he watched her hands came to rest defiantly on her hips. _Another delightful sign of rebellion!_ He'd hoped he wouldn't have to, but perhaps he should remind her that he _had_ conceded a little of the ground he'd fought so hard to regain. She knew he'd won the argument, they both did. But victory _had_ come at a price.

As usual, he'd backed down from his original position. _God knows, it seemed he always did with her._ He kept telling himself, when it came to his children, she probably knew better than him. In fact, the thought suddenly struck him, she probably knew his children better than him. But sadly, that wasn't the only reason. He wished it was. If it was, everything would be so much simpler.

Whenever he was met with that look of defeat, a flash of disappointment, he found himself waivering. Going against every one of his natural instincts, he'd find himself making some allowance, giving up something, anything, just to bring back her smile. Just to know _he'd_ made her smile. This time, with this argument, it had been no different.

"We did agree that the children can wear their _old_ play clothes around the villa," he reminded her, still regretting that he'd agreed to something so fraught with danger. It went against his better judgement. _Heaven help him, he didn't need any reminders._ "I just don't want the children roaming around Salzburg in old drapes," he added, pushing his concerns to the back of his mind and finally allowing himself a smile. Now, he just needed to see that scowl on her face make way for that adorable smile of hers.

"Yes, we did agree, Captain," Maria replied, her voice suddenly losing its edge, as she reminded herself, she hadn't lost the argument entirely. Her frown softened a little as she reminded herself that she rarely did, and she certainly hadn't this time.

Georg's pulse quickened a little as he watched a smile gradually replace her frown. Perhaps he'd been mistaken. Perhaps this hadn't really been a victory, more of a truce. It had been three weeks since Maria had dressed him down, yelling at him like no one had dared in a long time. As she'd pointed out how badly he'd neglected his children, she'd been unstoppable, listing his failings as a father, how he'd hurt each one of them.

It had been three weeks since he'd promised himself, and his beautiful Agathe, that he'd make amends. He'd been trying hard to make her proud again...

"Captain, I hope you don't think I intentionally delayed our visit to Frau Bloch's," Maria's tone softened as her head found its way to the side, the way it always did when she teased or questioned him. She hadn't missed the look in the Captain's eyes. She'd grown to recognise that look. It was like a dark cloud rolling in ahead of a storm. Sometimes, it disappeared almost as quickly as it arrived. Other times, it set in, heavy and dark.

"Anyway, the children are there now!" she shot him a smile.

"Hmmm…" Georg arched a brow at her. It had been three weeks since he'd first asked Maria to arrange for the children be fitted out for play clothes by Frau Bloch. But she was stubborn. Not only did she love a challenge, insubordinate from the moment she arrived, she _was_ a challenge.

He'd finally given in to her, agreeing that the children needed clothes to play in. But she was still arguing. Here she was, surrounded by Salzburg's most glamourous boutiques, still arguing with him about what his children should be allowed to wear. All he asked was that they wear something more appropriate. Although, he was still secretly impressed that she'd somehow, miraculously, made each of the children an outfit from her old drapes. And the fact that they were crafted with such care and affection for the children wasn't lost on him…

Realising his thoughts had drifted from their conversation, that they'd been standing in silence neither quite sure what to say next, Georg gave the tiniest shrug of his shoulders and a half grin. A truce. A ceasefire of sorts.

Maria returned the Captain's smile.

For one silly moment, Georg's heart soared…

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

"Ehrm..." Georg cleared his throat, wondering how long he'd been flexing his fingers, forcing himself not to reach up and brush her stray lock of hair back in place. "Fraulein, I'm afraid that doesn't explain why I found you over this side of town _window shopping_ …"

"Oh, I was on my way to the bookshop," Maria blushed again, realising that she hadn't actually explained anything. Really, she'd just been standing here continuing her argument with the Captain.

"The bookshop…?" Georg frowned.

"I know, I know… I got a little distracted…" she smiled as his frown deepened. "They're just so beautiful…" she quickly turned her eyes towards the shop window again.

Georg followed her eyes, imagining once again how beautiful she would look in any one of the gowns in the window. But, on second thought, glancing back at her, he did like seeing her in the dirndls she'd made for herself. The bodice pulled tightly to her, the waist…

"Why on Earth are you on your way to the bookshop?" he asked, quickly bringing an end to his stray thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I _was_ hoping to ask you…" Maria turned back to him as she apologised. "But, well… these past days… well, it's been a little difficult catching you…" she could feel her cheeks starting to burn. "Liesl said she'd look after the children…" she continued, trying to ignore his narrowing eyes. "It just made sense to buy it today while we're in town…"

"Fraulein, what _are_ you talking about?" Georg asked, not sure if he'd missed something she'd said while his thoughts had been drifting away from him.

"A book for Brigitta's birthday," Maria announced as if it were obvious.

"Brigitta's birthday…?" Georg questioned. _God, of course, it was tomorrow!_ So much for trying to make Agathe proud of him again. Had he really done such a good job erasing all the days in the year that held painful memories? In the beginning, it seemed that his beautiful wife had made every day special. He found it impossible to face another one without her. In the end, realising he needed to somehow continue on, he'd found a compromise. Ignoring every birthday, any anniversary or any other day that brought back memories of special times and celebrations. Anything that held memories of her.

"I'd forgotten…" he whispered absentmindedly, almost to himself, his eyes dropping to search for a reason in the cracks between the cobblestones. "How could I have forgotten…?" his eyes, brimming with a mixture of pain and shame, shot back up to Maria.

"Captain, you've been busy with your guests," Maria gently reassured him, her heart aching for him. Sometimes, it was easy to forget there was still so much to heal, so many bridges to rebuild. The Captain had become so good at hiding his pain, but she'd learned over the past weeks that it lurked just beneath the surface, in the place he held onto his guilt.

"I have the perfect book in mind and Frau Schmidt gave me some schillings from the housekeeping money," she continued, hoping to lift the dark look from his eyes, wishing now, more than ever, that she'd found the time to talk to him earlier. "I'll just quickly pop into the bookshop and buy it, and we can all sign it later…"

"Let me come with you, Fraulein," Georg interrupted, the words were out before he could even stop to think about them. Before he could even remind himself that he was supposed to be somewhere else. Anywhere else but alone with his governess.

"Oh, Captain, that won't be necessary," Maria protested gently, despite her heart leaping at the Captain offering to help buy Brigitta's present. But he had other plans that she didn't want to interrupt. "I'm sure you've got more important things..."

"Please…" he interrupted in a soft voice. "Please." He repeated more firmly this time. "I'd enjoy nothing more than buying a present for one of the children…" After all, it had been so long. His mind drifted back to Louisa's ninth birthday, just weeks before Agathe fell ill. They'd had a long lunch in town, such precious moments together, alone. All the more precious now. After searching for the perfect gift, they'd browsed the boutiques, not far from here. A dress for a friend's wedding. A wedding they never attended…

"Only if you have time, Captain," Maria interrupted his thoughts, hoping to see off the dark look in his eyes.

"I was on my way to sign some papers…" he answered vaguely, still wondering how he could have forgotten Brigitta's birthday. Especially now. "But I have time," he added, dismissing Maria's protests.

"Brigitta will love to know you were at the bookshop buying her gift," Maria gave him a wide smile. She loved seeing the Captain growing closer to his children, especially as the days and weeks passed and she no longer needed to keep pushing him in the right direction.

"Fraulein, apart from that, there is another reason why I need to come with you," Georg's heart soared at the thought of making his daughter happy, his dark thoughts retreating to the back of his mind for the moment.

"What reason, Captain?" Maria asked, certain she'd had this all planned out perfectly. Well, except for the bit about speaking to the Captain.

"How are you going to smuggle the book home with you?" Georg replied with a shrug. "Even if it's wrapped?" he watched as realisation flashed across Maria's face. "You do know that Brigitta _notices everything?_ " he smiled as he playfully threw Maria's words back at her.

"Yes, well…" Maria gave him a smile, admitting defeat, while her heart soared at the Captain referring to the villa as her home. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead…"

"Come on, the bookshop's just at the end of the lane," Georg smiled as he motioned to Maria, flexing his fingers as he resisted placing a guiding hand on her arm.

Nodding back, she turned and continued down the laneway beside him. The Captain really was a mystery, the way he could be teasing one minute, then crippled by pain and sadness the next, only to push through that black moment and suddenly seem relaxed and happy again. Even after all this time, it was obvious how much he must have loved the children's mother, how much he masked his pain.

They'd only taken a few steps along the lane in silence, deep in thought. Before coming to the next shop, a jeweller, they both turned back to take one last glance in the dressmaker's window…

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

After walking past several shops, Maria finally turned to the Captain. "Are you sure you won't be late for your meeting?"

"Plenty of time, Fraulein," Georg replied, the irony not lost on him. Maria, who was late to everything, suddenly worrying about him being late to a meeting. If she ever managed to be on time, even once, she'd know how meticulous and punctual he was. He wondered if she was just concerned about him being late, or if there was some other reason.

"If you're certain, Captain," Maria smiled, feeling a little more at ease about not discussing Brigitta's birthday with him earlier, but still feeling terribly guilty.

By now, they were turning into the main street at the end of the lane and the bookshop was only a few doors down. The Captain stood aside as he pushed open the door, the jingle of a bell above the door announcing their arrival. He waited for Maria to walk past him, through the doorway into the shop, before following her.

Removing his hat and smoothing his hair, Georg looked around, noticing only a few others in the shop, and two women serving behind the counter. He followed Maria, who seemed to already have a book in mind.

Having been in the bookshop with the children numerous times, Maria knew the layout well. Making her way to the children's section at the back of the shop with the Captain following close behind. Quickly finding the authors whose surname began with "K", she found what she was looking for.

"I thought she'd enjoy this," Maria handed a copy of "The Flying Classroom" to the Captain. "What do you think?"

"I'll trust your judgement, Fraulein," smiling, Georg took the book from her. "Thank you…" he added softly, drawing a blush.

Clearing his throat, he turned and carried the book up to the counter, nodding and smiling at the two women waiting to serve the next customer on what appeared to be a quiet afternoon in the shop.

"It's nice to see you, Captain von Trapp," the older woman smiled as she took the book and several schillings from him. He used to come in often with his wife and the children, but it had been so long since she'd seen him in the shop. "For one of the children?"

"Yes, Brigitta's birthday," he confided, looking on as she started to wrap the book in brown paper. Turning, he watched Maria, still halfway across the shop, stop to pick up a book, turn it over and start thumbing through the pages. _Always so adorably distracted…_

He turned back, trying to concentrate on Brigitta's book, which was now being tied with a bright red ribbon. "You know our governess, Fraulein Maria?" he asked, as Maria finally arrived at the counter to stand beside him.

"Oh, of course," she nodded to Maria. "No children today, Fraulein Maria?"

"They're at Frau Bloch's," Maria smiled, turning to the Captain and lifting a brow ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Captain," the woman behind the counter smiled as she handed Georg the book and some change. Shaking his head at the few groschen she offered him, Georg took the book.

"Are you sure, Captain?" she asked. As he nodded, she smiled her thanks, he'd always been such a kind, generous man. The death of his lovely wife had been so heartbreaking, especially with seven children who were all so young. "We'll see you and the children soon, Fraulein," she drew a nod and smile from his governess.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," she farewelled them cheerfully.

"Thank you…" both Maria and Georg answered in unison, turning to each other, and smiling awkwardly…

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

Back out on the street, Georg straightened his hat as he turned towards Maria. "Back to Frau Bloch's or more _window shopping_ , Fraulein?" Georg cocked his head to the side and smiled as an adorable blush filled Maria's cheeks.

"Hmmm…" Maria was suddenly serious, pretending to weigh up her options. "Frau Bloch's, I think, Captain," she smiled back, still wondering how it was possible for him to always catch her the minute she was doing something she shouldn't be.

"I'll walk a few blocks with you, it's on my way," Georg motioned down the street with a nod as he started walking.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Captain," Maria took a few hurried steps before she caught up to him. "I don't want to hold you up. You must already be running late."

Checking his watch as they started walking along the street, he was pleased to see that he still had an hour before the bank closed. He was running later than planned, but the manager had told him that he was free all afternoon. "Still plenty of time to catch the bank," he told her. "And I'm sure lunch isn't…"

"Lunch!?" Maria exclaimed as she stopped and turned to the Captain. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were having lunch with the Baroness… and her friends. I could have gone to the bookshop…"

"Fraulein, between you and me, I'm enjoying the break from the Elsa's friends," he had also come to a stop. "I've heard enough about the latest Parisian fashion trends and there can't be anymore of Vienna's gossip and scandal left," he rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Maria hesitated.

"Certain!" Georg started walking, leaving Maria no choice. "Come on, Fraulein!" he turned and called out to her

Maria took a few quick steps to catch up to the Captain who was striding ahead of her. They walked past several shops in silence before she stole a glance in his direction. "Captain, I am sorry…" she said softly.

"Sorry?" Georg turned to her. "Whatever for, Fraulein?"

"About Brigitta's birthday…" Maria was still feeling terrible. Reminding him of his daughter's birthday out on the street was unforgivable, especially when she knew how difficult the children's birthdays were for him. Since seeing the Captain's reaction, his horror at forgetting, her guilt had been growing. "I'm sorry I hadn't spoken to you about her birthday and present earlier," Maria felt terrible that she'd taken it all upon herself. "I was going to…"

"Not at all, Fraulein, thank you for letting me join you on your trip to the bookshop," Georg replied. "You know I'm still grateful for the way you took charge with Marta while I was in Vienna," he turned to smile at her. "She certainly loves her pink parasol," he added, images of Marta arriving at breakfast that morning, carrying the gift that she refused to go anywhere without, still fresh in his mind.

"Hmmm, I just wish she wasn't such a good mimic…" Maria said under her breath.

Georg laughed heartily at the image of Marta, his once shy and timid little girl, popping open her parasol without a moment's warning, and instantly playing the part of a lady from high society. Poor Elsa, was mortified every time, fully aware that Marta was copying her. Elsa kept complaining that his daughter was exaggerating her mannerisms on purpose. Of course, Max didn't help the situation one bit.

"I have had a word to her, Captain," Maria told him. "A number of times, in fact…"

"That's alright, Fraulein," Georg smiled. "We all find it amusing," although, he knew that was far from the truth.

"I hope you're right…" Maria wasn't convinced. The Baroness was difficult to read at the best of times, but Maria was certain Marta's antics didn't amuse her. Not one bit.

"Well, Fraulein, the bank's down this street," Georg stopped at the intersection of two of Salzburg's main streets. He smiled at Maria as she turned to him. "We'll be home for dinner, so I'll make sure I sneak this past Brigitta," he nodded at the book, clasped to his chest.

"Thank you, Captain," Maria smiled at him.

"No, thank you, Fraulein," Georg's heart was pounding a little faster at her smile. "For everything…" she blushed again, like she always did when complimented or thanked. "Erhm… well, I'd better go…" he mumbled, tugging at his ear. But for some reason his feet wouldn't move.

"Good bye, Captain," Maria said softly before tearing herself away from his eyes and turning to cross the street.

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

For a moment, Georg watched her walk away from him, before finally turning left towards the bank. He took a few steps, then turned back, his eyes searching for her. She was halfway across the street, and he watched her step onto the foot path, then wait for an old woman to walk across in front of her. He smiled, not really sure why…

Suddenly, Georg hit something solid, forcing him to turn away from her. Apologising to the man in the suit, who said something rather blunt to him about watching where he was going, Georg stopped and turned. He couldn't see her, she'd disappeared.

Cursing under his breath, he spun around and started walking back to the intersection, quickly crossing the street. _God, where was she?_ The streets were more crowded than before, when he'd first left the restaurant. Ah, there she was, just ahead of him. He relaxed a little as he drew closer.

Before he could even think what he was doing, before he could even stop himself, he opened his mouth.

"Fraulein!" he called out after her, hoping she could hear him, hoping she'd turn…

 **Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting or following my story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update, but I must confess that there's not too much in the way of plot, really just a little more fluff…**

 **Once again, the song woven throughout this chapter is Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" from their "Tango In The Night" album.**

 **As you know, I don't own TSOM, just having a little lend!**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm calling out your name_

 _(Calling out your name)_

Finally managing to mumble a farewell as she tore herself away from the Captain's eyes, Maria turned and began crossing the street. The mountain breeze seemed to have shifted to another part of the world, and they were now left with an occasional waft that gave little relief against the heavy summer air. Without the cooler air weaving through the city streets, the mid-afternoon sun seemed so much warmer than before. Still, it _was_ a glorious day.

As she walked along the footpath, Maria still couldn't believe that the Captain had stumbled across her. She'd only been taking a shortcut to the bookshop, but the beautiful dresses had caught her attention. She'd only stopped to admire them for a moment. She couldn't help herself. Shop after shop, the windows were full of mannequins wearing some of the most glamourous dresses she'd ever seen. And then, of course, the Captain finds her and thinks she's been gazing in shop windows all afternoon.

Honestly, it was like the man had a sixth sense. He always seemed to appear out of nowhere the moment she started doing something she shouldn't. Arriving on the scene whenever she was somewhere when she was supposed to be somewhere else. It might not be so bad if he wasn't always so smug about it. _Was it some kind of skill he'd developed in the Navy?_ Perhaps it wasn't just bravery that had earned him the medals he'd shown the children in one of their lessons last week. She felt like she knew what it was like to be one of those ships on the Mediterranean. Everything seems peaceful and calm, and then, when you least expect it, out of nowhere the Captain suddenly launches a surprise attack…

Pulling up suddenly, Maria stopped to let a woman with greying hair and a limp pass in front of her. Smiling and nodding at the elderly woman, she looked around and realised there were more people on the street than earlier. Instead of getting carried away with her thoughts, she really needed to concentrate…

Continuing along the footpath, weaving her way between the shoppers, it wasn't long before her thoughts drifted back to the Captain. Smiling to herself, recalling how he'd hugged Brigitta's birthday present to his chest, she couldn't help but start humming. She'd been so happy when he'd suggested going to the bookshop with her. It would mean so much to Brigitta to know that her father was there to buy her gift. Maria already knew how much she was going to love the book they'd chosen for her.

After having felt awfully guilty for not speaking to the Captain earlier, she was feeling so much better now. Not only had he quickly forgiven her, he actually seemed a little relieved that she'd gone ahead and made plans. A little grateful even. Although, she stopped humming for a moment, that may have had more to do with her finally bringing the children into town to get fitted with new clothes.

But Maria couldn't quite shake the look in the Captain's eyes when he realised it was Brigitta's birthday tomorrow. It had been heartbreaking. Another tiny glimpse behind the Captain's mask. Over the past weeks, there'd been times when he'd let down his guard, but only ever for a moment. Each time it made her realise how broken hearted he must have been. How much he still was.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't imagine forgetting your child's birthday. But then, she couldn't imagine loving someone so much that you ached without them, feeling so lost and alone, your whole world just came to a stop. She could only think it was a little like when her father passed away, suddenly she found herself alone in the world. Over time, somehow, you learn to cope as best you can.

Maria started humming again as she reminded herself what a blessing it was that the Captain had opened his eyes to his children, that he'd started making amends…

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

 _"_ _Fraulein!" he called out after her, hoping she heard him, hoping she'd turn…_

Georg had stopped in the middle of the footpath, a few yards behind Maria, waiting for her to turn around to face him. But she just kept walking away. He should have known she wouldn't have heard him, that she'd be walking along daydreaming about something...

Maria wondered why the Captain seemed so happy for the children to be at Frau Bloch's. He'd been so adamant in the beginning that his children didn't need clothes to play in. In fact, when she'd arrived, he'd been adamant that the von Trapp children didn't play. And yet, here he'd been the past weeks, demanding that she make time for the children to be fitted out with clothes suitable for playing.

She smiled as she thought back, to when she'd first told the children they would be getting their new clothes. They were all a little disappointed to be saying goodbye to their drapes. Louisa, in her quiet, sensitive way had asked her later if she minded. She had a little in the beginning. But she'd made her point to the Captain. That was much more important. And her heart had nearly burst when the children eventually wore their father down, convincing him to allow them to wear the play clothes she'd made around the villa.

But she knew she shouldn't waste too much time worrying about all of that. It wasn't important. The Captain had started reconnecting with his children. That was more important than anything. He seemed so much happier these past weeks, and despite everyone being a little anxious and wary in the beginning, the children were just happy to have their father back.

Humming a little louder, Maria wondered if things could be more perfect. It was such a glorious summer afternoon, and they'd all come so far in only a few weeks. Right now, it was impossible to worry about anything for too long…

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say  
I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout_

Georg took a few longer steps, quickening his pace. Catching up with Maria, only a few feet behind, he caught the sound of something floating on the heavy summer air. His initial panic was still with him, but he could feel its cold grip loosen as he realised it was Maria humming away to herself. The sound of her voice was always soothing, for some inexplicable reason, it always managed to calm him.

"Fraulein!"

Maria pulled up suddenly. Did she just hear the Captain, or was she imaging things? Before she had a chance to turn around, she could feel a hand on her arm.

"Fraulein…" Georg said more softly as she turned to face him.

"Captain?!" Concerned by the look on his face, Maria's eyes quickly fell on his hand on her arm. "Is something wrong…?" she asked, certain that her heart was starting to race because of the look in his eyes, rather than the unfamiliar touch of his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" following her eyes down, Georg was horrified that he had hold of his governess' arm. _Out on the street, for God's sake!_ Quickly letting go, he cleared his throat. "Ehrm…" why was he short of breath, he wondered. "Fraulein…" he tugged at his ear, trying to find the words, unable to face her, as the words evaded him. "I forgot to ask…" he began, but stopped as he looked up and saw bright blue eyes filled with concern. For him. _God, she had the most beautiful eyes…_

 _You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

"What's is it, Captain?" Maria's voice was gentle, but he was starting to alarm her. "What's wrong…?"

"It's, well… it's Brigitta's birthday…" Georg flexed his fingers, feeling ridiculous for even having to ask. "Fraulein, tomorrow… is something, anything… I mean… have you made any plans…?"

"Oh, Captain!" Maria gave him a wide smile, more than a little relieved. She'd been bracing herself for something far more serious.

"I forgot to ask…" he explained. "And, you see, well… I'm not really…" he trailed off, feeling like a complete idiot. How was it possible that he knew every detail about Elsa's plans with her friends for the next two days, but had no idea about his daughter's birthday tomorrow?

"Well, it's just something simple," Maria began, hoping that the Captain wasn't thinking she'd planned anything elaborate.

"How about we walk while you explain?" Georg suggested.

"Are you sure?" Maria knew there was no way he'd had time to go to the bank to sign those papers yet. She'd only said goodbye to him at the street corner a few minutes ago.

"There may not be a chance to catch up later at home," Georg told her. "An evening at the theatre…" he explained as she frowned at him. "Come on," he started walking, leaving Maria little choice but to follow him.

"I hope you're not expecting anything too grand…" Maria glanced across as she caught up and fell into step beside him.

"Trust me, Fraulein, after the past days, something simple would be a welcome relief," Georg mumbled under his breath.

"If you want to change anything, Captain, just let me know."

"Change anything?" Georg questioned her.

"Well, for Marta's birthday, I wasn't sure… so, I asked Frau Schmidt what was usually done… well, in the way of celebrations," Maria began a little nervously. "And, well…"

"She told you we hadn't celebrated birthdays…" it wasn't really a question, more of a statement. Looking straight ahead, Georg held his jaw tight, wanting to hide his guilt and shame. He was still ashamed that he hadn't even managed a telephone call from Vienna on the day. "So, Fraulein, how did you celebrate Marta's birthday?" he asked quietly, having only heard fragments of how they'd celebrated, still too embarrassed to ask.

"That's when I asked Liesl and Friedrich what they thought we should do," Maria continued, wishing that she'd found time to explain all of this earlier. She'd planned to. Just like Brigitta's gift. But she just hadn't expected the Captain to be so busy with the Baroness' friends. "I'm sorry, Captain, but, well… they both wanted… well, they asked if we could…"

"Celebrate the way we used to…" Georg finished the sentence she was wrestling with.

"That was what the children decided for Marta's birthday, but we can do whatever you like," Maria said quickly, sensing one of those dark clouds descending on the Captain. "We can do something completely different for Brigitta," she offered, trying to fight off his dark mood before it had a chance to set in. "And you're welcome to join in…" she added. "Of course, that's if you have time…"

"Can I?" the words tumbled out before Georg could even stop to think. He knew tomorrow had been meticulously planned out by Elsa, yet again the day in town entertaining her friends. But right at that moment, he didn't care. His daughter's birthday was suddenly, and rightly, the most important thing in the world. He was going to spend the entire day at home with his children.

"Of course, you can, Captain," Maria turned to him, trying to read the mood underneath his stony face. "The children will be beside themselves."

"Hmm, in a good way, I hope," Georg replied in a quiet voice, only half joking. He still wasn't certain that the children had forgiven him for the past four years. _God, how could they?_ He'd been trying hard these past three weeks to make amends, but it wasn't easy. At times, the children still seemed wary of him. Perhaps that's why the children hadn't mentioned Brigitta's birthday. They remembered how he used to react.

His poor children. They still had every reason to fear him. Every reason to question if his newfound interest would last or whether it was just a passing phase. That's what worried him these past days when he was spending so little time at home and so much time in Salzburg with Elsa.

"They would love for you to join us!" Maria turned to him, surprised that he still harboured so much self-doubt. Over the past weeks, she'd been trying to make him understand that he was making good progress with the children, but he needed to be patient. They all did. It would just take a little time. For everyone. "Oh, Captain, you must realise by now, the children just love spending time with you."

"I hope so, Fraulein," Georg replied.

"Believe me, the children will love you joining in Brigitta's birthday celebrations," she glanced at the Captain again, and her heart soared as she saw a faint smile on his lips.

They walked in silence for several minutes, and were now only a few blocks away from Frau Bloch's shop. Maria had never been in Salzburg with the Captain, and now that she was paying attention, it was surprising how many people would nod at him or greet him, hoping that he would stop to talk to them.

"Is it always like this, Captain?" she asked quietly, after one man very forcefully greeted him, and seemed disappointed when he only stopped long enough to apologise that he was in a hurry to an appointment.

"Sometimes it's worse…" Georg mumbled under his breath.

"I really should hurry back, Captain," Maria said to him. "I'd asked Frau Bloch to measure up the young girls first, I hope they haven't been too much trouble while I've been away."

"I'm sure Liesl has an eye on them," Georg reassured her.

"I know she will," Maria smiled at the Captain. "But I didn't plan on being away quite so long."

"Hmmm…" Georg replied, but couldn't help smiling.

"Fraulein, let's take a small detour so we can talk more about tomorrow," Georg gently placed his hand on Maria's elbow and guided her down another of the narrow cobblestone laneways, barely half a block away from Frau Bloch's.

"But, Captain…" Maria started protesting, but stopped suddenly as the hot sun disappeared and a cool wave of air surrounded her. Glancing around, there were ancient looking vines planted in front of each row of shops. They were so old, so large, over the years they'd been trained to create an overhead canopy across the narrow lane. After a short distance, the lane opened up to a wider courtyard where tables and bench seats were spread out in the shade of the vines and a large oak tree. Despite the warmth of the afternoon, there were only a few customers sitting outside the various teahouses and cafes enjoying a late lunch or an early afternoon tea.

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere_

Georg led Maria to one of the tables outside one of the teahouses and motioned for her to sit down on one of the bench seats. He sat down opposite her, placing Brigitta's present on the seat beside him and his hat over the top. "What would you like, Fraulein?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair, sweeping it back in place. "An iced tea? Some lemonade, perhaps?"

"Captain, don't you have to be at the bank?" Maria asked.

"A few more minutes won't matter," he gave her a half grin. Right now, he wanted to discuss Brigitta's birthday. Properly. As a father should.

"I really should be getting…"

"Good afternoon, Captain von Trapp," a young waitress nodded and smiled. "What can I get you?"

The afternoon was rather warm, and Maria had to admit that it was nice to sit down under the canopy of lush vines. Realising that the Captain was waiting for her answer, she smiled at him and then the waitress. "An iced tea would be lovely, thank you."

"A jug of iced tea, please, and two pieces of sachertorte," Georg nodded to the waitress, who smiled and turned, quickly disappearing inside.

"I really should be getting back to Frau Bloch's, Captain," Maria said to him, knowing only too well how much trouble bored children could get themselves into. Well, it was something she'd learned this summer.

"Fraulein, you wait here," Georg went to stand up. "I'll go and save the poor woman from my children."

"No, no, Captain!" Maria cut him off and stopped him in his tracks. "I've thought of a few ideas I want to share with Frau Bloch."

"So, you weren't just daydreaming when I found you?" Georg smiled.

"Well, perhaps a little…" Maria blushed as she stood up, straightening out her skirt. "I just want to make sure she's not going to make another set of uniforms for the children," Maria arched her brow at the Captain. "I won't be long," she added over her shoulder.

Georg watched as Maria walked to the end of the courtyard. She disappeared out of sight as the courtyard gave way to the narrower laneway, and he lost her between the shops. Running an unsteady hand through his hair, he could feel his confidence starting to waiver.

 _What in God's name had he just agreed to?_

 **Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing my last chapter.**

 **I still hope no one's looking for a plot amongst all this fluff!**

 **Once again, the song woven throughout the chapter is "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac.**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm calling out your name_

 _(Calling out your name)_

Georg sat on the hard, wooden bench under the shade of the vines. Alone. Deep in thought. Drumming his fingers on the timber table, he wondered what he'd been thinking. Buying presents for the children was one thing, but a _birthday party_. That was entirely different. _Celebrate the way they used to?_ Without Agathe. Was that even possible?

It was hardly Maria's fault. She'd simply asked the children. He hadn't been there for Marta's birthday. He hadn't been there to take control of the situation, to steer them away from the past, towards something less confronting and challenging. But then, over the past four years, he'd never been there. He'd made sure he was never there for the children's birthdays. Or any anniversaries. It was the same with Christmas, New Year. Everything.

 _A birthday._ This might be too much, too soon. Perhaps he'd been too hasty when he brushed off Maria's offer to change tomorrow's plans. He could have intervened. _Why hadn't he?_

He should have known, given half a chance, the children would want to relive the past. There'd been a lot of that since his return from Vienna. He wondered how much encouragement Maria had given them while he was away. Or had the children always shared stories when he wasn't there, trying to piece together memories until they built a combined picture?

He couldn't blame the children. They were such beautiful times, so many fond memories. Memories full of love and joy. Memories that should be cherished and celebrated, not ignored in the hope they'd eventually be forgotten. Memories that he'd made sure didn't see the light of day, but would often cling to late at night as he willed for sleep to find him, to take him away from the pain. If only for a few hours. He was realising now that such fond memories should be shared and treasured.

But, even now, he was struck by that all too familiar panic. After learning to keep it at bay, it had returned over the past three weeks. Sometimes, without any warning, it would creep up on him, slowly, arriving before he even realised. At other times it would be so sudden, so paralysing, he could barely breathe. Over time, since losing his darling Agathe, he'd learned to cope the best way he could. The only way he knew how. Shutting out everything and everyone had eventually stopped the crippling attacks. But now that he'd stopped blocking out everything, they'd returned.

At least they hadn't been nearly so bad this time. Perhaps part of him _had_ healed a little over time. Maybe. Despite the cool shade, he could feel himself getting warmer, his skin prickling at the thought of tomorrow.

He could already hear the children, wondering why they'd stopped celebrating birthdays when they were so much fun. How could he tell them it had been too painful to hear their laughter, to see their smiles, when he was so heartbroken and lost without their mother? He could hear the older children recalling birthdays from the past, filling in the gaps of Kurt and Brigitta's memory, creating new images for Marta and Gretl.

They would expect him to join in, to add memories of his own. Memories of their gorgeous, beautiful mother. Memories that still broke his heart as he recalled her playful teasing, her laughter, her joy and pride as they celebrated another of the children's milestones. It made him ache for her even more.

The day he'd returned from Vienna, he'd discovered, without warning, that in his absence, Maria had loosened the tight knot that had been holding so many things together. And everything had been unravelling ever since. In the past, when his control over the world began to slip, he'd harden his heart a little more, steel himself as he shut down whatever, whoever, dared to threaten his defences. But not this time. Not with Maria. Not since their argument on the landing. Not since he'd stood at the bottom of the stairs, calling out to her and apologising. For the countless time, as his fingers instinctively drummed the table, he wondered why…

Tugging at his collar, he was still feeling uncomfortably hot, despite the cool shade. Unbuttoning his jacket, he peeled it off and lifted his hat to drape it over Brigitta's gift. He smiled, the brown paper package tied up with red ribbon, reminding him what was important. It had taken Maria's harsh words, her brutal honesty, to jolt him. He'd managed to bury everything for so long, surely, he could bury his anxiety about tomorrow.

At least Maria would be there. He wouldn't have to face the children on his own. It was something he was still getting used to. Without the whistles and strict orders, the children were so unpredictable. He was never sure what they would say or do next. And so often their impulsive behaviour would hit a nerve or trigger an emotion. Maria seemed to sense when the children were becoming too much for him. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could have come this far over the past weeks without her…

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Looking down, he finally realised his fingers had been madly drumming the table. As he clasped his hands and looked around, he noticed there were more people seated around the courtyard now. Suddenly, it hit him! _What in God's name was he thinking?_ Afternoon tea with his children's governess. _God, had he lost his mind?_ He couldn't believe he was only just realising how entirely inappropriate this was. _How did they end up here?_

Even if they did need to discuss Brigitta's birthday, this was hardly the place. If Maria didn't return with the children, he should excuse himself and get to the bank. But he could hardly leave her alone. It had been his suggestion that they come here. _God, he'd insisted.._. He scanned the other diners with a trained eye. Tongues would certainly start wagging. Sighing, he could hear them already, wondering why he was sharing a table with a mystery woman. _Dear God, what had he been thinking?_ The scandal of Captain von Trapp alone with a beautiful young woman. His breath caught. _A beautiful young woman…_

"Father! Father!"

Georg turned towards the children's voices. Realising his hands were now gripping the seat, he broke into a smile, thankful that Maria had returned with Marta and Gretl. They were standing either side of their governess, hand in hand. No longer worrying about the madness that brought them to the courtyard, his heart skipped a beat as Marta gave him a shy little wave. Maria let go and placed an arm around them as she bent down and said something, causing them both to turn toward her. Both girls looked back to their father, breaking out in smiles, they started running over the uneven cobblestones towards him.

"Careful girls..." Maria called out after them. She looked over the two girls as they raced towards their father and caught the Captain's eye. She'd noticed the Captain's dark mood, even from across the courtyard. Not only did his eyes betray him, but she'd learned that when his moods darkened, he would square his shoulders, holding his body tighter, instinctively readying himself for some kind of battle or bracing himself for something painful. But his mood changed as soon as he saw the children, lifting in an instant. It always did.

Forgetting everything else, Georg's heart tightened as Marta and Gretl hurtled toward him. They'd forgiven him first. Maybe it was different for them. They'd known nothing but indifference from him. Knowing nothing else, they didn't resent the years he'd been an absent, distant figure in their lives. He was suddenly gripped by the devastating thought that they had no memories of happier times.

Before he could think too much about anything, Marta had scrambled up onto the bench seat and was standing beside him, her arm around his neck. Barely drawing breath, she started telling him all about their afternoon's adventure. "Frau Bloch's making us new clothes, Father," she explained. "And they won't be uniforms this time," she added with a wide smile.

Gretl, who'd fallen a short distance behind her older sister, was soon standing beside them holding onto Georg's leg. Short of breath, she was talking over the top of Marta, determined to drag her father's attention away from her older sister. Pulling his youngest daughter onto his lap, Georg couldn't help but laugh as he kissed her forehead and tried to make sense of what they were both telling him.

He looked back up at Maria. Could she ever know how grateful he was? How could he ever thank her enough for forcing him to fix the mess he'd made of his family? She'd made him realise he needed the children just as much as they needed him. Perhaps even more.

"Girls! For Heaven's sake!" brushing Gretl's hair away from her face, their excited chatter came to an abrupt end. "One at a time!" he laughed as he wrapped his arm around Marta. "Now, Marta you first. What _has_ Fraulein Maria got you children doing now?"

"I told you, Father," Marta cocked her head to the side. "We've been getting new clothes," she answered, leaning into her father as his arm tightened around her.

"But, Father…" Gretl began, looking up at him as she played with his tie, "…can't we still wear Fraulein Maria's play clothes?"

"You know what we agreed," Georg smiled over Gretl's head at Maria as she came to a stop beside the table. "You can wear your old play clothes around home," he reminded the girls as he watched Maria take a seat across the table from them. She returned his smile with one that could light up even the darkest corner. "Hmm, I was sure Fraulein Maria had explained everything," he arched a brow across the table before forcing his attention back to the girls.

Maria blushed furiously, grateful that the Captain was distracted with Marta and Gretl telling him all about being measured up by Frau Bloch and choosing fabric for their new outfits. In the beginning, she hadn't wanted to tell him that the children had resisted getting new play clothes. They didn't see anything wrong with wearing the old drapes that had once hung in her bedroom. Secretly, she'd been so touched, and a little proud, that the children were so reluctant to give up the clothes she'd made them.

It had taken a little time, but eventually she'd been able to convince them that their father was right. They needed something more suitable for town, even though he had agreed to let them wear their cherished drapes around the villa. Despite her assurances, they'd been reluctant, not quite believing it was true, not yet ready to trust their father. She knew it would take time. Especially for the older children. Although, looking now at the two youngest girls with their father, it was obvious how happy and excited they were just spending time with him.

She smiled as they described their outfits to the Captain, and the fabric they'd chosen. Days ago, at the same time she'd been trying to persuade the children that they needed new clothes, she'd finally convinced their father that the children should each have two outfits.

"Father, guess the colour of my other dress," Marta chimed in, still standing on the bench seat beside her father. "It will match my parasol," she hinted, whispering against his ear.

"Hmmm…" Georg pretended to be weighing up the options in his mind. "What letter does it start with?" he asked.

"P!" Marta looked at Fraulein Maria and rolled her eyes, making her laugh.

"Purple?" Georg guessed innocently, looking across to Maria and giving her a wink.

"Don't be silly, Father, of course not!" Marta giggled as he tickled her in the ribs.

"Let me see…" Georg pondered the possibilities. "It wouldn't be pink, would it?"

"Yes!" Marta exclaimed as Georg pulled her closer to him and Gretl giggled in his lap, just as a waitress appeared carrying a tray with the iced tea and plates of chocolate cake. Georg thanked her as she placed everything on the table, then watched her return inside with the empty tray under her arm.

"Would you girls like an ice-cream?" Georg asked as he reached over and poured Maria and himself glasses of iced tea from the jug.

"Can we?" Marta squealed, watching her father move one of the plates of chocolate cake closer to Fraulein Maria and nodded for her to start.

"Yes, please!" Gretl squirmed on her father's lap.

"I can take them, Captain," Maria smiled. It was wonderful to see him so at ease with his young daughters. But more importantly, it was wonderful to see how comfortable they were with him.

"Fraulein, stay!" Georg said, as Maria went to stand. "Please…" he said more gently. "You've earned a rest," he returned her smile, as he helped Gretl off his lap and onto her feet. Marta was quickly scrambling down off the bench and onto the cobblestones beside her sister before their father changed his mind. "Come on girls," he took hold of a hand each and they walked into the cafe.

Maria turned and smiled after them. It was adorable to see the Captain with his two youngest daughters, one either side. Yes, they'd all come such a long way in such a short time. But hopefully, tomorrow wouldn't be too difficult. Despite all the progress, there were times when the Captain struggled with the children's constant questions and banter. Over the weeks, the questions were becoming more incessant as they grew more comfortable and confident around him. And they were demanding more of his time and attention. But thankfully, he was so willing to spend time with them as he made up for those lost years.

Taking a sip of the cold tea, she marvelled at how her prayers had been answered. The children had reconnected with their father. Now, they just needed a new mother…

A familiar squeal in the distance dragged Maria from her thoughts, shifting her in her seat as she turned quickly, ready to jump to her feet in case she was needed. Settling back down, she smiled as she followed where Gretl's stubby finger was pointing. She hadn't noticed earlier, but at the end of the courtyard, lying in the shade was a tabby cat, resting on the cool cobblestones while her three small kittens jumped and played around her.

"Can we go and play with them, Father?" Marta asked, holding onto her ice cream as she jumped excitedly from one foot to the other.

"No," he told her, reaching down to swipe a stray streak of ice cream from Gretl's chin with his thumb. "But you can sit on that bench over there and watch them," he whispered as he knelt down looking from Gretl's wide eyes to Marta's. "Quietly though, otherwise you'll scare them," the girls smiled and nodded at him before turning their attention back to the cat and her kittens. He watched the girls as they stepped softly across to the seat nearer the kittens. Once the girls were settled, they turned back to their father, who returned their smiles and nodded at them.

Maria's heart melted as she watched the Captain with his youngest daughters. The younger children just adored their father. It really had been so simple with them. They just wanted to spend time with him. To be loved. It was a little more complicated with the older children, but time was a great healer. With the girls eating their ice creams and seated a short distance from the kittens as they played in the dappled shade under the watchful eye of their mother, the Captain turned towards her. She smiled at him.

Georg nodded to Maria as he walked back to their table. Bathing in her smile, he wondered if eventually he would have realised just how much he missed his children. If his twelfth governess hadn't brought him to his senses, would he have changed? He'd wondered that many times over the past weeks. As always, the answer to that question left him feeling a little unsettled.

He watched as Maria took a sip of iced tea, looking over the rim of her glass, past him to the girls behind him. Was that pride he saw in her eyes? She really was much more than a governess to his youngest children. They could barely remember Agathe, they were so young, how could they be expected to? Other than Frau Schmidt, Maria was probably the first person they could remember who showed them affection or was there for them. But Maria had done so much more. She'd confronted him, giving their fear and pain a voice. She had confronted him for them. It had been unconditional, it had been done for the children out of love. Love. _Oh God, she loved his children…_

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout_

Maria's eyes left the children and moved to the Captain as he approached the table. She'd grown used to seeing that look on his face. There were times when he would drift off into his own world. She often wondered where his thoughts took him. He seemed a little troubled, but at least he wasn't wearing his dark look.

"Captain, please don't feel you need to stay," Maria looked at him as she played with her glass. "I can watch the girls. Liesl and Friedrich will be along with the rest of the children shortly."

"Oh, it's no trouble, Fraulein," Georg gave her a crooked smile, still unsettled as he processed the thought that had just struck him. "You still need to explain what you have planned for tomorrow."

She smiled at him. It was the same smile she'd given him in the foyer, the day they met. A simple, adorable smile that always lit up her eyes. It wasn't one of those smiles full of hidden meanings and mixed messages that were impossible to decipher.

"Erhm…" Georg cleared his throat and took a sip of iced tea. "Tomorrow, Fraulein…" he began, trying to ignore that smile and the bright blue eyes across the table. "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, Captain, if it was anyone else's birthday, we'd have a lesson free morning," she arched a brow at him. "But, of course, Brigitta, wanted to have our morning classes just like any other day."

"I should have guessed," Georg mumbled as he rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his pride. "Please, have some cake, Fraulein," he nodded at her untouched sachertorte as he picked up the pastry fork on the plate in front of him. "I know how much you'll enjoy this cake," he told her. "If I recall correctly, they make one of the best," he added wistfully "although, it has been some time…"

He watched on as she cut a piece of cake off with her fork. Bringing the fork up to her mouth, she looked at him across the top of the cake balancing on the fork, her lips parting in a smile. They both knew how sweet her tooth was. As she opened her mouth, his eyes followed the fork, watching it disappear in her mouth for just a moment. She closed her eyes, slowly savouring the rich chocolate cake.

Georg hadn't moved. And now, even if he wanted to, he couldn't look away. He watched on as her lips formed a smile, her eyes still closed, concentrating all her attention on the richness of the cake and its thick, gooey icing.

"Oh, Captain!" Maria whispered, her eyes still closed as she covered her mouth with her fingertips. She just wanted to enjoy the most amazing cake she had ever tasted. It was even better than Cook's cakes and desserts.

Georg knew he was staring, but he couldn't look away. He was mesmerised. It was like Maria was in another world. Eyes closed, slowly chewing on the soft cake.

He swallowed. Hard.

"Incredible, Captain…" Maria's eyes shot open, bright and blue. "That is the most incredible sachertorte. Ever…" she added smiling at him, before a tiny frown filled her forehead. "Aren't you going to have any?" she nodded towards his plate.

"What…?" Georg heard his name, but hadn't heard anything else. He was still staring at her mouth, but the only word he could decipher was his name on her soft, full lips. And did she say _incredible_? Surely not? _Dear God, he was still staring…_

Clearing his throat, trying desperately to clear his mind, he dragged his eyes down to his plate, concentrating hard as he cut off a small piece of cake with the fork that had been suspended in mid-air, held so tightly, he was certain it had marked his palm. He could barely hear the clink of his fork against the china plate over the blood pounding in his ears.

 _God, why was his throat so damn dry_. He placed the fork, which still held the small piece of cake, on the side of the plate and took a sip of iced tea.

 _You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

"Ehrm…" he cleared his throat as he placed his glass carefully on the table. "Tomorrow, Fraulein…?"

"Tomorrow?" Maria looked up from cutting another piece of cake. "Oh, tomorrow!" she smiled at him. "I'd almost forgotten, Captain," she giggled. "This cake is all I can think about."

"Mmmm…" he replied, still not trusting himself to string a sentence together.

"We'll give Brigitta her gift at breakfast. It's her day, so we'll have our lessons in the morning as I explained," Maria continued to cut another piece of cake. "I've spoken to Frau Schmidt and she's arranged for Cook to prepare picnic baskets. Then we'll…" she stopped suddenly as she looked up from her plate at him.

"Captain…?" Maria's voice had softened. _What was that look in his eyes?_

"Yes, Fraulein…" Georg forced himself away from the blue eyes that searched his from across the table, quickly busying himself with the piece of cake still balancing on his fork on the edge of his plate.

"Remember… if you want to change anything about tomorrow, you can," she wondered if this was going to be too much after all. "We don't have any firm plans, just…"

"No!" Georg's response was firm. "Continue with what you have planned," he added in a softer tone. "We don't want to disappoint Brigitta." Opening his mouth, he finally took a mouthful of the sachertorte. Maria was right, the cake was incredible. It had been years, but it was just as he'd remembered…

"Gretl!" Maria's eyes had darted back across the courtyard to the girls just as the youngest was about to stand up. Gretl turned and gave an innocent little smile and wave that would melt even the hardest heart. Maria narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

Still enjoying his first mouthful of cake, Georg smiled to himself and looked towards to the relative safety of the children as Maria took another bite of cake. He should never have doubted her suitability as a governess. She was firm, yet gentle. She let them explore and be themselves, and yet they were never far from her watchful eye. And she cared for them so much. She really was much more than just their governess…

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

"Captain!" Maria suddenly realised she'd forgotten something. "What about the Baroness?"

"The Baroness…?" Georg turned his attention away from the children, back to her. _God, he'd forgotten all about Elsa…_

Dropping his fork on the plate with a clunk, he pulled back the starched cuff of his white shirt to reveal his watch. "I'd lost track of time, Fraulein…" he mumbled, wondering how that had happened.

"No, Captain," Maria could feel her cheeks reddening. "Will the Baroness be joining us?" she blushed as she watched his frown forming. "For lunch? Tomorrow, I mean…"

"Oh, tomorrow…" Georg answered a little sheepishly as he realised that inviting Elsa on a picnic with the children hadn't even crossed his mind… _Why was that?_ "I don't know…" he added absentmindedly, trying to place Elsa in the picture he had of tomorrow. "Her friends will still be in town," he offered as an excuse, still unable to picture Elsa on a picnic with the children. "I'll ask her tonight," he added, realising that he would need to explain that he'd be celebrating Brigitta's birthday.

"Perhaps she should go instead of me?" Maria asked him, more than a little reluctantly, her cheeks reddening even more as she realised it wasn't really her place to discuss the Baroness.

"Instead of you…?" Georg asked. _What on Earth did she mean?_ She couldn't _not_ be there. It was ridiculous. She had to be there for the children. _For him…_ "No, no, Fraulein… you need to be there…" he answered a little too quickly. "For the children… they will miss you if you aren't."

"If you're sure, Captain," Maria answered, her cheeks still hot as she took another sip of the cool tea.

"Certain," Georg shut down anymore discussion on that front.

"Well, there will be plenty of food for the Baroness. And Herr Detwieller, if he wants to join us too," Maria told the Captain as she took another mouthful of delicious cake. "Cook tends to fill the baskets with more than we can possibly eat," she shrugged off the Captain's look as he smiled and quickly looked down at his cake, taking a large bite and chasing some crumbs around the plate with his fork.

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

"Fraulein…" Georg began as he reluctantly placed his fork on the side of his plate and picked up his linen napkin to wipe his mouth. "Fraulein, I really must get going."

"Of course, Captain," Maria smiled as he looked across the table at her.

"Ehrm…" he cleared his throat as he noticed a smudge of chocolate icing in the corner of her mouth. "Um, Fraulein…" he lifted his finger and pointed to his own mouth. "A bit of icing, Fraulein…" _Oh God help him, he wanted to reach across and catch the rich chocolate with his thumb._

As he watched her mouth form an awkward little "Oh…" he found himself wanting to trace her full lips with his thumb. _For God's sake, what was wrong with him?_ He was almost disappointed when she quickly swiped at her mouth with her napkin.

"Other side…" he said softly, his mouth dry as he finally lifted his eyes to meet hers. _Why the Hell was he whispering?_

She wiped the other corner of her mouth and threw him a questioning look as she pulled the napkin away for a second time. He dropped his eyes, searching her mouth. "Perfect…" was all he could manage, especially now that she was chewing at her bottom lip. _Oh God, he had to stand up, needed to walk away._

"Yes, well, Fraulein…" Georg was now picking up his hat from the seat beside him, placing it on his head. Everything seemed to have slowed down. Everything seemed to be taking minutes, not seconds. _For God's sake…focus!_ It was taking all of his concentration, all of his effort. "I'd better get going…" Hadn't he told her that already?

He picked up his jacket, but decided he'd put it on when he was out of sight of the girls. Making sure it was still covering Brigitta's present, he was eventually on his feet. His mouth was still dry. He reached for his glass, he only needed a mouthful. _Oh God, had he just gulped down half the glass…_

"Fraulein… I've paid for everything," he told her stiffly. "When the other children arrive, they can each have an ice cream," _it was easier if he focused on the children._ "I've already paid for those as well…" _that's right, deal with the practical._

"Thank you, Captain," Maria smiled up at him.

"No, thank you…" his voice was soft. "Bring the children to the Österreichischer Hof Hotel, Fraulein, and we can all return home together…"

"Oh, Captain, the children and I can catch the…" Maria began to protest.

"No, Fraulein," he told her firmly. "It's getting late," he softened his tone "and I don't want you missing the bus."

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

He held himself tight as she nodded, looking up at him through her long lashes. _God, she really was beautiful…_

"Erhm…" he reached up and tugged at his ear. "I'll see you shortly, Fraulein… with the children…" Forcing one foot in front of the other, he turned and started walking across the courtyard. Unsure what had just happened, after only a few steps, he stopped and turned back. _Oh God, she was looking at him!_

Giving her a crooked grin, he forced himself to turn away and kept moving toward the narrow laneway. As he walked along the cobblestones, the main street in sight, he slid his arms into his jacket, buttoning it up as he carried the present under his arm.

Reaching the main street, he stopped. He went to turn right, but hesitated. Without another moment's thought, he turned left and quickened his pace…

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and readership.**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and wish you all the best for the year ahead.**

 **Apologies for a really long chapter – I still haven't learned to control that word count… And I'm still not sure that there's a plot amongst all this fluff – actually, I'm sure there isn't!**

 **Please check out Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" which continues to be the inspiration for this story.**

 **Nothing's changed (sadly) – I still don't own TSOM, just having a little lend.**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm calling out your name_

 _(Calling out your name)_

Georg hurried along the street. The afternoon really had got away from him. He'd only planned to be gone for half an hour at the most, and still wasn't certain how he'd become so horribly distracted. It had nearly been two hours, and he still hadn't stepped foot in the bank. There was no time for that now.

Elsa wouldn't be happy, but it could hardly be helped. In fact, it was all quite straightforward. He'd simply run into his governess and needed to know where his children were. It made perfect sense. _Although, he didn't exactly run into her._ But no matter how their paths may have crossed, he could hardly let her buy his daughter a birthday present on her own. _Could he?_

Cursing to himself, he nearly ran over a small boy who came hurtling out from one of the shops in front of him. He grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders, managing to steady them both. Ruffling the boy's hair, he looked up and nodded an apology in the direction of his mother who had emerged from the shop and was now on the footpath beside them.

Hearing the mother's reprimand fading into the distance as continued towards the Österreichischer Hof Hotel, he reminded himself he needed to slow down. How must it look? Captain von Trapp rushing along the street like he was running late for something. _Well, he was._ But all of Salzburg didn't need to know that. Shortening his steps, he continued at a more dignified pace, one that was more appropriate and less likely to cause anyone an injury.

Only a few blocks from the hotel, he slowed down to a leisurely stroll, realising it wouldn't do to arrive out of breath. But there was another thought nagging away. Was he running to something? _Or was he actually running away?_ It was impossible to know. Something had him rattled, but he wasn't sure exactly what concerned him the most. How his thoughts had strayed during afternoon tea with Maria, or his awkward, hasty retreat, or where his feet had taken him afterwards.

Clutching the packages tighter to him, he was certain Elsa would understand. It was Brigitta's birthday tomorrow, after all. And, of course, it was something he had to discuss with the governess. Elsa _should_ be pleased that he was taking such an interest in his children. But as the days wore on, he was starting to wonder if she preferred the Vienna version of him, rather than the one that had re-emerged these past weeks in Salzburg.

One thing was certain, she was not going to be happy with his change of plans for tomorrow. Despite his earlier concerns and misgivings, he was now looking forward to spending the afternoon with the children.

After the past days, spending all their time entertaining Elsa's friends, he was sure there was only so much small talk and witty stories a man could endure. Really, the incessant chatter and gossip was becoming rather tedious. In fact, an afternoon with the children was exactly what he needed. It would be a relief to spend tomorrow morning in the sanctuary of his study. Alone, he could ready himself for an afternoon with the children. An afternoon filled with memories, and their constant stream of questions. He smiled. They really had flourished under Maria's watch. _In fact, so had he..._

Still not ready to face that thought, Georg looked around and realised he was only a few doors down from the hotel. Slowing his pace even further, he took in a few deep breaths, trying to push away thoughts of Maria and the children. As the front door of the hotel was opened for him, he gave the doorman a curt nod.

Removing his hat, he looked around the foyer. It seemed that all the staff were busy. Occupied with the mid-afternoon arrivals.

Unable to find a porter, he continued across the foyer. He could hear the familiar laughter from the table in the far corner of the dining room before he even left the foyer. He sighed, already picturing at least two of Elsa's friends still holding onto their flutes. They'd both had far too much champagne over lunch and would have continued drinking beyond afternoon tea. It probably explained why they found themselves so entertaining. And amusing.

While the foyer was bustling with activity, as he stepped through the imposing wooden doors, he could see that it was the exact opposite in the dining room. Walking across the almost empty room towards their table, he caught Elsa's eye. The look of amusement drained from her face, replaced momentarily by annoyance, and then a questioning frown as her gaze moved down to see what he was carrying. Then, almost in the same instant, her smile was quickly restored.

Forcing his own smile towards the table, Georg nodded as everyone followed Elsa's look and turned to him.

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me  
My friends say I'm acting peculiarly_

"My apologies everyone," he offered with a nod as he held onto the back of his chair. "That took a little longer than expected..."

"Oh, Georg, Darling, we were starting to wonder where you were," despite her tone oozing warmth and charm, Elsa was struggling to hide her irritation. Her eyes had followed him across the room, and now she was looking up at him as he stood behind the empty chair beside her. "Of course, I told everyone not to worry, there was no way you'd robbed the bank and left town!" she added, drawing a chorus of laughter from her friends.

Smiling at them all, Georg sat down as he placed everything on the table. Despite everyone else quickly returning to their chatter, he could feel Elsa staring at the bundle on the table in the place in front of him.

"Been shopping have you, Georg?" Max could barely hide his amusement. Not that he wanted to.

"A birthday present, Max," Georg dismissed his friend's question with a blunt tone and sharp glare.

" _A birthday?_ " unable to hide the surprise in her voice, Elsa eyes shot up from the packages under Georg's hat and met his eyes. No-one had mentioned a birthday. "Who's birthday is that, Georg?" as she quickly remembered herself, an allusive smile hid her growing curiosity. "I thought you were going to the bank, not gift shopping," her tone was back to its sultry self.

"It's Brigitta's birthday tomorrow, Elsa," Georg smiled at her as he reached over to pat her hand. He'd already decided that he wasn't going to discuss tomorrow with her. Not here. It was hardly the time, or the place. They could discuss it later on their way to the theatre. Not that there was anything to discuss. "It had completely slipped my mind until I was on my way to the bank," his hand instinctively moved from Elsa's to reach up and tug his ear. "You know…" he continued as he noticed a hint of a frown, "on my way to the bank, I actually came across Fraulein Maria…"

"Fraulein Maria…?" Elsa questioned. "The _governess_ …?" what on Earth was she doing in town. Elsa had already shared her opinions of the young postulant with Georg. The girl was far too undisciplined and, what was the word… _unconventional_. She just prayed the girl didn't do too much damage to Georg's impressionable young daughters during her short stint at the villa. "Isn't she supposed to be looking after the children?" Elsa asked as she patted her hair in place.

"The children? Oh, they're in town as well," Georg explained, ignoring Elsa's pointed comments and unmistakable tone. He'd already made it clear to her several times that this was not a topic he cared to discuss. "In fact, I've asked them to meet us here…" he continued as he straightened the bundle on the table in front of him.

"The children…? _And_ Fraulein Maria…?" not knowing which was worse, Elsa looked at Georg as if he'd gone completely mad. With Georg refusing to look at her, she glanced across to Max and rolled her eyes at his mischievous grin.

"It just made more sense…"

"Sense?!" Elsa protested. "They can't just show up in the foyer of the Österreichischer Hof… Ge-org, really…" Elsa reprimanded him playfully, but she was very much fearful that the seven urchins and their equally unruly governess might burst into the dining room at any moment.

"I didn't want them missing the last bus, Elsa," wanting to bring the conversation to an end, Georg glanced at her before turning away as he motioned for a nearby waiter to fill the teacup in front of him. Concentrating on the porcelain cup as it was filled with strong, black tea, he could still feel Elsa's eyes on him. He really didn't know what her objection was, and he wasn't going to discuss it here and now. Not at a table full of people he barely knew and, truth be told, really didn't care for. Surely Elsa realised that she'd have to warm to the children sooner or later.

Nodding his thanks to the waiter, he lifted the cup and took a sip of the hot, bitter tea. As he felt his mood darkening, he really wished he was back in the courtyard with the children. And, yes Goddammit, with their _governess_. He bristled as the thought rolled defiantly through his mind, complete with the tone Elsa usually used to remind him of Maria's place in the household.

Taking another sip of tea, he glanced across to Elsa who had been drawn into a conversation with two of her friends who needed her to referee to a point of contention. It seemed to be a dispute that had been simmering for some time. As grateful as he was that Elsa was now distracted, he really wondered who cared whether the boutiques in Paris' Triangle d'Or were any better or worse than those found on the Via Monte Napoleone in Milan?

Putting the dainty teacup gently back on its saucer, he forced a smile as the debate became more animated and had soon engulfed the entire table. _Paris, Milan?_ _Chanel, Gucci?_ Honestly, did it really matter…

His throat was dry, and the hot, bitter tea wasn't nearly as refreshing as the sweet iced tea he'd been enjoying earlier. As his thoughts drifted to the peace of the courtyard, with its fresh air, shady vines and rustic wooden benches and tables, it seemed a million miles away. Now, he was surrounded by high walls with dark, timber panelling that felt like they were closing in on him. It didn't help that the ceiling was made from the same heavy panels. _God, it felt so stuffy, so damn oppressive…_

"Georg…!" Max leaned over and hissed at his friend.

"Hmmmm…?" Georg froze, suddenly dragged from his thoughts, his head snapping towards Max on his left.

"For God's sake, stop drumming the table…" Max whispered. "You look bored or impatient… or both…either way, it doesn't look good…"

"What…?" Georg answered quietly as his eyes shot to his right hand that was now resting on the table, motionless. He hadn't even realised. Stretching his fingers, he pulled back the sleeves of his jacket and shirt to reveal his wristwatch. "They should be here soon..."

"By _they_ , I'm assuming you mean the children _and_ their governess," Max smiled at Georg, his voice low but the meaning not lost.

Georg shot a dark look in his friend's direction. "Max, make yourself useful…" Georg bristled. "Take these to the car and stash them in the boot before the children arrive," he was thrusting the parcels into Max's arms before his friend could protest.

"Of course, Georg," Max smiled innocently. Oh no, he hadn't missed his friend's _interest_ in the pretty young postulant. And he'd taken every opportunity to tease him about it ever since. Standing up and excusing himself from the table, he had to smile as he walked across the dining room towards the foyer carrying Georg's gifts. He always knew how to get a rise from him.

The dining room was almost empty now. Too late for afternoon tea, yet far too early for dinner. Even for theatre-goers in search of a quick bite before one of the early shows. As he slowly made his way across the busy foyer, his thoughts turned back to his friend.

If someone had asked him three weeks ago, he would have told them that Georg had recovered as well as could be expected from Agathe's sudden death. True, he wasn't his old self, be he couldn't imagine that he ever would be. How could he?

These past two years, thanks to Elsa, Georg had certainly shaken off most of the nightmare of losing his wife. Even still, there'd been parts of his life that he'd continued to shut out. His poor children, mainly. They'd borne the brunt of his broken and damaged friend.

But, thankfully, all of that seemed to have changed since their return from Vienna. It had been a miracle on a number of fronts. Personally, he'd never imagined that Georg's children could be so talented, but his clever governess seemed to have unlocked their talent while left to her own devices. With her tirade, the young governess had forced open a crack in Georg's hardened exterior, while the beautiful harmonies of his children's voices had quickly melted his heart.

And it wasn't just Georg who should be forever grateful to the young girl. He was also indebted to her for uncovering the children's hidden potential. Oh yes, the children were very talented, Max thought to himself as he stepped out onto the street. And none of that had been lost on him. If they could win over their father, then they might just be able to win over the committee at the Festival. It was an intriguing possibility, but certainly one that had its challenges. _Now, where did the hell did Georg park the car…_

"We really should return to villa, Darling," Elsa turned to Georg and placed her hand on his arm. Still nervous about what havoc the children and their governess might wreck, she hoped she might convince Georg to leave now without them.

"I'm sure the children aren't too far away," Georg patted her hand that still rested on his arm.

"We don't want to be late to the theatre," Elsa reminded him.

"The theatre is hours away, Elsa," Georg smiled reassuringly. "I can't imagine we'll run late."

"Oh, Georg, that's easy for you to say!" she smacked him playfully on the arm. "Why, all you men have to do is change into a different suit," she chided him in her low, sultry voice.

"Hmph…" was Georg's response, knowing only too well how long it took Elsa to get dressed for an evening on the town.

"Oh, Georg!" she squeezed his arm affectionately. "You know how Fraulein Maria loses all track of time," Elsa smiled back. She'd never known the girl to be on time for anything these past three weeks. "Do you think it was wise to have them meet us here?" she asked innocently.

"They won't be long," Georg squeezed her hand before letting go to take a sip of his tepid tea. Despite his bravado, he couldn't help wondering if his confidence was misplaced. He'd caught that look in Elsa's eye. Maybe she was right. Maybe it had been a moment of madness.

His mind drifted back to the courtyard. Back to Maria, sitting across from him in the dappled shade. She'd smiled at him, laughed. Looked at him with those eyes… Perhaps his judgement _had_ been affected. What was he thinking?! Of course, his judgement had been affected! _For God's sake, that's why he never made it to the bank…_

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

As soon as Maria ushered the children through the hotel's imposing front door, she could feel every scrap of confidence drain from her. She knew this was a bad idea. It wasn't just the look from the doorman, who'd sniffed at them as she explained they were here to meet the Captain. Once they were in the foyer, she could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on her and the children. She tried to pretend being completely out of place didn't bother her. _She was used to that, wasn't she?_

Straightening her shoulders, she needed to be brave for the children. Although, as she looked around her, it was hard not to be overwhelmed by all the grandeur. It was as beautiful as any of the finest cathedrals. All dark timber and gold plating.

She wondered why the Captain wanted her and the children to meet him here. He didn't seem to think anything of it. She wished they'd arranged to meet out on the street, or the park or even the market. Anywhere but here. This was like stepping into a completely different world. A world filled with handsome men in tailored suits and beautiful women in what she imagined were the latest fashions from the finest boutiques.

She was already bracing herself for one of the Baroness' withering looks, reminding her that she was out of place. The Baroness need not worry. She was already well aware of that and didn't need any reminding.

Following an attendant who seemed less impressed with them than the doorman, she shuffled the children across the foyer towards the dining room. As they walked in front of her, she placed a protective hand on Gretl and Kurt, the two children most likely to be hit by sudden bursts of excitement. She smiled grimly, knowing that it was as much to keep her steady.

As they entered the dining room, she was sure she was still holding her breath. She mumbled her thanks to the young man in the uniform who motioned towards the Captain's table in the far corner. As he walked away, the children stood looking around them, gaping at the wood panelling, the paintings and the plush furnishings. Whispering amongst themselves, nudging each other, they somehow remembered they were under the strictest instructions to be on their best behaviour.

"Sshhh, Kurt..." Maria whispered as she tightened her grip on his shoulder. It was to be expected that his thoughts were turning to food as they stood in the dining room.

Maria looked across the large room to the Captain's table, unsure whether they should walk over, or just wait where they were. Thankfully, the Baroness and her five friends hadn't noticed them yet. They seemed to be having a lovely time, preoccupied as they talked and laughed amongst themselves. She couldn't see Herr Detweiler anywhere but guessed that he'd been sitting in the empty chair beside the Captain.

Even from across the room, she could see that the Captain had withdrawn himself from the rest of the group. He didn't seem to be involved in the animated conversation around him, instead, he seemed more interested in his cup of tea. She smiled as he swirled the contents of the cup around, the way he would when he was distracted. She'd discovered that it was a sure sign he was deep in thought…

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Georg wasn't certain if it was the muffled sounds in the distance, or the movement in the corner of his eye, or something else, that dragged him from his thoughts. Looking up, across the near empty dining room towards the foyer, his eyes instantly found hers. _Maria._ She was smiling at him.

But it wasn't her usual, radiant smile filled with confidence. It was the forced, nervous smile of someone in unfamiliar surroundings. Immediately he cursed himself. He should have realised that she'd feel out of place. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. _God, how could he have been so inconsiderate?_

He could feel his body tightening as his thoughts turned to taking her from this stuffy, pompous place. He gave her a crooked grin, and a reassuring nod. _Stay there._ Her nervous smile turned to an adorable questioning look. He arched a brow in response. _I'll be there as soon as I can._

Grateful that the Captain had been the first to see them, Maria nodded as she instinctively pulled Gretl tighter against her.

Finding himself spellbound by the blue eyes across the room, Georg was sure his heart was pounding a little faster. He wasn't sure how long it was, moments or minutes, but he suddenly realised he was clutching his teacup so tightly, it was a miracle he hadn't crushed it. Without looking away from Maria, he lowered it to the table.

Elsa turned to Georg as she heard the harsh clunk of his cup hitting the saucer. "Oh, thank heavens they've finally turned up," she said to Georg under her breath. Watching them huddling across the room, she knew he needed to take the children and their governess outside before they created a ruckus. "Everyone, we really must be on our way," she announced to the table.

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout_

Georg stood and held out Elsa's chair, taking her by the elbow as she rose to her feet in a graceful motion. He joined in with Elsa as they farewelled her friends. Although he wondered why their goodbye had to be so drawn out and animated when they were all going to see each other again in several hours' time.

After what seemed an eternity, he was slowly guiding Elsa by the elbow across the dining room. The children were all milling around Maria, who was still standing there looking uncomfortable, looking at him wide eyed and uncertain. He hated seeing her so unsure of herself, questioning whether she should even be here. He just wanted to reassure her, to protect her. The urge to rescue her from the unfamiliar world she'd stepped into was tugging at him with an urgency he couldn't understand. After all she'd done for his children, for him, he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed or self-conscious. He was still lost in her eyes. He needed her confidence, her smile...

"I'm not certain how you're expecting us all to squeeze into the car, Darling," Elsa murmured under her breath. It was a spacious car, but surely it couldn't hold all of them.

"It will be tight, but there'll be room," Georg's firm response put an end to her voicing any more concerns. Now only a few steps from Maria and the children, his three young girls raced towards him. He laughed, as the girls hugged him and his eyes left Maria's and found the other children.

"Good afternoon, Baroness," Maria smiled and nodded to Baroness Schraeder, not missing the look in her eye that didn't match her smile.

"Fraulein Maria," Elsa nodded in response as she stood a distance from Georg and his young girls.

Maria discretely nudged Louisa who was standing beside her, which began a chorus of greetings from the children.

"Time to go home, everyone!" Georg announced after he'd greeted the older children. As they all turned to leave, he caught Maria's eye. He gave her the tiniest hint of a nod of thanks and encouragement. For one mad moment, his heart soared as she gave him a relieved smiled mixed with something else, something he hadn't seen before. Something he recognised, but it couldn't be possible…

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

Max was standing on the footpath leaning against the car when they turned down the side street from the hotel. As they walked up to the car, he opened the door and motioned for Elsa to take her usual seat in the front. Smiling to himself, he wondered how she was going to cope being squeezed into Georg's car with all his children. _And the pretty little governess_.

She hadn't warmed to the children at all. In fact, truth be known, she was still doing her best to avoid them. The invitation for her friends to spend these days in Salzburg had been part of her plan to turn Georg's attention away from the children. Something told him, it wasn't quite working…

With Elsa seated safely in the front of the car, Georg walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. "Max, you first," he motioned to his friend to slide in behind the driver's seat onto the back seat. As Max was sliding across to take the seat behind Elsa, Georg nodded to Kurt and Friedrich. "Brigitta," Georg watched her scramble into the back of the car and sit on Friedrich, who complained loudly about her squashing his legs.

Maria was hanging back with Gretl, smiling at the Captain. Like everything he did, it was done with military precision. She watched as Louisa jumped in next, and soon had Marta sitting on her knees. That only left Liesl, Gretl and her. She looked down and brushed the hair from Gretl's face as the young girl tightened her hold on her leg. The small girl was tired and had been clinging to her as they'd waited for the other children to finish their ice creams at the cafe.

"Fraulein..." Georg turned around to her, "you can take the last seat in the back..."

"Oh no, Father..." Liesl interrupted him as she quickly moved past him and squeezed herself into the small space on the back seat next to Louisa. "I'm sure Fraulein Maria will be much more comfortable in the front," she added, smiling at her father's confused look.

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

"Well, erhm... Fraulein, then..." Georg motioned to the front seat next to Elsa.

"Oh..." was all Maria could manage as the Captain gave her a tight smile. Feeling her cheeks growing warm, she turned her attention to Gretl. "Come on, Sweetheart, you can sit on my knee..." She quickly looked up at the Captain, who smiled and shrugged at her. Gretl climbed onto the seat behind the steering wheel and slid across towards the Baroness.

Maria sat behind the steering wheel and pushed herself across the black leather seat towards the Baroness. She'd never been in the Captain's car before. It had always looked so sleek as she'd watch him come and go from the villa. She should have known that the seat would feel like the most comfortable sofa made of the softest leather.

Happy that everyone was finally in the car, Georg sat on the edge of the driver's seat and swung his legs into the car. He reached to his right and pulled the door closed with a loud thud. "Oh... Erhm... Excuse me, Fraulein..." his eyes shot to Maria as he mumbled an apology, his arm and leg pushed up against hers. Unfortunately, he was already up against the closed driver's door and gave her an awkward nod of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain..." Maria shuffled to the left, towards the Baroness. Not that there was much room that way either, with Gretl perched on the edge of the seat between the two of them. Looking down the right-hand side of her body, she was relieved that she was no longer touching the Captain. There was the tiniest gap between them, but she could still feel the unfamiliar sensation from where his body had leaned against hers. Telling herself she was being silly, she decided to concentrate on not touching the Captain again. After all, she hadn't missed how uncomfortable he'd been…

"Well, this is cosy, isn't it?" Max called out cheerfully from the back seat.

Georg ignored Max's comment. Actually, he was still trying to ignore the feel of Maria's soft body. It had only been a short moment, over before it had really begun, only touching for an instant. But that's all his body needed, all it took to awaken his senses. Clearing his throat, he tried to concentrate on the car. _Dear God, this drive home was going to be torture…_

As the motor turned over, the children's chatter grew louder. They all seemed so excited to be going on an adventure in their father's car. Maria hoped they weren't being too loud. She could hear Herr Detweiler asking the Baroness something. Her answer must have been a witty one because they were soon both laughing. Maria was aware of the children chatting behind her, but she couldn't be sure what anyone was actually saying. It was all a blur, a distant din. Her heart was pounding so loudly, she was sure everyone in the car would hear it if it wasn't for all the noise.

Georg took his hand off the wheel to shift the gearstick on the steering column from neutral to first. _He'd avoid talking to her._ Checking his side mirror, he pulled out from kerb, easing his foot off the clutch, while his other foot pushed smoothly on the accelerator. _That's right, focus on the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

They'd only travelled a few blocks down the street when Gretl dropped her head onto Maria's knee. As the small girl closed her eyes, Maria smiled at her. Reaching down, she pulled her onto her lap. Thankful for the distraction, she tenderly brushed the hair from the Gretl's eyes.

Georg glanced down to Maria's lap and smiled as he saw Gretl's eyes growing heavy. She'd be asleep soon, after a busy day trying to keep up with her older brothers and sisters. His heart tightened as he watched Gretl nestle into Maria's arms. He forced his eyes back to the road. _For God's sake…the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

Now that Gretl was settled, it wasn't long before Maria's thoughts drifted back to the Captain. She was sure she'd never been this close to him before. Searching her memory, certain she'd remember, she decided she'd never sat beside him. If she had, she would have noticed his scent. It wasn't just his familiar cologne, the one that would drift on the air as he moved. There was something else. A muskiness to him. She'd never noticed it. _Now, it was all she could think about._ She decided she actually preferred this natural musky scent of his to the cologne. Feeling her cheeks burn, she wondered where on Earth that thought had come from. _At this rate, she'd be saying Hail Mary's all night…_

As they travelled a little further up the road, Georg looked out at the street ahead. He even allowed himself to relax a little. _This might not be so hard after all._ Taking his foot off the accelerator, he eased it onto the brake, slowing the car as they came to the first turnoff. Changing down a gear, he turned the steering wheel to the right.

"Oh, goodness me…" Maria let out a little squeal as she found herself falling towards the Captain with the car turning the corner. She quickly threw out her right hand to stop her fall. "Oh! I'm so sorry…" she mumbled against his shoulder.

Georg froze. Maria's body was leaning against his. _God, he wished that was all…_ His eyes shot down. He wasn't imagining it! Maria had hold of his leg. There was no mistake, he wasn't imagining it. She had hold of his inner thigh. _Oh God…_ She tightened her hold as she mumbled something and tried to push herself up straight. He tried to think, but couldn't… think… _the road…_ His eyes shot back to the road. _For God's sake, breathe…_

With her and Gretl finally sitting upright, Maria could still feel the Captain's body against hers. Blushing, she tried to push herself away from the Captain, but it was almost impossible… they seemed to have slid closer to him on the seat. Suddenly, she froze. Her eyes shot down to where her right hand was. "Oh, Captain…" she exclaimed, as she realised that she had a handful of the Captain's left thigh. "Captain… please, excuse me…" her hand flew off his leg like it had just been burnt.

Somehow, Georg had managed to keep the car on the road. Still looking ahead, not trusting his eyes to look at her, he took a hand off the steering wheel and reached over to steady her. _Or was it just an excuse to touch her?_

"Are you alright, Fraulein," he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as unsteady as he felt.

"I think so… thank you… Captain…" Maria's response was breathless, a little shaky. His hand was still on her upper arm, and it was all she could think about.

"Right, then…" Georg cleared his throat as he stared ahead and moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

"At least, Gretl didn't wake…" Maria said in a rush, trying to forget what had just happened. What she'd just done. The blood was pounding louder in her ears now, but she could still hear the din in the background. She couldn't bring herself to look at the Baroness. Had she seen what had happened? Hopefully, no-one else noticed. _Hopefully…_

Georg smiled in response to Maria and nodded to the road ahead. He didn't trust himself to look at her. Didn't trust himself to say anything. It wouldn't make sense anyway. _He could still feel the touch of her body against his._ Her arm. Her leg. _God, they were still touching him._

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, certain that his knuckles were white. … _the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review!**

 **Still no real plot, but I only set out to write about a little moment in time (although, I think this may now be a few little moments…).**

 **Please check out Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" which still inspires this story.**

 **Of course, I don't own TSOM, just having a lend.**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm calling out your name_

 _(Calling out your name)_

… _the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

It couldn't have been much more than twenty minutes. It felt like twenty hours.

Having safely negotiated the turn from the main road into the country lane, Georg tightened his grip on the steering wheel. They'd turned left. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed. She hadn't fallen against him this time. Although, on second thought, perhaps she had… just a little…

His body wasn't imagining it. He was certain her body was pressing against his a little more firmly since they'd turned into the lane. Perhaps she'd been trying too hard not to fall against Elsa? _God, perhaps he was imagining it?_

During the entire drive, he'd been telling himself to ignore her. To pretend she wasn't there. But she was. Sitting beside him, leaning against him… _God, where was his legendary control?_ That damn self-discipline of his? They'd abandoned him. His body had taken over his mind…

Tightening his jaw, he reminded himself, again, to ignore her. _But, how could he?_ With her soft body against his, he could feel every movement, every breath, every sigh. The most exquisite torture. Every nerve ending, dormant for the last four years, had suddenly burst to life on a street back in Salzburg. They were still buzzing...

He'd been adamant. He wouldn't talk to her. That was easy. He couldn't have strung a sentence together anyway. He'd avoid looking at her. That had proved difficult. He'd ignore her gentle touch, her sweet scent. He couldn't. _God, it was stifling in the car._ The air was so damn hot and heavy. Lifting his right hand off the steering wheel, he tugged at his collar with his forefinger. Why was it so damn difficult to breathe…

… _the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

Her sweet scent hung heavy in the enclosed space of the car's front seat. It was invigorating, exhilarating, making his head spin. It was drowning out Elsa's usually overpowering Mitsouka perfume. Or was it Shalimar? _Damn, he could never remember!_ Even after buying her several bottles of the expensive stuff. Whatever, it was some French thing by someone called Guerlain.

When they'd first set out, the children had begged him to roll back the roof of the car. He hadn't. Elsa had been so worried about her hair. But now, by God, here he was, happily drowning in Maria's scent…

… _the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

As he pressed the accelerator, picking up speed along the lane, he could feel her body push gently away from his. He didn't dare look at her. He wasn't even brave enough to steal a glance. _Not again._ Now they were back to just barely touching. This was worse than when she'd been resting her full weight against him. God knows, this faintest hint of contact between them was tormenting him more. It was driving him wild.

As she stroked Gretl's hair, her upper arm brushed his. The length of his thigh was touching hers. It was driving him to distraction. It was all he could think about. As much as he wanted to, he didn't dare look.

Somewhere in the distance, the children were making a ruckus. He just hoped it was enough to distract everyone else. The children were singing one of Maria's songs in rounds. Of course, there'd been an argument about who would be in each group. Thankfully, Max had stepped in to settle that one.

Normally, it would only take one or two words from Maria to stop the children in their tracks. But she hadn't even tried to bring their disagreement to an end. As if she hadn't even noticed it. She'd even turned down the children begging her to join in their fun. With his mind racing, and the blood still pounding in his ears, the two parts of the children's song were soon blurring into one. Actually, everything had long since blurred into the background. _Everything, except Maria..._

Oblivious to everything else in the car, he couldn't help wondering why Maria was so quiet. _God, did she feel it too?_ That was ridiculous. _Was he making her uncomfortable?_ He hoped not. But who knows? He was making himself uncomfortable.

… _the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

He tightened his hold on the steering wheel. Oh, no, he could hear Maria's soft voice. Whispering gently to Gretl. Before he could think to stop himself, despite his better judgement, his eyes instinctively moved from the road to her. His heart tightened. Maria had been cradling Gretl's heavy head against her chest, next to where their arms were touching. Now she was gently resting her cheek against his daughter's hair, murmuring to her. It was a wonder Gretl could sleep through the din of the other children. But then he shouldn't be surprised.

God knows he'd feel safe wrapped in Maria's comforting arms. Her fingers gently running through his hair, soothing away everything. Her voice tender, calming. How often had it eased him these past weeks already? Pulling him back from the edge of that dark place he dreaded.

Glancing at her again, he wished he wasn't driving. He wished he could close his eyes and imagine for one mad moment that she was whispering to him. Her hot breath against his ear. _Sweet, seductive._ Breathless and soft, feathering him with gentle reassurances. _Enchanting, captivating._ Rewarding him with sweet words of encouragement. His thoughts drifted back. Afternoon tea, outside and alone. Soft, full lips… fingertips… chocolate icing… _The most delicious…_

 _Dear God, where had his mind gone?!_ Forcing himself to concentrate on the road, Georg clenched his jaw tighter.

… _the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

His pulse was racing, his heart pounding against his ribs. Bracing himself between the steering wheel and the back of the car seat, he tightened himself even more. His muscles were so tense, they were aching. _Not much further._ They were now driving along the front wall of the villa. _Almost home._ Soon they'd be pulling into the driveway. Only a few more minutes and they'd be out of the car. He just needed to hold himself tight a little longer. Just needed to stop his mind wandering away from him…

… _the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

He didn't know what was worse. That he was surrounded by the children? That Elsa was sitting on the other side of Maria? That Max had probably noticed everything? He was appalled with himself. But the awful truth was that he couldn't stop his body's reactions. It was affecting his mind. His thoughts were all over the place. _Oh God, her body…_

… _the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

It wasn't working anymore. _It was impossible to ignore her._ Her body, so soft, so delightful. Her scent, as sweet as a meadow of flowers in springtime. Filling his head with such wicked ideas. She was whispering. Again. The sound of her voice sent a shiver down the length of his spine. _Hold yourself tight, man!_ He had no idea what she was saying. It didn't matter. His mind was racing at the possibilities.

It didn't matter that she was his children's governess, an employee under his care. It didn't matter that she was a postulant, promised to God. It didn't matter that she was an innocent, and he'd promised to maintain her virtue. It didn't matter that she was completely unaware of the pull she had over him. He'd had no idea himself, had completely underestimated it. His body was responding to her, and he was powerless to stop it. He was struggling to conceal it. _God knows, he'd been trying._ But any control he had left, was hanging by a thread…

… _the car, the road, the traffic, anything…_

 _Thank God, the gates were just ahead._ He lifted his right foot off the accelerator and pressed the brake pedal, gently slowing the car. _Just a few more minutes. Not too much longer._ Lifting his foot, he went to place it on the clutch. _Almost home._ All he could think about was his left thigh moving along the length of hers. Such an exquisite feeling. Such cruel torture. _Dear God…_

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

"Ehrm… excuse me… Fraulein…" his voice was low. He didn't need anyone else overhearing him as he stumbled through his apology.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Captain…" Maria replied softly as he moved his left arm, lifting it from the steering wheel to the gear shift on the steering column. Her shoulder had been resting on his arm ever so slightly. She was still mortified that she'd fallen on him. _But that wasn't the worst of it._ Her hand had grabbed hold of his leg. She'd been horrified when she'd realised. She still was.

Ever since they'd left Salzburg, she'd been trying to create a space between them. But it was too difficult with Gretl on her lap. She couldn't trust herself not to push off the Captain and lurch into the Baroness. Glancing to her left at the stony-faced Baroness, she decided that would be much worse.

She prayed that the Captain didn't mind. That he wasn't too uncomfortable. But she was certain he was. He'd been very quiet. Perhaps he always concentrated this hard when driving? She looked sideways, catching another glimpse of him. His jaw was still tight. She could see how tense he was. They were only just touching, but she could feel the strong muscles in his arms. Especially now that his arm was moving against her as he changed gear. Pushing herself further into the back of the seat, she braced herself as the car swept around the corner through the imposing villa gates.

As they turned right from the country lane into the villa, she could feel her body sway towards the Captain's. Despite her best efforts. It was impossible with her arms around Gretl.

"Oh…! I'm sorry…" she mumbled as she glanced across to him, her cheeks burning. He seemed busy, concentrating on guiding the car smoothly around the circular drive, but she could see the tiniest hint of a smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

Had Herr Detweiler said something amusing? Or was it one of the children? She was only realising that their singing had stopped, and now they were all talking at once. She tried to concentrate on what they were saying. She wished she could make sense of what they were saying. But the blood was pounding so loudly in her ears…

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Georg brought the car to a stop just across from the front door. Turning off the ignition, he let his body relax for the first time since leaving Salzburg. Somehow, he'd managed to get everyone home safely.

"Stay there, Fraulein…" he turned to Maria. "Please…" he added softly, realising how abrupt he must have sounded. Reaching for the door handle, he opened the car door and was soon standing on the gravel drive. Walking around the front of the car to open the door for Elsa, he smiled as the children piled out from the back behind the driver's seat. Turning his attention to Elsa, he heard them crunching across the gravel driveway to the front door but didn't look back at them. He was too busy filling his lungs with air, praying that the fresh air might help clear his mind.

Opening the passenger door, he met Elsa's look of disapproval with a smile. He wondered if it was being in the car with all the children. Perhaps it was all their noise that she'd found so difficult. He hoped that was all. _God help him if she'd noticed anything._ He was sure he could get this thing under control before dinner. _Perhaps a cold shower…_ Taking Elsa's hand, he helped her out of the car.

"I think I might take a quick nap before dinner, Georg," Elsa told him curtly as she let go of him and smoothed out the skirt of her elegant summer dress.

"I can have Frau Schmidt bring dinner to your room later if you'd prefer," Georg offered as he glanced at Max sliding out from where he'd been sitting behind Elsa. As soon as he saw his friend's look of amusement, he quickly turned his eyes back to Elsa.

"Can you, Georg?" Elsa answered wearily as she turned her head towards the villa, making sure the last of the children were out of her way and safely inside. She'd had more than enough of them and their noise. Heaven knows, her ears were still ringing. She couldn't face them again at dinner. She'd have a word to Georg later about their governess and how little control she had over the children. The girl had been oblivious to their raucous behaviour all the way from Salzburg. As she began walking towards the door, she could feel Max fall into step beside her.

"Well, Elsa, I have the perfect picture of you enjoying many more drives in the country with Georg and the children," Max whispered to her, as he gave her a playful nudge.

"That's enough, Max," Elsa shot back under her breath. "I'm not in the mood…"

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout_

Watching Elsa and Max as they walked to the front door and into the villa, Georg rested his hand on the canvas roof of the car. Taking a moment, and a few more deep breaths to steady himself, he was unaware that he was flexing the fingers on his other hand. _God, why was he so damn nervous?_ Telling himself he could hardly stay standing beside the car, he crouched down beside the front passenger seat, and gave Maria an awkward smile.

"Right then, Fraulein… let's get Gretl inside, shall we?" he said softly. He wasn't sure why he was whispering. After all, his young daughter had managed to sleep through the other children's arguing and singing. She'd barely stirred while being tossed around on Maria's lap. "Erhm… perhaps if you could… um, just slide across… towards me…"

Maria could feel her cheeks growing warm. Holding Gretl to her with her left arm, she placed her right hand on the seat beside her and pushed herself towards the Captain. On the soft leather, it was actually easier than she thought, and soon she was sitting where the Baroness had been only moments earlier.

As Gretl stirred a little, Maria wrapped both arms tighter around her and bent down to kiss the top of her head. She smiled and looked across to the Captain as he crouched in the open doorway beside the seat. "The poor thing, she's always so determined to keep up with her brothers and sisters," she reached down and brushed a lock of hair from Gretl's face. "Sshh, Sweetheart…" she murmured.

"Yes, well I think we both know where that stubbornness comes from, Fraulein," Georg arched a brow at her as he reached across and brushed the back of his fingers gently down Gretl's cheek. "Now, this may be a little difficult… I'll just…" he moved a hand under Gretl's knees. "Oh… please… forgive me, Fraulein…" his eyes shot up to meet hers as the back of his hand brushed the top of her thigh.

"Oh!" Maria whispered, looking at him wide-eyed. "No need to apologise, Captain…" she tried to reassure him. Her heart was starting to beat a little faster. He was looking into her eyes. They were so close to hers. _He was so close._ She could barely breathe. _Were they sharing the same air…?_

"I realise…" she began softly, trying to catch her breath, "it's going to be a little tricky…"

Giving Maria an awkward half grin, for one stray moment, Georg wasn't sure whether the cramped confines of the car's front seat were a blessing or a curse…

 _You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

"Yes, well… let me just reach around here…" Georg's right hand reached behind Gretl's tiny shoulders. "Oh, Fraulein! I do apologise…" Again, his eyes shot up. _Dear God!_ Did he just touch her… there? _Heaven help him!_

"Captain… Oh, my… I, um… I think…" Maria tried her best to muster a response. But that was just it. She couldn't. It was impossible to think. Her face was getting hotter, but she couldn't look away from the Captain's shocked eyes. Surely, she'd just imagined it. _But she hadn't._ His fingers had brushed her... touched her. It felt like they still were. _But they weren't._ It had been the gentlest of touches. She hadn't imagined it. The Captain had touched her _there._ Her cheeks were burning now… "You… um… you may… I think… you have her now…" she was breathless, barely whispering. She tried to look away, but couldn't.

Georg couldn't think. He was frozen to the spot. He was lost somewhere between holding Gretl, who was still resting on Maria's lap, and those wide blue eyes staring back at him. He needed to pick up his daughter. He should pull her to him. _God, he should look away._ But he couldn't. He'd frozen. All he could do was look as those blue eyes grew wider. There were barely inches separating them. _Oh God, he couldn't move…_

"Fraulein…" Gretl mumbled softly in her sleep, suddenly breaking the spell.

Georg's eyes shot down to Gretl. Forgetting everything, he smiled as she buried her head deeper into Maria's chest.

"Ssshh…" Georg whispered as he picked Gretl up from Maria's lap and pulled her to him. Still crouched, he held his breath as he looked down at his youngest daughter, waiting for her to settle. Looking up at Maria, he smiled awkwardly, still mortified that he'd touched her… _there…_ Pushing himself up, he was finally standing beside the car holding Gretl in his strong left arm. "Fraulein…" he whispered holding out his right hand to her.

Maria looked up at the Captain awkwardly, her cheeks still flushed. She really wasn't used to being treated like a lady. Reaching out to take hold of his hand, she felt his fingers wrap around hers as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Captain…" Maria nodded to him. Her hand slowly dropping down between them, but neither letting go.

"Erhm…" Georg cleared his throat, wishing he could just as easily clear his mind. He still had hold of her. He wanted to run his thumb across the back of her hand. _Was he going mad?_ Instead he reluctantly let go. "After you, Fraulein…" he motioned to her.

"What about Brigitta's present?" Maria asked.

"I'll bring it in later, Fraulein," Georg smiled sheepishly. He'd come back later for both parcels. "Let's get this one inside…" he nodded affectionately down to Gretl in his arms.

Maria walked slowly around the front of the car towards the villa, trying to forget the Captain's touch. As they leaned against each other, as he held her hand, when he touched her thigh, as he gently brushed her _there.._. Hearing the car door close with a solid thud behind her, Maria turned around.

"Captain..."

"Yes, Fraulein?"

"Thank you," Maria smiled at him. "For afternoon tea, and the ride home," she answered his frown, before turning back towards the villa.

Still horrified that he'd touched her, Georg stood, staring at her. Remembering himself, he started after her. Following her through the doors and up the stairs to the girl's bedroom, his mind was racing. He'd try to forget it, pretend it never happened. It was the only sensible thing to do.

But, try as he might, he couldn't let it go. _Dear God, he'd touched her breast…_

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me  
My friends say I'm acting peculiarly_

"Ah-ha!"

As the door burst open, Georg's eyes shot up from the brown paper package on the desk in front of him. Seeing who was in the doorway, his eyes quickly moved back down. He hadn't even realised he'd been running his forefinger absentmindedly back and forth under the red ribbon. How long had he been sitting here? Lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts on another parcel. He'd asked Frau Schmidt to deliver it during dinner. Had it been opened yet…

"There you are, Georg!" Max walked into the study, the distant sound of the children's voices streaming through the open door behind him.

"Still haven't learned how to knock, Max?" Georg shot back, as he pushed Brigitta's gift away from him.

"No time for that, Georg," Max smiled. "You know how Elsa hates…"

"Damn!" Georg cursed as he pulled back his sleeve to reveal his wristwatch. He hadn't realised that time had got away from him.

"Georg, you've been terribly distracted," Max held onto the back of the leather arm chair that faced the desk. "You hardly said a word at dinner," he looked closer at his friend. It hadn't missed his attention that the young governess also seemed unusually quiet and just as distracted. "Anything the matter…?"

"Just thinking about tomorrow, Max," Georg stood up, buttoning up the jacket of his black dinner suit. Truth was, he _was_ thinking about tomorrow.

"Ah yes, Brigitta's birthday…" Max answered softy, knowing only too well how much difficulty Georg had confronting these things.

"Mmmm…." Georg answered absentmindedly as he brushed irritably at a speck of fluff on the sleeve of his jacket. It was true, earlier in the day, when he'd discovered it was Brigitta's birthday tomorrow, the thought had filled him with terror. He'd felt that familiar panic returning. But that's not what had driven him to his study. Facing his daughter's birthday was no longer so intimidating. That might not be the most difficult thing he had to face tomorrow. _God, no!_ His thoughts had been filled with blue eyes, golden hair and soft touches. Thoughts that he couldn't shake. Feelings he couldn't begin to understand. He pulled angrily at the cuffs of his starched white shirt. He hadn't been able to get this thing under control...

"Georg?" Max interrupted his friend's thoughts. Something really was bothering him tonight.

"Mmmm… yes, Max?" Georg answered vaguely.

"The theatre…?"

"Of course!" Georg forced a smile. _The theatre._ The last place on Earth he wanted to spend the evening. "Can you bring the car around while I say goodnight to the children?"

He didn't hear his friend's response. His thoughts had already wandered back to where they'd been for the past hour. _Who in God's name was he kidding?_ Where they'd been since he'd had afternoon tea with Maria. He watched Max walk out into the foyer before he turned out the lamp on his desk. Walking across the study, the light from the foyer streamed through the doorway.

He smiled as he listened to the children singing from the drawing room, Maria's voice rising above them all. He turned and quietly closed the study door, locking it behind him. As he walked silently across the foyer, the voices from the drawing room grew louder.

He noticed Elsa standing in front of the mirror near the steps to the front door. She was straightening her already perfect hair with a gloved hand, oblivious that he was there. She looked as elegant as always. A white fur stole across her shoulders, covering a long gown in that dusty pink shade that never failed to look stunning on her. As he took a few more silent steps toward her, he wondered why he felt nothing. He should feel something. _God, would he ever?_

As he came to the door of the drawing room, he stopped. Standing against the wall, he peaked around the doorframe. As much as he hoped to catch his children in an unguarded moment, the thought of also catching a glimpse of their governess was lurking at the back of his mind… _His breath caught._ She was sitting on the settee with her back to the door. Singing with the children. They were all so happy, so content. _God, she was beautiful_ …

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

Maria wasn't sure what made her turn. _Was it a noise behind her?_ She couldn't have heard it above the children's singing. _Was it a movement?_ Her back was to the door, how could it be? Whatever it was, she was turning her head towards the doorway behind her. As soon as her eyes caught the Captain's from beside the door, she stopped singing. _How could she possibly sing?_ She was holding her breath, she'd forgotten the words…

He smiled at her. She blushed.

The children must have stopped singing as well. They were racing towards the doorway, throwing themselves at their father. They were begging him to join them. He was telling them that he had to go, they were running late. _Strange._ The Captain was never late.

Before she realised, she was on her feet. She needed to thank him. He was looking at her again. He smiled at her. Again. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to thank him.

"Children…" she heard herself say, and watched on as the children stepped back from their father. He looked so handsome in his dark, formal suit. But then he always did. He was walking towards the door. She still hadn't thanked him. She had to.

"Captain…" she called out after him.

He stopped and turned slowly towards her. "Yes, Fraulein?"

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

She stopped for a moment. Her name rolling off his tongue, his deep baritone, pulling her up. Somehow, it sounded different tonight.

"Thank you…" she said in a quiet voice. The expression on his face didn't change, but his eyes were smiling at her. Her heart felt like it was somersaulting against her chest. _Heaven help her…_

Georg nodded at Maria, the fingers on his left-hand flexing instinctively. _God, they wanted to touch her._ She'd thanked him. He was sure his heart was going to burst.

"Georg, darling…" Elsa's voice filled the foyer, dragging him away from Maria and sending the children back into the drawing room.

Forcing himself to turn towards Elsa, Georg reduced the distance between them. He didn't want to go to the theatre. Not tonight. Not with Elsa and her friends. But it was too late to change their plans. He'd much rather stay at home. With the children. With Maria. _Maria…_

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

Just as they were about to walk up the stairs to the front door, his head turned back. She was standing there looking at him. She blushed. _God, she was adorable!_ Then she quickly turned away.

Maria walked slowly back to the doorway of the drawing room. The children had already found their places on the floor, or had flopped onto the settee and chairs around the room. She stopped and turned back to the Captain and the Baroness. They were halfway up the stairs.

Georg couldn't help himself. He turned his head again. _Oh God!_ She'd caught him. He'd caught her. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, but had to turn away before he tripped up the stairs.

Opening the front door, he stepped aside for Elsa to pass by. As he stepped out into the cool night air, his mind had already drifted away from him. Again.

All he could think of was blue eyes, golden hair, luscious lips and the softest skin covered in flowing layers of sheer blue silk…

Giddy with joy, he smiled. _She'd thanked him…_

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review my little piece of sugary fluff. Special thanks to the guest reviewers, who I can't thank personally for their kind words of encouragement.**

 **Apologies for the delay in updating. Unfortunately, I disappeared down a rabbit hole at work a few weeks ago and have only just found my way out!**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" continues to be my inspiration for this one.**

 **As you know, I don't own TSOM, just having a lend.**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm calling out your name_

 _(Calling out your name)_

 _Was that his name?_ He looked around, but couldn't see her. He heard it again. Soft, but urgent. It couldn't be her. He looked up. It must be the summer breeze in the trees. His mind playing tricks. It always did.

He heard it again. Calling out to him, urging him to follow. It seemed like forever since he'd last heard her voice. But he'd know it anywhere. Where was she? He couldn't see her. He searched through the trees into the distance. But just beyond the track, the woods were dense. Almost impenetrable, impossible to see anything. Was she lost? In trouble? She can't have gone far.

 _He had to find her._

If he called out her name, would he scare her? He hoped not. Would she find him? He hoped so. He'd been lost for so long.

He tried calling her. But couldn't find his voice. He waited. Frozen to the spot, holding his breath, in case it was his imagination. He strained his ears, desperate to hear his name again. Desperate to hear her, or to just catch a glimpse. His eyes narrowed as he scoured the woods around him. Where was she? Before he realised, he was begging God to bring her to him. He missed her.

He heard her voice, his head whirled around. It was closer. He was sure it was closer. Searching between the trunks of the oaks and birch, his heart was beating louder. He could feel the pulse in his neck, coming hard and fast. Something moved in the distance. He hoped it was her. _God, let it be her._

Why was it so difficult to breathe? Where was she?

He smiled. There she was. In the distance. He should have known. _Daydreaming._ Winding her way between the trees, her hand reaching out and touching the trunk of the tree as she passed by, before dropping to her side, only to reach out to brush her fingers on the next tree. Had she seen him? He tried to call out again, but couldn't. Where was his voice? Did she know he was here? Waiting for her. _God, he'd been waiting so long for her._

She was still in the distance. She stopped and bent down to pick up something. What had she found?

She was moving again. She looked back up. He prayed she could see him. She looked at him. His eyes locked with hers. She smiled at him. She held up her hand and waved. He sighed with relief, finally letting go of the breath he'd been holding. He filled his lungs, but his pulse was still racing. _Oh, God, his heart was going to burst._

She was twirling a white daisy in her hand as she drifted towards him. She stopped in the distance and he heard her giggle. It was music to his ears. Before he could think, she slid the stem of the daisy over her ear. Could she be any more beautiful? She was breathtaking. He watched on, spellbound.

She made her way towards him, still drifting between the trees. She wasn't in a hurry. She seemed to have all day. He flexed his fingers. They were burning with the need to touch her, to feel her. Dancing with promise, her eyes never left his. He blinked. His mouth went dry. Suddenly, realisation hit him. _Oh, dear God, it can't be._

She was wearing soft layers of blue, moving and flowing around her as she floated towards him. He closed his eyes. He must be mistaken. How could it be? But when he opened his eyes, the summer breeze played through the trees, ruffling her hair and sending layers of blue rippling around her. He could feel himself stirring as she slowly reduced the distance between them. She was in no hurry. Did she realise he was growing impatient? Was she teasing him? Impossible. She never played those games.

He tried to call out again. His mouth was dry, he couldn't think. _Oh Lord, have mercy_. She was still too far away, he couldn't be sure. His eyes must be playing tricks on him as she moved through the dappled sunlight. Was she only wrapped in layers of silk? Surely not. He must have completely lost his mind. Suddenly it was hot. He was hot. He couldn't breathe. Her shoulders weren't covered. He could see the outline of her collarbone. He wanted to trace it with his fingers, nip and tease her with his mouth. His eyes dropped. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She was walking across the woods in bare feet. It was stifling. The fingers on his left hand flexed instinctively.

His eyes shot up again to meet hers. Was this some kind of cruel torture or a sweet seduction? His mind was blank. Only one thing mattered. She was wrapped only in the blue silk, wearing it already. His heart skipped a beat. She was like a gift from God. He wanted to unwrap her. Had to discover what lay underneath. She smiled. Adorable, elusive. _God, she was bringing him undone._ And she wasn't even trying.

She was close now. Only a short distance away. He felt like he'd been standing here, waiting for her, for so long. Hours, days, had drifted into weeks. His patience was wearing thin. Somehow, he resisted the urge to run to her, to pull her into his arms. He might scare her. He couldn't frighten one of God's own creatures. He had to wait for her to come to him.

What was she holding in her hand? He was flexing the fingers on both hands now, desperate to feel her soft skin under his. He smiled. The layers of silk were bunched together as she held them together between her breasts. She was only yards from him now. He glanced down, couldn't help himself. How could he resist? The silk was clinging to every curve, swaying with every movement. Revealing every… _Dear God!_ Was she cold? Or was she as aroused as him? The thought sent his mind spinning. He could feel his control loosen another notch. Or two.

He had to touch her. His fingers were burning just to feel her soft skin. He was desperate to tease her through the soft silk. He knew just what she needed, knew just what her body was begging for. And, God knows, he needed her.

She stopped. Less than a yard separated them. It was too far. She smiled. Again. He swallowed, hard. He tried to speak, to say something, even just her name. But his mouth was so dry. He felt like a man dying of thirst in the desert. Was she a mirage? Or his oasis?

"Captain…" it was soft and low, full of promise. His name on her lips tugged at him with a force he couldn't imagine. Couldn't resist. It was sensual, erotic, setting every nerve ending on fire.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out. He held his breath. Waiting. Relief flooded his body as she took his hand in hers. He ran his thumb across the back of her hand. It was soft. As soft as he'd imagined. He couldn't wait any longer. They were still too far apart. His body was aching for hers. He needed to feel her. He pulled her gently to him. She was falling against him, her scent filling his head, driving him wild.

The feel of her body against his sent his mind reeling. Her soft curves pressed against him, so seductive, so primal.

Without realising, he reached up with his free hand. His fingers finding the relief they needed. He watched her eyes grow wider as he held her gently in the palm of his hand, running his thumb slowly backward and forward. His touch light, then demanding, now maddeningly slow and deliberate. He needed to lose these layers of fabric. He needed to see her. Needed to taste her. He had to have her.

His eyes hadn't left hers. He was searching for a reason to stop. But it was the last thing he wanted to do. He was too far gone. They both were. He could see how affected she was. His eyes questioned hers, begging for her blessing, pleading for a release from this madness.

He glanced down at her lips. Pink, luscious. They were parted, her breath coming a little faster. Oh, she felt it too! Oh God, they'd barely started, he'd only just begun. He had to kiss her. Had to feel her soft, ripe lips under his. Had to taste her. Was desperate to feel her body move against his as he kissed her. It was all he could think about. He'd worry about the rest later.

He was vaguely aware of his thumb and forefinger, now tugging at her, teasing her through the soft silk. He cursed the material, wanted to feel her soft skin. She was growing firmer under his touch. The thought that she was responding, bursting to life in his hand, was exhilarating, euphoric. But that would have to wait. Right now, he needed to taste her. Had to kiss her. He had to satisfy this hunger. He knew she felt it too. He was so close, almost there, his lips parted in anticipation.

"Maria…" somehow, he found his voice, but it was a strangled plea. Her name on his tongue, his lips, leaving him breathless. His hand let go of hers. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek. It was so soft, so delicate. He needed to kiss her. Had to kiss her. His thumb, barely touching, gently traced her full lips. He smiled as she closed her eyes, her breathing now had a ragged edge. Or was that him? _God, he could hardly tell._

"Maria…" it was louder this time, desperate, still pleading. To his delight, she opened her heavy-lidded eyes. They were darkening with desire. _She was slowly coming apart._ Already drowning in her sweet scent, he had to taste her. But could he stop at just one kiss? He knew he needed more. He was so aroused. Hard. Impossibly hard. He wanted her so badly, needed her…

 _"_ _Maria…?!"_

He suddenly looked up from her eyes, then looked around them, confused. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake out a sensible thought. _Where the Hell was he?_

"Maria…" It was hot, unbearably, suffocating hot. He couldn't breathe, was gasping for air. "What in God's name…" he cursed under his breath. What was he wrapped in? Blue silk? What the Hell? He forced his eyes open, looking around, searching. It was dark. He couldn't see her. _Where was Maria?_

He sat up, slowly realising where he was as his eyes adjusted to the strange, silvery moonlight. Trying to fill his lungs with air, his bare chest heaved with each mouthful. It was his bedroom. He was in bed. He looked down. He was wrapped in a twisted sheet. He pulled at the sheet, freeing himself from the knotted mess. As the realisation grew, disappointment quickly gave way to shame and guilt.

Finally, free from the sheet, he fell back against the mattress, his head sinking into the pillow. _He'd been dreaming about Maria._ That wasn't unusual, he told himself. But this time it had been different. Far different. He reached up and ran an unsteady hand through his hair. This time the children hadn't been there.

God, he was aroused. So painfully aroused. He could feel the pulsing pounding in his neck, as he stared at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. He covered his eyes with his forearm. What was happening to him? Had he lost his mind?

He needed some air. Needed to clear his head, get this thing under control. Get _himself_ under control. Rolling out of bed, he stood up, looking for his robe. He cursed as he tried to find it with only the moonlight streaming through the windows.

 _Where the Hell was it?_ He'd been in a foul mood by the time they'd returned home. In fact, his bad mood had set in before he'd even parked the car in the street just down from the theatre. On the drive back to Salzburg, he'd told Elsa that he planned to stay home tomorrow to celebrate Brigitta's birthday. She hadn't taken the news well.

Still searching around his room in the semi-dark, he couldn't believe that she wanted him to spend another day entertaining her friends. How could she expect him to miss his daughter's special day? Didn't she realise things had changed. He'd changed.

His eyes finally landed on his robe, in a pile on the floor beside the chair. Walking across the room, he snatched up his robe and shoved his arms in the sleeves. He was already walking towards the balcony as he tied the robe around him, trying to ignore that he was still heavily aroused.

Pulling open the balcony door, the cool night air hit him with a rush. Closing his eyes, he took in several deep mouthfuls, filling his lungs with fresh air. He needed to calm himself, get control of this thing. He didn't have time, probably wasn't brave enough, to stop and wonder why he was having an erotic dream about Maria. There'd be time to rake over that later. Right now, he needed to think about something else, anything else, and get his damn body under control.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Without a cloud in the sky, the moon was bright. A perfect night. The kind that made him wish he was once again surrounded by the ocean. He sighed, as he reminded himself of the obvious. He wasn't. Instead, here he was, lusting after his children's pretty governess. _God knows what had come over him._ Something had happened on that drive home. But what?

Many women had touched him, tried to tempt him, especially since becoming _eligible_ once again. At parties, he'd see them jostling each other for a chance to dance with him. It didn't matter that he'd arrived with Elsa on his arm. When they had their turn, they'd stand too close. Run their hand along his shoulder, suggestively brush his neck with their fingers, hold onto his forearm, or brush his thigh. He didn't find it seductive, he found it irritating. Their mindless chatter, their tittering at every word he said, it wasn't enchanting, it was annoying.

So why was this woman different? Without even trying, she'd got under his skin? It made no sense.

Taking a deep breath, he told himself he couldn't stand here all night staring at the moon like a madman. God, stand here much longer and he'd be howling at the damn thing.

He needed a drink…

Turning his back on the night, he walked across to the dressing room. His robe was untied before he found himself amongst the perfectly hung suits and starched shirts. Tugging one of the drawers open, he pulled out a pair of pyjama pants and dragged them on. Retying his robe, he hesitated. Perhaps he should dress properly? Put on a pair of trousers, a shirt and jacket. He usually did when he was walking around the villa in the middle of the night. But, with a shrug of his shoulders, he turned on his heel and strode back into the bedroom.

At this ungodly hour, everyone would be fast asleep…

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

Maria held the wooden Rosary beads tighter to her chest. Even though she'd only been a small child, she could still picture her mother holding them. An orphan, forced upon an uncaring uncle at a young age, they were the only thing she'd been able to save of her parents. She smiled grimly. Now, she was hoping they could save her from the eternal fires of Hell. For that's surely where she was headed.

Staring at the ceiling, she was more awake now than when she'd kissed the last of the children goodnight. She had no idea what time it was. It must have been hours ago that she'd heard the Captain return from his evening at the theatre with the Baroness and Herr Detweiler. She'd heard the car turn into the drive. Then, a short time later, the Baroness' laughter had floated up from the foyer downstairs as they walked through the front doors. Herr Detweiler must have said something amusing. He always seemed to be making her laugh. But thankfully, her laughter was quickly cut short before it disturbed the children's sleep.

Lying in bed, she'd strained her ears, listening for the Captain, desperate to hear his deep baritone. Much to her disappointment, she hadn't. She'd have to wait until breakfast to hear the warm timbre that sent a shiver down her spine. But she had recognised the sound of his footsteps as he'd climbed up the stairs and made his way along the top landing to the master wing.

Staring at the ceiling, she crossed herself for what must have been the hundredth time that night, as her thoughts again turned to the Captain in his dark suit. When she'd first heard him, her thoughts had followed his footsteps to the master wing. She'd quickly found herself out of bed, and back on her knees reciting another decade of the Rosary. _Oh, Holy Mary, Mother of God, help her!_ She was going straight to Hell. They must have arrived home hours ago, and she was further away from sleep than ever.

As the wooden beads dug into her palm, she tightened her other hand around his note. She knew it meant nothing. It was entirely innocent. Merely an employer thanking his employee. She knew she should put it away in the drawer and forget all about it. But she couldn't. She could still hear her name rolling off his tongue when he'd turned as she'd called out to him when he was leaving for the theatre. She couldn't forget that look in his eyes when she'd thanked him. How he'd turned back on the stairs to look at her again. It had felt like the rest of the world had stopped, that they were the only two people alive.

Holding the note to her heart, the words rang through her mind. She'd already committed them to memory. She could already hear his deep voice, low and gentle, saying the words to her. He'd thanked her for all she'd done for the children. And the _family_. Other than the children, he was the only other member of the family. Was he talking about himself? Is that what he meant? Surely, she was reading too much into it. The Captain was happy for the work she'd done as his governess. That was all. _But was it?_

Pushing herself up on her elbows, she glanced at the chair beside the bed. The bolt of blue fabric was flooded in the silvery moonlight that streamed through the window. She smiled. After dinner, she'd come up to get her guitar, and had found a package wrapped in brown paper on the end of her bed. Her eyes had gone straight to the envelope slipped under the string tied around it. She'd read the note, written in the Captain's neat hand, over and over again.

When she'd untied the string around the parcel, the brown paper had fallen away to reveal the beautiful fabric. It was as soft as silk, perhaps it was silk. It was woven in the most gorgeous shades of blue, making it the most beautiful fabric she'd ever seen.

 _But how had the Captain known...?_

When the Captain had found her daydreaming along the lane of boutiques, she'd been admiring it through the window of one of the shops. _But how had he guessed?_ Was it that sixth sense of his? The one that always found her the minute she was doing something she shouldn't. He must have gone back to buy it after he left her and the girls in the courtyard. _But why?_

Deciding that there was no point driving herself mad with all these questions, she threw back the covers and rolled out of bed. She put the Rosary beads on the bedside table and put the Captain's note safely in the drawer. Picking up the robe that was draped over the iron frame at the end of the bed, she pushed her arms into the sleeves. She needed a cup of tea. That might stop these thoughts from whirling around in her mind. A cup of tea always helped when sleep evaded her.

Tying the belt of the robe tightly around her, she knew she didn't have to worry. No one else would be up at this hour of night. The children would all be fast asleep. The Captain and his guests would be tired after a long day and evening entertaining their friends. Other than the lonely call of a distant owl, she'd heard nothing stirring in the night for what must have been hours. Opening the bedroom door, she looked left, then right, before padding out into the hallway.

A hot cup of tea was exactly what she needed…

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

Georg sat in the drawing room, swirling the last of the brandy around his glass. Long ago, he'd made the decision to remove the alcohol from his study and bedroom. It had been twelve months after his beautiful Agathe had passed. Back then, even he could recognise that he'd been spiralling out of control. Drinking himself into oblivion every night might have numbed the pain, but it wasn't bringing her back. At least these days, if he was going to drink, it would be out in the open. Although, at this hour, he might as well be skulking around in his study. Thankfully, at this time of night, no one would be awake, let alone out of bed. He should be grateful for small mercies.

The lamp in the corner threw a dim light across the room, creating a strange eeriness as it mingled with the moonlight. Drumming the arm of the chair, things weren't making any more sense with a double shot of brandy, or out in the harsh light of day. Or night. _Whatever…_

The only plausible explanation was that he'd gone mad. Had completely lost his mind. How else could he explain what had taken him back to the lane where he'd found Maria window shopping? There was no logical reason why he'd bought the bolt of blue fabric that he'd noticed in one of the dressmaker's shop windows. And then, as if to ensure his insanity was complete, he'd written her a note. _What in Christ's name had possessed him?_

He could tell himself all night that it was just a small token of his thanks. An entirely inadequate gesture of thanks for all his governess had done for his children. And so there could be no misunderstanding, he'd written a note. Making sure there was no chance of her looking for hidden meanings behind the gift, meanings that simply didn't exist. It was gratitude for what she'd done for the children.

But despite running that explanation through his head a thousand times while he drove back to Salzburg with Elsa and Max, he knew there was more to it than that. No matter how many times he'd told himself over and over again in the dark theatre during the first and second acts, he knew that explanation barely scratched the surface. It was impossible to ignore. There _was_ something nagging at the back of his mind. He was playing with fire. He knew it then. He knew it now. But it was impossible for him to stop.

Taking another sip of brandy, he knew he hadn't imagined how his body had reacted to Maria as she sat beside him in the car on the drive home. He hadn't been mistaken, had recognised that look when he turned back on the stairs. He couldn't deny that he'd been desperate to know if she liked her gift. It was pointless pretending that it hadn't been difficult leaving without her tonight. When he hadn't been running excuses and theories through his head, he'd been wishing it was her sitting beside him in the theatre.

And now, there was that damn dream…

He was still shaken by the intensity of it. By how aroused he'd been. _Dear God!_ Would he never be able to look this woman in the eye again…

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout_

Maria stepped silently down the stairs, grateful for the moonlight streaming through the large windows. She stopped at the first landing, straining her ears. She was certain no one else was awake, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure. Happy she was alone, she continued on, stepping down to the landing near the front doors. She turned to take the last steps down to the foyer.

Stepping off the bottom step onto the cool parquetry flooring, she started walked silently towards the kitchen. She froze. Stopping suddenly in her tracks, she noticed a dim light coming from the drawing room. _But she hadn't heard anyone._ Perhaps someone had accidently left a lamp on? She took a step, looking around the empty foyer, searching for any clues.

Deciding the coast was clear, she continued quietly towards the doorway of the drawing room. She'd turn the light off and make her way to the kitchen for that cup of tea. She walked silently to the door and looked in the drawing room.

"Argh…" she let out a barely audible gasp and quickly backed away from the doorway into the foyer. Pressing herself against the wall beside the doorframe, she held her breath. _What was the Captain doing?_ She closed her eyes as her hand pulled the lapels of her robe together. Perhaps he hadn't seen her? He was sitting in his usual chair, facing the doorway, but he'd seemed lost in the glass in his hand. Had he heard her? She closed her eyes tighter, trying to hide in the shadows against the wall…

Georg's eyes shot up from his glass of brandy to the doorway. "Who's there…?" he called out in a harsh whisper. There was no answer. He couldn't hear anyone or anything. But he hadn't been mistaken. Putting down his glass, he stood up and made his way to the foyer, the thick rug cushioning his bare feet.

He reached the door and peaked his head around the door frame towards the stairs. He smiled. _Maria!_ How delightful! What on Earth was she doing? She was pressed hard against the wall, her eyes closed. His eyes glanced down, taking her in. He could feel his pulse starting to race. She was wearing her nightgown and robe. Her hand was clutching her gown closed. _Oh, God!_ For one stray moment, he was reminded of his dream. He swallowed hard. His eyes found her feet…

 _You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

"Fraulein…" he whispered, his voice low and stern. As much as he tried, he was unable to hide his smile as her eyes shot open, her hand flying up to cover her mouth, stifling another gasp. "Lurking in the shadows…?" he couldn't hide his amusement.

"Captain…" Maria whispered, but she could barely hear herself. The Captain was standing so close to her, she was sure she recognised his musky scent. The blood was pounding in her ears. Her pulse was racing.

They may have been in the shadows, but her eyes grew wider as she took in his appearance. A lock of hair had broken free and was hanging dangerously over his forehead. She chewed on her lower lip as she noticed the shadow of stubble on his jawline. He looked so dark, so devastatingly handsome. Her heart was beating wildly. _She had to look away._ She forced her eyes away from his, dropping them to the floor.

"Oh, my…" she heard herself say, as she noticed that he was standing there in bare feet. Her eyes slowly worked up from his feet. He was wearing dark pyjamas, a robe. Her eyes were roaming up his body and came to a screeching halt. Where was the Captain's starched shirt and perfectly knotted tie? They weren't anywhere to be found. Instead, there was nothing…

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. The Captain's bare chest was moving up and down in front of her eyes...

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review. Special thanks to the guest reviewers.**

 **I may have been a little too cryptic in the previous chapters, but hopefully now it's clear why the Captain was carrying more than Brigitta's gift when he returned to the Österreichischer Hof Hotel, and where his thoughts were when Max interrupted him in the study earlier in the evening.**

 **I'm still inspired by Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere".**

 **Still don't own TSOM, just having a lend.**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm calling out your name  
(Calling out your name)_

Maria stood beside the large stove watching the first hint of steam trail up from the spout of the enamel kettle. She smiled to herself. Everything in this house was big. The kitchen was no different. Even when her and the seven children invaded Cook's space to bake biscuits, or to surprise their father and the Baroness with a cake for afternoon tea, it never felt crowded, despite Cook's complaints. And now, when she desperately needed a cup of tea, the oversized kettle was taking forever to boil on the wood stove.

She'd discovered in her first week at the villa that the stove usually kept warm throughout the night, and thankfully tonight hadn't been any different. With a handful of coals glowing orange in the firebox, it only took a few small logs of wood to bring it back to life.

Standing here staring at the kettle had at least given her time to catch her breath, and realise that no harm had been done. The sound of the water starting to bubble and simmer was actually quite calming. Before too long, she was sure tonight's embarrassment would be a distant memory. Long forgotten.

She needed to forget their little encounter. After all, it meant nothing. She was certain the Captain had already forgotten they were the only two people moving around downstairs at this ridiculous hour of the night. She needed to do the same.

It was entirely her fault. She should have expected someone else might be awake. And she knew the Captain had a habit of turning up when you least expected, without any warning. She just wished she could stop thinking about his appearance. It was so unexpected. So un-Captain-like. And now, like some cruel trick, her thoughts kept circling back to his state of undress. Well, that and that lock of hair falling over his forehead. And the dark shadow of stubble…

Remembering herself, she quickly made the sign of the cross, quietly reciting the words instinctively. She could only imagine the sort of penance Sr Berthe would have lined up for her if she even had an inkling of her current train of thought. She'd be scrubbing the Abbey floors for weeks.

With images of the Captain banished to the back of her mind, she watched the growing cloud of steam rising from the kettle's spout. But before long, her thoughts were back in the moonlit foyer. At least the Captain hadn't prolonged her agony for too long, letting her escape to the safety of the kitchen. As much as she'd been shocked by her own thoughts, she'd been just as surprised by his appearance.

Try as she might, she couldn't forget, couldn't erase those images. She'd only ever seen him immaculately dressed in his suits with his pressed shirts and tie. This Middle-of-the-Night-Captain had been entirely unexpected. Nothing like she'd imagined. With the moonlight on his bare chest and tousled hair, he'd looked a little wild. But perhaps that had more to do with his dark, unshaven jawline...

Crossing herself, again, she told herself it had to stop. She'd already spent far too many hours over the past weeks wondering, imagining and dreaming about the children's father. At first, it had been thoughts of the handsome sea Captain, who could suddenly change like one of those sweeping sea storms she'd read about in books like Moby Dick and Treasure Island. Then she'd wondered and dreamed about the soft side he'd buried with the children's mother. It was obvious from his grief that she'd been his world, it wasn't just Liesl's retelling of childhood memories through the romantic eyes of a sixteen-year-old. And these past weeks, he'd started to reveal his warmth and playfulness.

Now that she'd seen this barely dressed, untamed version, it was going to be harder than ever. She was also wondering why he'd been sitting alone in the drawing room. Was it because of Brigitta's birthday tomorrow? She hoped not. But he had been worried about it earlier in the day. And it would be the first time he'd celebrated one of the children's birthdays since their mother passed away. Did he often sit in a dark room thinking about her…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the kettle finally starting to rumble and rock on the cast iron stove. Reaching for the wooden handle, she lifted it to a cooler part of the stove. She looked around vaguely and realised how distracted she'd been. The teapot was still in the cupboard.

Walking across the room to the wall of cabinets where the crockery was stored, she opened one of the doors to reveal a vast collection of teapots. She chose the smallest, but had to smile. It was still too large for one person. Out of habit, she measured out five teaspoons of tea leaves from the caddy on the bench, then filled the teapot with boiling water from the kettle.

As she stood watching the teapot, waiting for the tea to brew, her thoughts drifted back to the dark, dangerous looking Captain…

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

Georg sat in the drawing room holding his empty brandy glass, cursing himself. He'd scared her. He hadn't expected to find her traipsing around the villa in the middle of the night. He couldn't help himself, and now, he'd gone and frightened her. He didn't want her to fear him. That's one of the things about her. Right from the beginning, she'd told him exactly what she thought, had never held back. Other people tried to please him, agreeing with him simply because they thought that's what he expected. He wanted to be challenged, questioned, provoked, irritated. _By her._

Again, he wondered if he should go to the kitchen and speak with her. Clear the air. He couldn't tolerate awkward exchanges at the breakfast table. Max and Elsa would notice. Since the moment he saw her, Max had been teasing him mercilessly about the pretty young governess. When he'd arrived in Vienna and announced that governess number twelve was sent to him from the Abbey, his friend had assumed a middle-aged, no-nonsense nun. He smiled. Perhaps like that Sr Berthe whose spirit Maria invoked whenever she was in trouble. For some reason, he hadn't corrected Max, hadn't bothered to explain that she was young. _Refreshing, intriguing, pretty…_

And then there was Elsa. He sighed. If tonight was anything to go by, she would probably be ignoring him in the morning. These types of games just seemed so pointless and juvenile. He'd never had to play them with Agathe, he hated playing them now. As he stared into his empty brandy glass, an unsettling thought nagged away at the back of his mind. He'd have to give some serious thought to him and Elsa. After all, that's why he'd invited her here in the first place. By the time they'd left Vienna, he'd resolved to formalise their arrangement. But now, well now, he just wasn't so sure…

Deciding he needed a clear mind to face that question, he'd give it proper thought in the morning. Tonight, he was more worried about his governess. Perhaps he should go to bed, leave well enough alone. But he needed to speak to her before breakfast.

If there was any unease between them, the children would notice. Especially Brigitta. Maria had been right. The girl notices everything. _Just like her mother…_ Tomorrow was her special day, he could hardly ruin it before it even began. He'd ruined enough of the children's birthdays these past years. Could he make things worse? That was entirely possible. God knows, he struggled to string sensible sentences together around that woman. He might just make things worse if he said the wrong thing, or if it came out the wrong way. Could he trust himself?

One thing was clear. He couldn't sit here for the rest of the night. She'd have to walk past the drawing room to go back upstairs. He didn't want her feeling like she had to sneak past, or worse still, couldn't and had to hide in the kitchen.

Forcing himself to his feet, he walked across and turned off the lamp. He stopped to glance out the window, the moonlight still streaming through. Flexing his fingers, he wondered if he should go out and get some air. He wasn't any closer to falling asleep than before. In fact, right now, sleep seemed further away than ever.

Shrugging his shoulders at the night, he turned and walked across the room to the doorway. He stopped to place his empty glass on the side table, but hesitated. Instead, he held onto the glass and made his way out into the foyer.

Stopping, he looked around before padding across the cool parquetry floor…

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Still staring at the teapot, Maria realised she needed a teacup. Turning back to the crockery, she searched the shelf for her favourite cup. She smiled as she saw the familiar design pushed towards the back. Placing it on the bench on its saucer, she looked around for the strainer. The tea had been drawing for so long, she probably didn't need one.

What she did need was one of the Linzer biscuits her and the children baked yesterday. She'd been able to save a handful from the children, Herr Detweiler and the Captain. She smiled, his sweet tooth was such a badly kept secret. She'd hidden the biscuits so well in the pantry, she was sure that even Kurt would struggle to find them. Her heart clenched at the thought of the children. She adored them all, and although it was still weeks away, she wondered how she was ever going to say goodbye.

Walking into the dark pantry, she looked up to the top shelf just in the doorway. The tall, unlikely looking tin was exactly where she'd tucked it away yesterday. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up, stretching her fingers as high as she could. She wondered why it was always easier putting things away on high shelves than getting them back down. Holding onto the doorframe with her right hand, she tried to steady herself as she stretched just that little bit further…

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Georg found his feet carrying him of their own accord. He knew he should turn around. He should go back to his room, or out into the cool night air to clear his head. But that made too much sense. It was far too late in the night to start thinking sensibly. And besides, he couldn't leave things as they were. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't turn around.

 _Like a moth to the flame..._

Rounding the doorway to the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. _Where was she?_ He'd expected to find her sitting at the large table, but there was no sign of her. _Had she snuck past the drawing room?_ Impossible. He would have seen her, heard her. Had she escaped out the back door at the far end of the kitchen? _But where to?_ Out into the night? Glancing around, he could see the teapot and teacup on the bench to the side. Where on Earth was she?

Scanning the rest of the room, his eyes landed on the doorway to the pantry. He could see her fingers holding onto the doorframe. The rest of her must be in the pantry. _How delightful!_ Making his way across the kitchen, he placed his empty glass on the bench as he walked past.

 _Like a moth to the flame, a bee to honey..._

He had to bite the inside of his cheek as he heard her muttering from the darkened pantry.

"Erhm..." he quietly cleared his throat as he made his way to the pantry doorway. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her again. "Fraulein...?" he questioned softly as he came to a stop.

Maria froze. _The Captain!_ Could this night get any worse? Grateful that she was facing the pantry shelf, her cheeks were suddenly hot. Although, as she glanced upward in the dim light at her predicament, perhaps she should be relieved that he was here.

"Oh…? Captain..." she said into the shelf of tinned food in front of her.

"What _are_ you doing?" Georg wondered how this woman always managed to find trouble, even in the most unlikely of places.

"No time for that," she was sure her arm would fall off if she held it up much longer. She'd been worried she'd be here all night, or worse, wake up the entire house as everything on the shelves above her head came crashing down on top of her. "This tin..." she began to explain, "I think it's about to fall…"

Georg poked his head in the doorway behind her, his eyes following her arm up to the top shelf. One of Cook's large biscuit tins was balancing dangerously on the edge of the top shelf, Maria's fingertips the only thing holding it in place.

"Fraulein, you have a habit..." Georg began his lecture, although it was hard not to be amused.

"Please, Captain..." Maria cut him off. "I can't stand like this much longer..."

Georg stood behind her in the dark pantry and surveyed the situation. Deciding there weren't too many options, he moved closer behind her and tried to reach up, mindful not to stand too close.

"Fraulein, I'm afraid I'll have to move a little…" he said quietly, looking up to the top shelf.

"Please, Captain, do whatever you need to," Maria cut him off again.

"Well, let's see…" he took a half step toward the shelf, toward to her, and reached up. "I'm sorry, Fraulein…" he mumbled as he still couldn't reach the tin. "I'm going to have to get a little…"

"Captain, just hurry…" Maria begged him. "Please…"

Georg inched even closer, until the right side of his body was touching hers.

"Oh!"

His head quickly turned toward her. _Oh God, was that a gasp!_ "I do apologise…" he turned away and whispered into the shelf of tinned food. Was it his imagination, or was the air in the small room starting to feel hot and heavy?

"There's no time to worry about that…" Maria rested her forehead against the shelf in front of her, trying to ignore the heat of the Captain's body and his now familiar musky scent. She closed her eyes, but quickly opened them as images of a wild, untamed Captain appeared in the darkness.

"Fraulein… I just need to lean a little closer…" he tried to focus his attention on the tin balancing precariously above them. But it was impossible not to be aware of her. Her soft body against his. He could feel every breath, every sigh, every little…

"Ehrm…" he cleared his throat, trying to chase away the stray thoughts. "I think I can reach it…" he whispered. He stopped suddenly. _God, was that her body shuddering?_ Surely, it was his imagination…

"Oh..." Maria mumbled as the Captain's hot breath tickled against the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

His arm was now touching hers, as his fingers reached up and covered her hand with his much larger one.

"I've got it, Fraulein…" he told her triumphantly. "You can let go now…"

Maria's hand slid out from under his, but she was still wedged between him and the shelf. "Thank you, Captain," she said softy turning towards him. Her breath caught in her throat. He was barely inches away from her, and he still looked as dark and dangerously handsome as she remembered.

Georg had felt her head move against him. Unable to stop himself, he looked down and gave her a half grin. "Fraulein, how is it possible…"

"I know… I know what you're thinking, Captain…" Maria quickly looked back at the shelf.

Georg felt his cheeks redden. _He prayed to God she had no idea what he was thinking._ Pushing the tin back on the shelf, he reluctantly took a step back, losing contact with her body. "I think it's safe in the pantry once again…" he smiled at her.

"Thank you..." Maria looked at him and blushed. Quickly backing out into the kitchen, she watched on as he reached back up and took hold of the tin. He held the tin to him and looked at her. "A midnight snack, Fraulein?" he arched a brow at her. "Well, it's actually way past midnight…" he corrected himself. Walking past the clock in the foyer on his way to the kitchen, he'd seen it was after three in the morning.

"Oh...well…" Maria pulled the lapels of her gown together as she looked down at the tin, deciding it was much safer than looking at the Captain. "I'd saved some of yesterday's biscuits from the children..." she shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice to have one with my cup of tea," she added as she turned her back on him and walked across to the safety of the bench on the other side of the kitchen.

Remembering herself, she forced herself to turn around. "Would you like a cup of tea, Captain?" the question was out before she had a chance to stop and think. Wondering what had possessed her, she was sure he'd quickly find a reason to excuse himself. _Why did that thought disappoint her?_

Needing a distraction, she was across at the wall of crockery searching for his favourite teacup. Liesl had pointed out to her once, while their father was still in Vienna, the one teacup she was never to use. It had once been their mother's favourite. He still hadn't answered her, so she continued her search.

"Fraulein, I probably should..." he finally found his voice, forcing a half-hearted protest as he stood in the pantry doorway, leaning on the frame, watching her from behind as she moved teacups around on the shelf.

He was about to continue, when Maria whirled around, holding Agathe's cup and saucer. He caught his breath. _How did she know?_

"I'm hardly…" he began quietly, running an unsteady hand through his rebellious fringe. But his words drifted off as his eyes followed her back at the bench. This _would_ give him a chance to talk to her. He watched as she poured the strong tea into her teacup first. It _would_ give him a chance to clear the air. Pulling the lapels of his robe together, perhaps one quick cup of tea wouldn't hurt.

"Are you sure?" he asked hopefully.

"Your tea's already poured…" she shrugged at him, as if the decision had been made for them.

"Well, I guess I could have one cup," he murmured.

 _Like a moth to the flame, a bee to honey. Oh God, he was playing with fire…_

"Anyway, Captain," Maria was balancing the cups on their saucers across to the timber table. "I don't know about you, but I'm so wide awake."

"Mmmm…" he knew exactly what she meant.

"And Captain," she placed their tea on the edge of the table, "I know how much you like those Linzer biscuits..." looking across the room to where he was standing, she threw him a knowing smile.

"Well, only if I'm not intruding..." he answered quickly, before either of them changed their mind. It was a good start. Perhaps he hadn't scared her after all. Anyway, it would give them a chance to talk. Padding across to the table he pulled out the chair at the head of the table and nodded for her to take a seat.

"Thank you..." she nodded, blushing a little. She still wasn't used to being treated like a lady. The Captain seemed to forget she was just the governess. She watched on as he prised the lid off the biscuit tin and placed it on the table, then moved her tea towards her. "Oh..." she said to herself as she went to stand up. "I forgot the sugar…"

"Stay there, Fraulein," Georg told her. "Please. I'll get it." He moved across to the bench, picking up the sugar bowl and the teaspoon she'd left on the bench near the tea caddy. Making his way back to the table he lifted the lid off the bowl and placed three teaspoons of sugar in Maria's tea.

Maria watched on, surprised that he knew how many teaspoons she took. "Thank you," she said softly. _Perhaps that's where Brigitta got it from?_

Sitting down on the chair to her right, he picked up the tin and offered her a biscuit before taking one himself. "I'm glad you managed to save us some, Fraulein, they're one of my favourites," Georg smiled at her before taking a bite.

Maria took a sip of her sweet tea. "They're so much fun for the children to make," she smiled back at him over the top of her teacup. "There's so much to keep the children busy with rolling out the dough, cutting it into shapes, then putting them together with jam once they're baked." She watched on as the Captain took another bite. "But it is a battle to keep them from eating all the dough…" she smiled at the biscuit as she picked it up and took a bite.

"Thank you, Fraulein," Georg put the biscuit on the side of his saucer. "Thank you for all you've done for the children..."

"Oh, Captain, it's easy," Maria smiled back at him. "They're all so sweet, it's a joy spending time with them."

"Easy? Sweet? A joy?" he looked at her like she'd gone completely mad. "My children? There must be some mistake, surely?"

Maria smiled and nodded at him as she chewed a mouthful of biscuit.

"I'm afraid there's a long line of governess' who wouldn't agree."

"Captain, that was before," she answered simply, as if it were obvious, before taking another sip of tea.

"Before...?"

Maria chased a crumb around her saucer. "Captain, you're home now, they don't need to play tricks on the poor governess," she looked up to meet his eyes, but she could see he was still confused. "It was their way of getting your attention. If the governess left, it meant you would come home until you found them another one," she shrugged at him.

"But why?" Georg looked at her. "I'd come home in a worse mood than when I'd left. Surely they didn't do all of that deliberately?"

"Captain, remember what I told you?" Maria asked him.

"You've told me so many things, Fraulein," Georg rolled his eyes at her. "You'll have to narrow it down."

"The children just want to spend time with you. That's all they've ever wanted," she took a sip of tea. "They love you so much. They always have..." she added, "even in your worst bad mood."

"I never realised…" he added quietly as he replayed the pattern of his children's behaviour in his mind. "Of course, I knew they played all sorts of tricks, but I thought they were just testing the governess," he explained. "Thank you for once again pointing out to me what should have been obvious," he muttered, as much to himself than her.

"I hope you don't mind me telling you," Maria could see a dark cloud threatening to descend on the Captain. "I forget myself and just say whatever I'm thinking, before I even think," Maria smiled. "It's one of my worst faults..." she added, cocking her head to the side.

Georg couldn't help but laugh at Maria's self-mocking. "Hmmm, quite. I can't believe I made you promise to give me a truthful answer down on the landing..." he smiled. The memory of her dripping wet on the landing always made him smile.

"Yes, well... I think I managed to follow that order..." she returned his smile. "But sometimes, I just need to think before I..."

"Fraulein..." Georg interrupted her. "Please don't."

"Oh, Captain, sometimes I do go too..."

"Fraulein…" he placed his hand gently on her forearm, pulling her up. "Most people tell me what they think I want to hear. Please don't be like the rest of them." He squeezed her arm and reluctantly let go, busying himself with the tin of biscuits. "Another one...?"

"Well, perhaps just one more," Maria took one of the biscuits from the tin and smiled as she watched the Captain choose another biscuit then place the tin on the table between them.

Georg took a bite then placed the biscuit on his saucer before pushing his chair back from the table. He padded across the room to the teapot and turned back towards the table. "More tea, Fraulein?" he asked. She smiled and nodded at him. He filled both of their cups and placed the pot on the table between them.

"Captain..." Maria began.

"Mmmmm..." Georg looked up partway through measuring out her three teaspoons of sugar.

"Thank you for the material," she said quietly.

"Oh, think nothing of it, Fraulein," Georg waved his hand in the air.

"No, I didn't thank you properly earlier," Maria continued. "It's the most beautiful fabric I've ever seen..."

"I'm glad you like it..." Georg answered a little too quickly, his heart starting to beat a little faster as he returned his attention to the sugar bowl. Secretly, he was overjoyed that she liked it.

"But how did you know...?" she asked quietly.

"Know...?" Georg scraped his fingers down his rough jawline. "Know what?"

"I was looking at that fabric when you... Well, when you found me in the laneway..." Maria looked at him as he stopped studying his biscuit and his eyes shot up to meet hers.

"Really...?" he whispered. He was sure his heart had just done some silly somersault.

Maria nodded at him, her eyes not leaving his.

Georg smiled. "I'm no good with colours and know even less about dresses..." he waved his hand in the air. "I'm glad you're happy with my choice," he nodded at her.

"It's beautiful, Captain, thank you..." she whispered. "Exactly what I would have chosen…"

"No, thank you, Fraulein," Georg cut her off, his pulse racing faster as he looked at her. "Thank you for all you've done for the children. For me..."

"There's no need to thank me," Maria blushed. _The Captain had thanked her._ For what she'd done for _him_. She'd been right about his note. It took all her effort not to let out an excited little squeal.

"There is, Fraulein," Georg smiled at her. He finished chewing the last mouthful of biscuit, and was reaching for another one. "Thank you," he added with an exaggerated nod, quickly followed by a smile.

Maria was still smiling to herself as she sipped her sweet tea. The silence between them strangely comfortable, like it used to be.

"You know, Captain," Maria smiled as she looked around the vast kitchen. "I think my uncle's entire cottage would fit inside this room."

"You grew up on the mountains, didn't you?" Georg had always been curious about her life before the Abbey.

Maria shot him a grim look. "Is it that obvious?"

"Obvious?" Georg questioned her "Whatever do you mean?"

"Nothing…" Maria said softly, looking down at her teacup.

"Fraulein, I don't know what you think I meant," Georg wondered if she'd heard Elsa complaining to him about Maria's lack of grace and style. If she had, he hoped she'd also heard his responses to Elsa. "I've seen the way you look at the mountains, that's what I meant," he explained. "I can tell it's a special place for you."

"Oh…" she looked up and smiled at him, nodding.

"It's the same way I look out to sea," he reached over and gently squeezed her forearm. "Tell me a little about it, Fraulein," his voice was reassuring and encouraging.

"I'm sure I'll bore you with those old stories, Captain," Maria had to look away.

"I'm still wide awake, and I would like to hear them," Georg squeezed her arm again. She always tried to deflect anything about herself.

Maria looked up and smiled at him. "Captain, I'll tell you about my mountains, but first, tell me about your sea…"

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

"And, there you have it, Captain," Maria said softly. "That's how I came to find myself at the Abbey…"

"Fraulein, I'm sure that's why you understood the children so well," Georg swept his hand through his unruly fringe. "Kindred spirits…" he answered her frown with a soft voice.

Maria tried to concentrate on what he was saying and not lose herself in his stubborn hair. "What do you mean?"

"I know it's not exactly the same, but you lost both your parents as a young child," he began. "And when you arrived here, the children had lost their mother and had all but lost me as well…" it was difficult to admit out loud.

"Captain…" Maria said his name softly as she reached over to place a comforting hand on his forearm. "You came back to them…"

Georg reached over and covered her hand with his. "All thanks to you…" he whispered, losing himself in her wide blue eyes.

But as a comfortable silence wrapped itself around them, a sound echoed in the distance.

 _A door?!_

Georg tore his eyes away from Maria's and let go of her hand as he turned around. "Fraulein…" he turned back to find her facing the kitchen window. He looked back down at the table. They were on to their second pot of tea, and the tin of Linzer biscuits had been joined by a large piece of Cook's boiled fruit cake they'd found in the back of the pantry.

"Fraulein, I think we may have lost track of time…" Georg turned back to the window over the kitchen sink, wondering how the sun had snuck over the horizon without either of them noticing. "It's time you were heading upstairs." He knew they couldn't be seen together. Alone. _Oh God, partly dressed._

"But…" Maria looked at the cups, the plates, the crumbs on the table between them and started tidying up.

Taking hold of her hand, he squeezed it reassuringly. "Leave it. Please," he smiled. "I'll clean up. It's best if you go now."

Maria nodded and stood up. She knew he was right, but it was ridiculous. She had this overwhelming feeling to stay with the Captain. The last thing she wanted to do was tear herself away from him, go back to her room. But she had to. Reluctantly, she turned towards the door.

"Fraulein…"

He'd said her name like a gentle caress. Turning her head back, she caught her breath. He was so handsome, so dark and intense.

"Thank you," he smiled "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight, Captain…" she whispered over her should with a smile, then turned away.

Maria heard the dishes being gathered up behind her as she quietly made her way across the room, but her steps slowed as she came to the doorway.

Stopping, she reached out, taking hold of the doorframe, and turned back.

Georg looked up from the kitchen bench, toward the door to the hall.

In the same instant, they both turned, their eyes locking…

Their world stopping…

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review. Special thanks to the guest reviewers who I can't thank personally.**

 **I'm sure this story is drifting further away from a plot than ever before…**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" still continues to be my inspiration. Such a beautiful way to describe the impact of a building attraction. Almost impossible to stop, it has a life of its own and just sweeps you along.**

 **As you know, I don't own TSOM, just having a little lend.**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm calling out your name  
(Calling out your name)_

From where he was sitting on the grassy bank, Georg slowly turned and searched behind him. A short distance away, the picnic rug was spread out under a group of shady oaks. The baskets had been emptied of Cook's lunch and special treats hours ago. Only a few early season apples and sliced cake wrapped tightly in wax paper were left on the rug beside the baskets. Maria and Liesl had gone on a walk to explore the nearby woods with the younger girls some time ago. Since they'd left, he'd found himself straining to hear them, or, like now, desperate to catch sight of them. _Especially her_ …

Staring beyond the rug, scattered with the picnic baskets, skipping ropes and ball, he looked into the distance, hoping they wouldn't be gone for much longer. It was ridiculous. For so long he couldn't wait to escape the children and all they reminded him of. Being around them had been suffocating, overwhelming, unbearable.

But now, so desperate to make up for all that lost time, far from pushing them away and ignoring them, now he was feeling possessive and over protective. These past weeks, he'd almost convinced himself that was all as he tried to believe it explained everything. But now he could admit that was only part of it. Now, he had to face what he'd been trying so desperately to deny. He found their governess so damn fascinating. _Especially now._

Disappointed there was still no sign of Maria and the girls, he turned back. Smiling, he recalled how excited the children had been when he'd announced at breakfast he'd be joining them this afternoon. If there had been any doubt before then, right at that moment, he knew he'd made the right decision.

He didn't care that Elsa had made her annoyance obvious to everyone at breakfast, all but ignoring him until he'd heard her leaving for town with Max. It made him wonder what a future with her and the children looked like. _God, did they even have a future?_ Later in his study, he'd laughed off Max's suggestion that perhaps he should stay and join him as chaperone on his afternoon jaunt with the children and their governess. But, as he narrowed his eyes against the afternoon sun reflecting off the lake, he wondered if perhaps it hadn't been one of Max's more sensible suggestions. _What exactly had his friend noticed?_

He froze. He was certain it hadn't been Elsa, but surely that hadn't been Max wandering around the villa at the break of dawn. _Oh God, surely not?_ Max would have said something, he wouldn't have been able to help himself. It couldn't have been him. _Could it…?_

"Father?"

"Yes, Louisa…?" Georg turned to his daughter sitting in the shade beside him.

"Don't you wish days like this could just go on forever?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her against him, he placed a kiss on her temple against her tightly braided hair. "I know what you mean…" he whispered quietly against her, wishing it was possible to look at the world through the eyes of a child. But he knew only too well how fragile _forever_ could be. Just when you thought something was going to last forever, without warning, your world could suddenly crash down around you...

"Can we do this again?" Louisa leaned into her father. "I mean with you and Fraulein Maria…" she pulled away and looked up at him, before blushing and turning her attention back out to the lake.

"I'm sure we can," Georg felt like his heart was going to burst. Of all the children, Louisa had been the most wary of him after his return from Vienna. He'd seen the way she'd looked at him these past weeks, as if she expected the spell would be broken at any moment and he'd go back to his old self. The angry, distant father they'd come to know and fear. "Of course, we can do this again," he added tentatively. "If that's what you'd like…"

Her cheeks still flushed, Louisa turned back to him with a wide smile. A smile that said more than any words ever could. Tightening his arm around her, he poked her ribs, making her squeal and squirm next to him.

"Louisa! Sshhh…" Fredrich hissed from the other side of his father. "You'll scare away the fish!"

Georg reached across and ruffled his eldest son's hair before turning and grinning mischievously at Louisa who was busy straightening out the skirt of the dress Maria had fashioned for her from the old drapes. His daughter rolled her eyes at him, then concentrated on the rod in her hands. Leaning back on his hands, he marvelled at how lucky he was to be given a second chance with the children. As each day passed, he realised it was a chance more precious than he could have imagined. One he surely didn't deserve.

With only the song of a distant blackbird interrupting his thoughts, he found himself agreeing with Louisa. Sometimes, some moments are just so perfect, you do wish they could go on forever. Surely, this afternoon was one of those. Even after the inevitable ache of coming back here without Agathe, it had proven to be easier than he'd imagined.

They'd left the villa at midday, loaded up with picnic baskets, blankets and anything else they could carry. As they'd walked along the path that skirted the lake, singing songs and laughing and joking, he'd suggested they stop at the boat shed on their way past and pick up the old fishing rods. They hadn't been touched for years, but he was sure they'd still be there. Perhaps a little worse for wear, but still in good enough order for the children to have some fun.

Friedrich and Kurt had been so excited at the prospect of fishing in the lake. Of course, Louisa had also jumped at the suggestion, naming all kinds of creatures they could use as bait, much to the horror of her younger sisters. Maria had agreed that whoever wanted to go fishing with their father could do so, but only after they had lunch first.

Walking along the path with the rods in his hand, he'd smiled as he heard Maria reassuring the younger girls that Cook had packed them up with so much food there was bound to be something of interest for the fish. Louisa wasn't so sure, but a stern look from Maria had been enough to convince Georg that they should make do with the leftover cold meat, chicken bones and whatever else was in the picnic baskets.

He smiled as he turned his head, once again searching the woods behind them. He knew he shouldn't worry. If there's one thing he'd learned, if the children were with Maria, they were in safe hands. But still, with his renewed interest in the children, he found himself always wanting to know where they were, what they were doing. Of course, he couldn't deny that his interest in the children wasn't matched by a keen interest in their governess.

As a gentle gust of wind ruffled his hair, he knew it had been there the day she'd breezed into their lives. Escaping to Vienna, he'd been certain he'd forget about her soon enough. But he only grew more and more curious as the days, and then weeks, passed and no telegrams or calls came from the villa. He kept waiting for the inevitable explanation, the excuses, why governess number twelve had suddenly abandoned ship. Or at least a frantic call telling him to return immediately, the children were in tears and inconsolable. But the call never came. A carefully worded telegram never arrived. There'd been nothing but deafening silence. It had only made him all the more intrigued.

And now, well now, his fascination was impossible to ignore. It would be ridiculous even trying to deny what he now knew. In the early hours of this morning, everything had become crystal clear. As unexpected as the sunlight streaming though the kitchen window, so to had been the realisation that he was falling for this remarkable woman.

By the time he'd made it back to his room, he hadn't been able to sleep. He'd spent the few remaining hours before breakfast reliving every moment, every word, every look, in his mind. It had been no different later in his study. He was supposed to be giving serious thought to his future with Elsa, but he'd been far too distracted. _God, how could he think about Elsa?_ He'd been preoccupied with short blonde hair, wide blue eyes and a smile that touched every corner of his cold, dark heart.

And every new discovery, every moment spent with Maria, just made him more…

"Father?"

"Yes, Kurt…?" Georg turned to his youngest son who was sitting on the other side of Friedrich.

"If we catch another fish, can we take it home and eat it for dinner?"

"If it's a big enough," Georg smiled.

"Yes, Father…" Kurt answered as he looked at the end of his line disappearing into the lake.

"You do understand why we've had to let the small ones go?" Georg hadn't missed his son's frustrated tone.

"Yes… but the bigger fish are too smart to get caught."

Georg laughed. "You just have to be smarter to catch them!"

"Father, I don't think they're interested in Cook's lunch," Louisa suggested. "I'm sure I could find them something much more interesting…"

Georg laughed and gave his daughter a gentle nudge. He was just about to say something when he heard a familiar sound on the summer breeze.

 _Maria!_

He whirled around, hoping to catch sight of her or the girls. "Friedrich, keep an eye on things…" Georg stood up, patting his son on the shoulder before making his way towards the picnic blanket. He looked along the overgrown path that led away from the lake, before it turned further into the trees and out of sight. Scanning the woods, he wondered where they were. Hoped they wouldn't be long…

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Maria had her arm draped around Liesl's waist as they walked along the rough, overgrown path. The three young girls were skipping ahead of them, each carrying a large bunch of white daisies they'd stopped to pick deeper in the woods.

"Careful, girls!" Maria called out ahead. The girls stopped and turned, smiling and waving, before they continued skipping ahead.

"Thank you, Fraulein Maria," Liesl wrapped her arm around her governess' slim waist.

"Whatever for, Liesl?" Maria glanced at her before returning her keen eye to the three young girls bounding and giggling ahead of them.

"For getting Father to join us," Liesl answered, as if it were obvious.

"He'd actually decided to come along himself," Maria smiled at Brigitta who had stopped to throw her arms out wide and twirl around in a circle.

"He listens to you, though," Liesl continued.

"Your father listens to everyone," Maria told her.

"But it's been so long. I haven't seen him so happy for, well, since… well, for such a long time…"

"Oh, Liesl, that's hardly anything to do with me," Maria laughed off the silly suggestion.

"But he does listen to you, Fraulein Maria," Liesl turned, trying to convince her. "Somehow you get through to him when no one else can."

"It's all your father's doing," Maria explained to Liesl with a smile. "Eventually, time heals every…"

"Father! Father!"

Maria looked from Liesl to the commotion from further down the path. She smiled as she watched the three girls race towards their father. He was watching them from a distance, he must have just rounded the bend in the path. Catching sight of him again, she thought she might have to stop to catch her breath.

Liesl was right. Her father did seem much more relaxed, somehow different today. But then, everything seemed different today.

Just like every other morning, she'd been running late to breakfast. As usual, he'd been sitting at the head of the table wearing one of his familiar suits, and that familiar dark expression he wore whenever he was reading the front page of the newspaper. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but much to her disappointment, he barely looked at her.

He'd said good morning to her but didn't look up from his paper. The Baroness looked even more serious. Usually she'd be trying to catch the Captain's attention, speaking in her low, husky voice only loud enough for him to hear, trying to draw a laugh. But even she seemed different today. She didn't speak to anyone. Her and the Captain didn't even look at each other.

Just as she was wondering if her Middle-of-the-Night-Captain had been nothing more than a dream, he looked up from his plate and caught her looking at him. Much to her horror. He gave her one of those smiles. One where his mouth barely moves but his eyes could set her heart on fire. She was sure he even gave her the tiniest hint of a nod. Thankfully, the children were so excited at Brigitta's birthday, her attention was quickly dragged away.

After presenting Brigitta with her birthday gift, the Captain had joined in as they all sang "Happy Birthday" at the top of their voices while they watched her tear away the red ribbon and brown paper. When the children had finally settled down, he announced that he'd be joining them in the afternoon. She hadn't missed the stony expression from the Baroness. It had been such a contrast to the children's raucous response and obvious joy.

Partway through breakfast, Maria had been struck by the thought that perhaps it had been the Baroness who'd banged the door in the early hours of the morning. She hadn't seen anyone when she'd left the kitchen, but it might explain the Baroness' mood. She couldn't think about it for too long, not with the children so excited.

Then he'd excused himself and shut himself in his study. They didn't see him again all morning. Louisa had even suggested that he probably wasn't going to join them after all.

And then, just as they were gathering in the foyer, the children wearing the play clothes she'd lovingly made from the old drapes, he'd appeared on the stairs. She was certain her heart had stopped beating right at that moment. Perhaps the world had even stopped for an instant.

The Captain was walking down the stairs wearing a casual shirt, and a pair of tight lederhosen and knee-high boots. At least he'd put on a coat made of rough woollen flannel. But still, memories of last night kept flooding back. She'd lost count of the number of times the children struggled to get her attention. She'd spent most of the afternoon trying not to stare. She could hardly trust herself to look at him. But he was just such a distraction…

And now, here they were out in the woods and suddenly her pulse was racing once again. All it took was a sudden appearance by the Captain. _What was happening to her?_ She could hardly start reciting Hail Marys or crossing herself now. But that's exactly what she should be doing as thoughts of the wild, untamed Captain from last night filled her mind.

The smaller girls raced ahead, quickly reaching their father. He threw his head back and laughed as he crouched down to hear their news. He looked up and caught her eye. Liesl was right, he looked so happy. She'd never seen him looking so relaxed around the children. She smiled. They just adored him. They all did...

"...perfect day, Fraulein Maria."

Realising Liesl was talking to her, Maria forced her thoughts away from the Captain and caught the tail end of Liesl's words.

Liesl tightened her hold around her governess' waist. Although, she rarely thought of her as the governess since that first night, she never really had. "Thank you, we have our father back again..." she trailed off.

Maria turned, and saw the tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, Liesl," she whispered as they continued down the neglected pathway.

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Kneeling on one knee, Georg laughed as his three youngest daughters all talked at once, trying to get his attention. Each carrying a bunch of flowers, they were so happy, so adorable. Brigitta had her arm around his shoulder. Marta was holding onto his leg, while Gretl was jumping up and down telling him all about all about the patch of daisies they'd found deeper in the woods.

He wondered why he'd ever tried to force the children out of his life. Moments like this were just too precious. He looked over Gretl's head as she danced from one foot to the next. Maria and Liesl were still some distance away, deep in conversation. He loved that Maria treated Liesl differently to the other children. She'd been right. _God, was this woman ever wrong?_

She looked back down the path and he caught her eye. He smiled at her. He couldn't stop himself. She looked so beautiful walking towards him in the dappled sunlight. The breeze ruffled her hair, and she laughed as she lifted her hand and ran it through her fringe…

He sucked in a breath as images of last night's dream came flooding back. The memory hit him so hard, it felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs. He thought he'd managed to push that to the back of his mind…

"Father…" Marta was tugging on the rolled-up sleeve of his shirt.

"Yes, Sweetheart…" Georg wrapped his arm around his daughter as he tore his eyes away from Maria, and his thoughts away from last night.

"Father… can we go on a picnic tomorrow?" Marta asked in a small voice.

Georg looked into her wide eyes and smiled. "Tomorrow might be too soon, don't you think?"

"But…" her eyes grew wider as she tried to find the words. "I like you being here…" she dropped her eyes as she reached across and ran her fingers along the rough skin of his forearm. "I like you being here with us… and with Fraulein Maria…" she whispered, before bravely looking up into her father's eyes.

"Oh, Marta!" Georg pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I like being here with you. And with Fraulein Maria," he said into her hair.

"Fraulein Maria!" Gretl whirled around and called out. "Father likes spending time with us!"

"Of course, he does, Sweetie," Maria smiled down at the Captain as she came to a stop and Gretl grabbed hold of her skirt. "Your father likes nothing better than spending time with all of you children," she reached down and brushed Gretl's fringe away from her face.

"And you too, Fraulein Maria!" Gretl announced proudly as she let go of her. "He told us, he likes you to!" she turned and started skipping off down the path toward the lake.

Maria stared after the small girl, her cheeks growing hot.

"Ehrm…yes, well, girls…" Georg began, as he stood up tugging his ear, his eyes not leaving Maria's. "I think it's time we checked on the fishing…" he mumbled as he turned to walk back down the path. _Heaven help him, did he really say that?_ Feeling Liesl and Maria's eyes on his back, he ushered Brigitta and Martha around the path's sweeping bend toward the lake. Reaching up and running the back of his fingers down his cheek, he was sure he was blushing.

As he walked the short distance back to the picnic blanket with one girl either side, he placed a protective arm gently around their shoulders.

When they reached the blanket, Brigitta flopped down looking up at the puffy clouds floating across the sky.

"Any bites?" Georg called out as he walked down to the bank.

"Nothing…" the three children all replied together.

He smiled at Louisa as her two youngest sisters stood either side, carefully threading daisies through her braided hair. He chuckled to himself as she rolled her eyes at him. She reminded him so much of himself. Guarded, wary, always suspicious. Little wonder it had taken Maria longer to understand Louisa than the rest of the children. But then, she'd worked _him_ out by the time he'd introduced her to the children. _Perhaps he wasn't as complex and complicated as he'd always imagined…_

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

Turning, he walked over to the blanket and sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him as he watched the children on the bank. Liesl and Maria soon joined him and sat down beside him. He turned and smiled at them both, but quickly turned away, still feeling a little awkward following Gretl's revelation.

Liesl looked from her father to Fraulein Maria and smiled to herself. Standing up, she walked down to the edge of the lake and sat next Kurt.

"Father?" Brigitta asked quietly as she stared up at the sky. "Do you think Mother is watching us?"

Georg quickly turned towards Maria. She was already looking him, nodding her encouragement.

"I'm sure she's smiling down on you all," Maria answered, still looking at the Captain. "Especially today, on your birthday."

"Do you think so?" Brigitta persisted.

"Mmmmm…I do…" Georg replied, holding onto Maria's eyes and nodding his thanks. "And she would be so proud…" he added quietly.

"Really…?" Brigitta sat up suddenly and turned to look at her father.

"Really," Georg answered, pulling his daughter onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!" he tightened his arms around her and placed a tender kiss against her hair.

Maria was still looking at the Captain. Seeing the emotion in his eyes, she cocked her head to the side, questioning if he was alright.

Georg gave her a tight smile and nodded. He just needed a moment. Thankfully, after the initial ache of being here without Agathe, there hadn't been too many difficult moments this afternoon. The children had gone surprisingly easy on him. His eyes narrowed, still looking across to Maria, he wondered if she'd said anything to them.

He turned towards the lake as he heard Marta squeal with delight. She'd been standing beside Liesl, with her back to them, but now as she turned and was making her way towards them, he could see what she'd been busy at. She made a beeline towards Maria, holding out a chain made from some of the daisies they'd picked earlier.

"A present for you, Fraulein Maria!" she called out.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Maria held out her arms and caught the young girl. She bobbed her head low enough for Marta to thread the necklace over.

"Father, doesn't Fraulein Maria look pretty?" Marta asked in her quiet voice.

"Mmmm…" Georg smiled at Maria, giving her a hint of a nod.

Maria blushed furiously and quickly wrapped her arm around Marta, poking a finger in her ribs to distract everyone, especially the Captain, from such an embarrassing question. Marta squealed and squirmed as Maria kept tickling her until she was able to make her escape down the bank towards the lake. When she reached Liesl, she turned around and smiled at Maria.

Georg watched on as Maria smiled at Marta. His daughter was right. Maria looked _pretty_. But then, he'd always thought that. Even when she'd arrived in that hideous grey sack. And now, with the chain of daisies around her neck, she looked sweet, lovely, and so utterly adorable. But then she always did. A gentle gust passed across them, blowing Maria's hair. He wanted to reach across and run his fingers through it, smooth it. He flexed his fingers. Perhaps it would be more fun to mess it up even more…

"Oh, no!" Maria exclaimed suddenly.

Shocked, Georg clenched his fist. "What's wrong, Fraulein?" _Dear God, had she read his mind?_

"We need to pack up," Maria turned to the Captain.

"What…?" he looked at her like she'd gone completely mad. He sat up straighter, as Brigitta looked from him to Maria.

"Now!"

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review. Special thanks to the guest reviewers who I can't thank personally.**

 **Apologies for ending things there, it certainly wasn't my intention. I hadn't planned to write a chapter just devoted to the picnic, but the chapter I originally wrote ended up being twice as long as this, so I had to cut it somewhere down the middle...**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" continues to inspire this story.**

 **I don't own TSOM, still just having a lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

 _Leave now? Whatever for?_

Georg looked at Maria like she'd gone completely mad. But she had already turned away and was no longer looking at him. She was staring off into the distance, her eyes narrowed in concern. Quickly turning to follow her gaze, he frowned against the bright sun reflecting off the lake.

 _Oh God, a storm!_

He'd been far too distracted to notice it building and brewing in the distance over the Alps. The increased clouds above them had seemed harmless, he certainly hadn't thought there was a storm coming in behind them. _For God's sake!_ He was supposed to be trained at noticing the subtle changes in weather, the warning signs of worse to come. He'd been far too preoccupied. The breeze, which had been gathering strength, was surely sending the storm straight towards them. _There was no time to waste._

Maria was already on her feet, taking charge and calling out for everyone to gather up their things.

The children down near the edge of the lake all turned as one, wondering why there was suddenly a commotion. Liesl was quickly standing and making her way over to help Maria pack what they could into the baskets. Brigitta was already gathering up the skipping ropes.

Georg was on his feet and down by the lake. "Children, there's a storm on the way," he was already kneeling beside Kurt, taking hold of his fishing rod and winding in the line. "Friedrich and Louisa, just leave your rods on the bank. Go and help Fraulein Maria," he glanced across the lake. The rain was still some distance away, but they had to hurry.

"But, Father…" Friedrich began to protest.

"Friedrich, you and Louisa carry what you can and start heading for home with the younger ones," Georg stood up and squeezed Friedrich's shoulder, giving him an encouraging nod. "Liesl!" he called out.

"Yes, Father?" his eldest daughter turned around just as she was closing the lid on the last picnic basket.

"Leave with the others now," he called out. Louisa had already picked up Maria's guitar case, Brigitta had hold of Marta and Gretl's hands, Kurt had the soccer ball under one arm and Liesl and Friedrich each had a picnic basket. "We'll be right behind you," he added noticing Liesl hesitate.

"Will you be alright?" Liesl asked Fraulein Maria. "We can wait for you."

"We'll be fine, Liesl," Maria smiled. "But you need to leave now."

"If you're sure…" she hesitated.

"Certain!" Maria glanced toward the lake as the Captain finished winding up Kurt's rod. "Now hurry, and you'll beat the rain home!" She gave Liesl's arm a reassuring squeeze and watched her turn and follow the other children.

"Liesl!" Georg called out from the edge of the lake. He watched his eldest daughter turn with a questioning look. "Stop at the boatshed if you don't think you'll make it home. We'll meet you there."

Liesl smiled and waved, before quickly glancing over her father's shoulder at the weather across the water. "Don't be too long…" she called out, before turning and catching up with her brothers and sisters.

Maria watched Liesl and the children scurry off down the path towards the villa. Perhaps she should have gone with them, but as she glanced across the lake, she was sure there was time for them to get home safely. The Captain was still reeling in the fishing lines, so she turned her attention to the picnic blanket.

The Captain's coat was on one corner, so she folded it and placed it on the picnic basket the children couldn't carry. Picking up the rug, she gave it a good shake. By the time she had the rug folded, the sounds of the children had disappeared into the distance.

Turning toward the lake, she saw that some of the Alps had almost been swallowed by the dark clouds. A sheet of rain was looming down the mountainside toward the far edge of the lake and the wind was gathering momentum, loosening leaves from the tall oaks and sending them scattering.

Knowing how much they hated storms, she said a quick prayer for the children. From here, it was a leisurely thirty-minute walk home. If the children hurried, they should make it home dry.

Taking the Captain's coat, she wrapped it in the blanket. It was far too warm and humid for him to need it now, especially once they started moving. Holding the folded rug against her, she looked down to the lake, and watched the Captain wind up the last fishing line. She smiled at him as he picked up the rods in one hand and turned towards her. The strong breeze ruffled his hair as he took long strides up the embankment toward her. For a moment, his windblown fringe reminded her of their encounter last night. _The last time they were alone._

"We'd better hurry…" she said as much to herself as the Captain. "That storm's coming in fast," she frowned towards the mountains that had now disappeared completely under a blanket of thick, dark cloud. Unless you'd been here earlier, it would be hard to imagine that the majestic Alps even existed on the other side of the lake.

Georg smiled as he came to a stop in front of her. If anyone should understand the moods and unpredictable paths of the mountain storms it would be Maria. He knew she'd grown up in the mountains, but it wasn't until last night that he understood just how tied she was to the Alps. He'd often stare at them across the lake from the terrace without really seeing them. He'd seen them differently today. _But then, everything had seemed a little different today._

"Let's get home, Fraulein," he said softly, deciding he liked the sound of that, for some reason. He watched as she bent to pick up the picnic basket. "No, no…" he waved his free hand for her to stop. "I'll take that," he said more gently as her eyes suddenly shot up to meet his.

"I can easily carry it, Captain," she stood up and squared her shoulders.

"I know you can, but let me. Please…" he waited until she nodded and took a step back, before he took a half step and picked up the basket in his free hand. "We're going to have to hurry," he added hearing the first ominous rumble in the distance.

Maria smiled as he held out his hand holding the fishing rods, gesturing for her to take the lead along the rough path. Hugging the blanket to her, she started walking quickly along the uneven track, grateful that she was wearing her sensible black boots. She could hear the Captain close behind her as they picked up speed. Another distant rumble turned her thoughts to the children. If the children kept good pace, they should almost be halfway home by now.

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

They'd been walking along the track in silence for a while now, both short of breath as they continued their brisk pace. The sun had disappeared underneath the thick blanket of dark cloud some time ago. It seemed more like dusk, rather than the late afternoon. Maria could hear the Captain puffing heavily just behind. Her own breathing was coming hard and fast. The thunder was no longer in the distance, with each new clap louder than last, pushing them faster.

When Maria felt the first drop of rain on her arm, it wasn't one of those gentle raindrops that had you wondering if you'd really felt it, or whether it was all just your imagination. The first drop was big and wet. Followed by another, just as big and just as hard.

"Oh… here it comes!" she called out over her shoulder to the Captain, between mouthfuls of air as more of the enormous raindrops hit the side of her face.

"Keep going… Fraulein…" Georg encouraged behind her. "Can't stop… not now…"

She laughed as she blinked against the big drops of rain that were now coming faster, each one followed more quickly by another, and then another. They seemed to be coming harder as the wind continued gathering strength, swirling through the tops of the trees around them.

They were moving faster, trying to stay ahead of the storm, even though they realised trying to outrun it was futile. Now they would be happy to get to the boatshed without getting soaked. The edge of the storm had caught up to them, before long they'd be swallowed up by it, just like the Alps behind them. As the rain grew heavier, the track was becoming more slippery, with the loose stones threatening to trip them up. Earlier, it had seemed just a harmless, overgrown path, Maria thought grimly to herself. But now, it was becoming treacherous.

"I hope… the children… aren't out in this…" Maria shouted behind her, lifting her eyes from the path for just a moment.

"Fraulein!" Georg called out, as he watched her stumble on a rock and slip to the edge of the path. Managing to pull up before he ran into her, at the same time, he somehow threw out his left arm, keeping her upright amongst a tangle of fishing rods. His arm curled around her waist, holding her steady, pulling her back against him.

"Oh, my!" Maria fell back against the Captain, as she struggled to keep her balance.

"I've got you…" Georg reassured against her hair as the wind blew the rain hard against his back. Not that he noticed the storm bearing down on them. Right at that moment, all he could think of was the feel of Maria's soft body against his. Sitting beside her in the car had been torture, standing behind her in the pantry had been exquisite. But this was something entirely different. All his senses were committing her feel, her scent, her touch to memory. But he was certain his body was never going to forget…

"Oh, Captain…" Maria mumbled, a little surprised to find herself surrounded by the Captain's muscle and strength. She'd always assumed he was strong, had never really given it much thought. But as he pinned her against him, as he stopped her from losing her balance, it was only now that she was realising just how strong he was. She glanced down and noticed the taut muscles in his forearm…

"Are you alright, Fraulein?" Georg asked, as he moved his head sideways and turned to look at her. Already out of breath, he held his breath at the feel of her body push further into his.

"I… I think so…" Maria stammered, having long forgotten all about the rain and storm swirling around them. All she could think about was the Captain's hot breath tickling her ear, her neck. His breathing was heavy, matching the movement of his chest against her back.

"Thank you…" she whispered, suddenly aware of the heat of the Captain's body. Despite their damp clothes, his body felt like it was on fire. The air around them seemed so hot and heavy, and she was sure it wasn't just the humidity. She'd never been this close to a man before. Not really. Certainly not a man holding her against him, not like…

It may have been a clap of thunder, or perhaps he just came to his senses, but suddenly Georg realised that he had his arm around his governess. Whatever it was, he knew they couldn't stand here forever, they needed to keep moving. Georg reluctantly loosened his arm from around her waist, before letting go. But he felt her hesitate. _Oh God, did she feel it too?_

Feeling the Captain release her, Maria went to move her leg, but something was grabbing at it. Looking down, she realised she'd been caught by a cane from one of the blackberries growing along the edge of the path.

"What's wrong, Fraulein?" Georg asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Maria answered as she bobbed down and quickly prised the prickly stem away. "Just a blackberry," she answered over her shoulder. "Nothing to worry about…" she told him as she began moving along the path, this time taking extra care on the loose stones.

Although, she had to admit, she was finding it a little harder to concentrate now…

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say  
I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout_

Glancing behind them, Georg could see that even more of the mountains that would normally be standing guard over the lake had disappeared underneath the black storm clouds. Turning back, Maria was a several steps ahead of him and starting to pick up the pace again. He quickened his steps, trying to catch up to her.

"Fraulein," he called out over the wind. "The boat shed's not far…" his words were cut short by another clap of thunder. Each one was getting louder. Closer.

Relieved to hear that shelter wasn't too far away, Maria had to admit that her bearings had been distorted by the rain. It was really heavy now, and the strong wind was blowing it sideways against the side of her face now that they'd rounded another bend. Squinting against the wind and rain running down her face, it was becoming more difficult to see the path at her feet. At least the path was starting to even out, and was even a little wider. Thankfully, the boatshed was nearby.

She and the children often walked along the paths around the boatshed. Of course, she'd learned her lesson, and these days made sure they kept walking past the boats. Looking forward to finding somewhere dry, she was sure the children would all be huddling at there. Her heart tightened as she thought how frightened they'd be alone in the storm. Hugging the blanket tighter to her chest, she quickened her pace, desperate to get out of the weather and desperate to get to the children.

As she rounded the next bend, a shingled roof appeared amongst the willows on the edge of the lake. "We've made it!" Maria proclaimed triumphantly to the Captain over her shoulder as she increased the length of her steps.

"Careful, Fraulein!" Georg laughed as she called out. He adored her enthusiasm and excitement. Even when they were caught in a storm, she wasn't fazed. It was infectious. _Utterly irresistible._

Maria barely heard him above the driving rain and wind, as she rushed towards the old timber shed perched on the edge of the lake. Finally reaching it, she stopped and turned, pressing herself against the wall that faced the path. Sheltered under the eave, she watched the Captain closing the distance between them as the water tracked down her face. But she barely noticed, everything was soaking wet and dripping. Hugging the blanket with one arm, her other hand had found its way to her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Despite being out of breath, she found herself laughing. Partly out of relief, partly from the exhilaration of being caught out in the rain like a small child, partly from watching the Captain rushing towards her.

Only moments behind her, Georg was soon sheltering under the eave beside her, the door to the shed between them. Putting the picnic basket down on the ground beside him, he leaned back against the wall, his chest heaving rapidly as he tried to fill his lungs. He smiled as Maria stood beside him trying to stop laughing while she caught her breath. He found himself wondering the last time he felt so alive.

Glancing sideways, he noticed Maria was as out of breath as he was. Her eyes had closed, so he took the chance to let his eyes roam down her body. Her wet clothes, clinging to her body, brought back memories of the day he returned from Vienna. Forcing his eyes to her face, he smiled. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair stuck out where the rain hadn't plastered it to her face. Drops of rain trailed down her face, finding a path down her long neck, before disappearing underneath her tight bodice, which was still rising and falling rapidly. _God, she looked more beautiful than ever_.

With her laughing finally under control and her breathing slowly finding its way back to normal, Maria opened her eyes and turned to the Captain. He looked as drowned and bedraggled as she felt. _And probably looked!_ Glancing down at his chest, it was moving in time to his heavy breathing. She was sure she let out a gasp as she noticed his wet shirt clinging to him, outlining the muscles across his chest and revealing the dark hair that was normally hidden under his shirt… _Oh Lord…_

She forced her eyes higher noticing that his hair, normally combed perfectly back in place, had taken on a life of its own. His fringe had fallen over his forehead and the rain had started sending it wavy. He was staring at her, his eyes dark and intense. Then he smiled. That half grin of his. Didn't he realise that she'd only just got her breath back? She could barely breathe, let alone think, when he looked at her like that. Everything else around them seemed to slow down as he reached up with his right hand and forced his fringe back, his eyes never leaving hers as they both leaned back against the boatshed wall staring at each other. She noticed the muscles moving in his forearm, reminding her of his strength. How he'd held her to him. The feel of her back against the heat of his chest…

A loud clap of thunder overhead made them both jump.

"The children..." Maria suddenly remembered where they were.

"They'll be inside waiting for us inside," Georg reassured her, nodding toward the door between them. As he opened the door to the boatshed, he loved that the children were never far from her thoughts. "After you," he stood aside and gave an exaggerated sweep of his arm. They both laughed at his gesture. It somehow matched the absurdity of the situation.

Maria walked through the doorway, but stopped immediately. The boatshed was empty. Expecting to be greeted by the noisy excitement of the children, all she could hear was the hollow echo of the heavy rain on the roof. "They're not here!" she exclaimed, turning to the Captain who was standing in the doorway behind her.

"They must be at home…" Georg murmured. He was sure the children would be huddled on the wooden benches waiting for them. Maria was looking sick with worry and the last thing he wanted was to add to it. "If they're not home yet, they won't have far to go."

"Do you think?" Maria looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears and fear.

"I'm sure," Georg smiled calmly, not wanting to think of the children out in the storm. "They had a good head start..." he was trying to convince himself as much as Maria.

"I hope you're right," Maria answered slowly, still not sure. "I should have gone with them…"

"Liesl and Friedrich are responsible, Fraulein," Georg didn't want her feeling guilty, after all, he was the one who'd sent the children home ahead of them. And he knew he was right. His two oldest children were sensible. It came with having to grow up so quickly. "They would have stopped here if there was even a slight chance they wouldn't make it to the villa," he added, her eyes still fearful. Hoping his words would help, he found himself wanting to hold her, to tell her the children were safe, to take away her concerns.

Instead, he held his breath as Maria paused for a moment, weighing up his words.

"You're right, Captain," she finally agreed, forcing herself to believe they were safe and dry, waiting at home for them. She knew she couldn't face any other possibility.

Georg smiled. If he wasn't juggling fishing rods in one hand, and the picnic basket in the other, he would have reached out to her. He loved her concern for the children. He loved that he'd been the one to make her feel better, taking away her fears and concerns. And he loved how adorable she looked, wet and half-drowned with Marta's chain of daisies still clinging around her neck.

"We might as well get comfortable, Fraulein," Georg kicked the door shut behind him as he looked over Maria's shoulder to the open end of the boat shed, then back to her with a shrug. "It looks like we'll be here for a while..."

Maria turned around, just as a loud clap of thunder boomed overhead.

"Oh my!" she jumped, laughing as she turned back to the Captain. The dimly lit boatshed lit up as lightning cracked and flashed nearby.

"It's close now," Georg's eyes shot upwards. "I hope this old thing's waterproof…"

Maria turned away from the Captain and started walking to the end of the timber building. She smiled as she walked past the boat lining one wall, and its identical partner on the opposite wall. Pairs of oars hung above each boat. She heard the Captain's footsteps behind her, and turned when they came to a stop. He was busy putting the fishing rods back in the rack against the wall.

"I'll take you and the children out on the lake one day if you'd like," Georg was busying himself with the rods, but hadn't missed her looking at the boats.

"The children would love that!"

He looked up and returned her smile before she blushed and turned away. Something told him that she'd enjoy it just as much as the children. The thought sent his heart soaring. It would be a chance to erase the memory of him standing on the landing yelling at her like the fool he was.

Maria continued past the boats towards the water at the far end of the shed. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through her hair, shaking out the water that hadn't yet run down her face and the back of her neck. It was much darker outside than it should be, and the rain was teeming down. She smiled, no wonder they were both soaked after being out in that downpour.

She sat down on the timber bench seat that ran along the open end of the shed and wiped the back of her neck with the folded blanket before putting it down beside her. On the outside, it was a little damp from the rain, but it was wool, so wasn't dripping wet, like her. She heard the echo of the Captain's familiar footsteps as he made his way to join her.

Georg stopped beside the bench seat. "Erhm..." he cleared his throat. "May I...?" he motioned to the seat.

"Of course, Captain," Maria smiled up at him. "I think we're going to have to settle in for a while. This won't be blowing over anytime soon."

"I'll defer to your judgement," Georg smiled as he put the picnic basket down on the end of the bench and sat down, the blanket between them.

"I'm not sure you should..." Maria looked grimly out at the heavy rain, then back to the Captain. "It was almost upon us before I even noticed," she answered his frown before turning away.

"At least you gave us some warning, Fraulein," Georg followed her eyes out to the lake. He cringed recalling how he'd been far too preoccupied with _her_ to notice anything else, certainly not a storm rolling in over the Alps.

"Hardly any warning, I'm afraid…" Maria smiled as she turned to him, drops trailing down his face. "Captain, do you want to wipe yourself down with the blanket? It's only a little damp," she pushed the blanket towards him.

"Thank you," Georg said quietly as he picked up the blanket. Unfolding it a little, he was surprised to see part of his coat appear. "Well, what do we have here?" he unfolded the rest of the blanket. "You should put it on, Fraulein," he stood up, draping the blanket over the bench and holding up his coat by the shoulders.

"Oh, Captain, it's yours..." Maria shook her head at him.

"Please don't argue, Fraulein," Georg arched a brow at her playfully, but he was serious. "You're soaked and there's a wind blowing off the lake," he explained. "The longer we sit here, the colder we'll get."

"Well, if you're sure," Maria nodded slowly, realising he was right.

"Certain."

Maria smiled shyly at the Captain and tentatively made her way to her feet. Used to putting on her own coats, she turned and first slid her right arm into the coat and then the left. "Thank you..." she said in a quiet voice as she sat back down. The sleeves were far too long, and although it was a short coat on the Captain, it was far too big for her. But at least it was keeping the wind off her wet clothes, and she had to admit she was feeling warmer already. She was surprised to find that the Captain's coat had his same musky scent.

Satisfied, Georg took a corner of the blanket and rubbed his hair drier before wiping the back of his neck, pushing the blanket down his back, underneath his shirt.

"That feels better…" Georg ran a hand through his unruly hair as he turned and smiled at Maria. "Fraulein, wrap this around your legs…" he passed the blanket to Maria.

"Oh no, Captain!" Maria held up her hand, although only the ends of her fingers peaked out from the end his coat. "Please..." he gave her a look, questioning if she was certain. "Positive, your jacket's warm enough, and you'll need it," she added.

He sat down and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. It was a large blanket, so he spread one half over his legs. "I'm more than happy to share, Fraulein," he said softly as he spread the other half over her legs.

"Ouch!" Maria flinched as the edge of the blanket fell on her calf.

"Fraulein…" Georg quickly pulled the blanket off her and himself and threw it on the bench. He was crouching on the floor of the boatshed before Maria knew what was happening. "What's wrong with your leg?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing…" Maria was mortified that the Captain was kneeling before her, worrying about her.

"Show me your leg…" he said firmly as he took hold of her ankle.

Maria was thankful she was wearing her sensible black boots. They came up just past her ankles, and she was sure she'd faint if the Captain's hand touched her leg. "It's just a scratch… no need to fuss…"

"Fraulein!" Georg cut off Maria's protests as he looked up and held onto her eyes. "Let me decide if it's just a scratch…" he felt Maria relax a little in his hand. "Please…" he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Maria was sure she hadn't blinked. "I'm just not used to being fussed over…" she whispered.

"Well… In that case, I'll try not to fuss too much," Georg promised, giving her a warm smile. "Just let me take a look."

Maria smiled, and turned her leg in his hand. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Oh, no…" Georg mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong?" Maria demanded, moving on the bench as she tried to see what Captain was looking at.

"Let me clean it up first," he was already pulling his clean handkerchief out of his pocket. "I'm sorry, this may hurt a little…" The blackberry had torn a hole in her stocking and her leg, wet from the rain, was still bleeding.

Maria held her breath as the Captain's hand moved from her ankle to her calf. Now she found herself wishing her boots weren't so short. Now he was holding onto her, with only her stocking between his fingers and her leg. She tried desperately to think of something else. Anything other than the Captain's strong fingers curled around her leg. She decided she should start reciting Hail Marys. After all, it would be a distraction and she could get her penance over and done with. Surely Sr Berthe could see the merit in that. _Hail Mary, full of grace..._

"Ouch…!" she winced as his handkerchief touched her broken skin.

"I'm sorry, Fraulein," Georg whispered, stopping as soon as he felt her flinch and looking up at her, his eyes apologetic. She nodded and gave him a thin smile. He turned his attention back to her leg and dabbed it as gently as he could, trying to clean around the edges of the scrape first.

He moved his free hand a little further around her calf, a little higher, so he could hold the hole in her stocking open with his thumb and forefinger. Her stockings were already laddered, but as he held the tear open, he couldn't help noticing the ladder slowly travel further up her leg. He forced himself not to think of it disappearing underneath the skirt of her dirndl, making its way higher up her leg, past her knee...

Swallowing hard, he returned his concentration to the scrape on her leg. "I'm afraid these stockings may be ruined…" he flashed a smile at her, then quickly returned to cleaning up her wound.

"Mine usually don't last long…" Maria blushed, wondering how it was possible for the Captain to have such a tender touch. Earlier she'd been surprised by his strength, but now she was even more surprised by how gentle he could be.

"Fraulein, I can see a prickle from the blackberry…"

"Well, that explains why it hurts so much," Maria answered to the top of the Captain's bobbing head.

"It's best if we remove it now," Georg glanced up. "Can I…?"

Maria nodded at him and wrapped her fingers tightly around the edge of the wooden bench. She looked out over the Captain's head. The rain was still heavy. There'd been no let up since they'd arrived at the boatshed.

Georg moved a little to the side, letting as much of the dull light from outside fall on Maria's leg. He held her leg a little more firmly and concentrated on the tiny thorn. He narrowed his eyes as he carefully took hold of it between his thumb and forefinger, then quickly pulled it out. Holding it up to the light, he smiled. "Got it…" he looked back at Maria, still smiling.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Let me check that there aren't any more," he went back to studying the scratch on her leg. "You were lucky, there only seems to be one," he took his handkerchief off the bench and began to tenderly dab her leg again. Satisfied that he'd cleaned around the wound as best he could, he held his handkerchief against it, hoping to stop the bleeding. "When we get home, I'll ask Frau Schmidt to give you some iodine to put on it. We don't want it getting infected."

"Well, at least now we know where to come blackberry picking," Maria smiled down at the Captain as he looked up at her. He smiled at her, but if she wasn't mistaken, there was also a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"The summer will probably be over by the time they're ripe, Fraulein," Georg answered quietly, the thought of her leaving hitting him harder than he'd imagined. He looked back down at her leg, pulling the handkerchief away a little to see if the scratch had stopped bleeding.

Maria had only been sent to the villa for the summer. But as the days and weeks passed, as autumn loomed, she kept wishing summer didn't have to end, that it could go on forever. She stared at the top of the Captain's head, too saddened by his words. She wished they didn't weigh so heavily in her heart. Instead, she concentrated on his gentle touch as he tended to her leg.

"Fraulein…?" Georg asked, the soft pad of his thumb instinctively moving slowly backwards and forwards over her bare skin, just below the scratch. "I know you explained your reasons for joining the Abbey last night," he pulled the tear in her stocking a little wider, dabbing around the scratch. "Won't you miss this…?" he asked softly as his eyes flew up to find hers.

"This…?"

"Well, not exactly _this_ …" he gave her a thin smile. "I don't mean sitting here wet and cold in an old boatshed with me for company…" he teased, trying to hide how serious he was. "And I know you won't miss my clumsy attempts at first aid…" he arched a brow at her as he gave her an awkward half grin. "But won't you miss days like today?" he asked quietly, holding his breath as he waited for her answer. He couldn't bear the thought of her forever locked behind the walls of the Abbey.

"Captain, I'm going to miss everything about this summer," Maria whispered. She watched the Captain's eyes soften, before she quickly moved her gaze over his head as she felt her cheeks growing warm. "I've loved every moment I've spent at the villa…" somehow the big drops of rain on the grey lake seemed a fitting backdrop. The sadness in her heart was almost overwhelming as she confronted the reality of leaving the villa. It was making its way to her throat, threatening to choke her.

Georg placed his hand on her knee, forcing her eyes back down to his. "We've loved every moment you've been with us," he smiled at her, trying to lift the sadness from her eyes. "The children adore you, Fraulein." He held onto her eyes, wondering how things would be after she left them, but quickly pushed those thoughts away. He couldn't face them. Not right now.

Squeezing her knee gently, he stood up and turned around, facing out towards the lake. Shoving his handkerchief in his pocket, he stood watching the rain. Flexing his fingers, he knew right at that moment what he wanted. But was it what Maria wanted too? _He'd have to find out before it was too late._

Sitting down on the bench beside her, he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and draped one of the edges over her legs.

"Are you warm enough, Fraulein?" he turned to glance at her.

"Yes, thank you, Captain," Maria smiled sideways at him. "But I can't wait to get out of these wet clothes."

"Hmmm…" Georg agreed. "I hate to state the obvious, but it looks like this rain is here to stay."

"I just hope the children are home safe and dry," Maria said softly as her thoughts turned back to them. They were never far from her thoughts.

Georg smiled. "I'm sure they are, Fraulein." He liked hearing Maria call the villa home. Especially now that he knew she hadn't had a real home since she was a small child, since both her parents passed away.

"I hope so…" Maria mumbled quietly to herself.

"They're probably sitting around the kitchen table eating cake and biscuits while they tell Frau Schmidt about their day's adventures," Georg smiled, he could picture them now.

"Do you think?" Maria asked softly.

"You'll see…" Georg gave her a gentle nudge.

"The children loved having you join us today," Maria watched the drops of rain making their little circular patterns on the lake. There were so many, they were really just merging into one. "It meant so much to them…" she added quietly, turning to the Captain.

"I thought it would be much more difficult," he turned to face her.

"I'm glad it wasn't," Maria smiled at him, relieved.

"I think they went easy on me today, Fraulein," Georg admitted, pausing as he looked out to the lake. "Did you say something to them?" he asked quietly, turning back to her.

"No…" Maria shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Georg whispered.

"Positive, Captain," she told him as a tiny smile found its way to her lips. "I think that means it's getting a little easier."

Georg tightened his grip on the edge of the timber bench, resisting the temptation to reach over and place his hand on her knee or his arm around her shoulder. Trying to hold onto her eyes, he glanced down and watched her tiny smile grow. They must look a fine pair. Half drowned. Her in his coat that was far too big, him wrapped in the picnic blanket. The longer they sat in their wet clothes, the more uncomfortable it was. But he didn't care. He would happily sit here with Maria for hours waiting for this rain to blow over.

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

He turned to her as she stifled a yawn. "Tired, Fraulein?"

"Mmmm…" Maria turned to the Captain, who was sitting much closer to her on the bench seat now that they were sharing the blanket. She could hardly tell him she hadn't slept at all last night. It was now starting to catch up with her. "Tell me a story, Captain," she smiled at him.

"A story?" Georg smiled at her. "I'm a bit out of practice, Fraulein."

Maria laughed at him. "Tell me about the children, when they were younger."

"Oh…"

"That's if you want to…" Maria blushed, wondering what had possessed her. "Please don't if it's too painful… Captain, forget I ever asked…"

"Sshh, Fraulein…" Georg whispered, placing a hand on her knee. "I'd love to tell you about the children," he was suddenly serious. "And Agathe…" he said it before he realised. _God, what was he thinking?_ He'd never spoken about Agathe to anyone. Where would he begin? How could he even try to explain what they had? What she meant to him?

"Captain, I'd love to hear any of your stories from the past," Maria told him. "Just tell me whatever you want to…" she added softly.

"Ehrm…" Georg cleared his throat, looking out to the rain that was still falling heavily. "How about I start at the beginning?" He turned back to her, a little unsure.

"That would be perfect…"

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

Georg smiled to himself. The rain had eased considerably but was still drumming comfortingly on the shingled roof overhead. He had no idea what the time was. It must be dusk, judging by how much darker it was outside now. The storm had moved away, taking the thunder and lightning with it. But the rain had remained.

He smiled again as he felt Maria move against him. Her breathing had been heavy and steady, a sure sign she'd been in a deep sleep. But now she seemed to be stirring. He looked down as her head lay on his shoulder, his arm around her. He wasn't even sure how they'd ended up here. He was talking. She was listening. They'd laughed. He'd tried hard not to cry. She was tired. He tried to make her comfortable. However it may have happened, he loved the feel of her being so close.

Holding his breath, he watched as her eyes fluttered.

"Oh…" she said it so softly, he wondered if it was his imagination.

"Fraulein…" he whispered, not wanting to frighten her. "I've got you…"

"Captain…?" Maria looked up through heavy eyes.

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review. As promised, this is the second half of the previous chapter (a little later than originally planned…).**

 **Apologies for losing control of the word count – this chapter probably should have come with a warning! Also, I must confess, I'm not sure if there would have been blackberries growing near the lake. I may have confused the Austrian woods with my Australian bush...**

 **Nothing has changed (sadly), I still don't own TSOM, just having a little lend.**

 **After the horror that's unfolded in our quiet little corner of the world these past days, please more than ever, immerse your souls in love.**


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

"Captain…?" Maria looked up through heavy eyes. "Where are we…?" she lifted her head, confused. Blushing, she looked around, wondering why she'd fallen asleep on the Captain's shoulder.

"I'm afraid we're still in the boatshed, Fraulein," Georg murmured, loosening his hold around her as she sat up.

"Oh…" Maria answered, rubbing her eyes, as she took in the boatshed and struggled to remember why she and the Captain would be here of all places. She glanced down. She was wearing his coat, and they were sitting close to each other on the wooden bench, sharing a blanket. Staring out at the mist falling softly on the grey lake, she recalled the storm that brought them here. She shuffled on the seat, a little uncomfortable in her cold, wet clothes as she remembered the Captain sharing memories of his wife and the children when they were young. _She must have fallen asleep._

"How long have we been here?" she asked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dull light.

"It's hard to say for certain," worried it may get damaged, Georg hadn't worn his wristwatch. _Agathe's last gift to him. Their last Christmas together._ "Perhaps four hours…" his eyes finally left Maria as he looked out at the evening closing in around them.

"It's still raining…" more of a comment than a question, she looked out at the fine misty rain. She smiled, remembering running to the boatshed in the pouring rain with the Captain.

"Mmmm… not nearly as heavy." Although the blanket was around both of them and she was close, so close he could hear her breathing, his body was already missing the feel of her against him. "We could leave now before it gets dark…" he turned back and arched a brow at her. "That's if you're not scared of a little rain…" he teased her.

Maria laughed at him as she turned away from the lake. "Captain, we're already so soggy, I don't think we'll notice."

Georg smiled at her. He wasn't sure what he enjoyed more, hearing her laugh or being the one who made her laugh. "Well, I guess it's decided then…" he turned to the open picnic basket beside him and pulled out the remaining pieces of cake wrapped in waxed paper. "A final piece of cake before we make a run for it?"

"Oh, Captain!" Maria's eyes lit up at Cook's delicious butter cake with the gooey chocolate icing. Soon after he began recalling stories from the past, he'd looked in the picnic basket beside him and discovered the slices of cake wrapped together in waxed paper. "I've already had two pieces, I shouldn't have another…" she held up her hand, but only her fingertips peaked out from the sleeve of the Captain's coat.

"I might have one more before we start off," Georg helped himself to a piece of cake before wrapping the paper tightly around the rest of the slices and putting them back in the picnic basket. "They'll disappear as soon the children find them!" He took a large bite and turned to the dull evening outside. "Unless Max finds them first…" he muttered between mouthfuls.

Maria smiled to herself. The Captain and Herr Detweiler, constantly bickering and always at odds with each other. They seemed such an odd pair. Like oil and water, really. But there must be something from their past that bound them together. She reminded herself to ask the Captain. He'd already shared so much about his wife and the children, Herr Detweiler could wait for another day.

She glanced at the Captain sitting beside her as he juggled the half-eaten slice of cake and stared out to the lake. He certainly was full contradictions. He could be so distant and prickly, but underneath all of that, he really was warm and caring.

"Well, Fraulein, shall we make a move?" Georg turned back to Maria as he rubbed his hands together, cake crumbs falling to the floor.

"Let's!" Maria answered, pulling the blanket away from her legs before slowly standing up. She stretched out her back and legs, stiffness having set in after sitting in damp clothes for so long on the hard bench. "Captain, thank you for letting me borrow it, but you can have your coat back," she was already unbuttoning it, knowing she would miss being wrapped in the Captain's musky scent.

"No, no, Fraulein..." he waved a hand at her. "Leave it on. Please..."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive," the Captain nodded then turned to close the lid on the picnic basket before standing up. "You'll need it once we're outside." Taking the blanket off his shoulders, Maria held her breath as she stared at his damp shirt clinging to his chest. She barely blinked as he roughly folded the blanket in half, then half again, the muscles across his chest and upper arms rippling against his shirt.

Georg picked up the picnic basket and turned to smile at Maria. "I think we're ready…"

They walked to the end of the boatshed, the grey lake behind them and the echo of their footsteps on the wooden floor so much louder now that the rain had eased. Georg opened the door and stood aside, motioning for Maria to step out into the evening air. It was much cooler now that the storm had passed and taken the afternoon's humidity with it.

Standing under the eave beside the door, Maria decided she might as well stay out of the misty rain for as long as possible. "It's cooled down, Captain," she turned to watch him wrap the blanket around his shoulders. "Are you sure you don't want your coat?"

"Certain," he smiled and closed the door of the boatshed behind them.

Smiling back at her, he watched her turn up the collar of his coat against the cool air. With the daisy chain around her neck and her hair sticking out everywhere, she looked completely lost in his coat. _She was utterly adorable…_

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

The path to the villa was a complete contrast to the unkept track they'd slipped and slid along as they raced to the boatshed earlier. The gravel footpath was well maintained and wide enough for three people to walk side by side. But as keen as they were to get out of their wet clothes and the cool evening air, neither were in a rush to get home.

Even as the rain fell gently down on them, they weren't in any hurry. It was barely a rain. More of a light mist. And as the night started taking over from day, it gave everything a strange eerie feel as their footsteps crunched along the gravel path. Usually, it was a gentle ten minute walk from the boatshed to the villa, but at their pace, it would take longer.

Not that Georg noticed. He wasn't even aware that he was deliberately walking slower, just so he could prolong the time spent alone with Maria. They were deep in conversation. Something he normally found tedious. With most people, he'd try to shut them down as soon as they began talking. But not with her. He had to admit, he was a little surprised how much he'd shared about Agathe. He'd spoken more about her to Maria in the past four hours than to everyone over the past four years combined. He ran his hand through his unruly hair, the mist was already sending it wavy again. Not that he cared.

Maria turned to the Captain as he laughed at her imagining what penance Sr Berthe would have waiting if she turned up to the Abbey at this hour of the evening in wet clothes and torn stockings. She enjoyed hearing him laugh. When she first arrived at the villa, she'd wondered if he even knew how to. But these past weeks, it had become a familiar sound. It would start as a low rumble, stifled somewhere deep in his chest. Then he would give up holding it in, throw back his head and just let go of it. "I'm sure she's had to invent new forms of penance just for me…" Maria added.

"Forgive me, Fraulein, but I still can't see you fitting in there," Georg turned to her, his laughter suddenly replaced by a serious tone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Reverend Mother has her doubts as well," Maria said under her breath, turning to the Captain. "Well, isn't that why she sent me here for the summer…?" she added in response to his frown.

"Is that why?" he'd had his suspicions. Often though, he wondered if he was the only one who saw how unsuitable Maria was for a cloistered life. Not that he really had a clue what went on over the walls of the Abbey. But whatever it was, he knew it wouldn't suit Maria. He imagined holding back the tide might be easier than trying to keep Maria behind Nonnberg's walls. "I had wondered..." he added absentmindedly. When he'd written to the Reverend Mother, he'd expected her to despatch someone much older. Perhaps he'd expected someone like the Sr Berthe he'd heard so much about.

"The Reverend Mother told me it would be a chance to test myself," Maria explained in a quiet voice.

"Test yourself…?"

"Well, she didn't say it quite like that," Maria sighed. "Her words were that it would be a chance to find out what I expect of myself."

"And how's that going, Fraulein?" Georg asked quietly, flexing his fingers, as she paused to answer.

"It's going to be difficult to say goodbye," Maria still couldn't face the thought of the summer coming to an end.

"To the children…?" Georg questioned, his pulse starting to pick up pace.

"To everyone, Captain…" her words hung heavy in the evening air.

She glanced back at the Captain, but quickly turned away before he saw the sadness in her eyes. It was true, saying goodbye to him would be just as hard when the time came.

"Fraulein, to be honest, sometimes I think Max would be better suited to life at the Abbey."

Maria turned to the Captain, who raised a brow at her. They both stopped walking and started laughing as they pictured Max surrounded by the nuns.

"Well, one thing's certain…" Maria laughed as they started walking again, the villa looming into sight around the bend, "the Abbey would never be the same!"

"Before they realised what was happening, he'd have the Abbey choir entered in the Salzburg Festival," Georg could picture it.

"He'd certainly shake it up!" Maria giggled at the idea.

Georg laughed as they reached the large paving stones that lay between the terrace and the landing. "And then there would be a national tour…"

"Oh, I think he may meet his match with the Reverend Mother."

"Perhaps…" Georg was still laughing. "Either way, he'd appreciate their wine cellar!"

Still laughing, Georg instinctively placed his hand on the small of Maria's back as they reached the steps and started making their way up to the back door.

"It might take Herr Detweiler to make the sisters realise that I wasn't so bad after all!" Maria laughed along with the Captain, but then, he stopped. Turning to him, he was staring at her.

Georg had pulled up suddenly and stared at Maria, realising what she'd just said. She just spoke of being at the Abbey in the past tense. _God, did that mean…_

But before he could think anymore about it, or ask her, they heard the squeals of excitement from the children.

"Father...!"

"Fraulein Maria...!"

The children were all calling out over each other as they rushed out onto the terrace to hug their father and governess.

"We're soaked through, children," Georg stopped holding up his free hand as he and Maria reached the top of the steps and were finally under cover out of the mist. The children stopped in their tracks and took a step back, despite all their smiles and excitement.

"We thought you were lost in the storm, Father," Brigitta was the first to speak.

"We were scared you might not make it home tonight," Marta said in her quiet little voice.

"Oh, Marta," Maria knelt down and pulled back the sleeve of the Captain's coat so she could run her hand down the girl's tear stained cheek. "We made it to the boatshed just as the storm was catching up to us."

"You're still wearing your daisy chain…" Marta reached out and ran her fingers under the daisies she'd linked together with Liesl's help.

"Of course, I am, Sweetheart," Maria smiled at the delight in Marta's voice.

"Father, we tried to explain to the girls that you would be at the boatshed," Friedrich shrugged at his father, grateful that he no longer had to comfort his younger sisters.

Georg looked over the heads of the girls to his eldest son and gave him a nod of thanks. His heart swelled as he saw how proud Friedrich was just simply being acknowledged. _Maria had been right._

"I'm sorry we had you all so worried," Maria stood up and reached over to brush Gretl's hair from her face.

"Were you scared out in the storm…?" Gretl asked.

"No, Gretl!" Maria laughed.

"Did you and Father sing about your favourite things?" Marta asked.

Maria's laughter was joined by the Captain's. She turned and found him looking at her. He arched a brow at her ever so slightly.

"No, Marta, we didn't sing," she turned back to the children.

"Alright, that's enough questions for now," Georg clapped his hands together. "It's time we went inside..."

As the children turned toward the open doors of the villa, Georg placed his hand on the small of Maria's back, encouraging her to follow ahead of him. He looked up, past Maria and the children, and noticed Max for the first time. He was leaning against the door frame, fixing him with an amused, knowing look. As their eyes met, Max shook his head slightly. Ignoring him, Georg looked back to the children and Maria as they made their way into the foyer. He smiled as Liesl started explaining to Maria that they'd just made it back to the villa before the storm arrived.

Turning to close the doors behind them, Georg tried to ignore Max. He glanced at the clock on the side table, it was almost half past eight. Everyone would have eaten by now, and the children should be getting ready for bed.

"Well, you seem to have been enjoying yourself…" Max muttered under his breath.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Georg glared at his friend.

"Really…?" Max questioned. "We _all_ heard the laughter from the drawing room."

"Not now, Max," Georg growled under his breath. Trying to ignore his friend, he turned his attention to the children as they milled around Maria in the foyer.

Despite the din of the children, Georg heard the ominous sound of French heels on the parquetry floor as soon as they left the settee in the drawing room. It took the children a little longer to hear them, but he noticed Louisa warning the younger children with not-so-subtle nudges. As Elsa appeared in the doorway of the drawing room, an awkward silence fell over the foyer. _Oh God, it used to be like this all the time._ He wondered if the children feared Elsa like they used to fear him. Or was it just because they hadn't really got to know her? He watched Maria as she looked up towards the drawing room.

"Good evening, Elsa…" Georg gave her a nod, trying to decipher her mood. But he was met by a blank stare. The only hint was her chin raised slightly, a silent act of defiance he'd come to recognise.

"Good evening, Baroness…" Maria smiled at the Baroness who was looking more elegant and sophisticated than ever. Blushing at her own appearance, Maria wished she was wearing anything else, even the grey dress she arrived in, rather than her wet, muddy clothes and torn stockings. The Baroness turned to her, narrowing her eyes as she looked her up and down, taking in her dishevelled state.

"Well…" Elsa glared at the governess and her appearance before turning her attention to Georg, "…look who's arrived…" The young girl may have Georg wrapped around her little finger, but _she_ wasn't fooled by her innocence and charm. Not for a moment. "If you two were gone much longer, we'd have organised a search party!" Elsa knew her look in Maria's direction didn't match her forced smile.

"Thankfully the storm passed, and we saved everyone the trouble," Georg smiled, trying to deflect Elsa's pointed comments and draw her attention away from Maria. He didn't miss Liesl and Louisa exchanging looks.

"Yes, Georg, _so_ much to be thankful for!" Despite her radiant smile, Elsa was fully aware her words were becoming more caustic, but she wasn't in any mood to soften them.

"Wouldn't you have been scared out in the dark, Fraulein Maria?" Marta asked, her soft voice sounding loud as it broke the awkward silence.

"She was with Father, silly," Kurt turned to his younger sister. "He's fought in wars and has medals for bravery. He'd keep Fraulein Maria safe out in the woods at night. Wouldn't you, Father?"

"Apart from a few spiders, there wasn't too much to fear in the boatshed," Georg turned to Maria, who was blushing furiously, despite giving Kurt a sharp look for calling his sister names.

"Fraulein Maria," Brigitta's words echoed around the enormous foyer. "You're wearing Father's coat."

Maria blushed even brighter as everyone's attention turned to her, even though she realised the Baroness would have already noticed. She was a smart woman who didn't need a child to point out the obvious. It's probably why she was still glaring at her.

"Right, everyone, we're not going to get dry standing around here," Georg looked around at the children, then at Elsa. "We can all catch up with everyone's news later."

It was obvious Elsa was still in a mood. Perhaps she had good reason to be. But her barbed comments, the way she was glaring at Maria, neither were subtle, and they certainly weren't justified, or dignified.

He had to speak with Elsa, but this definitely wasn't the time or the place. He quickly decided the best he could do was excuse Maria, send the children to bed and talk to Elsa later when they were alone. "Fraulein…" Georg turned to Maria and motioned toward the stairs at the other end of the foyer.

Maria nodded her thanks at the Captain, grateful to escape, and started making her way to the stairs. She smiled at the children as they stepped aside.

"Fraulein Maria…" she was halfway to the stairs when Brigitta's voice pierced the silence for a second time.

"Yes, Brigitta?" Maria swallowed hard as she turned back to find everyone's eyes on her.

"Thank you for making my birthday so special," the young girl beamed at her governess. "And you too, Father," she turned and smiled as he reached out and ran the back of his hand tenderly down her cheek.

"I'm sorry it didn't quite end as planned!" Maria gave a nervous little laugh. She never liked being the centre of attention, but right now, it was excruciating. She could feel the Baroness still glaring at her, even though she refused to look in her direction. Sensing her obvious discomfort, Herr Detweiler gave her an encouraging smile from the far end of the foyer.

Maria turned away, desperate to make her escape, just as Frau Schmidt appeared from the direction of the kitchen. She gave Maria a warm smile as she passed by and made her way towards the Captain.

"Please leave that, Captain," she nodded at the picnic basket he was still carrying. "I'll take it to the kitchen later."

"I can do that, Frau Schmidt," he smiled.

"Well, you shouldn't be standing around here," she fussed. _She always did._ "You need to get out of those wet clothes." Not waiting for the Captain's reply, she turned to the young faces looking at her. "Children, time for bed," she was already ushering them towards the stairs, receiving a thankful nod from the Captain.

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt," Georg wondered what he would ever do without his housekeeper. But, of course, she was so much more than that. She'd been part of the household for so long now, and he owed her so much. Particularly over these past years. "Can you have Fraulein Maria's dinner taken to her room?" Maria had stopped on the landing at the front door to say goodnight to the children as they caught up to her. But he watched her turn to him as she heard her name. "Some iodine too, please," he added, catching Maria's eye.

"Of course, Captain," Frau Schmidt glanced up to the young woman on the stairs. "Would you prefer your meal sent upstairs as well?"

"That won't be necessary, thank you, I'll eat in the dining room." As much as he'd prefer to eat alone tonight, he needed to speak to Elsa. Still not certain what he was going to say, at the very least, he needed to clear the air. He couldn't face much more of her games. He wasn't sure what was worse. Her biting sarcasm or the silence he'd been enduring since last night. Both needed to end

Frau Schmidt made her way to the stairs, catching up to Maria on the landing as the children were still saying goodnight to her. "I'll take care of the children tonight, Fraulein Maria," she smiled at the governess as the children started making their way to their rooms.

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt," Maria replied softly. "I'm looking forward to soaking in a hot bath…" she whispered.

"You go do that, and I'll bring your dinner up shortly," Frau Schmidt turned and began climbing the stairs towards the children's rooms, while Maria turned in the other direction towards the staff wing.

Maria was so thankful for Frau Schmidt's offer. Normally, she would have protested, but she had so little energy left. She hadn't even tried to put up a fight. Wet and cold, she was exhausted from the long day. Of course, little or no sleep last night didn't help. As she reached the second landing, and turned towards the next flight of stairs, she looked down to the foyer below.

Her breath caught as she found the Captain looking up towards her, his features softening as their eyes met…

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

"Well, I might also retire for the evening," Elsa announced to the two men left behind in the foyer with her. She hadn't missed Georg's eyes following the governess up the stairs.

Georg turned towards her. "Elsa, I was hoping you might join me later in the dining room," he met her cold, blank stare. "I'd love to hear all about your day…" Truth was, he couldn't recall thinking about Elsa once since they left the villa at midday, and he really wasn't in the mood to hear about her friends from Vienna. But he realised he needed to make an effort. If they were going to finally have a sensible talk about their future, it would help if she wasn't so icy towards him.

"Georg, as much as I'd love to join you, I'm afraid it's been a rather tiring day," Elsa gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I think it's best if we both rest up for tomorrow," she added, more as a reminder that she expected him to join her for her friend's final day in Salzburg. "Good night, Max," she said warmly in Max's direction. "Georg…" her tone turning decidedly frosty.

"Good night, Elsa," Georg and Max both answered in unison as they watched her sway gracefully across the foyer towards the stairs and followed her in silence as she made her way upstairs to the guest wing.

"Well, I think you got out of that rather lightly, Georg…" Max muttered under his breath.

"Leave it, Max!" Georg's voice was low and sharp as he turned to glare at his friend. "I don't want to hear it…" he was already striding towards the kitchen. The sooner he dropped off the picnic basket, the sooner he could get out of these cold, damp clothes and into a hot bath.

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me  
My friends say I'm acting peculiarly_

Pushing the remains of his dinner around the plate, Georg was quickly losing patience. He was tired. He was frustrated. And he was irritated with Max's constant prodding and cajoling for information.

"It's been a long day, Max," he pushed his chair out from the table and picked up his plate and empty glass. "I'll see you in the morning."

Making his way to the kitchen, he left his plate and glass on the bench. Exhausted, he was soon back in the foyer and climbing the stairs towards his room. Last night, he barely slept. He hoped tonight would be different, despite all the thoughts and questions running through his head.

Walking along the hallway to the master wing, he let himself into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Relieved to finally be alone, he tugged off his jacket and threw it on the end of the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he pulled off his boots and tossed each one in the direction of his dressing room. He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, as he ran an unsteady hand through his hair.

 _What an almighty mess…_

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

Feeling as unsettled as the storm that had interrupted their picnic, Georg stepped onto the balcony. With the black sky littered with stars and the moonlight shimmering off the lake, it was almost possible to believe the storm had been nothing more than a dream.

He'd expected sleep to come easy tonight. Surely, a brandy or two over dinner would have helped.

Holding onto the cool balustrade, he looked down on the terrace below.

 _He stopped. What in God's name was she doing on the terrace?_

He hadn't had a chance to speak to her before she retired for the evening, and he sure as Hell wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. Sitting in the boatshed, while Maria slept against him, he'd decided what he needed to do. The sooner he spoke to her, the sooner he could start sorting out the mess he'd created.

Without a moment to waste, he took a deep breath and returned to his bedroom. Walking across to the bed, he picked up his jacket from where he'd dropped it earlier. He cursed as he tried to find his boots. _God, he was wasting precious time._ Finding one and then the other, he hurriedly forced his feet into them.

As he walked down the hallway of the master wing, he buttoned up his jacket and straightened his tie. He'd learnt his lesson last night. No more wandering around the villa half dressed, no matter the time of night. Not that he had a clue what the time was.

He made his way silently along the hallway past the children's rooms. He'd checked on them before retiring earlier. They'd all been fast asleep, worn out from their day. Even Brigitta had fallen asleep with her reading lamp on and her arm wrapped around her birthday gift.

Now, as much as he would love to stop and just watch the children sleep, he needed to keep moving. He didn't know when he might get a chance to speak to her again. Desperate to get everything out in the open, he was tempted to take the stairs two at a time, but knew that would make far too much noise. He was sure Max would have retired soon after he did, no doubt with the half empty bottle of brandy under his arm.

He was down in the foyer now, crossing the parquetry floor to the rear doors leading onto the back terrace. He slowed his steps. He had no idea how to begin this conversation. He really hadn't thought that far ahead. He just knew he had to be honest, with himself and her. Hoping to spend those hours in his study before they left for the picnic to clear his mind, he'd barely thought about Elsa, the children or the future. He'd been far too distracted. Too busy thinking about blue eyes, short hair, last night's disturbing dream and a delightful encounter in the pantry in the middle of the night.

He needed to concentrate, focus. Taking some deep breaths, he still had no idea what he was going to say. Perhaps it was best. Perhaps, at times like this, it was best to speak from the heart. Perhaps that was the problem. For too long, he'd been swayed by what he should do, by what was expected. Maybe it was time to forget everyone and everything else, and just do what he wanted.

He reached the doorway. One of the double doors was still ajar. The cool night air hit him as he took hold of the handle and quietly pulled the door open. He walked silently onto the terrace, not closing the door behind him. He stopped, his breath catching in his throat. She was facing away from him, looking out across the lake to the mountains. But even with her back to him, it was easy to recall what captured his attention the first time he saw her.

Her neck, long and graceful, swept down to the curve of her shoulders, disappearing underneath the scooped neckline of her dress. He wondered if she was cold. Her narrow waist was pushed against the balustrade as her hands held on. He hesitated. _God, was he doing the right thing?_ He wondered what she was thinking. How was she going to take what he had to say? It should hardly come as a surprise.

Perhaps he should turn around. Perhaps he should wait until the morning. Catch her before they left for Salzburg. That would give him time to think things through. After all, what was worse than saying nothing? _Saying the wrong thing..._

But he couldn't stop. It was impossible to turn around. He reminded himself that now was the time to be honest with himself, but more importantly, honest with her. Yesterday in town. This afternoon. It had made everything much clearer. He wasn't sure that anything could be gained by waiting. _By choosing the safe option._ He was tired of pretending, of burying how he really felt, and finding himself on the _safe path_.

Hesitating, he couldn't help but wonder if being caught out in the storm with Maria had somehow left him a little unhinged.

He glanced out to the lake. It was another beautiful night. Moonlit, still and cold. It was almost impossible to believe there had been such a ferocious storm pass through only hours earlier. He turned back to her. He was flexing the fingers on both hands now, trying to burn off some nerves.

Holding his breath, he took a few steps toward her. For some reason, he was no longer in a hurry. But his pulse was picking up pace, threatening to race away from him. This wasn't going to be easy, but it was only going to get harder. He slowed his breathing, hoping to slow his heart rate. He was just about to clear his throat, to let her know he was on the terrace with her, when she turned around and let out a gasp.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, his mouth dry. "I hope I didn't frighten you..."

In the shadows, even from a few feet away, it was impossible to know what she was thinking. "Erhm... May I join you?" he held his breath while he waited for her answer. He didn't move, could barely breathe, as he waited for any kind of response. After what seemed forever, she nodded.

Before she had a chance to change her mind, he closed the distance between them. He still had no idea what he was going to say. He just needed to tell her. _God, he'd never been good at this kind of thing._ He was standing next to her now. Holding onto the balustrade, looking out at the moonlight playing on the lake, trying to steady his nerves.

"It's a beautiful night..." he glanced sideways at her. He might as well start with small talk, it would give him time to relax. There might be less chance of him tripping over his words if he just eased into what he had to say.

"Hmmm... Hard to believe there was such a wild storm this afternoon," her words had a hint of sarcasm.

"I know..." he glanced at her again, the moonlight giving away the tiniest smile tugging at her lips. Perhaps this might not be so difficult after all.

He turned back out to the lake, the lonely call of a cricket from somewhere between the terrace and lake the only sound he could hear above the blood pounding in his ears. He was still trying to control his breathing, still trying to bring his heart rate back somewhere close to normal.

"Couldn't sleep…?" he asked, wondering why he was still whispering.

"I thought some air might help…"

"Is it…?" _Oh God, he sounded like he was flirting with her._

"It is now…" she trailed off.

He turned to her with a frown. _Heaven help him, was she flirting with him?_ She was staring out into the night, it was impossible to tell.

He stifled a gasp. At first, he thought it was his imagination. After all, it was hardly a touch. It was so faint, barely even there. But it was drawing every single ounce of his attention. Holding his breath, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, he looked down at their hands on the cool balustrade. Had she deliberately moved her hand towards his? _Surely, it wasn't an invitation?_

"I've been waiting for you..." her words were soft, she sounded a little breathless.

"Really…?" He hadn't expected this. Was she using the element of surprise to her advantage, trying to throw him off course? By now, he should have started his explanation, his _confession_. Instead, she now had him second guessing everything.

"Yes." She still hadn't looked at him, he was still struggling to read her mood. God, that hand of hers, resting beside his, was all he could think about.

"I was hoping you'd find me…" her voice was low and sultry. _Why was he finding it so damn seductive?_ Was she doing this on purpose? Surely not. He couldn't play any more games.

"I'm here now..." The words had tumbled out before he could stop them. _What the Hell was she doing to him?_ No longer capable of forming a rational thought, he reached over, covering her hand with his, and squeezed gently.

As she turned to face him, he let go of her hand and reached for her waist. There was so much he needed to say. He had to begin somewhere, but he really didn't know where. The only thing he did know, it wasn't going to be easy. Holding onto her waist, he inched closer. Instinctively, he reached up to run the back of his forefinger slowly, deliberately down her cheek.

She closed her eyes at his touch.

"How long have you been waiting?" he demanded, bringing his mouth down to whisper the words against the shell of her ear. He smiled, as he felt her shudder against the palm of his hand splayed across the small of her back. He closed his eyes. Filling his head with her familiar scent.

"Too long…" Her strangled reply set alight every fibre in his body. Pulling her against him, he let out a sigh of relief as she pressed her body into his. His desperate mouth found the soft, sweet skin of her neck. "I've waited too long…" she murmured against him as his butterfly kisses traced a path below her jawline, gently nipping and tugging. Her hands moved along his arms, reaching for his shoulders, clutching and hanging on. In response to her touch, his kisses against her neck were becoming more urgent. Impatient, she now had a handful of his hair, holding him to her, demanding more.

"Don't let me go…" she pleaded against his ear, sending his mind reeling. His mouth had found the pulse in her neck. It was thundering in time to his own as he traced a hungry, desperate path. His mouth was pulling at her, drawing her soft skin against his tongue, nipping at her gently with his teeth. He no longer cared if he left a mark. It would be _his_ mark. Her fingers grabbed at him, as she moaned into his hair and pushed her body against his, leaving him in no doubt. She wanted more. _Much more_.

He drew her earlobe into his mouth, her scent driving him wild, as she shuddered against him. Drawing breath for a moment, he rested his forehead against hers as her fingers teased the back of his neck. "Never… I'll never… let you go…" he struggled to say the words as he tried to fill his lungs. "I'm yours…" He lifted his head, needing to see her, to look into those blue eyes, even if it was for just a moment.

"Captain..." Her smile sent his heart spinning.

He was cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand, holding her so tenderly as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Right at this moment, she _was_ the most precious thing in _his_ world.

His eyes moved down to her lips. Parted, ever so slightly, even in the moonlight, even as her breathing was coming faster, he could see they were full and soft. They'd been teasing him relentlessly for weeks. Whenever she laughed. Whenever she said his name. As she chewed on them, trying to concentrate or recall something. When they were covered with rich chocolate icing. But they'd never been more tempting than right now. He ran his thumb gently along her jawline, then back again. _God, she was beautiful._

His hand moved down her cheek, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Maria…?" his eyes moved back up to hers. He held his breath as he watched her eyes widen. "Is this… part of your test…?" The world, his world, hung by a thread as he waited for her answer. She paused, searching his eyes. His heart was beating so hard against his ribs. _She nodded._

His eyes moved back down to her lips. He wondered if she'd been kissed before. Properly kissed. Kissed by a man, not a boy. Not that it mattered. She would soon forget every one of them. _Tonight, she would be kissed by him._ She parted her lips in anticipation, her breathing coming a little faster.

He reached up with his other hand, instinctively cupping both cheeks now. Her hands were clutching his shoulders, holding on, pressing her body against his. He bent down, bringing his mouth within inches of hers. He needed to savour their first kiss. They were sharing the same air. He watched her close her eyes before his lips brushed hers, barely touching, so tender, so gentle. He pulled back slightly, his lips clinging to hers for a moment before they reluctantly let go. One of his hands had moved from her cheek and found its way to her hair. It was soft. So soft. He wanted to discover every part of her. _Needed to touch, taste, explore…_

"Captain…" it was a strangled plea. Something stirred in him. _Was it weeks of longing, or years of nothing?_ He wasn't sure, but soon it wouldn't matter. They would have each other. She would be his, he would forever be hers.

He let go of her hair and held her cheek again. His lips were back on hers. But this time, his touch was firmer, more urgent. She tasted sweet, but he didn't want to overwhelm her. Reluctantly, his lips released hers. His pulse was racing now. His hands, still cupping her cheeks, were burning. He needed to feel more of her. _All of her._

One hand moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him, her arms reached around his neck. He bent down to kiss her again, but just as his lips were about to find hers, she pulled back.

"I knew you'd find me…"

They were so close, he was breathing her words. They were so sensual, so primal, it was like something had been ignited deep within. "Fraulein…" the word had barely passed his lips before his mouth was on hers. He couldn't think. He didn't want to stop. As he held her closer, her body pushing into his, he opened his mouth against hers. He heard her moan as his insistent kisses became desperate, demanding. _She was so sweet, exquisite…_

He felt her hand move to his chest, forcing its way under his jacket. _Oh God, he couldn't think_. Her kisses were just as frantic, her moans more insistent. His tongue had to find hers.

His hand moved from her cheek and grabbed a handful of hair as he held her to him. His tongue found hers, at first, she was tentative, uncertain. "Maria…" he tried to say her name, to reassure her, but it seemed to stir something in her. He was struggling for air, but her eager kisses were suddenly becoming wilder. They were devouring each other. He couldn't stop. Not now. Both hands were now around her waist, holding her against him.

He groaned as her nails scraped at the skin on his chest. _God, what was she doing?_ He was coming undone. He was so aroused, every nerve ending on fire. Their kisses were ferocious, as they both lost the last shred of control they'd been clinging to.

His mouth never left hers, as he turned her around, pushing her back against the cool stone. His hands grabbed her waist, lifting her up onto the balustrade. She pulled back, her moans giving way to the most adorable squeal of surprise. "Maria…" Georg reassured her "…I've got you…" Even in the moonlight, he could see her eyes were dark, almost black. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him to her. Unable to resist, his mouth found hers, swallowing her moans. _Touching, tasting, exploring…_

One of his hands left her waist and found her calf. He groaned as he felt her soft skin in his hand instead of the stocking he'd dreaded. She smiled against his mouth. His hand skated slowly up her calf, finding the sensitive skin at the back of her knee. She squirmed against him, their kisses becoming desperate and rough, as his fingers teased and tormented. Promising himself to come back and explore later, she moaned against his mouth. Her hand was back on his chest, somehow finding its way under his shirt. He tugged roughly at her leg, pulling it around his waist. He could barely think as he felt her tightening her hold around him. His other hand was around her, pulling her closer. It was hot, so damn hot. He needed air…

Reluctantly, he pulled back, trying to catch his breath as he rested his forehead against hers. They were both struggling for air. Their breathing was coming hard and fast, the only sound piercing the night air. His hand had somehow found its way under her skirt and started tracking a gentle but determined path along her thigh.

"Oh Captain…" she moaned, not that he needed any encouragement. He smiled at her, as he lifted his head, and was rewarded with a smile on her swollen lips…

He stopped, something catching his attention. _God, what was that?_ He turned toward the villa. _A light?!_ From the guest wing. Who? How long?

He couldn't think, couldn't breathe… was fighting for air. He closed his eyes, trying to think…

Opening his eyes, he sat bolt upright! _What the Hell?_ Searching around, he was surprised to find he wasn't on the terrace. Looking down, he wasn't holding Maria. Instead he was clutching a pillow. In the moonlight streaming through the open window, he could see he was still fully dressed, apart from his jacket.

Cursing, he hurled the pillow across the room. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair, trying to catch his breath, trying to control his thundering heart rate, trying to check his arousal. He fell back on the bed, spent.

 _Dear God, help him!_

Last night's dream was bad enough. Tonight's was bordering on depravity… Closing his eyes, he pressed himself further into the mattress.

She's a postulant. She's your children's governess. She's under your protection. She's an innocent young woman.

 _For God's sake, man, you're supposed to be courting Elsa…_

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review.**

 **Apologies again for this chapter being so ridiculously long – I really need to plan better!**

 **For all you Elsa fans out there, I'm sorry...**

 **"** **Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac continues to be the inspiration for this story.**

 **As you know, I don't own TSOM, just having a little lend!**

 **"** **Immerse your soul in love"**


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

Maria bowed her head and quickly crossed herself as another image of the Captain escaped, finding its way to the front of her mind. Even with her eyes closed, shut tightly to keep him out, he may as well have been standing in front of her. Holding her breath, she willed his image away, trying to force it somewhere to the back of her mind. But she couldn't.

It was so real, she might as well have been back at the boatshed, standing with the Captain under the eave, sheltering from the storm. She was laughing. So was he. They were both short of breath, perhaps that, or was her breathing coming a little harder now. They'd been running in the heavy rain, with the thunder and lightning closing in on them. She was looking at him, laughing. The rain was tracking paths down his face, a lock of hair had fallen over his forehead. He looked so handsome. _Why did he always have to look so handsome?_

He turned to her, suddenly serious, his eyes dark, intense. His eyes held onto hers, she couldn't look away. But her eyes weren't even open. _How was it possible?_ Her heart was beating a little faster, her breathing a little heavy. He gave her one of those half grins of his that always sent her heart cartwheeling.

"Fraulein…" it was barely a whisper, she wasn't sure he'd even said her name. His lips hadn't moved. He was still staring at her, his eyes setting her alight…

 _Why was he tugging at her sleeve…?_

Maria opened her eyes, looking down at her sleeve.

"Fraulein Maria…"

"Kurt…?" she looked up, forcing a smile at the boy standing beside her.

"Fraulein Maria, you need to stand up…" he whispered, a little too loudly, as every pair of eyes around them turned to her.

Blushing, Maria smiled at him, as she watched the concern slowly disappear from his eyes. Quickly pushing herself up from the kneeler and finding her feet, she realised that she'd completely lost track of where she was. _How was that possible?_ Running her hand reassuringly up and down Kurt's arm, she forced herself to concentrate. On everything, anything, except the boy's father.

Still blushing furiously and wondering how she'd managed to get so horribly distracted, Maria was mortified. Except in her daydreams, she hadn't seen the Captain since she'd escaped to her room not long after they'd arrived home last night. After a heavy sleep last night, she'd woken much later than usual. Often a challenge to get the children ready for Sunday Mass, this morning had been more rushed than usual.

On Sundays, breakfast was always eaten after they returned home from Mass. They were running so late this morning, even if it was allowed, there would have been no time to eat beforehand. Anyway, the last thing she wanted to do was join Herr Detweiler and the Baroness in the dining room this morning. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as she recalled the looks of disapproval from the Baroness last night.

Father Hermann's Latin echoed around the small country church as he recited the concluding rites of the Mass. Despite Maria's best efforts, his words disappeared into the distance as her thoughts started drifting again. She wondered why the Captain hadn't joined Herr Detweiler and the Baroness. He was never late for anything. Never missed a meal.

 _Was something wrong with the Captain..._

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Georg dropped into the leather chair behind his desk. He glanced at the clock on the marble mantel across the room. Just after 9 o'clock. Still waking up, he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. Last night's sleep had been so heavy, he hadn't stirred until well after the sun had risen over the horizon.

For someone used to fitful sleeps and waking several times a night, he found it a little disconcerting to sleep so heavily. Over the past four years, he couldn't remember not walking the grounds as he watched the sun rise on a morning as clear and crisp as today. For many years, his sleep had been haunted by the ghosts of wars past, until his beautiful Agathe had been able to exorcise them from his nights. And these past years, the overwhelming pain and guilt, the emptiness of his bed and his heart made sure sleep never came easy. But over recent weeks, blue eyes, a beautiful smile and a burst of blonde sunshine had invaded his dreams.

He leaned back in his chair. As he'd tried to come to terms with his disturbing dream about Maria, he'd fallen into the best night's sleep he'd had for a long time. He'd slept so heavily, his head still hurt. But right now, there was too much to think about, so much to sort out. When he'd left for Vienna weeks ago, he believed he had their futures all mapped out. It wasn't going to be perfect, it would never come close to their life with Agathe, but he'd reconciled himself to some sort of compromise. After all, he believed that was the best he could hope for.

When he left the day after Maria arrived, he'd been convinced the children would quickly see her off. He'd been prepared to return with Elsa and Max that same week. But the call from Frau Schmidt never came. The days became weeks. And despite being two hundred miles away, as every day passed, he became more intrigued by the outspoken young postulant with the bright blue eyes.

Now, since he'd returned home, his intrigue had become a burning attraction that he was struggling to control. Yesterday did not help. Not one bit. How could he ever forget running through the rain after her, laughing at her as the rain ran down her face. It had been so long since he'd felt so alive, so invigorated. The feel of her body as he held her against him while the rain fell on them, while she fell asleep on him. Her soft skin as he tended her scratch. _God, was it possible he was losing his mind?_

Last night when he finally fell asleep, the last person on his mind was Maria. This morning when he woke, she was the first person on his mind, the first person he wanted to see. It should be Elsa. But it wasn't. Perhaps, looking back, it never was. After finally making his way downstairs, he was disappointed to find it was Sunday. He was still waiting to see her.

He smiled. While he'd been in Vienna, she'd started taking the children to Sunday Mass. Something they hadn't done for a long time. Not since Agathe fell ill. It had been enough trying to convince every other governess to stay, asking them to take the children to Mass would have been out of the question. He still couldn't face the Church, not after all that happened. Maybe one day. But Agathe would be happy. In fact, a lot of what Maria did would make Agathe happy.

He drummed his fingers on his desk. Agathe would definitely approve of…

The sound of the children streaming through the back doors and into the foyer dragged him from his thoughts. He hoped seeing Maria for the first time since last night, wouldn't be awkward. _God, he hoped he wouldn't be awkward._ He needed to forget last night's dream. He'd been overtired. It was an aberration. _Thank God, no one else knew about it…_

He could hear the children's excitement as they made their way to the dining room. They were always hungry after Mass. He smiled. They'd all fallen into such a comfortable routine since Maria arrived. They still had a way to go, things weren't always perfect. _He wasn't always perfect._ But everything was so much better.

He wondered if he should join them in the dining room. He hadn't eaten, had only had a strong pot of tea. He hadn't been hungry, still wasn't. He had far too much on his mind. Perhaps he should get any awkwardness out of the way and join them while Elsa and Max weren't there. He sighed at the thought of Elsa. They'd already left for town by the time he'd made it downstairs. If he remembered correctly, Elsa's friends were returning to Vienna on the late morning train, so they should return to the villa around midday.

He would speak to Elsa this afternoon. As difficult as it would be, it was the right thing to do. He ran his hand through his hair. Who would have thought? He'd brought her home with the intention of meeting the children and proposing. Instead, it had made him realise how unsuited they were. He couldn't help but wonder if he would have eventually come to that conclusion himself. Or did it take Maria to wake him up to what he'd been doing to his children and himself?

Until she arrived, he hadn't realised how much he'd been playing the role of what people expected of him. He'd only ever let Agathe in to see the real him, all of him. With her no longer here, when she was the reason he was aching from the pain and guilt, he'd shut everyone out. Convincing himself that he couldn't let anyone see his hurt and anger, he became someone he wasn't. Someone Agathe wouldn't recognise. He learned to play the role of the aloof aristocrat so well, no one had seen through it, least of all himself. No one except for a young postulant from Nonnberg. She'd seen through all his bluster from the moment they met. In the foyer, she'd disarmed him with nothing more than a smile. She'd been tearing down his defences ever since. She'd been...

A sharp knock grabbed his attention moments before the door flew open. His eyes shot across the room. _Maria!_

"Good morning, Captain," Maria burst into the study with a wide smile, not bothering to close the door behind her.

"Good morning, Fraulein," Georg nodded, feeling his mood starting to lift immediately. _God, what this woman could do with just a smile._

Maria pulled up halfway across the room, suddenly concerned. "We were all a little worried when we didn't see you earlier..." the Captain didn't look himself at all. "Is everything alright...?" she added as his look turned into a frown.

"Fine…" Georg tried to dismiss her concerns with a wave of his hand. Well, it was now that she'd arrived in the study and saved him from his thoughts. He tightened his jaw, trying to keep all the stray images from last night's dream at bay. "Everything's fine..." he added tightly.

"Are you sure, Captain?" Maria gave him a long, hard look like she would one of the children.

"I just overslept," he added quietly, wondering why he was always sharing so much with his governess. _But then, she wasn't just the governess, was she?_

"Oh, as long as it's nothing serious!" Maria smiled, relieved, but still not convinced that the Captain was telling her everything. But then, why would he? She was just the governess after all.

"Was there some reason you needed to see me?" Georg cocked his head to the side.

"What…? Oh, yes!" Maria realised she'd been staring at the Captain, lost in thought. "There's something I forgot to ask you," she moved across the room and came to a stop in front of the Captain. A little nervous, she started tracing her finger along the edge of his enormous desk. "I'm so sorry, with everything going on, it just seemed to slip my mind..." she drifted off.

Watching her finger playing along the edge of his desk, Georg could feel his thoughts slipping. "What is it, Fraulein?" forcing himself to look up at her, he knew he didn't need any distractions.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Maria's eyes met his. "But Herr Detweiler was so persuasive…" she blushed.

"Max…?" Georg narrowed his eyes at the mention of his friend.

"Well, you see, that's it… I'm not sure that I actually agreed to anything…" she was speaking fast, her words tripping over themselves as she tried to apologise and explain herself all at once. "But, I just know the children will be so excited..."

"Fraulein…" Georg sighed as he interrupted her, his voice serious despite being amused by how adorably agitated she was. "What has Max _manipulated_ you into?"

"Oh Captain, _manipulated_ seems such a harsh word… but perhaps…" Maria was watching the Captain's eyes narrow, making her more nervous than she already was. She took a deep breath, realising she wasn't making any sense. "Herr Detweiler asked me the other day if I thought the children would like some puppets, and I told him..."

"Puppets...?" Georg had even less idea what Maria was talking about. _What in God's name was Max up to?_

"Not just any puppets," Maria dropped down in the chair across the desk from the Captain. "I've walked past Professor Kohner's shop in town many times. They're marionettes, with their own stage..."

"Mmhmm..." Georg bit the side of his mouth, trying not to smile at Maria's enthusiasm. He couldn't help but think that she might be more excited about the puppets than the children.

"I've often thought how wonderful they would be…" Maria continued.

"Fraulein," Georg took a deep breath, enjoying himself much more than he should. "My children don't know how to work puppets, I'm not..."

"Oh, but Captain, I can teach them!" Maria blurted out.

"You…? Teach them?" Georg was having so much fun now, he'd already forgotten what had been playing on his mind earlier. "Do you know how to…."

"Well, no, not exactly…" Maria blushed. "Oh, but Captain, imagine how much fun it would be to learn!"

"Mmhmm…" Georg squared his shoulders as he tightened his grip on the arms of his chair.

"The children will have so much fun. They can make up their own story and songs," Maria's mind was racing to find reasons to convince the Captain. "I know! They can put on a puppet show for the Baroness," over the past weeks, she'd been trying everything to bring the children closer to the Baroness.

"What did you tell Max, Fraulein?" Georg was sure he knew what was motivating Max.

"I'm so sorry, Captain, I hope you won't be angry..." Maria blushed, looking down, wringing her hands in her lap. "I told him that I thought the children would love them," she looked up at him again. "I think he may have taken that as a yes..." she added quietly.

"I see..." Georg answered slowly.

"I had meant to tell you, Captain," Maria's words began tumbling out again before the Captain could say no. "But, well... it completely slipped my mind..." she blushed recalling how much time she'd spent with the Captain over the past two days. There had been plenty of time to remember and tell him, there really was no excuse. _Why hadn't she?_ "It may not be too late if you want to say no..." she added in a quiet voice.

With the look Maria gave him, as she braced herself for his response, Georg knew he was never going to say no. Perhaps to Max. But never to her. "So, Fraulein, just so I understand… the children don't know how to work marionettes, do they?" He watched as she slowly shook her head, her blue eyes wide. "And neither do you?" he arched a brow questioningly at her.

"Well..." convinced he was going to say no, Maria shifted uncomfortably in her chair under the Captain's serious look. "But how hard can it be?" she smiled at him. "And just picture how much fun the children will have learning!"

Georg could tell from the way her face lit up, she was going to have as much fun with the puppets as the children. "It seems I really have no choice but to say yes, Fraulein," Georg said softly, knowing at that moment he could never deny her anything.

"Thank you, Captain!" Maria exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "But let's not tell the children just yet..." she whispered conspiratorially. "Just in case Herr Detweiler changes his mind. And if he does have them delivered, imagine the children's excitement!"

Finally allowing himself to smile, Georg was sure his heart did some silly somersault as Maria's face lit up at the thought of the children discovering puppets had arrived at the villa. "Very well, Fraulein..." he whispered, knowing only too well the dangerous ground they were treading, "...our secret."

He watched on as she nodded and smiled at him, before standing up and turning towards the open door. His eyes followed her, mesmerised. Suddenly, halfway across the room, she stopped and turned back to him.

"Captain, have you eaten?" Maria looked concerned.

"What…?"

"You weren't with the Baroness and Herr Detweiler earlier," Maria explained. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Just a tea... I wasn't hungry..." thrown by her question, once again Georg found himself sharing too much with the children's governess.

"The children would love it if you joined us..." Maria felt her cheeks growing warm.

"The children…?"

"Well, that is…" she smiled at him, then quickly glanced down at his desk, "…if you're not too busy..." she added before turning on her heel and quickly making her way to the doorway.

Georg opened his mouth, searching for a smart reply, as he stared after her. But she was closing the door behind her and the sound of her skipping across the foyer disappeared into the distance before anything came to mind.

Dropping his eyes down to his empty desk, he could feel his cheeks redden.

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Georg stood at the window of his study, staring out at the glorious day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the Alps were the only thing that broke the blue of the sky with the matching blue water of the lake. His hands were clasped behind his back as he searched the bottom of the terrace and along the edge of the lake.

The children had changed out of the clothes they wore to Mass and were wearing their play clothes. Or the old drapes from Maria's room, to be precise. He really needed to ask Maria when Frau Bloch would have the children's new play clothes finished. After getting over his initial rage, he was touched that Maria had lovingly made clothes for each child. But equally, he was just as distracted that the play clothes took him back to that night in Maria's room, her first night at the villa. He didn't need to be reminded that he'd found her dancing around the room in nothing but her nightgown and she very nearly ended up in his arms. He was struggling as it was. He certainly didn't need anything that might trigger his unruly thoughts and dreams.

He smiled, as he watched the children. Friedrich, Louisa and Kurt were down by the landing launching the fleet of boats he'd been helping them build over the past weeks. Although four boats hardly made a fleet, perhaps it was more a small flotilla at this stage. Maria must be nearby. He knew she'd be keeping a keen eye on the children, especially when they were so close to the water. Even when Friedrich, Louisa and Kurt were strong swimmers.

He turned in the direction of the terrace, hoping to see her from the window. He stepped closer, just trying to catch a glimpse. He still couldn't find her. Realising how ridiculous he must look, he shook his head and stepped away from the window. _How bad do you have it man?_ Here he was, in the study, with his face practically pressed against the glass window straining to see his governess.

His eyes turned to the three young girls sitting on a rug on the paving stones below the terrace. Sitting cross legged, they had their tea set and dolls laid out on a rug. Marta was shading them with her twirling pink parasol. He smiled, remembering how she'd wanted to take it on the picnic with them yesterday.

It wasn't just him. All the children were smiling and laughing. _What a change these past weeks had seen._

Still curious, he was yet to catch sight of Maria. Deciding he needed to be part of the day and the children's fun, he turned and walked to his desk. He squared up the papers that had eventually found their way onto his desk. He may has well have left them in the drawer for the all the work he'd managed. He smiled, knowing full well that he'd pulled out the papers in case Maria returned to his study. She hadn't. Instead, she'd sent Liesl with a breakfast tray just in case he got hungry. As he crossed the study, he wondered if anyone could be more caring or selfless than Maria. It was impossible to decide if she was more beautiful inside than out. Her beauty was natural, spontaneous and utterly captivating.

Locking the study door behind him, he walked across the foyer to the back doors. They were still open, letting in the fresh air of the late morning. Along with the children's singing and the vases of colourful flowers dotted around the foyer, it was one of the many changes that had greeted him when he'd returned from Vienna.

He slowed as he reached the doors, stopping in the doorway. He turned his head to the right and smiled as his eyes found Maria, sitting on the far side of Liesl. He watched on, flexing his fingers. She was sitting at the table, close to Liesl, but with a watchful eye looking out to the lake and the three children splashing and playing down at the landing. She and Liesl were deep in conversation. Their voices were low. He wondered what could be so serious. Maria had been right. Liesl had grown into a young woman right under his nose, without him even realising. Thankfully, in Maria she seemed to have found another woman she could confide in.

"Erhm..." he cleared his throat as he stepped onto the terrace, making them aware of his presence. Liesl suddenly stopped speaking as both she and Maria looked up at him. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

"Oh, no, Father," Liesl smiled at him. "Fraulein Maria and I weren't talking about anything important, were we?" she gave her governess a stern look that her father couldn't see before turning back to smile at him.

"You're welcome to join us, Captain," Maria moved her concerned eyes from Liesl back to her father.

"Sit here, Father…" Liesl was already on her feet, giving up the chair beside Fraulein Maria. "I'll go check on the children…" she added, as she walked towards her father, smiling at him.

"Are you sure, Liesl?" Georg asked, reaching out and brushing her cheek affectionately as she stopped in front of him. "I really don't want to interrupt…"

She smiled and nodded at him before moving to the edge of the terrace and down the steps without another word.

"Do you mind, Fraulein?" Georg looked across Liesl's empty chair to Maria.

"Of course not, Captain," Maria smiled at him, before looking across the table on the terrace and out to the lake. Liesl crouched down to speak to her young sisters, who were still busying themselves and their dolls with the tea party. "It's so much nicer out here, much better than being cooped up inside."

"Mmmm…" Georg replied, sitting in the chair beside Maria. He glanced across to Maria's chair, not realising until he sat down just how close Liesl had been moved her chair towards Maria. Trying to ignore how close she was, he looked up at the Alps rising behind the lake. As his eyes dropped down towards the lake, the images from last night's dream, Maria against the balustrade, suddenly came flooding back. _Oh, dear God!_

Clearing his throat and trying to chase away the stray thoughts from his mind, he tried to focus his attention on the children. He smiled at how happy they were. His eyes narrowed as he watched Liesl stand up and walk down to the landing.

"Everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing too serious…" Maria replied quietly, not wanting to give up too much of her conversation with Liesl.

"That damned telegram boy?" Georg muttered the question under his breath.

Maria's head turned quickly to the Captain. _How did he know?_

"Despite what you might think, Fraulein, there are some things that I do notice," Georg turned slowly to smile at her. He watched her blush, as she recalled her harsh accusations down on the landing a number of weeks ago. "Especially when it involves young men and my daughter…" his tone was suddenly cold and menacing.

"Oh, Captain, I'm sure it's nothing…" Maria tried to calm his concerns.

"I wish you were right, Fraulein," Georg turned back to the children. "I made some enquiries when I was in town…" He turned back to her, watching her smile fall quickly away as it was replaced with a look of disappointment. "Please don't look at me like that, Fraulein…" he wondered why he needed her approval so badly.

"But, Captain, you need to trust your daughter," Maria knew he was Liesl's father, but she wouldn't be his little girl forever. "She's a young woman, she needs…"

"He's a Nazi…" Georg's voice was low and cold.

"What…?"

"I found him wandering the grounds the other week," he explained. "When I questioned him, he gave me that ridiculous Nazi salute."

"Oh, my…" Maria gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

"On my own property, for God's sake," Georg replied angrily, not even realising that he was cursing.

"Captain, I had no idea," Maria still couldn't quite believe it. "Liesl pointed him out in town one day, and he seemed such a nice young man…" she recalled.

"The other day in town, I asked around," Georg's fingers drummed the arm of his chair. "He's a member of the Hitler Youth."

"No…" Maria sucked in a breath as she glanced down at Liesl laughing at the landing gate with Friedrich. "Captain, I had no idea…" she trailed off. "I'm sure Liesl didn't either."

"I know, Fraulein," Georg sighed, holding tightly onto the arms of his chair. "Any of the people we know, the people we call friends, could be Nazis…" As the weight of his words hung in the air, as her eyes filled with sadness, he wanted to reach out and hold her hand, reassure her. "Somehow, this madness has found its way into our world," he whispered. "Into our home…"

"Captain, I don't think we have anything to worry about…" faced with the seriousness of the Captain's words, Maria decided she needed to tell him.

"And why's that?" Georg searched her eyes. _Why was she underplaying the seriousness of this?_ He'd been certain she understood the enormity of the changing world around them. "He's a Nazi, Fraulein…"

"Well, let's be thankful then that his interest in Liesl seems to have fallen away," Maria whispered, quickly deciding she needed divulge a little of what Liesl had told her.

"Is that what you were talking about?" he watched as Maria nodded slowly. Realising she was uncomfortable telling him, feeling like she'd betrayed Liesl's trust, he reached across and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Thank you…" he said softly, reluctantly letting go of her hand. "She won't know we've had this conversation," he watched as relief filled Maria's face.

"Thank you, Captain," Maria gave him a thin smile of thanks.

"Father! Fraulein Maria!"

Both Georg and Maria turned to find Brigitta and Marta coming up the steps of the terrace towards them. Each girl was balancing a tea cup on a saucer from their tea set.

"What do we have here?" Georg smiled at them.

"We thought you and Fraulein Maria might like a cup of tea," Brigitta answered as they came to a stop beside the table on the terrace.

"What a wonderful idea," he turned to catch Maria's eye and gave her a wink. He couldn't help wondering if this had been Liesl's suggestion. "Thank you for the kind thought."

"Thank you, girls," Maria smiled as Brigitta came around the table to place the teacup on the table in front of her. She wrapped her arm around Brigitta's waist and kissed the top of her head, as Marta placed a teacup in front of her father. "And you didn't spill a drop!"

"Captain, what's the time?" Maria asked absentmindedly as she brushed Brigitta's hair from her face. She turned as she heard Marta let out a squeal and start giggling.

"Why don't you tell us, Marta!" Georg had grabbed his daughter by the waist and was pulling her onto his lap. After Marta had stopped squirming and giggling, she pulled back the sleeve of her father's jacket and white shirt. He'd stopped in the hallway last week to listen to the children's lessons and had heard Marta learning to tell the time. Ever since, he'd been testing her every chance he could get.

"The little hand is on the twelve and the big hand is just past the twelve…" Marta said slowly to herself, as she ran her short finger over the glass face of his watch. She turned to look at her father with a big smile. "It's 12 o'clock, Father!"

Georg wrapped his arms around Marta and pulled her against his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "Well done, Sweetheart," he smiled against her.

"Oh, I didn't realise the morning had disappeared!" Maria exclaimed. "Come on girls, time to pack up and get ready for lunch," she sat on the edge of her chair, ready to stand up and organise the children.

"Fraulein Maria, you stay here and drink your tea," Brigitta put a hand on her arm. "We can pack up…"

"Well, alright," Maria smiled. "But can you tell everyone on the landing it's time to bring the boats ashore."

Georg lifted Marta off his lap and watched as the two girls raced each other down the steps towards the landing. "Careful, girls…" he called out after them.

"Don't even think of doing it, Fraulein…" Georg whispered to Maria, "…don't you dare drink any of that _tea_ …"

"What…?" Maria turned to the Captain.

"I bet you it's water from the lake," Georg smiled and shrugged at Maria.

"Lake water…?" Maria moved to the edge of her seat and glanced at the brown water in the teacup. Pulling a face, she turned to the Captain and started giggling.

"Drink it and you'll be in bed for the next week," Georg joined in her laughing…

"Well, well, well…"

A voice from the doorway brought an abrupt end to Maria and Georg's laughter, as they both turned.

"Max?!" Georg was surprised to see his friend, but then realised he shouldn't be. After all, Elsa's friends should already be on the train and on their way back to Vienna.

"Georg, Fraulein Maria…" Max nodded.

"Herr Detweiler…" Maria nodded as she stood up.

Georg stood, looking questioningly at Maria.

"I think I'll make sure the children are packing up and getting ready for lunch," she explained, wanting to be anywhere but on the terrace when the Baroness made an appearance. She'd endured her disapproval when their paths crossed in the foyer this morning. That was more than enough before facing more withering looks over lunch.

Georg caught Maria's eye and gave her a reassuring nod. He hated seeing her nervous and uncomfortable. He'd already decided he needed to speak to Elsa this afternoon. He watched as Maria quickly made her way to the steps and down towards the girls who were already packing up their tea party. She stopped to speak to them before continuing on to where the older children were on the landing.

"She's a captivating young thing, isn't she…?" Max mused as he watched Maria from the seat he'd dropped into at the head of the table.

Georg frowned down at his friend, realising that he was still standing, still staring after Maria. "The children certainly think so," he agreed as he resumed his seat.

"Hmmm…" Max turned back to Georg.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Max?" Georg snapped.

"Just the children, Georg…?"

"I thought I made myself clear last night," Georg glared at Max. He'd suffered through enough of Max's questions and innuendo last night. Looking for an escape from more of his friend's scrutiny, he turned to the villa door. "Where's Elsa, Max? What have you done with her?"

"Elsa…?"

"Yes, Max, Elsa…" he turned back, wondering why Max was acting so vague.

"Elsa? She's not here…" Max stared at Georg, confused. _Surely, he knew._

"Not here…?" Georg was getting frustrated with his friend. "You're not making any sense. What in God's name are you talking about, Max?"

"Georg, Elsa's on her way to Vienna…"

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review. Special thanks to the guest reviewers who I can't thank personally.**

 **Okay, I know there wasn't too much happening in this chapter. Apologies to anyone expecting a plot with lots of twists and turns, instead it was more sugary fluff!**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" continues to inspire this story.**

 **I don't own TSOM, just having a lend.**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

"Max, what do you mean Elsa's returned to Vienna?" Georg demanded, glaring at his friend as his fingers drummed the arm of his chair.

"Didn't she call you?" Max's frown mirrored his friend's confused look.

"Max, I haven't spoken to Elsa since last night," Georg snapped.

"That's strange..." Max murmured, as much to himself as anyone else. "She said she was going to call you from the hotel..." he added, remembering himself.

Georg stood up abruptly from his chair and looked down towards the lake, his body tightening. What in God's name was Elsa playing at? Was this another of her games? He opened his mouth to say something, just as Maria turned and caught his eye. But no words came. Instead, he just held his breath.

She was walking towards the steps to the terrace, Gretl and Marta either side of her, carrying their dolls in their arms. Carrying a pink parasol under her arm, Maria must have somehow convinced Marta to close it. She moved her head ever so slightly to the side, her question and concern obvious. _God, since when had he become so easy to read?_ He gave her a tight nod.

"Max, my study..." he turned to his friend, "...now..."

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Georg watched from the doorway as Max made his way across the room and dropped into the armchair facing the large mahogany desk. Closing the door behind them with a little more force than intended, the sound reverberated around the foyer.

"Tell me, what's going on, Max," Georg growled as he sat down in leather chair behind his desk. "And assume I know nothing..." he added under his breath.

"Georg, I'm sure Elsa tried to call..." Max tried to soothe his friend. "Perhaps they were running late for the train... She did tell me..."

"Max!" Georg interrupted. "I'm not interested in train timetables," he snapped. "Tell me _why_ Elsa is on the train."

"Oh, of course, Georg..." Max forced a smile, wondering how he'd suddenly become caught up in the middle of all this. Everything had been going so well. Georg inviting Elsa to Salzburg had seemed like the final hurdle before their long-anticipated engagement was announced. But over these past days, cracks had appeared. So much so, he was starting to wonder if their futures lay together. "Well, as you know, _we_ were up early," he arched an accusing brow. "The plan was to meet everyone at the Österreichischer Hof before they had to leave for the station..."

"I overslept, Max," Georg answered sharply under his breath. "I know _exactly_ what the plan was…" he narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't for Elsa to take off without a word," he added sarcastically.

"I'm sure that wasn't her intention," Max continued. "She did say…"

"Max! Spare me the details," Georg interrupted. "Just tell my _why_ Elsa is returning to Vienna."

"It seems that Hannah has taken a turn for the worse," Max explained. "Word was sent overnight, apparently..."

"Hannah…?"

"Really, Georg!" Max couldn't hide his exasperation. "You used to have one of the sharpest minds I know," he shook his head. "These days, I wonder if it's possible for you to pay attention to anything other than politics, your children or their pretty..."

"Max..." Georg cut him off, his tone low and dangerous. "You were explaining about Hannah..."

"Ah, yes!" Max smiled, oblivious to Georg's darkening mood. He'd borne the brunt of it so many times over the years, these days it held no fear. Only amusement. And it hadn't been lost on him that Georg didn't appreciate attention being drawn to the governess. But that would have to wait. "When we arrived at the hotel, Sarah was terribly distressed. Inconsolable, really..." his voice drifted off as he recalled the tears that had been falling well before they arrived. "The doctors are concerned, especially after the difficulties around her pregnancy last year..."

Georg nodded sympathetically, finally piecing together that Hannah was the youngest sister of Sarah, one of Elsa's visitors from Vienna. He'd heard the women discussing the health of Sarah's sister, but hadn't realised how serious she was. In fact, there'd been some rather cruel jokes about her coming down with, what did they call it… the _kissing disease_ from her husband. He stopped for a moment, wondering if he'd ever met the poor man. "I didn't realise her bout of glandular fever was so serious," he added, deciding he couldn't place the unfortunate fellow who seemed to have everyone's disapproval.

"It seems Sarah didn't either," Max muttered under his breath.

"Mmmm… quite," Georg answered absentmindedly, his thoughts finding their way back to the snide, insincere comments from several days ago. Truth be told, he'd only heard the start of their critique, preferring instead to turn his mind to other, more important matters. Over the past days, he'd often found himself doing that while in the company of Elsa and her friends. _Maybe he'd always done that?_ "So, is that why Elsa returned to Vienna?" he asked, trying his best to mask his surprise.

"Support for Sarah," Max nodded. "I actually don't think she's particularly fond of Hannah, especially with that husband of hers," he leaned back in the leather chair and crossed his legs. "Not that she'd wish Hannah anything other than a speedy and full recovery, of course," he added quickly.

"Of course…" Georg agreed. Elsa and her friends may enjoy gossip and entertaining themselves with the misfortune in other people's lives, but he liked to think they weren't heartless. "You know, Max, I'm still wondering why Elsa took off without a word..."

"I was sure she was going to call before they left for the station," Max shrugged. "I don't know, time must have got away from them," he added, hesitating a little.

Georg's eyes narrowed. "I must say, I'm a little surprised at Elsa departing on nothing more than a whim." Something didn't add up. Whenever she travelled, it was planned, every detail meticulously arranged in advance. There was no spontaneity, no leaving anything to chance. "As ill as Hannah sounds, I'm afraid I can't see Elsa travelling so _lightly_ ," he watched as Max shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. Elsa on the train without any luggage was inconceivable.

"You know our Elsa! She has a villa full of clothes," Max offered up quickly, forcing a chuckle. "She did mention that she was hardly dressed for travelling…"

"I suppose…" Behind his vague response, Georg felt a pang of guilt despite, realising that he had no idea what Elsa was wearing today, let alone whether it was suitable for travelling.

"Well, I guess at times like this, it hardly matters," Max reasoned.

"Still, I'm surprised she didn't return to pack a few things to take with her..." Georg fixed his friend with one of his intense glares, eyeing him with suspicion. Experience had taught him that travelling with Elsa and all her luggage was something bordering on a military operation.

"Well, I see what you mean..." Max's eyes darted away from Georg's, unable to withstand the scrutiny. "It was all very emotional, understandably rushed... there really wasn't time, Georg..."

"Hmmmm..." Georg smiled to himself, as he watched Max starting to struggle with his story. His friend's eyes fixed on the landscape hanging on the wall over his left shoulder. "What aren't you telling me, Max?"

"Nothing, Georg!" with a mixture of guilt and pleading, his eyes moved back to the dark blue eyes staring at him from across the desk.

"M-ax..." Georg drew out his friend's name, knowing only too well how easy it was to drag the truth from him. He was sure his youngest daughters could put up more resistance. But, despite that, he couldn't deny Max had a nose for gathering information, some of it very useful. His talents really had been wasted on U-Boats, he would have been much more suited to the military's intelligence wing.

"Please, Georg..." Max's voice wavered, despite his determination not to be broken. "Please... don't make me get caught up in all of this..."

"All of what, Max?" Georg asked innocently, his voice low and encouraging.

"Whatever's going on between you and Elsa," Max shifted uncomfortably.

"And what's that, Max?" Georg questioned. "Tell me, because I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Honestly, Georg, as far as I know Hannah is terribly ill. Elsa has gone back to Vienna to support Sarah," Max straightened up and squared his shoulders as he took a deep breath, gathering strength, as he navigated the conversation back to the facts at hand. "You know the poor thing has never been the same since Heinrich…"

"Why do I get the feeling that's not all?" Georg's eyes narrowed again.

"What do you mean?" Max shot back across the desk. He'd always resented Georg for being able to read him so easily. Like an open book, he thought to himself. Like the stars on a clear night. He shifted in his chair, wondering where such a romantic thought had come from…

"Max..." Georg leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes at this friend. "I know you too well... I know when you're not telling me everything."

"What?" Max answered indignantly. "Do you want me to tell you the bleeding obvious, Georg? That Elsa's upset? That you've been neglecting her..."

"Is that what this is about?" Georg bristled.

"Think about it, Georg."

"Oh-ho, I am thinking about it," Georg fired back. "After all this time, I'm finally spending time with my children, Max!"

"Just your children...?" the accusation was tumbling out before Max could stop himself. "Don't you also mean their pretty, young governess?"

"How dare you!" Georg's fist came down on the desk as he jumped to his feet, standing up in such a rush, his chair nearly fell backwards. "Don't you ever accuse me..."

"Georg, please..." raising a hand, Max cut off his friend's indignant response. "Save the bluster for someone else. It's just me…" he sighed, trying to diffuse his friend. "For Heaven's sake, sit down..." Drawing in a breath, he realised that it would be easier if he just explained what he knew. After all, it wouldn't be long before Georg wore him down.

Max's eyes followed Georg as he sunk back into the chair behind the desk. But the way his friend was holding his jaw so tightly, he knew the anger hadn't subsided. It rarely left him that quickly. As usual, it was burning just beneath the surface.

"Tell me..." Georg held onto the arms of his chair, still seething. He wasn't angry at Max, far from it. He was angry at himself, furious that he'd somehow shown his hand. He'd been so careful, had tried desperately to conceal his burning attraction to the children's governess, that for a time, he'd even managed to convince himself it was nothing. _What in God's name had Max noticed?_ He took in a deep breath, but stopped suddenly, only half filling his lungs. _Oh God, had Elsa also seen something?_ "Tell me everything…"

"Now, Georg, please keep in mind that Elsa hasn't told me anything. Well, not in so many words," Max qualified, not wanting to reveal too much or break Elsa's confidence. "This is what I've picked up along the way. You know, the odd remark here, a comment or two there..."

"Max!" Georg interrupted, bringing his friend back to the point of their conversation.

"Georg, over the past week," he continued, dropping his voice so it was barely more than a whisper, "even I've noticed you've become _distracted_."

"I've already told you," Georg responded defensively, "I'm spending time with my children."

"I know, Georg, and believe me, more than anyone, I'm thrilled to see you rediscovering them," Max smiled encouragingly. "But I think Elsa is feeling a little _unloved_. After all, it's difficult to compete with seven delightful children." _And their enchanting young governess_ , he thought to himself.

"Compete…?"

"Well, that may have been the wrong word..." Max retreated, noticing Georg's body tighten. "But, Georg, you know Elsa. She's a woman who needs certain _things_."

"Things…?

"A _ttention_. Lots of undivided attention," Max smiled encouragingly across the desk, his confidence growing. He was sure he'd have his friends back on track in no time. "She thrives on it. I think she may be feeling a little..."

"Max, Elsa knew I had seven children. I didn't keep that a secret, for God's sake!" Georg's voice was distant and cold. "Doesn't she realise she has to share me? I have to… we have to… divide our time. It shouldn't be a choice between her or them."

"I'm sure she's still just getting used to them," Max gently jumped to Elsa's defence, worried that he might have disclosed too much already.

"Used to them…?" Georg's voice was flat. "She's barely spoken a word to…"

"Georg! Don't be so unfair," Max interrupted. They were supposed to be discussing Elsa's return to Vienna, not her suitability as a stepmother.

"So, why isn't she sitting here telling me this herself?" Georg questioned. "Wouldn't that be the sensible thing to do, rather than jumping on the train to Vienna and leaving it up to you and me to piece it all together?"

"I think you and I know that Sarah doesn't need Elsa by her side," Max agreed. "You haven't heard this from me, but..." his voice dropped back down to a whisper as he leaned toward the desk, "I did hear darling Helga remind Elsa that distance makes the heart grow fonder..."

"What?!" Georg roared struggling to hide his frustration. So, this _was_ another of Elsa's petty games! Didn't she realise that he didn't want to play them? "So, her return to Vienna is to make me realise that she is more important to me than my children?"

"I wouldn't put it quite like that…" Max smoothed his moustache with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm just telling you that it wouldn't hurt to be more _attentive_ , shower her with some affection," he shrugged. He himself had long given up trying to understand women, and it seemed Georg was just as clueless. "I don't know, Georg, spend some _time_ with Elsa… _Alone_ …" he added in a low voice. "You know, I really am a terrible chaperone…" his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Is that all, Max?" Georg's voice was sharp and dismissive. "Anything more Elsa would like you to tell me?"

"No, I think that may have been all," Max uncrossed his legs, and stood up. "Give her a call, Georg."

"Well, I would, but she's on a train for the next two hours…" Georg muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure she'd feel much better if your message is waiting for her when she returns home," Max smiled as he turned and made his way across the room. Of course, he couldn't help thinking, it would help if he brought his little infatuation under control before Elsa returned.

Taking hold of the door handle, he turned back, his eyes meeting Georg's. "And perhaps, keep a safe distance from the governess…" he added pointedly, before hurrying out of the study and into the safety of the foyer.

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me  
My friends say I'm acting peculiarly_

Georg opened his mouth, ready to fire a sharp retort, but Max was moving unusually fast and the door closed behind him before he had a chance to hurl his angry, indignant words across the room. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he leaned back in his chair and cursed under his breath.

 _What an unholy mess!_ He'd planned to speak to Elsa this afternoon. Now that would have to wait until God knows when.

Conveniently ignoring Max's comments about Maria, he pulled back the cuffs of his jacket and starched white shirt to reveal his wristwatch. Less than fifteen minutes until lunch. Max was right. He needed to call Vienna, but it would have to wait. He'd been so late for breakfast, he'd missed it completely. He'd be damned if he was going to be late for lunch because of Elsa and her childish games.

Closing his eyes, he took in some slow, deep breaths, waiting for his anger to subside. As commendable as it was for her to accompany Sarah back to Vienna, he couldn't help thinking it had presented her with the perfect opportunity. He didn't appreciate being put to the test, or as good as manipulated. Especially out of jealousy. _Of his children, for God's sake!_ It was ridiculous.

But Max was right about one thing. Elsa needed a man who could shower her with attention. Undivided attention, all the time. It had been far too easy for him to play that role in Vienna. The role of a detached socialite. As detached from his children, as he was from his emotions. _The brave war hero, too scared to face either._ The irony wasn't lost on him. But now, he didn't want to play that role anymore. Not only had it been exhausting, he realised now, how soul destroying it had been. Not to mention the untold damage he'd inflicted on his children.

Putting all of that aside, he couldn't deny he bore some responsibility for Elsa's sudden departure. In the past, whenever he'd returned to Salzburg, it was never long before he escaped back to Vienna. It wasn't her fault she'd assumed it was because he missed her, desperately needing to return to her side. For a time, he probably believed that himself. But the harsh truth was, he'd been running away. He could admit that now. He'd been running from his children, the hurt in their eyes, the painful memories that tore at his heart. Running from himself.

But all that had changed, and unfortunately, he couldn't picture Elsa playing a part in his new world. Well, it was probably his old world. He cringed as he recalled telling Elsa, barely three weeks ago, that she was more than a mere distraction. _God was it true?_ After all this time is that all she'd ever been?

What had Max suggested? _Spend some time with her._

 _Dear God, what exactly was he suggesting?_ Intimacy with Elsa had been limited to outrageous flirting, grateful kisses, and a few fumbled attempts to advance things. Attempts that he'd much rather forget. After two years of courting, it shouldn't be this difficult. He shouldn't have to plan and plot a course through his two worlds. Playing one role for Elsa, the one she'd grown to know and love, and a much different role for his children.

He sighed. It was never this difficult with Agathe. Perhaps he was expecting too much. How could another woman accept and love his children as their own? Perhaps it was true what they say about a mother's love. But he'd be damned if he'd be forced to choose.

His head hurt.

After all these years, he just wanted to return to the man he was, to be himself. All the time. Not just during a few stolen moments with his children.

 _And their governess…_

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

Georg smiled to himself. After all that had happened this morning, the natural order had been restored. He hadn't even cared when the children questioned why he hadn't made an appearance at breakfast. In fact, he'd happily taken the brunt of their teasing and fun. Secretly, he was delighted and proud that his children were brave enough, proof that they were growing comfortable with the bond they'd forged over the past weeks.

He drummed his fingers on the table, the sound muffled by the thick linen table cloth. For the first time since he rose this morning, he realised he was hungry. But he wasn't drumming his fingers out of impatience. Truth be told, as they waited, he was more than a little nervous. He looked at the empty chair at the opposite end of the table. She wouldn't be far away. She never was. The stray thought hit him that he wished she never would be. Forcing that idea to the back of his mind, he tried to focus on whatever story Max was telling him. Something about a local choral group he'd chanced upon. He needed to be careful, more vigilant. His friend would be watching him more closely than ever with Elsa away…

He was suddenly struck by the thought that the children were yet to notice Elsa's absence. He planned to announce her return to Vienna when everyone was at the table. But by now, he would've expected a question from Louisa or Brigitta. Glancing around the table, he was thankful that the children were all talking amongst themselves, oblivious to…

He suddenly stilled his fingers, his ears pricking at the sound of a door closing in the distance. Straining to hear above Max and the children's din, he was rewarded with the sound of familiar footsteps rushing along the upper hallway and down the stairs. His back was to the door of the dining room, but he followed the footsteps as they left the last stair and quickened across the foyer.

Holding himself tight, he waited for her steps to slow. They always did as she entered the dining room. He braced himself for the flushed cheeks, the mumbled apology and awkward smile she always aimed in his direction. None of them ever failed to hit their mark. It had been that way since her first night at the villa all those weeks ago.

He nodded as she passed him, trying to hold onto his serious, stately glare. _Who in the Hell was he fooling?_ Defying his best efforts, his eyes followed her. Sitting down and looking along the length of the table towards him, he knew she could see right through him. She always would.

As he waited for her to catch her breath, for a mad moment he allowed himself to get lost in her blue eyes. If she kept looking at him that way, he would gladly sit here and wait all day. Realising Max had stopped talking, he cleared his throat, bringing an abrupt end to the children's chatter. Trying valiantly not to drown in the blue eyes that stared back at him, he gave her the tiniest nod.

It hadn't been lost on Maria that the Baroness wasn't seated beside the Captain. In fact, she realised she hadn't seen her since she'd scurried away from her frosty glare in the foyer early this morning. Frowning a little and glancing at the empty seat, her eyes questioned the Captain. He nodded again.

Georg watched as Maria bowed her head and began reciting the familiar prayer of thanks that was now part of every meal. He noticed that Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta were all sharing looks across the table. As Maria murmured Amen and looked up, he knew he wouldn't have to wait long for the inevitable question.

"Where's Baroness Schraeder, Father?" Brigitta asked from her seat along the middle of the table.

"Well…" Georg began as he concentrated on unfolding his linen serviette and placing it on his lap. "One of her friend's sisters hasn't been well. It seems she's taken a turn for the worse, so the Baroness returned to Vienna this morning with her friends."

"For how long?" Louisa quickly asked above the murmurs of surprise from the children, as she kicked Liesl under the table.

"I'm not sure," Georg answered, picking up his spoon. It was ridiculous how hungry he was. "A few days, I should say…" he added absentmindedly before taking a mouthful of soup.

"Come on, children," Maria noticed the looks the children were sharing, and she didn't want their father to see them. Thankfully, he seemed to be unusually interested in his meal. "Eat your lunch, and we'll remember the Baroness and her friend's sister in our prayers tonight."

Georg looked up from his plate. _God, she really was remarkable._ Even after the way Elsa treated her, alternating between indifference and reminding her of her place in the household, Maria was still so incredibly generous and kind towards her. Elsa and the children had hardly connected, let alone bonded, over the past weeks, still wary of each other. And yet, here was Maria trying her best to bridge some of the gap between them.

He watched as she leaned over to share a story with Gretl. They both giggled. It was such an unguarded, tender moment between his youngest daughter and the woman who'd woken him up to the man he'd become. All the children loved her; it was obvious to anyone. And she adored them. He couldn't imagine her manipulating his attention away from his children like some petulant…

And right at that moment, it hit him! As powerful as a bolt of lightning, an epiphany so obvious it was impossible to deny. His children needed her. He needed her. _God, he wanted her._ It would never be a choice between her and the children. She would never need to resort to petty games for his attention. She didn't have to do anything to tease or tempt him, she was already doing it with so little effort, without even trying. He shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't even aware of the pull she had on him.

He still hadn't had a chance to speak to Maria. Last night, as they returned from the boatshed, he could have sworn she'd let slip that she wasn't returning to the Abbey at the end of summer. He had to know for certain. Not that it changed anything. Maybe he could speak to her while Elsa was away?

Damn Elsa! He needed to speak to her, and it had to be in person. Should he wait for her to return? Or should he just go to Vienna? If he chased after her, how would that look? He didn't want to send the wrong message to her. She might think her silly games had worked. He wanted to…

He found himself smiling as Maria laughed at something Kurt had told her. _God she was beautiful!_

"Erhm…"

Pulled from his thoughts, Georg turned to his right. Max met him with a disapproving glare and an arched brow.

 _Damn it!_

Despite his best efforts, he'd been caught…

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review.**

 **Apologies for the delay in posting. Work, Easter and life took centre stage these past weeks!**

 **This chapter is a gift for Bloomandgrow – Happy Birthday, huge hugs and much love! Without your encouragement, I would have never been brave enough to try my hand at writing. Ever since, your constant, unstinting support navigates me through the self-doubts, the fear of posting new chapters and the frustration of writer's block. As 29TvG put it: You're an absolute Rock!**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" continues to inspire this story.**

 **I still don't own TSOM, still just having a lend.**

 **"Immerse your soul in love" – our hearts weigh heavy for our Sri Lankan friends.**


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

With his hands clasped firmly behind his back, Georg stared out at the lake. It was another glorious afternoon, without a cloud in the wide, blue sky. There wasn't even a hint of the low clouds that usually hugged the peaks towering in the distance. With no wind, not even a light breeze, the lake looked like a sheet of glass, a perfect, mirror image of the Alps reflecting skywards.

But despite the idyllic world outside, Georg was restless. His world was in turmoil. All his plans suddenly thrown up in the air. And, as usual, when it came to these sorts of things, he had no idea. Was completely clueless. Give him a fleet of enemy ships crying out for a sensible military response any day.

He watched on as a pair of swans glided gracefully, leisurely into sight just off the landing, ripples fanning gently over the lake as they moved across the water. The picture was almost perfect. But his jaw tightened. Feeling suffocated, he reached out and opened the pair of French doors. He closed his eyes on a wave of fresh, summer air, taking in a deep breath as he tried to clear his head.

He'd read somewhere once that a pair of swans stayed together for life. For years, they raised their offspring together, travelling incredible distances across continents. Together forever. It had a beautiful poetry to it. If something happened to one of them, the other would often die of a broken heart. He wondered, if they found another mate, moved on so to speak, did they ever truly get over the pain of losing their first true love. It had a sad, familiar ring to it.

Opening his eyes, he wished he had some answers. _God, why did everything become so complicated?_ He watched as one of the swans turned its head, back in the direction they'd come from. A few moments later, both birds were spreading their wings and lifting themselves up from the water, sending a sudden wave of ripples across the lake's glassy surface. One moment, one of God's most elegant creatures, in the very next, delightfully awkward and absurd.

He ran his hand along his jawline, realising he'd been standing here far too long, searching for answers somewhere between the mountains and the lake. He hadn't found any and wasn't likely to. And now, left alone for the afternoon, he was growing melancholy.

He'd telephoned Elsa's villa just after lunch. Still angry, still unsure what to say or do, he'd called knowing she'd still be in transit. At least her housekeeper could pass on that he'd telephoned. According to Max, she'd appreciate that. It might do for now, but he really had to come up with something better. And soon. He checked his watch. She'd definitely be off the train by now, back at her villa or somewhere with Sarah.

 _Damn everything for becoming so complicated!_ He'd had their futures all mapped out. He'd planned to spend the rest of his life with Elsa. An adequate, somewhat satisfying life. There wasn't going to be any of the passion or love he'd shared with Agathe. But how could there be? No other woman had ever sparked his attention the way his gorgeous, beautiful wife had. He'd never imagined any other woman could. Had never thought he could ever feel that again. But now he was starting to realise that he may have been wrong.

But what to do? Continuing things with Elsa was out of the question. But unless he took off and followed her to Vienna, he'd have to wait for her return. He still had no idea when that might be. _And then there was Maria._ He ran a hand through his hair before clasping both behind his back. He couldn't let her go, but he wasn't sure how to ask her to stay. He needed to speak to her, find out if she still wanted to return to the Abbey, to follow her dream. He hoped she'd been dreaming about other things, the possibility of a different world, these past weeks. One that included him and the children. It seemed the Reverend Mother had doubts, perhaps Maria also…

His ears pricked to a sound in the distance. _Laughter!_ Straining to hear, he was rewarded with the sweet sound of Maria's voice buried somewhere among the happy sounds of the children. There was a time when the children's joy brought him nothing but heartache and anguish. But right now, he could feel his heart swell, lifting him from the dark mood and swirling, gloomy thoughts that had threatened to blacken his afternoon. Now, the children were a balm, slowly healing his broken heart and keeping his pain at bay. And Maria, well, she always lifted his spirits.

As they grew louder, he smiled at the sound of happy voices floating through the open doors and into the study. Over lunch they'd decided to go for a bike ride. He could picture them at one of the outbuildings that stood beside the stables, stowing their bikes away. Another one of the changes that had greeted him on his return from Vienna.

He cringed, recalling that day last summer when, like a madman, he'd ordered the bikes be locked away. A cruel and ridiculous punishment after being forced to return from Vienna once again to arrange the appointment of yet another governess. Until Maria told him, he'd had no idea the children were trying to get his attention. He'd been too consumed by his own pain to see theirs. He wished he'd realised then what he knew now…

Kurt and Louisa were the first to appear on the path beside the lake, racing each other towards the villa. He checked his watch. Cook would have afternoon tea set out on the kitchen table waiting for their return. They were already running up the steps to the rear terrace before Friedrich and Brigitta came into sight. His eldest son had an arm around Brigitta's shoulder, both deep in conversation. He felt a surge of pride at the young man his son was growing into. Instinctively, he'd always been protective of his sisters. But Maria was right. He needed more than instinct and intuition to become a man. He hoped she was happy with the efforts he was making. Not just with his son.

He could hear Kurt and Louisa coming through the back door. Their race suddenly over, they knew better than to run around inside. He smiled. There _were_ some things that hadn't changed. Now, there would be an argument over who won.

Just behind Friedrich and Brigitta, Liesl was walking with Marta and Gretl. Of all the children, Liesl seemed to have flourished the most under Maria. She'd missed so much, barely a teenager and finding herself suddenly having to be mother to her six brothers and sisters. Without complaint, without question, she'd carried such a heavy load.

Forced to grow up fast, truth was, she'd been growing into a young for woman some time. Maria had been right. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that telegram boy. _A Nazi chasing after his daughter?_ It was inconceivable. The last thing he could face. He smiled grimly. Agathe had often teased him that Liesl's blue eyes would break hearts. Thankfully, with Maria's watchful eye, he didn't need to deal with that just yet. God knows, he was struggling with his own affairs of the heart. He didn't need to be confronted with his sixteen-year-old daughter's.

He turned, looking for Maria. Liesl and the girls were coming up the steps to the terrace. He wondered why Maria was so far behind. He waited for her, the fingers on his left hand drumming his leg impatiently.

Ah! There she was. Smiling, his thoughts of Agathe, Elsa, and the children suddenly disappeared as Maria came into sight. He could tell she was lost in her own world. She was smiling and taking her time as she walked slowly along the path. He loved watching her in those moments when she thought she was alone. She had an adorable way of drifting into the world around her. It was as if a beautiful summer's day wasn't complete, wasn't perfect, unless she was part of it.

Hearing his youngest daughters outside in the foyer on their way to the kitchen, he wondered if now might be his chance. This may be his opportunity to talk to her alone. By now, the children would all be seated around the table in the kitchen with Cook fussing over them. And he didn't have to worry about Max. With Maria and the children on a bike ride, it hadn't been difficult convincing Max that he didn't need to spend all afternoon at the villa playing chaperone to just him. Especially when he'd been desperate to return to Salzburg for the matinee performance of the choral group he'd been gushing about over lunch.

Reaching out, he pulled the French doors closed. The children would be occupied for a while now. He looked back out, hoping Maria was still taking her time. He smiled. He didn't need to worry. She'd stopped at the landing gates and was gazing out towards the Alps.

Now that he knew she'd grown up in the mountains, he understood why he'd often find her looking up at them so longingly. The open water of the ocean had a similar hold over him. Full of memories, many happy, some sad, but all leaving their indelible mark. As time passed, as the place of your precious childhood and youth seemed more distant, time spent there became more treasured. He wondered how Maria would survive at the Abbey without the freedom she seemed to crave. Taking her from all of this, locking her away, would seem such a crime.

Deciding he had to join her, he went to turn away from the window, but hesitated. _Something had caught her attention._ She was looking back along the path. Now she was turning her body. He searched but couldn't see anything. She was talking to someone. Smiling. Who the Hell would be on the grounds? It was Sunday afternoon. It better not be that damn Nazi boy again. Didn't Maria tell him that was over? He'd told the boy once already to get off his property. Couldn't he understand simple orders? Damn insolent youth, he cursed under his breath.

Turning on his heel, he rushed across the study to the door. In one swift motion, the door was opened, and he was in the foyer locking it behind him. He despised rushing around the villa, it gave away too much. Implied there was a problem, suggested something was wrong. But he didn't have time to think about that. Forgetting himself, he quickened his steps across the foyer to the open rear doors.

Within moments, he was through the doorway and on the terrace, hands instinctively balled in fists, ready for battle. He stopped, his eyes intuitively trained on Maria, then scanning the surrounding area. Old habits die hard. He needed to know who the enemy was, what exactly he was facing.

His body tightened as his eyes landed on a young man in work clothes walking towards Maria. They were talking, she was smiling. _God, why was she smiling at this man?_ On a surge of emotion, one that hadn't gripped him for a long time, he slowly uncurled the fingers on his left hand. Now they were flexing instinctively. His eyes narrowed.

Maria was facing the man but kept hold of the landing gate. She seemed familiar with him. His heart was pounding fast. Was there something going on between Maria and this man? The thought sent his stomach lurching. He heard her giggle. _Was she flirting with him?_ The possibility sent him reeling. The man came to a stop in front of her.

He looked closely at the man, who seemed to be barely more than a youth. It was the young man who'd recently been employed to look after the stables over the weekends. What the Hell was he doing here? Why in God's name was he talking to Maria? His chest was tightening. She let out a laugh. It sounded unfamiliar, didn't sound right. _It was forced._ She let go of the gate and took a step back, away from him. And then another. _Oh God, she was unhappy with his attention._

His feet were moving before he realised, both hands now balled in fists by his side. He cursed the number of steps from the terrace down to the landing as he watched Maria take another step back from the man. He wanted to run, to take the steps two at a time, but forced himself to approach slowly, deliberately. Halfway down the steps, his eyes were still on her, as she turned her head towards him. She must have heard him. Her eyes were a mixture of relief and pleading.

"Good afternoon, Captain von Trapp," the young man in the shirt sleeves and work trousers nodded nervously.

Georg was on the last of the steps and turned to glare at the man. He resisted the urge to yell obscenities in his direction. He glanced back at Maria, she smiled her thanks in his direction and took another step back.

Stepping off the last step onto the stone paving, Georg still hadn't said a word. If there was one thing he'd learned over his years in the Navy, it was the art of intimidation.

Walking towards the landing, Georg stepped between the stable hand and Maria. He squared his shoulders, increasing his stature and presence, and looked down at the youth, who was a few inches shorter than him.

"Good afternoon," Georg replied, his tone polite but cold, as he resisted grabbing the front of the man's shirt and pulling him closer.

"Captain, I might go check on..." Maria said quietly behind him.

"Fraulein, the children are fine," Georg was still staring at the youth. "Please stay. I believe you were enjoying a moment _alone_ ," he added pointedly.

"I should..." the young man started in a shaky, uncertain voice.

"You…" Georg cut him off, "should go back to the stables."

"Yes, Captain," the young man's voice was barely more than a whisper, his feet stuck to the spot.

"I pay you to tend to the horses," Georg stated flatly as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I can't see any tethered here, can you?"

"No, Sir..." the man nodded an apology. "Excuse me, Captain," he was turning and began retreating along the path. Halfway along, he turned back, only to find the Captain still glaring at him.

"Thank you, Captain," Maria said in a small voice from somewhere behind him.

Georg's eyes followed the stable hand until he was out of sight. "Fraulein, was this the first time he's approached you?" he asked abruptly, still staring along the path in the direction of the stables. "Please, tell me…" he added in a softer tone, realising how harsh he'd sounded.

"Oh, it's nothing too serious, Captain," Maria could feel her cheeks growing warm.

"So, that wasn't the first time?" Georg demanded, his jaw tightening as he turned to face Maria.

"Well, no…" Maria answered slowly. Her eyes glanced down, drawn by the movement of the Captain's fingers. "In the beginning, I tried to be polite. And now, well, I keep reminding him that I'm a postulant on loan from the Abbey. I just try to brush him off…" her excuses drifted off as she looked back up at the Captain's eyes.

"You should have said something, Fraulein," Georg said in a quiet voice. "You should have told me."

"I always make sure the children are with me around the stables."

"But today he followed you to the villa," Georg pointed out, his voice gentle, concerned.

"Yes, but… please, Captain… I don't want to…"

"Cause any trouble?" Georg arched a brow as he finished her sentence. Forgetting everything else, his heart did a silly somersault as he watched a smile quickly replace her concerned frown.

"Well, I think we both know it's far too late for that…" Maria mumbled under her breath, her smile quickly growing into a giggle as she watched the Captain throw his head back and laugh. She'd never grow tired of hearing that sound.

"Honestly, Captain, you don't have to worry," Maria smiled at him. "I'm sure he's got the message and…"

"Fraulein, this is your home," Georg was suddenly serious again. She had no idea how captivating she was, and he wasn't so sure the insolent youth would give up so easily. "I won't have anyone making you feel uncomfortable in your own home."

"Please, Captain…" despite her protests, she liked hearing the Captain refer to the villa as her home. "I don't want to cause him any trouble."

"And I, Fraulein," Georg's voice took on a tender tone, "don't want you being subjected to unwanted attention."

"But Captain…" Maria began.

"Fraulein, he won't be bothering you again," Georg cut off her protests, his fingers were moving of their own accord, fighting the urge to reach out for her hand. "I know his type. Arrogant, no respect. I don't want him on my property. He won't go anywhere near my eldest daughter…" his hand reached up and tugged at his ear. "Or you," he added softly.

"You'll dismiss him?" Maria asked, concerned.

"Effectively."

Maria frowned at him. "What exactly does that mean?"

"He only works weekends?" Georg leaned his head to the side and watched as Maria nodded. "That gives me a week to find someone who needs a stable hand," he smiled. "Somewhere without pretty, young women to distract him," he added softly.

Maria blushed. "Oh," her voice was so low, it was almost a whisper. _Did the Captain just call her pretty?_ Surely, he meant Liesl.

Georg watched on as Maria drifted off into her thoughts. "Fraulein…" he said her name softly, tenderly. "Fraulein, you were enjoying the view before you were interrupted…" he motioned toward the landing gates. "Please…" he nodded out towards the mountains and lakes.

"Shouldn't I go check on the children?"

"Cook will be spoiling them rotten for a while yet," Georg smiled. "Take your time, Fraulein."

Maria turned towards the lake, taking in a deep breath of fresh, summer air. "It is beautiful…" she murmured to herself.

"I'll let you enjoy it alone, Fraulein," Georg turned and his feet slowly, reluctantly, started moving away from her. "I'll keep an eye out from the terrace, just in case…" he added.

"Captain…" Maria called out, she watched him stop halfway to the terrace steps.

"Yes, Fraulein?"

"Please stay…" Maria felt her cheeks growing warm. "That is, if you want to…"

"Are you certain?" he asked, his pulse picking up pace as he waited for her answer. _She wanted him to spend time with her._ Alone.

Maria nodded and gave him an awkward smile.

Walking up to the landing gates, Georg held his breath as he came to a stop beside her. There was so much he wanted to ask her, but so much he couldn't say until he spoke to Elsa. He wondered where to start, after all, he didn't want to frighten her. They stood in a comfortable silence as minutes ticked by, and he willed himself to remain calm and in control. His heart was still pounding wildly when he glanced sideways and smiled. He should have known she'd be gazing up at the Alps.

"You miss them terribly, don't you, Fraulein?"

"Is it that obvious?" Maria turned to find the Captain looking at her, surprised that he knew where her thoughts were.

"Not obvious," he said gently, "it just makes sense."

"Does it?"

"I see you with the children," Georg resisted the urge to reach out and take hold of her hand. "Me, I'd forgotten. But you, Fraulein, you understand the importance of family. How precious it is."

"I know we have to accept God's will…" Maria began, but stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, Captain, what am I thinking? You know that better than anyone."

"Please don't," Georg's voice was tender. "Never apologise, Fraulein." God, he wanted to hold her hand, pull her to him, hold her tight.

"Some days, I just miss them so much."

"You've shown me with Liesl. Every girl, every woman, needs their father, but even more they need their mother." His heart skipped a beat, or two, as he watched the lines on Maria's face disappear, gradually replaced by the hint of a smile.

"After all this time, Captain, you'd think I'd be used to being on my…"

"Ah, there you are!"

Georg and Maria both turned towards the villa as one.

Georg's jaw tightened as he watched Max making his way down from the terrace with a wide smile.

 _Damn Max and damn his timing…_

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

Leaning back in the leather chair, Georg tried to ease some of the tension in his shoulders. Before, he'd been restless. Now, he was frustrated. Damn Max for interrupting him and Maria earlier. If that wasn't bad enough, all evening his friend had him under surveillance, making sure they didn't find another moment together alone. And Max had been so smug about it all.

He still hadn't spoken to Elsa. She'd finally responded to his message, telephoning back during dinner. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. She'd told Franz not to interrupt dinner, to just pass on that she'd called, using the excuse that she knew how much he hated dinner being interrupted. _Didn't she realise?_ He hated playing these games more. He'd left another message, but still hadn't heard from her.

Despite everything, he'd managed to lose himself in the U-boat plans his father-in-law had sent two weeks ago. In the beginning, his heart hadn't been in it. They were just another painful reminder that Austria no longer had her navy, and he no longer had his command. But if the Royal Navy could make use of his experience to prepare themselves for Hitler and his madness, then he was more than happy to put aside his personal feelings and swallow his pride.

Earlier in the evening, he'd called his friend Hans and found that damn stable hand a new job. One without any distractions. He wouldn't be setting foot on the property again and he wouldn't be anywhere near Maria. He really had enough on his mind without having to sort out wayward youth and their misguided attention.

He'd rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie some time ago, as he quickly lost himself in the new designs. As his arm rested on the engineer's drawings, he turned his wrist towards him and was surprised to find it was almost 11 o'clock. He'd spent enough time scouring through them tonight. Fresh eyes, and a few more hours, tomorrow should be enough to complete the review.

He sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to hear from Elsa again tonight. That suited him. He wasn't in the mood for forced pleasantries. _For God's sake, forced pleasantries?_ Is that what it had become?

Ignoring the pang of guilt that followed that thought, he squared the plans on his desk, rolled them up and placed them in the bottom drawer. His jacket was slung over the back of his chair and he turned to take the keys from the inside pocket. Locking the drawers to his desk, he juggled the keys for a moment, deep in thought. Stowing them back into his trouser pocket, he stood up and stretched, trying to chase some of the stiffness from his back.

Straightening his tie, he went to unroll his shirt sleeves, but decided there was no need. He snatched up his jacket by the collar and draped it over his arm. He picked up the saucer, its matching teacup balancing precariously, as he reached across the desk to turn off the lamp. Frau Schmidt had been in earlier to remove the tray with the teapot, pouring him a final cup before she bustled back to the kitchen.

He waited a few moments while his eyes grew accustomed to the dark room before making his way across to the door. He would have preferred speaking to either Elsa or Maria before retiring for the night. But there would always be tomorrow. Once out in the foyer, he found the keys in his pocket and locked the study door behind him.

The foyer was dark, except for the dim light thrown by a lamp on one of the side tables. He smiled at the vase of fresh flowers sitting beside the lamp. When he'd left for Vienna, he still wouldn't allow flowers in the villa. It had been that way since Agathe passed. But that had been another one of Maria's changes that had greeted him on his return.

Now, every Sunday afternoon, before dinner, Maria and the girls would walk the gardens picking bunches of flowers to refill the vases dotted around the house. The scent of the soft pink roses, one of Agathe's favourites, hung heavy in the foyer. She'd especially loved the rose garden. He could see her gorgeous smile, shining down, as the girls and Maria filled their home with colour. After all, she'd done the same. As he straightened one of the stems, trying to avoid the thorns in the soft light, images of Agathe with Liesl and Friedrich, Louisa on her hip, picking flowers came flooding back. He wondered how he had...

He stopped. His thoughts interrupted by a distant sound drifting into the foyer. _What was that?_ He looked around, realising there was a light down the hallway, coming from the kitchen. He was sure everyone would have been in bed at this time of night. Sighing softly to himself, he decided it was probably Frau Schmidt. She already worked far too many hours, without working until midnight. He needed to speak to her about slowing down.

Striding towards the kitchen, he suddenly slowed his steps. Someone was humming. He stopped. That wasn't Frau Schmidt. He was sure it was Maria. _What on Earth was she doing?_ He hesitated. He'd only just reached the hallway that led to the kitchen, fixed to the spot by her voice. He knew he shouldn't go any further. He told himself he should turn around. But the sound of her voice, needing to know what she was doing, wanting to be alone with her... _Like a moth to the flame..._

His feet started moving again, slowly leading him down the hallway. Her humming stopped suddenly and there were a few muffled words. _Surely, she wasn't cursing._ He smiled as he made his way quietly along the hall. The hum of her sweet melody started up again and floated from the kitchen. He stopped just before the doorway. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking around the villa at night. He knew he shouldn't be sneaking up on Maria. But it was just too tempting. His feet weren't ready to listen to common sense. And he loved watching her in those unguarded moments.

Slowly, he peaked around the doorframe, holding his breath, not wanting to disturb her. His heart was beating against his ribs as his eyes adjusted to the brighter light in the kitchen. She was standing beside the table, leaning over it. Some of the chairs had been pulled back from the table. _What was she doing?_ She was concentrating on something. Despite her humming, she was chewing on her bottom lip.

Forcing his eyes away from her, he looked down at the table. What _was_ she doing at this hour of the night? His heart did a silly somersault as his eyes landed on the kitchen table. Spread out on the table, underneath oddly shaped pieces of brown paper, was the blue fabric he'd purchased the other day in Salzburg. He'd been wondering if she'd made a start.

"Erhm..." he forced himself to clear his throat, realising he should let her know he was here. If he had his way, he'd stand here watching her all night.

Maria gave a little start and suddenly stopped humming as she froze. Before she turned toward the doorway, she already knew it was the Captain. Who else would find her here at this hour of the night? "Captain…" she began. "I hope I didn't disturb you... I _can_ explain..."

"No, no, Fraulein..." Georg said softly, his eyes moving up from the kitchen table to hers. "I've disturbed _you_... I hope you don't mind..."

"Oh, of course not!" Maria smiled. "I could actually use another pair of hands," she added.

"My hands...?" Georg frowned at her. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he knew already he was going to enjoy it.

"Well, that's if you don't mind," Maria blushed.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all," he tried to chase away the stray thoughts.

Maria gave the Captain a wide smile. "You'll need to come a little closer…"

"Oh... of course…" Georg took a few steps towards the edge of the table. "What _are_ you doing, Fraulein?"

"Ever since the other night, when I unwrapped this beautiful fabric…" she was looking at the table as she ran her fingers across the soft, silky fabric. "Thank you again, Captain," she looked up at him, her eyes bright from all the excitement. "Well, I've been wanting to get started… but I wasn't sure on the style… I wanted to be certain before I began…" she stopped, wondering why she was babbling on so much. "And, well now that I've decided… I wanted to at least cut it out…" she gave him a tiny shrug.

"Oh, I see," Georg smiled at her flushed cheeks. _God, she was adorable._

"Yes, well, the kitchen table really is the best place to do this," Maria looked down at the enormous table that could easily sit ten people.

"I'll take your word for it," Georg nodded, looking down at the pieces of brown paper pinned in place. "But I don't think I can be much help..." he looked back up at her. "I really don't know the first thing about dressmaking, Fraulein," he gave her a lopsided grin.

"It's really not that hard, Captain!" Maria let out a laugh. "I promise I'll go easy on you…" she smiled, her voice low.

Georg sucked in a breath, feeling his control slip. "Well, if you promise…" her eyes were wide and so blue, her cheeks filled with a gorgeous flush. "Err…" he tried to clear his mind, force himself to think. "Perhaps I should, err… get rid of these…" he shrugged his shoulders, causing the teacup to chink against its saucer.

He started moving across the kitchen, but came to a sudden stop halfway across the room as Maria started humming again. He turned and watched, as she leaned over the table and started pinning another piece of brown paper in place. He smiled and continued across to the sink, placing his teacup on the nearby bench.

"I'm all yours, Fraulein," Georg turned back to the table on the other side of the room. _Good Lord, did he just say that?_ Clearing his throat, he slung his jacket over the back of one of the chairs Maria had moved away from the table. "What do you need me to do?" He stood beside the table looking down as Maria finished pinning the paper in place.

"That was the last piece," Maria looked up from the table. "If you can just stand down the end of the table and hold the fabric so it doesn't slip," she smiled. "That's if you don't mind…" she added with an awkward smile.

"No, I don't mind at all," Georg gave her a half grin as he moved to the end of the table. "Like this, Fraulein?" he asked, resting both hands on either side of the fabric.

"Perfect, Captain," Maria nodded encouragingly as she picked up the dressmaker's scissors and moved to the opposite end of table.

Georg held his breath as he watched Maria lean closer to the table and start carefully cutting around the first piece of brown paper, the sound from the blades of the scissors piercing the heavy air. "Where ever did you learn to do this, Fraulein?"

The scissors stopped as Maria paused and looked along the length of the table to the Captain. "My mother taught me," she smiled.

"But you can't have been much older than Marta," he struggled to picture his daughter learning something so complicated.

"My mother was a dressmaker," the sound of the scissors filled in the silence again. "I guess if you're around something at such a young age, well…" she stopped to fold the first piece, the back of the bodice, cut from the length of fabric, "I guess, you just pick it up."

Moving around to the long edge of the table, Maria bent over and started cutting around the next piece of brown paper.

"Fraulein, I've been meaning to ask you something," Georg was whispering, not wanting to break the spell.

"Yes, Captain…?" she didn't look up this time.

"When is Frau Bloch expecting to see the children again?" he cringed as he heard his own words. God, of all the questions he wanted to ask Maria, that was the one that came out first.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't told you, have I?" she stopped and looked up at him, shaking her head. "It's been so busy, it must have slipped my mind. She promised to have one set of clothes ready for the first fitting tomorrow afternoon."

"So soon?" Georg smiled as she bent over the table, cutting around another pattern piece, concentrating in that adorable way of hers. He lowered his eyes, as she bit her lower lip. _God, he wanted to kiss her._

"When I went back, the poor woman seemed worried about whether she'd be able to make the clothes fast enough."

"Fast enough?" Georg frowned. Trying to ignore her sweet, full lips, he forced his eyes back to hers.

Maria stopped again, standing up straight, she arched a brow at him. "Well, it seems the young girls told her that their father hated their play clothes and they needed new ones as soon as possible."

"The children said that?" Georg asked sheepishly.

"Apparently!" Maria nodded, her hands on her hips. "Poor Frau Bloch went into overdrive. I tried to explain that her ladies didn't need to work on the weekend, but she wouldn't hear of it."

Georg watched as Maria leaned over the table and continued cutting around the piece of brown paper. The only sound he could hear above the blood pounding in his head, was the sound of the scissors. "They were wrong." He said the words so softly, he wasn't sure if he'd said them out loud or whether they'd stayed inside his head.

The scissors stopped, and Maria looked up from the table down to where he stood in his shirtsleeves, still holding the fabric in place.

"I didn't hate them," he said the words quietly, staring into her blue eyes, needing her to know how much he appreciated all the love and affection she'd poured into those clothes.

"Oh, I know," she smiled at him before turning her attention back to cutting the fabric laid out on the table. "You just hated that I was right," she glanced back down the table at him.

It started somewhere deep in his chest, biting his lip, he even tried to stifle it at first. But before he could stop himself, he was throwing his head back and roaring with laughter.

Maria looked up, smiling knowingly at him, and caught his eye. She loved hearing the Captain laugh. It was a great laugh. And she loved that she was hearing it more often these days. Stopping to fold the pieces that she'd just cut out, she took a few steps down the length of the table.

"Fraulein, I can take you and the children into town tomorrow afternoon," Georg offered.

"Oh, Captain, that won't be…" she started protesting as she looked up from the table.

"I still need to go to the bank," Georg explained. He'd been so distracted the other day, he'd never made it to the bank to sign those papers. "We can all go together."

"You know how much the children will love that," Maria smiled at him, looking up as she cut along the length of one of the pieces for the skirt of the dress. "They loved the drive home the other day."

For a silly moment, Georg's heart skipped a beat. Was it her smile? Perhaps it was her praise, being told by her that he'd done something the children loved. But deep down, he knew it was the thought of spending time with her and the children tomorrow. He'd hated being left alone this afternoon. His thoughts found their way back to their drive home from Salzburg the other day.

"Erhm…" he cleared his throat, trying to chase away the images of her sitting against him in her summer dress, her cheeks flushed, sending him into a spin, driving him wild. "Fraulein, I don't know that I'm being much help here," he watched as she cut the last of the pieces laid on the table. "Is there something else I should be doing?"

"Oh no, Captain," Maria finished folding the piece she'd just cut out and placed it on the pile with the others. "If you weren't here, as I kept cutting, the fabric would just fall off the end of the table…"

Georg looked down and saw that there were more pieces of brown paper pinned to the fabric that ran over the edge of the table. "I've been looking at U-boat drawings tonight…" he said quietly, "they make far more sense to me than any of this, Fraulein."

Maria laughed as she moved a few more steps along the edge of the table, almost drawing alongside the Captain. "Believe me, this is all very simple," Maria smiled at him.

Georg smiled back. She was standing so close to him now, her sweet scent was becoming a distraction.

"Are you going to miss all of this, Fraulein?" Georg asked, his heart hanging on her response.

Maria stopped and looked at him, her breath catching as she realised how close they were standing to each other. "Captain, I'll miss so much when this summer comes to an end," she answered softly, feeling that familiar wave of sadness that always hit her when she thought of saying goodbye and returning to the Abbey.

Not wanting to reveal too much, she tried to busy herself by reaching across the table and taking hold of the remaining, uncut piece of fabric. Looking to where the Captain's hands held it in place, she smiled to herself. On her first day at the villa, who would have thought he'd be helping her cut out a dress on the kitchen table. "Captain, if you…" she stopped suddenly, sucking in a breath. "Oh my…."

Georg froze. _God, what had he done?_ He'd barely moved an inch since she'd told him to place his hands on the fabric at this end of the table. His heart was in his throat. But before he could think what was happening, without any warning, Maria's hands were on his forearm. Her hands were touching his bare skin. Everything else, every other thought disappeared.

"Oh, Captain…" Maria whispered, one hand holding his forearm, the other holding his elbow.

Georg looked down at the only thing in the world that mattered. Maria's hand gently holding his forearm, lifting it from the table, turning it towards her so she could see the inside of his arm. One edge of the fabric started sliding, slowly towards the end of the table, only held in place by his right hand.

"Captain…" Maria whispered as she pushed his rolled shirt sleeve further up his arm.

Georg's heart was pounding against his ribs, the air around them growing heavy. Her touch was so soft, so gentle. _Was this another dream?_ If it was, he didn't want to wake up. He felt her fingertips move, brushing tenderly along the jagged, silver skin on the inside of his arm. Her fingers moved across the ugly scar at the top of his forearm, tracing over his inner elbow, along his bicep until her path was stopped by the sleeve of his shirt.

"How…?" she looked up at him. His mental scars had been so obvious, she hadn't been prepared for the physical ones. He was such a strong man, such an imposing presence. Like this afternoon by the lake, when he came to her rescue. She'd never imagined he'd ever been so badly hurt, injured and vulnerable. It was impossible to comprehend the children having come so close to losing their father as well. Their mother. His poor wife.

Georg went to open his mouth. He didn't know what to say. It was difficult, it was too much. Even with her here. He didn't want to face those memories. Not tonight.

"No, no…" Maria shook her head. "Don't tell me…"

"Fraulein," Georg whispered, he really did want to tell her, eventually he wanted her to know every story behind each of his scars, "are you sure…?"

She nodded quickly. "Our scars only ever hold sadness and bad memories…" her eyes were wide and blue, overflowing with emotion.

"Fraulein…" his other hand left the table, finding hers, squeezing tight. Was she talking about his scars, or hers? The blue fabric slowly, slid off the edge of the table, onto Georg's shoes. But neither noticed.

 _God, he never wanted to let go._

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and for your amazing reviews.**

 **I really need to apologise for the length of this chapter. I haven't been well this week, so all responsibility sits with the fever. Or perhaps the medication is partly to blame… Regardless, I should have split the chapter somewhere, but wasn't sure where.**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" still inspires this story.**

 **I don't own TSOM, just having a lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	15. Chapter 15

_Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

"Fraulein…" Georg could barely say her name.

She still had hold of him, her fingers gently holding his arm just above his elbow. It was impossible to think of anything other than her hand, soft and warm, touching his skin, hiding the ugliness of his scar. His hand was still covering hers. He couldn't let go, he didn't want to. Not now, not ever. Her touch was so gentle, so tender. _God, it had been so long._ No woman had touched him like this, not for a long time. Not since Agathe. Little wonder he couldn't think.

The air around them was growing heavy, it was becoming difficult breathe. Was it her sweet scent? Or was it the realisation, the exhilaration, of being alone? Alone like this. If he wasn't so lost in her wide blue eyes, perhaps he might be able to think. He needed to say something. Instead of being horrified, she'd asked him about his scar, the story behind it. He wanted to tell her so much. One day, she'd know everything. There'd be no secrets, no stories left to tell.

"No, no… don't tell me…" Maria whispered, stopping to wonder why she sounded so out of breath.

Thankful for her compassion and understanding, but fascinated by her breathless words, Georg's eyes moved down to her lips. They were parted, ever so slightly. Her breathing shallow, affected. It wasn't just him, she felt something too. _God, he wanted to kiss her._ They were so close, she was only inches away.

"One day, Fraulein…" Georg whispered, finding his voice. "I'll tell you, one day…" he squeezed her hand again before letting go.

Maria nodded slowly, a knot of emotion threatening to choke her as she gently let go of his arm. She tried to shut out thoughts of the Captain hurt and badly wounded, but she couldn't shake the idea of him in pain, so far away from his family. The children would have been too young. They probably wouldn't have known. _His poor wife._ She felt her heart tighten at the thought of the Captain's poor wife, alone and sick with worry.

It was strange. Through the children's stories, the photographs that had slowly started reappearing around the villa these past weeks, she'd felt herself growing close to the children's mother. The stories the Captain had shared with her in the boatshed yesterday had only brought her closer to the woman who'd stolen his heart.

"I'm sorry for asking, I…" she whispered, blushing as she wondered what had possessed her to ask the Captain something so personal.

"Don't be," he cut off her protests. It had been much easier hiding his physical wounds, and at least it hadn't come at the expense of hurting the ones he loved the most. Maria had already made him confront many of his mental scars, of course she'd want to learn more about the physical ones. Unlike Elsa. She'd never confronted the pain or wounds he carried, no more than he had, preferring to keep them buried in case they tarnished his perfect veneer. _Their perfect veneer._

"We'll share our stories one day," he promised, reaching up and brushing the back of his hand gently down her cheek. His eyes followed his hand until they found her lips. He watched as she closed her eyes at his touch, a smile tugging at those gorgeous lips of hers. _God, he wanted to kiss her._ "One day," he whispered, his hand coming to rest on the table as he tried to steady himself. "But not tonight."

Maria smiled and nodded, opening her eyes, his deep baritone, his words, wrapping tightly around her. As his eyes found hers, her heart skipped a beat. They were so dark and intense, stealing her breath away before she knew what was happening. "One day…" she agreed, barely able to manage a whisper.

"Fraulein…" he needed to tell her something, but once again, he could only manage her name. For a moment, his eyes moved down to steal another look at her sweet, full lips. Swallowing hard, he could feel his resolve slipping.

They were already close, already standing within inches of each other, but instinctively, slowly, he leaned in towards her. They were so much closer now, sharing the same air. His lips parted at the thought of her sweet taste. He had to kiss her, it was the one thing that made any sense, the only thing that mattered. There were no sensible thoughts now. His voice of reason abandoned him the moment Maria touched his arm. He wanted her, and he was sure she would want him. It would take just one kiss.

Without realising, his hand had left the table, desperate to touch her, even more desperate to hold her while he brushed her lips with his. Just one kiss. That's all it would take. Just… _Oh God, what was he doing?_

"I'm so sorry…" he mumbled, forcing himself to pull away from her before he did something they might both regret. His hand dropped back to the table, finding the edge and clutching onto it with a vice like grip.

He was supposed to be talking to her, finding out answers to his questions, not trying to kiss her. He was no better than that damn stable hand.

Maria frowned at the Captain. _Why was he apologising?_ She couldn't think, she could barely breathe. But then, it was always difficult whenever he was in the same room. It was impossible with him so close, with his musky scent sending her giddy.

Georg reached up and tugged his ear, struggling to think of something, anything, other than how close he'd come to almost kissing her. But her eyes, still dancing with a mix of excitement and anticipation, were all the encouragement he needed. He swallowed hard, tightening his grip on the table.

"Erhm…" looking away, he cleared his throat, forcing himself to focus on something, anything, but her. "I'm not very good at this…" he shrugged, coming back to her blue eyes. _Oh God, he sounded like a fool._ He needed to think of something except her.

"Not very good…?"

"You gave me one simple task, Fraulein…" he gave her an awkward half grin, forcing his eyes down to the floor, onto the fabric which had fallen off the end of the table and was now bunched across his shoes.

Maria smiled as his eyes moved back to meet hers. "Don't blame yourself, Captain," she whispered, feeling her cheeks grow hotter. She should move, pick up the fabric from the floor, but his eyes wouldn't let her. "I think it may have been my fault…" she finally found her voice.

 _Her fault?_ How could anything ever be her fault? The thought seemed completely absurd and hung in the heavy air, alongside the realisation that he'd nearly kissed her. Neither of them moved. Georg didn't even trust himself to move away from her. Not when every part of his body, every fibre, wanted her. He resisted reaching out, taking hold of her hand, pulling her to him. He wanted to feel her body against his. _Touch, taste, explore._ His fingers were burning at the thought of running them through her hair. As usual, it was so perfectly out of place. _She was such a temptation._

But he couldn't. Not yet. He had to wait. The thought hit him hard that she was no more free than he was. She wasn't his, she was still promised to God. He had to respect that, as much as he had to respect that he still had a commitment to Elsa. Even if it had always been a practical, somewhat convenient, commitment. It had become so obvious that it could never be more. Certainly, never emotional or passionate. It had never come close to the connection or magnetic pull he felt towards Maria. _God, he wanted her._ Desperately.

"Ehrm…" he cleared his throat, trying to stop himself before he became utterly lost in her again.

"Oh…" blushing Maria forced her eyes away from the Captain's. "I should get that…"

Before Georg knew what was happening, Maria had moved and was dropping down on the floor beside him, picking up the fabric from where it had fallen off the table across his shoes.

"Fraulein, please let me…" he went to take a step back, but froze. He felt a hand grabbing hold of his calf, anchoring him to the floor. _Oh, dear Lord!_ As the world around them suddenly stopped, right at that moment his started spinning out of control. Again. _What was this woman trying to do to him?_

"Stay still, Captain," Maria ordered him from the floor. "Otherwise you'll step on the fabric…"

Holding himself tight, Georg closed his eyes, holding himself tight, his hands balled in fists against his legs. His eyes flew open. As delightful as it had been, thankfully, she'd let go of his leg. _He could breathe again._ His eyes shot down to Maria's head bobbing around his knees. In an instant, his head started swirling with stray thoughts that had no place around the kitchen table. He looked up and across the room to the opposite wall, trying to ignore them. Trying to ignore her.

Closing his eyes for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths, he tried to rein things in. He glanced down, stealing another glimpse of her on the floor at his feet. _What in God's name was taking her so long?_ Unable to take much more, desperate for a distraction, he looked up and started counting teacups in the crockery cabinet on the opposite side of the kitchen. He froze as he felt her brush against his leg.

Holding himself tighter, he fought the urge to touch her. He just wanted to run his fingers through her hair, turn her face up towards his, to see those beautiful blue eyes looking up at him through her long lashes. _God, this was pure torture._

"Is, er… is everything alright, Fraulein?" he almost hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Maria carefully made her way to her feet, holding the fabric by both edges. "A pin had fallen out onto the floor and I couldn't find it…" she gave him a quick smile as she arranged the fabric back on the table. Moving down the long edge of the table, away from the Captain, she pulled the length of fabric until it was laid out.

Georg watched on. Fascinated by her carefully smoothing the fabric and straightening the pieces of brown paper, making sure they hadn't moved out of place, repinning where they had. She had a delightful way of taking out a pin and placing it between her lips, while she concentrated on repositioning the paper, before pinning it back in place. _Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?_

"This really is the most a beautiful piece of fabric, Captain," Maria looked up from the table and smiled at him, running her hand over the blue silk. It was so soft, so unlike the coarse linens, cottons and wools she was used to. She'd never grow tired of running her hand across it just to feel its silky softness. "Once again, Captain, thank you."

"My pleasure…" Georg whispered giving her a small nod, acknowledging her thanks. But the reality was, the pleasure was all his. Playing a part in filling those blue eyes with excitement and joy, his real reward.

He smiled at her, his heart swelling at seeing her so happy. She picked up the heavy dressmaker's scissors and began cutting around one of the pieces of brown paper. As much as he wanted to, he probably shouldn't stand here staring at her. "Er, is there anything else you need me to do, Fraulein?"

"Not at the moment," Maria looked up and smiled at the Captain still standing at the end of the table.

Georg gave her a tight smile, trying to hide his disappointment. He wasn't ready to say goodnight to her. Not yet. God knows, he'd happily learn to thread a needle and sew seams by hand if it meant spending more time with her here in the kitchen tonight. But, of course, he had no dressmaking skills to offer, so he started searching around the kitchen. The sound of the scissors cutting through the fabric was the only sound piercing their comfortable silence.

"Can I make you a cup of tea, Fraulein?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, that would be lovely, Captain," Maria replied, concentrating on cutting around the front of the sleeve. "That's if it's not too much trouble…" she looked up, blushing. "I can make my own if you need to get back to your U-boats," she dropped her voice and smiled, remembering him telling her he'd been working on them earlier in his study.

"No, no…" Georg started moving across the kitchen to the stove, before she could change her mind. "No trouble at all." He would do anything just to see that smile.

"I put some more wood on the stove a while ago," Maria called out from the table. "Actually, I filled the kettle, but forgot to put it on…"

Reaching the stove, Georg lifted the kettle, and smiled. He loved how she would often become distracted. It should infuriate him, normally it would send him into a rage. From anyone else, it probably would. But for some reason, he found the way Maria became so easily distracted, so utterly adorable. Especially tonight when the blue fabric was her distraction. _She loved it as much as he did._ But there were so many other ways he wanted to distract her...

Quickly pushing that thought away, he turned his attention to the kettle. It was already half full, so he placed it on the hot part of the stove. Picking up the iron poker, he opened the door to the stove's firebox and stoked the orange coals underneath the blackened logs. He quickly closed the firebox door on the orange sparks that started spitting and crackling.

Reaching for the tea cannister, he lifted the lid and measured out the tea leaves into the teapot Maria had left on the bench. As he waited for the kettle to boil, he turned around and watched her move along the table to cut around the next pattern piece. Content to watch her all night, he leaned back against the bench and folded his arms.

He loved watching her when he didn't have to guard his looks or worry about others noticing. And after his earlier lapse, it was probably sensible to watch from across the kitchen, a safe distance from her. He really needed to control this thing until he spoke to Elsa. But that was easier said than done. _Damn Elsa!_ Maria just had a way of…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the kettle rocking on the stove as the water came to the boil. Reluctantly, he forced his attention from Maria and turned back to the stove. Filling the teapot, he put the kettle down on a cooler part of the stove and placed the lid on the teapot. While the tea brewed, he turned to the crockery cabinet, searching for Maria's favourite teacup. He smiled as his eyes landed on the dainty white china cup with the purple violets dancing around the sides. Somehow, it matched her perfectly. As he went to take it off the shelf, he knocked a nearby cup into another. Cursing under his breath, he straightened the cups as best he could.

"Captain, leave that! I can do it," Maria called out from the table, as the sound of crashing crockery caught her attention. "You really shouldn't be making me cups of tea…" she stood up and rested her hands on her hips.

"Don't be ridiculous, Fraulein," Georg cut her off, dismissing her playfully. "Of course, I can make you a cup of tea!" He quickly looked away from her, remembering back to the nights when the children were in bed, nights when he'd often make Agathe a cup of tea. Setting Maria's teacup on the bench, he reached for the strainer and started pouring the strong tea. After filling her cup, he reached for his own teacup that he'd brought with him earlier from his study.

Walking across the kitchen with both cups of tea, he carefully placed them on the table, making sure they were a safe distance from the fabric and the neat pile of folded dress pieces. "Damn, forgot the sugar…" he cursed under his breath, as he turned and walked back across the kitchen for the sugar and a teaspoon.

As the Captain arrived back at the table, Maria looked up from the table. She watched on as he lifted the lid off the sugar bowl and started measuring out the sugar. She was about to tell him that she took three spoonfuls, but remembered from the other night that somehow, he already knew. "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome," he gave her a small nod, the sound of the teaspoon against her china cup with the dancing violets breaking the silence as he stirred in the sugar.

Pulling one of the chairs closer to the table, Georg took a seat. Maria was still on her feet, cutting around the last piece of brown paper. He looked at the three piles set out on the table. One was the pile of pattern pieces she'd cut out, the other was folded offcuts and the other was a pile of scraps. He really had no idea, but guessed they were too small to be of any use.

"How long will it take to finish, Fraulein?" Georg asked before taking a sip of the strong, black tea. He realised she'd only started, but he couldn't wait to see her in her blue dress.

"Not too long," Maria didn't look up as she concentrated on cutting around the last piece. "It helps that I can use the sewing machine in the utility room," she looked up and smiled as she folded the last piece and placed it on top of the others.

Walking over to the kitchen bench, she picked up the pin cushion and a reel of bright red thread. As she made her way back to the table, the Captain stood up and brought a chair closer to the table for her. "Oh…" she smiled at him, a little surprised. "Thank you." She watched as he moved the other chairs back against the table.

As she sat down, he reached over and moved her cup of tea closer before taking his seat beside her. Feeling her cheeks growing warm, she was certain she'd never get used to being fussed over like this, especially by the Captain. It was silly moments like these that he made her feel like one of those fancy women the Baroness and him had been lunching with at the Österreichischer Hof Hotel. Of course, as she took a sip of the sweet tea, she knew she was being ridiculous. "Perfect!" she nodded her thanks, as she took another sip.

Feeling his heart skip a beat, Georg gave her a smile before picking up his teacup. Fascinated, he stared over his cup as Maria unreeled a length of red cotton and cut it with the scissors. Choosing a needle from the pin cushion, she carefully threaded it and pulled the thread through the needle until both ends of the thread met.

"Fraulein, can I ask you a question?" Georg began, curious to see what she was going to do with the red thread.

Maria looked up from the piece of dress she'd taken from the top of the pile. "Of course," she smiled at him before turning back to the front section of the sleeves and piercing through the brown paper and the fabric underneath with the needle.

"I have asked you this before… a few times, actually… but… well, I'm still curious," he began hesitantly in a soft voice. _Why was he sounding like a blithering fool?_ "Aren't you going to miss this when you return to the Abbey?"

"This…?" Maria didn't look up as she concentrated on tacking the piece of material, pulling gently on the red thread to create a loop.

"Well, things like this…" Georg answered softly, watching her look up with that gorgeous little frown of hers. "Things like making dresses from blue fabric..." It saddened him that she would never wear anything so beautiful once she returned to the Abbey. She wouldn't even be allowed to wear the hideous grey dress she arrived in. He'd never imagined being sad about that.

"Well, it's a sacrifice you make," Maria returned to her tacking, but couldn't help wondering why the Captain seemed so interested in what happened to her after the end of the summer.

"I suppose so…" Georg mumbled, taking another sip of tea. It seemed such a crime to rob the world of someone like Maria. Someone with so much beauty to offer the world. _Her beauty had even lightened up his dark world._

"I guess I've never owned many things, so I won't really miss them," Maria shrugged as she took another sip of tea.

"But our lives are filled with much more than worldly goods, aren't they?" he persisted, and was met with Maria's widening blue eyes. "Picnics, bike rides, boating on the lake…" he arched his brow, drawing a laugh from her.

"You won't let me live that down, will you Captain?" Maria rolled her eyes at him, drawing one of those devastating smiles from him and shake of the head.

"Shopping for birthday presents, getting caught in a thunderstorm…" he continued, drawing another laugh from her. "The children…"

"Oh, that's not fair, Captain!" Maria's eyes widened, the pitch of her voice changing. She felt her heart tighten, knowing it would ache for the children long after the summer ended. "Of course, I'll miss the children terribly…" she whispered.

"I'm not trying to be unfair, Fraulein," Georg softened his voice. "I see you with the children and I just want to make sure you're prepared for the life you have planned," he felt terrible for upsetting her. It hadn't been his intention. He fought the urge to reach across and take her hand in his.

"Captain, you sound a lot like the Reverend Mother," Maria's tone was distant as she tried to deflect his concerns with a forced smile.

"The Reverend Mother?"

"I told you, she isn't convinced I'm ready," Maria watched as the Captain nodded slowly. "It sounds like you have doubts as well," she challenged him.

He'd hit a nerve, and he could feel her retreating from him. "Fraulein, I don't doubt you," Georg's voice was gentle and reassuring, he could hear the hurt and pain in her voice. "I just want you to be certain that it's the life for you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Maria demanded, not used to people questioning her vocation. Perhaps because no one ever really cared what she did. _Did that mean the Captain cared?_ "Why do you care?"

"Well, I've seen over the summer how much you enjoy…" he paused as he searched for the right word, " _…life_."

"It's what I've dreamed of since I was a girl," Maria repeated the line she'd used so often in the past. Although now, sitting here with the Captain, it sounded a little hollow. "I've always dreamed of becoming…"

"Dreams can change…" Georg whispered, cutting her off. "Sometimes, they're changed for you," he paused, knowing only too well how that felt. "Other times, new dreams find you," he smiled encouragingly. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel sad. _God, he wanted to hug her._ "You _can_ change your dreams, Fraulein…"

"But why?" she asked, wondering why the Captain was putting ideas in her head, trying to confuse her. "Why would my dreams change?"

"Fraulein, when you return to Nonnberg, the children won't be able to visit you, will they?" he held his breath as she slowly shook her head. "And you won't be able to visit us here at the villa either, will you?" he held himself tight as he watched her blinked hard. She wasn't the only one saddened by the reality of his words. _I'll never see you again…_

"Not seeing the children will be one of the most difficult things in my life," Maria whispered, finding comfort and warmth in the Captain's eyes.

"You know, I don't think they realise yet," Georg had never expected his children to come to love their governess. _He'd never expected he would._ If she left, it would break all their hearts. "They'll be heartbroken, Fraulein…"

"I'm going to miss everyone so much, Captain..." _I'm going to miss you._

"Does it have to be that way?" Georg was still fighting the urge to reach for her hand. "Don't you want to stay after the summer holidays?" _God, what was he asking?_ He hadn't intended to say so much.

"I'd love to, Captain," Maria told him. "If I could, but…"

"You can…" the words were out before he could hold them back, his heart soaring at her words. _She'd love to stay!_ He'd said much more than he'd intended, but he couldn't help it.

"But, I can't…" she could hardly breathe. _The Captain wants me to stay!_

"Yes, you can," he couldn't stop himself. _Did he just say that?_

"But the Baroness, she'll want..." Maria could hardly breathe, the thought of the Captain with Baroness Schraeder sending a sharp pain through her chest.

"The Baroness…?" _Oh God, he'd forgotten all about Elsa!_ What was he doing? He'd said far too much to Maria. He was supposed to wait until he'd spoken to Elsa. But they hadn't spoken since she'd returned to Vienna. It was impossible to think about that now. His heart was racing at the news. _Maria wanted to stay!_

"That's not important, Fraulein…" he cringed at his words. First, he'd forgotten all about Elsa, now he was telling Maria the woman he was supposed to be courting wasn't important.

"Not important?" Maria asked. "I don't understand…"

"Well, we're not engaged," Georg answered. At least that was a fact, he wasn't giving anything away. He watched as Maria's eyes grew wider. "I'm not sure…"

Georg stopped suddenly as both he and Maria turned towards the hallway, the sound of footsteps on the parquetry floor growing closer. He recognised the footsteps, knowing who it was well before they appeared. Cursing to himself, Georg turned back to the blue eyes filled with questions. He forced his eyes to the doorway as a figure appeared.

"Well, well…" Max called out from the doorway, smiling to himself as Georg and the young fraulein turned around. "And I thought I was the only one rattling around the villa at this hour of the night."

"Max…" Georg's voice was flat as he struggled to hide his frustration.

"Good evening, Herr Detweiler," Maria smiled. "I thought you'd retired hours ago," her tone was similar to one she'd save for the children when she found them out of bed at this hour of the night.

"Unfortunately, Fraulein Maria, sleep doesn't come as easy as it once did," Max gave her a smile. Truth was, he'd retired to his room knowing that Georg was still working in his study, while his pretty governess was just down the hallway. He'd guessed it would be far too tempting for Georg. And, by all accounts, he'd been right. "I thought I'd pop down to Georg's library and find a good book, and perhaps pick up a tawny port along the way," he turned to Georg and met his steely glare with a wide smile. "I noticed the light on in the kitchen and, well, I thought I'd better come and investigate…"

"Very commendable of you, Max," Georg said, his voice low and biting.

Ignoring his friend, Max looked between Georg and the young governess. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked innocently, even though it was obvious from his friend's dark look and the governess' flushed cheeks that something was going on.

"We're just having a cup of tea, Max, that's all," Georg glared at his friend, cursing the interruption.

"What do you have there, Fraulein Maria?" Max asked, ignoring Georg's prickly reception.

"Oh, I've just been cutting out a dress," Maria answered, picking up her teacup and glancing at the Captain. His mood had certainly changed with the arrival of Herr Detweiler, but she was much more curious about what he'd been about to tell her. _What wasn't he sure about?_

Max's eyes moved from Maria to Georg. "That's a very pretty piece of fabric," he watched closely for Georg's response, knowing full well that he would have been the one who purchased something so extravagant for the young postulant.

Georg stared back at Max, refusing to be provoked by him. "It's getting late," he knew Max wouldn't leave him alone in the kitchen with Maria. No matter how tempting one of his vintage ports might be. "I think I'll retire for the night," he took one last mouthful of tea, emptying his cup.

"I might do the same, Captain," Maria smiled, placing her teacup back on its saucer.

Standing up, Georg picked up both his teacup and Maria's and walked across the kitchen to the sink, cursing Max all the way. Although he'd said far more to Maria than he'd intended, now there was the problem that he hadn't said enough. She was probably wondering what he'd been blithering on about. _Damn Max!_

By the time he'd turned back to the table, Maria was on her feet and Max was still standing in the doorway wearing his silly grin. "Fraulein, do you want me to throw those out?" Georg asked, returning to the table as Maria was pushing the small scraps of fabric into a neat pile.

"Oh no, Captain, I'm getting the girls to make some soft toys for the orphanage," she smiled at him. "We'll use this for stuffing," she added as he frowned at her.

"Max, make yourself useful," Georg called out to his friend in the doorway. "Take these to the children's school room," he nodded at the pile on the table. At least that would give them a few minutes alone.

Max moved across and picked up the scraps of blue fabric in both hands. "Good night, Fraulein Maria," he smiled in her direction. "Georg…" he gave his friend a stern look before turning and walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Fraulein, let me help you…" Georg placed the pile of larger offcuts on top of the pile of dress pieces, and picked them both up.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Captain," Maria protested.

"You can't carry everything, Fraulein," Georg smiled at her. "You can carry the scissors and whatever else it is you've got there." Not taking any notice of her protests, he was already at the doorway waiting for her. He watched as she picked up the scissors, pincushion, her reel of red cotton and a tape measure. He nodded for her to go ahead of him.

"Wait, Captain, your jacket…" Maria turned back and lifted it off the back of the chair.

"Don't forget the light, Fraulein…"

As the darkness fell around them, they walked in a comfortable silence along the hallway. Maria turned off the lamp on the side table while Georg waited for her in the middle of the foyer. Their eyes had grown accustomed to the dark by the time they reached the stairs. At the front door landing, they both turned left towards the staff wing.

"Captain, I can take those…" Maria whispered, turning to him as he walked beside her.

"It's no trouble, Fraulein," he murmured back, desperate to spend every possible moment with her.

They continued up the stairs and along the upper hallway towards Maria's bedroom, their footsteps the only sound breaking the silence.

Stopping at her bedroom door, Maria looked at the Captain, who had his hands full. He gave her an apologetic look as she reached out for the door handle and opened the door. "Let me get the light," she said softly. Walking across the room, she put everything down on the chair beside her bed before reaching across and turning on the bedside lamp, immediately bathing her room in a soft, warm light.

Turning around, she was surprised to see the Captain still standing in the hallway. "You can come in," she said to him.

"I shouldn't, Fraulein," Georg whispered, his thoughts had already drifted back to the last time he was in her room. It was the night she'd arrived at the villa. Despite the noise of the wild storm that raged outside, he'd heard her singing and the children's laughter from the other side of the villa. Momentarily, her smile brought him back from his thoughts as she walked towards him. But immediately, his mind went back to that stormy night, standing almost in this very same spot, she'd twirled around in her nightgown and had nearly ended up in his arms. _What he'd give to have her in his arms now._ Of course, he'd yelled at her, tried to bully her, all because she'd dared to show his children some of the love and affection they craved. _But that hadn't been the only reason…_

"Captain…" Maria was reaching out to take the pieces of blue dress and offcuts of fabric from him, but he seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Captain…" she said his name a little louder.

"I'm so sorry, Fraulein…" Georg looked at her, really looked at her, as if he was seeing her, all of her, for the first time.

"That's alright, Captain," Maria smiled at him, wondering why he was looking so serious. "It's getting late…"

"Fraulein…" Georg whispered. "That's not what I meant…" She was frowning at him. _Why couldn't he just tell her?_ He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, the children, his family. "That night, your first night… here in your room, during the storm…" he really wasn't making any sense. _Why was he stammering like a fool?_ "The way I behaved, Fraulein… I apologise…"

"Oh, Captain, you know there's no need. I'd forgotten…"

"I haven't," Georg would never forget a single moment spent with her. "It was inexcusable."

"Please don't spend another minute thinking about it, Captain," Maria shook her head at him. "It's all in the past."

"Fraulein, I'm sorry for the way I behaved..." Georg began again, until her arched brow stopped him. She gave him that same look that always stopped the children in their tracks. "But I'm not sorry that you ignored every single thing I said," he gave her a thin smile. His heart surged the moment she started to laugh.

"Well, I did tell you I was trouble," Maria giggled as the Captain began laughing. "You'd better give me those," Maria nodded down at the fabric and pieces of dress he still had hold of.

"Oh, of course," Georg gave her a half grin as he held the pile of fabric pieces out for her. As Maria took them from him, his breath caught the moment her fingers brushed the back of his hand.

"Thank you," Maria whispered, staring at the Captain. He looked so handsome in the soft light from the lamp.

"Fraulein, please think about what I said earlier," Georg wished he could say more, but now wasn't the time. He'd already said too much. And he knew Max would be lurking somewhere, waiting for him.

Maria smiled at him and nodded. "I will," she promised, knowing that she wouldn't be able to think of anything else.

"Good night, Fraulein…" he needed to make his way to the master wing. But his feet refused to move.

"Good night, Captain."

"Sweet dreams…" Georg whispered. Giving her an awkward grin, he forced himself to turn away. He took a reluctant step down the hallway away from her, before turning back. "Remember, Fraulein, your dreams can change," his words were soft, encouraging, before turning away again.

With her heart pounding, Maria stepped to the doorway and watched the Captain walk away. Leaning back against the doorframe, she hugged the pieces of fabric to her.

Georg was halfway to the stairs before his resolve gave way to temptation. He stopped and turned back to Maria's room. _Oh God, she was watching him._ He blushed, his eyes finding hers as his heart did some kind of silly somersault.

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

Maria stared at the young woman in the mirror. Her eyes were still blue, her short strawberry blonde hair a little messy, but then it always was. She looked the same. But tonight, there was something so different about her.

Bending down over the small wash basin, she turned on the tap and splashed cool water on her face. She hoped that might wake her up, bring her to her senses. Reaching for the small towel, she patted her face dry and wiped her hands. Slowly turning back to the mirror above the wash basin, she stared at her reflection.

Something had happened these past weeks. It hadn't been sudden, it had been far from instant. It had slowly crept up on her. It began slowly, it all started when she arrived at the villa. That first day, in those first moments, when she stood in front of the Captain in the foyer. It had been building and growing ever since. So slowly, she'd barely noticed, had probably tried to ignore it.

Even in those first weeks, when it was just her and the children, something had been happening. At first it was the children's stories that had made her curious. Every time she questioned or challenged the Captain's rules, Frau Schmidt would offer wise words that only added to the mystery. And now, ever since his return, it had taken on a life of its own.

She lifted her hand and slowly, gently traced her lips with her fingertips. What was happening to her? Who was this woman staring back at her? In the kitchen, everything had shifted. Tonight, it hadn't been like every other night. She hadn't just wanted to sit with the Captain, sharing stories, spending time with him. _Tonight, she'd wanted him to kiss her._

When he'd said goodnight, as he hesitated in her doorway, her heart had been beating so wildly against her chest. When he'd shot her that half grin of his, she was so giddy, she'd almost fainted on the spot. When he was halfway down the hall, when he turned back, the air was sucked from her lungs.

But what was this? It was hardly God's will. She'd thought His will had been for her to prepare the children for their new mother, to open the Captain's heart to them. She knew God hadn't meant for her to fall in love with the children's father.

The Reverend Mother had doubted her suitability for a life devoted to God. She was always questioning herself. About everything. And now, even the Captain questioned whether she should return to the Abbey. _She could stay, her dreams could change_. What did he mean? She was sure the Baroness would have something different to say about all of that.

But why had the Captain reminded her that they weren't engaged. Surely it was just a matter of time. One thing was certain, she couldn't stay and watch the Captain with the Baroness, the children with their new mother. Her heart would break a thousand times every day. But was it going to be any easier to never see the children, or their father, again?

"What should I do, Mama?" she whispered, closing her eyes tightly against the tears. As usual, her question was met with nothing but silence.

Swiping at a tear that had escaped and was now tracking a slow path down her cheek, she turned off the light in her small bathroom and walked into the bedroom. There were times when she felt so alone. Even in a villa full of people.

Her eyes fell on the chair beside her bed. _The Captain's jacket!_ She'd been carrying it when they left the kitchen, and they'd both forgotten all about it. Walking across to the chair, she picked it up. It was his dark navy jacket, the one he often wore to dinner. The one that made him look so dashing and handsome. She closed her eyes and hugged it to her. _Oh my!_

She took in a deep breath and was hit with the Captain's scent. That wonderful, heady muskiness that was all his. As images of sitting in the car beside him, waking against him in the boatshed, watching him turn around in the hallway flooded her mind, she forced her eyes open.

Still hugging his jacket, she pulled down the bedclothes and climbed into bed. Reaching across, she turned off the lamp, throwing the room into darkness. Turning on her side and settling back against the pillow, she held onto the Captain's jacket, sharing her pillow with a little part of him. His musky scent was somehow calming and comforting, even with all the thoughts and doubts swirling around her room in the pitch dark.

The Captain always had a way of making everything seem so much better. Now was no different. Even if the only thing she could do tonight was cling to his jacket. She'd try not to think too much, and just try to get a good night's sleep.

After all, tomorrow was a new day…

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

Exhausted from another night of interrupted sleep, Georg had been pushing his breakfast around the plate. After just one night of peace, the dreams had returned. Actually, last night, they'd been worse than ever. Not that he wanted to think about them now. Not in front of the children during breakfast. He stole a glance down the end of the table, catching Maria laughing and talking to the children. _God, she looked gorgeous today._ Perhaps he was seeing her differently.

Quickly looking back to his plate, he reminded himself he couldn't let his looks linger too long, knowing how easily one of his glances could become so much more. At least Max hadn't made an appearance yet. No doubt the blame lay with the bottle of port he'd seen him with when he'd finally left Maria and made his way back to the master wing.

He was still bathing in the children's excitement when he'd announced earlier that they would all be going to Salzburg in the afternoon. And he couldn't deny he was looking forward to an afternoon with Maria and the children. But he was certain his good mood would quickly wear off after breakfast when he telephoned Elsa's villa. Again. The whole situation had descended into the ridiculous. After all, who just takes off with a word. It was beyond…

The sound of the front doorbell was a welcome relief from his thoughts. He wondered who would be interrupting them at this early hour. He'd heard a vehicle pulling up, but wasn't expecting anyone. Franz's slow, deliberate steps drifted into the distance as he passed the dining room on his way to the front door. Muffled voices floated from the front door landing. After a short pause, the butler appeared in the dining room.

"Excuse me, Sir," Franz nodded to the Captain as a silence fell over the family's breakfast. He turned to the opposite end of the table and cleared his throat. "Fraulein Maria, you are required in the foyer."

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and special thanks for all your wonderful reviews.**

 **It seems I'm always apologising for the length of the chapter – this one also got away from me! I'm sorry that we ended up getting caught up in the kitchen, but it's such a perfect place to chat about the big issues over a cup of tea.**

 **As you will have read, I've adopted the view that Maria would not have any contact with anyone at the villa after she returns to the Abbey. Given that Nonnberg's nuns belonged to a cloistered order, I've based this on my family's own experience. My great aunt was a nun, and such a wonderful woman. In the 1920s, when she was a sixteen-year-old novice, her mother passed away. She wasn't allowed to leave the convent to comfort her younger brother and sister, or to attend the funeral. So, in this story, I've taken a similarly strict position.**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" is still inspiring this story.**

 **I don't own TSOM, still just having a lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

 _"Fraulein Maria, you are required in the foyer."_

Maria stared at Franz. Surely, she'd heard wrong. No one would be ringing the villa's doorbell, standing in the foyer, to see her. It made no sense. Her eyes moved to the Captains. Even though he was wearing his usual mask, she could tell he was as surprised as her. His eyes were a little wider, and his forehead was slightly raised, disappearing a little into his dark hair.

Feeling the children's eyes on her, she looked back at Franz. They'd been noisier than usual after learning there'd be another trip to town with their father in the afternoon. But all that excitement had come to an abrupt end. It seemed everything had, the moment Franz cleared his throat and made his bizarre announcement.

"Well, I'd better go find out what this is all about," Maria said with a smile and forced brightness, looking around at the children, trying to allay their concerns. "Excuse me, Captain," she nodded down to the opposite end of the table before pushing her chair back and making her way to her feet.

Georg nodded at Maria, but didn't move, his eyes following her until she walked past him at the head of the table. The sound of her footsteps drifted off into the distance while his mind started racing, searching for possibilities. It was clearly a man calling for Maria. He'd heard the voice from the foyer when Franz had opened the door. The thought made him prickle.

From what she'd told him, she'd spent many of the past years at the Abbey. Other than the nuns, who else could possibly know Maria? She'd never had a single visitor these past weeks. And the more he'd learned about his governess, the more he'd concluded that she really was alone in the world. Perhaps he'd been wrong…

"Who would be here to see Fraulein Maria, Father?" echoing his thoughts, Brigitta's words rung out around the dining room.

"I'm not sure, Brigitta," Georg answered matter-of-factly, pretending he wasn't nearly as intrigued as his daughter. Wondering when he'd put them down, he picked up his cutlery. Looking back up, he found the children still staring back at him, waiting for answers. "Back to your breakfast, everyone!" he waved his knife in the air, motioning to their plates around the table. As the children's attention reluctantly turned to the plates of unfinished food in front of them, he strained his ears, hoping for once they'd return to the old ritual of eating in silence.

Maria's footsteps had come to a stop, and all he could hear were muffled voices. Annoyed that he was sitting too far away, all he could make out was the visitor's deep voice, followed by Maria's, and then the man again. He couldn't hear any of what was being said, let alone decide whether they knew each other.

He cursed his own stupidity. _Of course, they knew each other._ Hadn't the stranger just asked for Maria by name? _But if they did, how?_ How would someone outside the Abbey know that Maria was at the villa? He suddenly stopped pushing his food around the plate. Was it someone she'd met in town? Someone who'd noticed her while she was out with the children. His mind was churning at the possibilities. _A man had come calling for Maria._ It seemed ludicrous, but then, it was impossible not to notice her. Impossible not to fall under her spell. And part of her charm was she had no idea how appealing she was, how she teased and reeled you in without even realising. Without you even realising. Just like that poor, hapless stable hand. _Just like him_.

Fighting the urge to go and investigate, Georg went back to playing with his food. Taking a deep breath, he told himself he should follow the order he'd just given the children and concentrate on breakfast. But his mind wouldn't sit still. He couldn't stop wondering about their muffled words, what conversation they might be having. Just as he was looking for a reason to leave the breakfast table, searching for any excuse to make his way into the foyer and casually interrupt them, he heard it.

 _Maria's squeal._

For a moment, as it dragged him from his thoughts, he froze. Loud and clear, it echoed around the foyer and into the dining room. Everyone at the table looked up, then all the children's eyes turned to him.

Without another moment's hesitation, he pushed his chair back, scraping the floor in his haste, something that would normally have him scolding the children. "Wait here…" he ordered the children as his feet began moving him towards the foyer.

The children's eyes followed their father until he'd disappeared through the doorway, then their questioning looks turned to each other.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Liesl's quiet voice tried to reassure her brothers and sisters. "Father will take care of everything," she added with a worried smile. As odd as it was for someone to be asking for Fraulein Maria, that noise she'd made was even more concerning.

"Who does Fraulein Maria…" Brigitta started wondering out loud.

"Shh!" Louisa hissed at her younger sister. "We can't hear what they're saying…" she added with a glare.

"Shh!" Friedrich shot at his sisters with a frown.

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

Maria's hands flew up to cover her mouth, but the squeal had already escaped. "Really…" she whispered. She was far too excited, this was almost impossible to be true. At the sound of the Captain's steps behind her, she turned around to see him striding towards them at the foot of the stairs.

"Is everything alright, Fraulein?" Georg questioned, the authority in his tone and his serious expression matching the way he carried himself as he drew closer to Maria and the man who'd dared to come calling on her. He came to a stop beside Maria, as much an indication that he was in charge, as it was an instinctive, possessive signal. Maria may be in his employ, under his guardianship, on loan from the Abbey, but it was more than that. _Much more._ His eyes narrowed as his gaze shifted from Maria to the man wearing work clothes, who may have been around thirty.

"Oh, Captain!" Maria exclaimed, unable to contain her enthusiasm, she drew his glare away from their visitor. "Herr…" she turned to him, momentarily forgetting the man's name in all the excitement. "Herr Richter…" she nodded at him with a smile before turning back to the Captain, "works for Professor Kohner!"

"Professor Kohner…?" Georg frowned at Maria. "I don't understand."

"The puppets, Captain!" Maria clapped her hands together, her voice getting higher from sheer delight.

"The puppets…?"

"The puppets have arrived!" Still thrilled at the news, Maria clapped her hands together again.

"Oh, I see…" Georg began, relieved that he could discount all the other possibilities he'd been churning over in his mind.

"Puppets?!"

The shrieks of delight from the children, who'd been listening from the doorway of the dining room, had Maria and Georg turning in surprise. They were met by seven excited faces beaming at them as the children rushed towards them all talking at once at the top of their voices.

"Children…" Maria said firmly holding up her hand to silence their eager questions as they milled around her and the Captain. Truth was, she was trying desperately to contain her own excitement. Thankfully, her tone was enough to silence them.

"Excuse me…" Herr Richter cleared his throat, not really sure who was in charge, despite Herr Detweiler making it clear he was to ask for the governess. "Fraulein, Captain von Trapp, where can we put the boxes?"

"Boxes…?" Maria and the Captain both asked as they turned in unison. They'd both forgotten all about the man standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Boxes," Herr Richter repeated in a flat voice. He really was starting to wonder if he'd arrived at the wrong address. He'd been told to ask for Fraulein Maria, but she seemed even more surprised and confused than the Captain. "The puppets are packed in boxes. And then, of course, we have the stage that comes..."

"The stage…?" Georg questioned, wondering just what the Hell Max had arranged. He'd been led to believe it was simply just a handful of puppets. "How big is this _stage_?" he asked.

Herr Richter looked around the enormous foyer, taking in its size and measuring it up in his mind. "It would need a space similar to this, perhaps something a little wider, Sir."

Hearing someone beside him suck in an excited breath, Georg wondered if it was one of the children or Maria. "We can't possibly set it up in the foyer," he answered.

"Oh, Captain, we can't not have the stage," Maria blurted out, forcing the Captain to turn his attention to her.

"We have no choice, Fraulein," Georg responded, his words immediately met by groans of disappointment from the children. "Perhaps Max should have…"

"Can we use the…" Maria wasn't about to give up.

"Out of the question," Georg's response was swift and emphatic. _Anywhere but there._

"But I don't think there's any other…"

"No." Georg tried to reduce the harsh edge to his voice, but softening a single, negative syllable is almost an impossibility.

"But Captain…"

"I said, it's out of the question, Fraulein," flexing the fingers on his left hand, he cut off her persistence, trying to shut down any further discussion.

"But there's nowhere…" Maria insisted, surely, he could see that it made perfect sense. _How dare he just dismiss her._

"I said no," Georg narrowed his eyes, not prepared to entertain the idea. The sharp, cold edge that had all but disappeared from his voice these past weeks had found its way back.

"But, Captain, surely…" Maria could feel her annoyance building into frustration, taking on a life of its own.

"Fraulein!" Georg's voice was loud and dangerous, the sharpness of his tone echoing around the foyer. "I won't hear anymore," lowering his voice, it was cold and distant. He could see his words had angered her, but she was being unreasonable. He refused to have this discussion here. Not in front of the children, and certainly not in front of a perfect stranger. Uncurling the fingers that had balled themselves into a fist, all he could do was glare back and pray he'd heard the last from her.

Before she could stop herself, Maria opened her mouth to respond, the Captain's steely look daring her to come back with a smart retort. But she was stopped by a tug at her sleeve.

"Fraulein Maria…?" Marta's soft, timid voice filled the uncomfortable silence that had descended on the foyer.

"Oh…" Maria blushed as she looked down at Marta. Far too busy trying to prove a point with their father, she'd forgotten all about the children. She brushed Marta's cheek, and with a reassuring smile glanced around at the other children, their excitement all but extinguished, replaced now by fear and worried looks. Her heart tightened, as she forced a wider smile for them. They'd glimpsed the return of their old father, the one they'd come to fear. And all because she'd thoughtlessly provoked him. "What is it, Marta?"

"Won't Father let us play with the puppets?" Marta whispered as she tightened her grip on Fraulein Maria's sleeve, not daring to look up at her father.

"Will they be sent back?" Gretl pushed herself further into the folds of Maria's skirt, hiding from her father's angry words.

"Oh, of course not!" Maria placed an encouraging hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"But, Fraulein Maria…" Brigitta began, desperate to keep the puppets and realising that their governess was more likely to agree than their father. Especially when he was like this. She'd seen enough of his temper to know he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Come on, children," Maria began to usher the children away from the Captain's stern face. "Why don't we finish breakfast before it gets cold?" The last thing the children needed to see was any more arguing between her and the Captain. That would have to wait.

The children turned slowly back towards the dining room, their feet heavy with concern. They hadn't seen their father's anger for days now. Unconvinced at first, they'd finally dared to believe that it was a thing of the past, especially after this last week. But it seemed they'd been wrong.

"We'll let your father work out with Herr Richter where they can fit everything," Maria said a little louder, for the Captain's benefit, as she turned around and caught his eyes. They were filled with that same mixture of anger, guilt and sadness that had been weighing on him the day she'd arrived at the villa. She'd have words with him later, but right now the children didn't need to be reminded of how their father once was.

Georg's heart twisted as he watched Maria and the children retreat from him into the dining room. Because of him, their earlier excitement had all but evaporated. His self-loathing was suddenly back, after being banished these past weeks. He wasn't sure what had been worse, the fear in the eyes of the younger children, the hurt in the eyes of Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa, or Maria's look of disappointment. She was right. He needed to work this out. He couldn't keep hurting his children. And now her.

Clearing his throat, he turned to the man still waiting patiently at the foot of the stairs. "Herr Richter," he nodded, "please, follow me." He walked to the drawing room and stopped at the doorway. "The, err… _stage_ … is in pieces, I assume."

"Yes, that's correct, Captain," Herr Richter nodded but couldn't see how it could possibly fit in this room.

"Please place the pieces here, just behind the settee." It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do for now. "There will be enough room, won't there?" he turned toward Professor Kohner's delivery man.

"Yes," he nodded. "We can lay them here, but it will still need to be constructed."

"Let's worry about that later," Georg turned and walked back to the middle of the foyer. "The boxes of puppets. How many do you have?"

"Ten, Sir," Herr Richter answered as he followed the Captain.

"Ten…?" Georg stopped and turned abruptly. _What in God's name had Max ordered?_ "Put half in the sitting room with the stage," the man nodded at him. "Follow me, I'll show you where bring the rest."

Georg started striding across the foyer with Herr Richter struggling to keep up.

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

"Fraulein Maria...?"

"Yes, Kurt?" Maria had noticed how much different the mood was around the breakfast table compared to earlier. Even Kurt had shrunk back into his shell and lost his appetite.

"Is Father angry with us?"

"Oh no, not at all, Kurt," Maria smiled at the young boy.

"He seemed angry, Fraulein Maria," Louisa said with a long face, resentfully pulling the crusts off her bread.

"I think he was just caught off guard by your Uncle Max," Maria looked around the table, but it was obvious that the children didn't believe her. "He wasn't expecting the puppet delivery."

"Doesn't he want us to have the puppets?" Gretl asked.

"Oh, of course he does!" Maria reached across with her thumb to catch a blob of strawberry jam from the young girl's cheek.

"Then why was he so awful?" Friedrich's sullen words echoed what everyone around the table was thinking.

"He didn't mean it, children," Maria forced herself to sound much more cheerful than she felt. She really did bear a lot of the blame, pushing him like she did. The Captain had come so far these past weeks, she had to expect small setbacks. Some things would obviously be harder to face than others, she just had to learn not to push him. "You know how much your father hates surprises," she added.

"Fraulein Maria's right..." Brigitta chimed in. "Remember last year when we tried to celebrate Mother's birthday? He barely said two words. But he looked so angry, and we were so scared."

"That's right..." Liesl sighed. "He told us later that he wasn't angry, he just couldn't face the day alone without Mother." It had been so difficult pretending the mother they'd adored hadn't existed. She had hoped things would be different now, but perhaps that had just been wishful thinking. Just a fleeting glimpse of what might have been.

"Are you going to talk to him, Fraulein Maria?" Louisa asked.

"Talk to him...?" Maria had been lost in her thoughts of a Captain with such a broken heart that it was easier to erase every reminder, rather than celebrate memories.

"Oh, please do!" Friedrich's voice rose above the pleas of his brother and sisters.

"I'm not sure…" Maria protested.

"He listens to you," Liesl replied, knowingly.

"Let's give him a little more time to get used to Uncle Max's surprise, shall we?" Maria smiled again at the children. As relieved as she was to see that their mood lifting, she was a little concerned that it was hinging on the false hope that she could change the Captain's mind. But it was a good sign that she could hear the voices of the Captain and Herr Richter drifting in from the foyer. "Now, while your father sorts out the puppets, why don't you all finish your breakfast?"

The children all nodded and looked at each other, grateful that Fraulein Maria was on their side.

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Georg turned on the tap and splashed cool water on his face. Looking in the mirror, he reached for the towel. He was still angry. He should be calling Elsa, but that had to wait. Their conversation was going to be frustrating enough, he couldn't be in a foul mood before it even began. _Damn Max!_ How dare he go and arrange something without asking him first? He'd obviously guessed what his reaction would be. Why else would he have told Professor Kohner to have his man ask for Maria? A few puppets would be fine. But somehow, they'd ended up with an entire troupe of them.

No wonder Max was hiding in his room. It had nothing to do with last night's bottle of port. Now he had to come up with somewhere to set the thing up. Somewhere. Anywhere but there. That was out of the question...

The sound of the children pulled him from his thoughts, their voices drifting along the hallway to the master suite. They must have finished breakfast and were now upstairs getting ready for a morning of study. They'd all been so happy when he'd told them at breakfast that they'd be going to Salzburg after lunch. But, as usual, he'd gone and made a mess of things.

His head turned toward the door. There was something missing. He could hear their chatter, but it was missing something. Closing his eyes, he realised it wasn't mingled with the laughter he'd grown so used to these past weeks. He felt a pang of guilt. Three weeks ago, when he'd returned from Vienna, he'd promised himself he wouldn't go back to being the father they feared. And yet, here was that man he'd come to despise, staring back at him. Running his hands through his hair, he smoothed it back in place, before straightening his tie. He checked his jacket, brushing a piece of fluff from the sleeve before his well-practiced routine was complete.

Looking back up at the mirror, he stared back at himself. It had been getting easier each day to look himself in the eye. But not this morning. This morning, he was once again hating himself. He realised he couldn't expect things to suddenly, miraculously be perfect. It would take time. He was trying, but some things were harder, almost impossible, to face.

Sighing, he turned away from his reflection, determined to leave those painful memories in the master suite's oversized bathroom. Not wanting to dwell too long in a room with too many memories, he walked across the bedroom and out into the hallway. He hoped his children could forgive him. Again. He hoped Maria could.

He could still hear the children's voices carrying along the hallway. Maria's voice would occasionally rise above their din, trying to hurry them along. When he'd first met her, he'd wondered how she could ever keep his children in line. He'd been so desperate to escape to Vienna, the awful truth was he hadn't really cared. Expecting the children to wear her down within days, he thought he'd be returning to Salzburg much earlier. But to his surprise, she had a way of taking control without the children even realising. They were having so much fun, they thought it was all part of some great game they were playing.

The truth was, it wasn't just the children she had under her _command_.

He stopped in the hallway as their chatter grew louder. They must be on their way to the school room. Holding his breath as their voices drifted along the hallways and through the upper level, he waited. Suddenly, it was silent. They must be in the school room.

Squeals of surprise and the children's excited voices brought a smile to his face. Perhaps they might find it in their hearts to forgive him. Hurrying along the hallway to the school room, the noise grew louder. Almost at the doorway to their room, he heard Maria's voice ring out. "Careful, children… slow down, Kurt…" He smiled, as she kept his seven excited children in check.

Slowing as he reached the doorway, he stopped and carefully stole a glance around the doorframe. His heart surged at the sight of the children crowded around the five boxes of puppets, that had been waiting for them in their school room. He'd asked Herr Richter and his young off sider to prise the lids off each box, knowing how keen the children would be to open them up.

"Did you speak to Father, Fraulein Maria?" Brigitta's question rang out over the excitement in the school room.

"Not yet," Maria shook her head, lifting the puppets out of the first of the boxes and carefully handing them to the children. "Didn't I tell you? Your father just needed a little time…"

He stopped to look at her, catching a glimpse of her face as she turned to the children. She was just as excited as them. Passing what looked like a woolly goat to Louisa, much to the squeals of delight from Marta and Gretl, she looked up and caught his eye.

Forgetting the last time he'd looked in her eyes and saw only disappointment, he bathed in her happiness. Happiness that he'd played a small part in. She smiled wider. A smile just for him. This time her eyes held nothing but excitement and encouragement. Perhaps she had forgiven him for the way he'd spoken to her. But he knew it wasn't enough. She expected more of him.

But, sometimes, those expectations were too much, hopelessly misplaced.

Not ready to face the children just yet, he placed a finger against his lips. She nodded, ever so slightly. If he blinked at the wrong moment, he may have missed it. He allowed himself a smile, basking in her bright eyes and renewed excitement before the children and the puppets stole her attention away from him.

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

Looking at the frame on his desk, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. It had only been last week that he'd been brave enough to bring the photograph out of his drawer and place it on the corner of his desk. He hadn't been able face her, couldn't bear to be reminded how disappointed she would be. Not after all he'd promised her.

It had only been these past weeks that he'd allowed himself to believe that he might be closer to measuring up to his promises, measuring up in her eyes. He looked at those eyes. Really looked at them. If he looked hard enough, he could see her blue eyes dancing, not the blank sepia expression that stared back at him.

"I'm sorry, Love..." he whispered as he reached out and picked up the frame. Holding the frame, he ran his thumb lovingly across her. As much as he loved the photographs of her with the children, he adored photographs of her alone. Especially this one, one of the last taken. He'd stood beside the photographer, teasing her so much the poor man's patience had worn thin. She'd start giggling every time the man thought he finally had her sitting still. It had been worth the wait. The photograph captured that mischievous, knowing look, the one that he'd noticed even when she was an innocent young woman. Or perhaps his memories of that day were blurring what he was holding onto so tenderly, tricking him into seeing things that weren't there.

Sighing, he put down the frame and reached for the telephone. After dialling through to the exchange, and several connections later, he could finally hear the ringing of Elsa's telephone coming down the line. At least she wasn't on another call. Hopefully, she was home _this_ time.

After what seemed like minutes, the ring tone was interrupted by the familiar, enquiring voice of her butler.

"Captain von Trapp," Georg replied impatiently, half expecting Elsa not to be there. Told to wait, his fingers drummed impatiently on the desk. It wasn't long before he was wondering if he'd have to spend all day waiting. Eventually, he heard the receiver at the other end being picked up.

"Ge-org, is that really you?" Elsa's breathy voice came through the crackling line. There was a time when he appreciated her playfulness. It was uncomplicated, demanding so little from him. But now, it just felt hollow.

"Good morning, Elsa," he answered, wondering who on Earth she was expecting. _A damn impersonator?_

"Oh, Darling, it's been so long," Elsa continued. "I do apologise for leaving so suddenly, but I'm sure Max explained everything."

"Yes, Max told me everything," Georg knew Elsa would be mortified if she knew just how much Max had actually told him. "I do hope Hannah's doing better and is out of danger."

"Georg, can you believe that we rushed back to Vienna only to find that Hannah was suffering from nothing more than a heavy cold," Elsa's amused tone couldn't have been any more of a contrast to his own mood.

"Well, I do hope she's improving," he knew only too well how a cold could lead to complications beyond anyone's worst nightmares.

"Oh, Georg, I'm missing you too," Georg cringed at Elsa misinterpreting his relief at the news of Sarah's sister's recovery. "You know I can't _wait_ to return to Salzburg."

"When _will_ you be returning?" Retreating from the direction Elsa was leading the conversation, Georg navigated back to the point of the call.

"You know I'd return today if I could, Darling,"

"If you could?" Georg questioned. _God, had something else come up?_

"Returning on the train alone will be _completely_ out of the question," Elsa echoed the thought Georg had been harbouring since Max announced she'd returned to Vienna.

"I agree," Georg's fingers were drumming the desk again.

"Oh, Ge-org, when do you think you can come and collect me?" Elsa's words were taking on a seductive tone.

"Elsa, I'll have to send Max," even with the crackle of the long-distance line, Georg didn't miss her pause.

"Max…?"

"It's unavoidable, Elsa," Georg quickly began his explanation, before she said anymore. He wasn't in the mood for another argument, he still had to deal with Max. "I can't leave the children, not now." _Not after the way he'd behaved earlier._

"The children…?" Elsa's tone hid none of her surprise. He could hardly blame her. God knows, he'd barely mentioned the children all those times he'd visited her in Vienna. "I don't understand, Georg."

"Something's come up and I can't leave them, not right now," Georg could see all the ground they'd made up these past weeks quickly unravel if he suddenly left for Vienna today.

"I'm sure it's nothing the governess can't look after," Elsa prickled sarcastically.

"I need to take care of this myself," Georg ran his hand through his hair. What in God's name had she expected after taking off back to Vienna without a word? That he'd just jump in the car and race off after her? "Max will be on the next train."

"The train…?"

"I'm sorry, Elsa, I need the car," Georg tightened his jaw, swallowing the words he really wanted to say. "I'm afraid, that's the best I can do…"

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

Georg stood staring into the dim, mustiness of the cavernous room. The heavy drapes along the far end were drawn against the morning's sunshine. They'd been that way all this time. _Since that day._ The light coming through the gap in the doors behind him shed little light, leaving almost the entire room in darkness. It didn't matter. If he closed his eyes, he could see every corner of this room in his mind, recall every detail.

Standing here now, he wasn't seeing the cobwebs or dust, disturbed by the first intruder the room had known for weeks. He was oblivious to the neglected walls, their gilded lustre dull and dormant, or the chandeliers hidden under swathes of calico. Despite walking past the closed doors many times a day, it was the first time he'd stepped inside this room since then. For him, it had ceased to exist without her.

Even when he'd chased Maria out of here on her first day, he hadn't been brave enough to look inside. _Really look inside._ He'd stood in the doorway, quickly turning away from the memories, waiting for her to scurry out into the foyer so he could once again shut the doors on his pain.

Even now, he'd only managed a few tentative steps inside the doorway. One of the doors had been left ajar behind him, just in case he needed to make a hasty retreat. He'd only been standing here for a handful of minutes. But as the memories came flooding back, it could easily have been hours. He was still struggling to breath without that suffocating feeling of loss, trying to fill his lungs while feeling like someone had their foot pressed against his chest.

This had been _her_ room. It was here that she'd come alive to the strains of the orchestra. Stealing the attention of the entire room. Stealing his heart all over again. He hated balls and parties. She'd loved them. _They'd loved her, had been made for her._

Closing his eyes, he could picture her, the image coming to life in front of him. Her in a deep purple gown, revealing the outline of her collarbone. What he'd give right now to trace his finger along that soft skin. Her hair swept up, exposing her long neck, tempting him. She often teased him that he knew nothing about fashion, was completely clueless. But she was wrong. He could recall every detail from that night. He would never forget her last night dancing to the orchestra, in his arms, in her beloved ballroom.

Feeling his chest tighten, that imaginary foot pushing down harder, he wished he could hold out his hand and feel her fingers wrap around his. Wished he could pull her to him like he'd done all those times before, her body finding his, moulding against him instinctively. As the years passed, she'd grown even more beautiful, more breathtaking. Her body no longer as slender as the first time they danced, but now carrying the curves of motherhood. Humbled that she'd loved him, borne his children, he'd found her as irresistible as the day he'd first set eyes on her. The pain of not holding her, brought that familiar ache.

It made no difference if they were surrounded by a crowd of friends or strangers, or if she'd taken him by the hand and led him through the doors, begging him to dance with her in the empty ballroom. His heart twisted as he strained his ears. He was certain he could hear her humming along to one of Strauss' waltzes, her voice their only orchestra, as the moonlight streamed in through the French doors, while the majestic chandeliers watched over them in darkness. He preferred those nights. Preferred them to the pretentious parties, the grand balls, the stifling crowds. Selfishly, he preferred to have her alone, all to himself. Finding relief in her arms as she pressed her body tighter against his. He could still feel every soft curve. His body knew every inch, every sigh, every movement. _God, he missed her._

She always teased that dancing with him was the slowest, sweetest seduction. Truth was, he was the one being seduced. It wouldn't be long before her soft humming would be silenced, swallowed by his desperate, hungry kisses. The steps to the waltz, quickly forgotten as they found a rhythm in the moonlight all their own…

He closed his eyes tighter, trying to stop his images becoming blurred, lost to their watery sadness. Reaching up, he swiped a stray tear. He refused to cry. Not here. Not now. This was the last bastion, this is why he never stepped in here. Even now. It held too many memories.

Somewhere above his thoughts, he heard the hinges of one of the doors behind him groan in protest as an intruder pushed it open. Cursing, he swallowed hard. Trying to force the ball of emotion away from his chest, back to where it belonged, he wasn't ready to turn around to face whoever had dared to interrupt them. It would be pointless turning around to hurl biting words at them, the words wouldn't come. With only moments to bury his pain and pull himself together, he tightened his jaw. Bracing himself, he hadn't expected anyone to disturb him. Not here.

Recognising the footsteps approaching from the doorway, he let out a sigh as relief flooded his body. It was probably one of the few people, the only person, he could face right now. His body relaxed, even as the steps echoed around the room, reverberating off the gilded walls. Forcing his eyes open, he may have pushed his emotions back into the darkest corner of his heart, but he knew his eyes were still flooded with sadness.

The movement of feet sent motes dancing in the shaft of light streaming in from the foyer. As he watched them float on the air, the closest thing to dancers the ballroom had seen for four years, he swallowed hard. He went to say something, but no words came. _What could he possibly say?_

He stared down at the floor, a strange, elongated figure moved closer toward his own shadow, stretching out towards the wall of drapes. The shadow came to a stop just behind him.

"I still miss her…" it was a choked whisper.

"I know…"

For once, those words weren't spoken to him in a patronising, dismissive tone, full of disappointment and judgement at his neglect and failures. Instead of whitewashing his pain, making him feel guilty for still carrying it for so long, those two words were spoken with kindness, an understanding that he always would miss her. _Oh God, did someone finally understand him?_

"This room was hers..." this time his words came a little easier.

"I can leave if you like…" the words were soft, respectful. They didn't echo around the room, bouncing off the walls and through his head, like an intrusion. The shadow on the floor started moving.

He turned around and before he knew what he was doing, he reached out, instinctively grabbing hold of her fingers with a desperate hand.

"Stay." The word was soft, but demanding.

"Fraulein… please stay…"

 **Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, and for continuing to read my story.**

 **As with the previous chapters, this story continues to be inspired by Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere".**

 **I don't own TSOM, just having a little lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

She was intruding. She'd done that once before. It was hard to believe, this was where they'd met, here in the dark, cavernous ballroom. Her playing a silly game, pretending she was some kind of princess at an imaginary fancy ball. Back then, it had seemed the most beautiful room she'd ever seen. She was so spellbound, she hadn't stopped to wonder about the cobwebs, the dust or the mustiness. She hadn't noticed the dark, heavy drapes hiding the wall at the far end of the room, or the swathes of calico covering the chandeliers.

After all these weeks, she should have known there was a reason this room had been shut off from the rest of the villa. The rest of the world. No one had told her why. In fact, it was never spoken about. Not even by the children, who'd been only too eager to share memories of their mother. It was like it hadn't existed. Just a pair of doors everyone walked past in the foyer. And yet, this morning, she'd argued with him about it in front of the children. Too busy trying to prove a point. And here she was, intruding once again.

Her heart broke at his choked words. Of course, he still missed his wife. Part of him always would. It would be impossible for him not to. She wondered why it racked him with guilt. _What had people said to him in the past?_ That he would eventually _get over her_? No matter how well meaning they seemed, those few words had a way of sounding heartless.

Mumbling something of an apology, she turned to leave.

"Stay…" The word was soft but demanding. "Fraulein… please stay…"

As his hand reached out and grabbed hers, she let out a gasp, his touch stopping her in her tracks. Expecting him to let go, she was surprised to feel his hand tighten around hers, and gently, but insistently, pull her back towards him. Surprised, she looked down at their hands, hers lost somewhere in his much larger, darker hand. As her eyes moved up to meet his, her heart tightened.

The light streaming through the open door behind her caught the sadness glistening in his eyes. There was also something else she wasn't used to seeing in the Captain's eyes. Uncertainty.

"Are you sure…" she whispered as she stood in front of him. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not…" he'd heard her gasp, but he ignored it, needing her here with him. He needed her touch. Wanted her close. These four walls just held so many memories. Memories he couldn't face alone.

"How are the children?" he asked, his voice not much more than a whisper. This was her room, and he didn't want her to know that he'd hurt the children again. But the air in the room was so heavy, so oppressive, he was sure it was her disappointment he could feel. She would know he'd scared the children this morning.

"The children are fine, Captain," Maria answered in a soft voice, still convinced that she shouldn't be here. Although, the way the Captain was behaving, she wondered if he felt like an intruder as well. She was starting to think perhaps they both were. Perhaps it would be easier if they talked about something else? But she wasn't sure what. "They adore the puppets," she added squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"And you? How are you, Fraulein?" he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Me?" her eyes widened; he was still staring out into the middle of the room at something that wasn't there. "Oh, I'm fine, Captain."

"Forgive me, Fraulein," Georg whispered as his eyes turned back to find hers. He hadn't realised she was standing so close, almost touching him. It should have felt awkward, them standing so close, him holding onto his governess' hand. Instead it was comforting, reassuring. "Please..."

"Forgive you?"

"I shouldn't have yelled..." he said softly. "Especially not at you."

"It was my fault," Maria blushed. "I shouldn't have pushed you in front of the children. I shouldn't have just assumed..." she drifted off, her eyes leaving his as she tried to take in the detail of the room around them. She may not get this chance again.

"Are you sure the children are alright?" his words brought her eyes back to him.

"They'll be fine," Maria smiled at him.

"I frightened them," Georg's guilty eyes moved to the middle of the ballroom. "I didn't mean to frighten them..." he murmured out into the musty darkness.

Maria stared at the Captain. She couldn't be sure if he was talking to her, or to someone else. She wasn't even sure if he was still aware she was there.

"I'd promised to stop hurting them..." he said softly before dropping his eyes to the floor. "I thought I had…"

Maria's heart tightened as she watched the Captain tormenting himself. He was obviously overwhelmed by the memories this room held, burdened by what he saw as the failures of a father suddenly left to raise his children alone. She felt his grip tighten on her hand, certain her fingers were about to be crushed in his strong grip.

Wanting to save him from his dark mood, but not wanting to intrude any more than she already had, she wondered whether she should say anything. He was still staring out into the empty room. Perhaps reliving a moment frozen in time, perhaps recalling a conversation caught up in a web of pain or guilt. Or both. Maybe, he was just trying to forget. The way he had been when they'd first met.

"Captain, don't blame yourself," she said softly, watching his head turn slowly to her, as if he was only just remembering she was there. "I shouldn't have argued with you in front of the children. It was all my fault," she bit her lower lip. "I didn't realise. I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "For everything..."

"Everything...?" Georg frowned at her. "What are you talking about, Fraulein?"

"On my first day, I didn't stop to think. I just opened the doors and let myself in," Maria knew the Captain was angry with her when he'd found her, but she hadn't thought too much about it. It was only now she was understanding the impact of this room on him. "I carried on like some silly girl, pretending I was at a grand ball," she blushed at the memory. "And this morning, I tried to push you. I'm sorry, Captain."

"Don't be, Fraulein," Georg told her. "You know better than anyone how much I need to be _pushed_ ," he cocked his head to the side. "You _do_ need to yell at me sometimes," he gave her a grim smile.

"Perhaps..." Maria smiled back at him, hopeful that his mood was starting to lift a little. "But not in front of the children," she added as her smile fell away.

"Walk with me...?" Georg asked.

"Of course," Maria nodded, although she wasn't sure what the Captain had in mind. Before she could ask him, he had taken a step toward the middle of the room. He still had hold of her hand, and her arm left her side as he took a step away from her, pulling her with him.

"Please..." he stopped, turning to Maria, as he felt her hand tug at his. She smiled and nodded at him and took a step to stand beside him. He smiled back at her, before turning to the middle of the room. "It's been so long," he added absentmindedly. He couldn't remember stepping this far inside the ballroom alone. Not since then. Not without Agathe. "Please come with me..."

"As long as you're sure," Maria said softly.

"I am," Georg insisted. Taking a deep breath, he took several small steps towards the middle of the ballroom. He squeezed Maria's hand, thankful that she had fallen into step beside him. They'd walked beyond the shaft of light coming through the open door from the foyer, and were now enveloped in a dusty, dusky light.

Maria looked around them, her eyes wide and full of wonder. Even in the dim light, despite the dust and cobwebs, she was certain this was the most elegant, magnificent room in the villa. In fact, it was possibly the most opulent room she'd ever seen.

As they stepped slowly across the floor, hand in hand, she imagined the room filled with handsome men in coat tails and bow ties. On their arms were beautiful, graceful women dressed in elegant evening dresses. The closest she'd come to such stylish dresses was in the windows of the fancy boutiques in town. But if she strained her ears, she was certain she could hear the brightly coloured satins and crepe rustling as the men led them onto the dance floor. Closing her eyes for a moment, she could see the happy couples laughing, holding each other a little too close, dancing around her and the Captain to the familiar strains of Strauss.

Her eyes flew open as she felt the Captain's body tighten. She glanced up at him. His jaw was set in that familiar way whenever he was angry or troubled. She hoped he hadn't read her mind. This room held some of the most precious memories of his wife, of that she was certain. As much as the ballroom was made for grand parties, it was obvious they were the last thing the Captain wanted here. She squeezed his hand, hoping to reassure him.

Georg's steps were short and slow as they gradually made their way to the middle of the grand room. Grateful Maria was by his side, letting him hold her hand, he would never have come this far into the room on his own. He was supposed to be brave and courageous, but he wasn't fearless. Not when it came to memories of his beloved Agathe.

As the enormity of what he was doing set in, he could feel his chest tightening. He was struggling to breathe. He was hot, his skin was prickling. He was sure he could feel beads of sweat on his forehead. _For God's sake, you can do this man._

As they stepped slowly across the dusty floor, he tried not to remember. Tried to shut out the images, the memories that were flooding back. He didn't want to be reminded. Not right now. Maybe later when he was feeling a little braver, after he'd grown used to the whole idea. But right now, he needed to focus on the children. He needed to show them that their father had healed, or at least was trying his best.

He felt Maria squeeze his hand. He slowed, suddenly realising that they'd almost made it to the middle of the room. He looked around. Perhaps this wouldn't be impossible after all.

A few days after they'd returned, Elsa had questioned him about the ballroom. Well, she'd actually asked him if he was going to hold a party at the villa to introduce her to his friends. He cringed as he remembered snapping a response at her. She hadn't brought it up again. Now, she would never have her party.

Georg came to a stop in the middle of the room. He still had hold of Maria's hand, and he pulled on it gently, pulling her closer, until her body was against his. As he looked around, he knew he wouldn't have been brave enough to come this far without her. He took a few deep, calming breaths, the dusty, stale air filling his lungs.

"I have no choice, do I, Fraulein?" he whispered, staring out across the dim room.

"I don't think so, Captain," Maria answered, encouragingly. She'd felt it before. That horrible realisation you had no choice, that the decision was being made for you.

"Perhaps we could set up the puppet show somewhere else?" Maria suggested in a quiet voice beside him, reaching up and placing her other hand on his upper arm.

Georg turned to look at her, shaking his head slightly. "No, Fraulein..." grateful for her suggestion, he realised he needed to do this. "You _were_ right. Again." He gave her a tiny smile before looking back out around them. "It makes sense to set it up in here..." his words drifted off into the dim, musty air around them.

Maria glanced up at the Captain and smiled, knowing it was important for him to feel like he'd made this decision on his own. "Are you sure?"

"Frau Schmidt can have it cleaned and aired while we're in town," he said softly. "This is the only place that can hold the puppet stage."

"The children will be so excited," Maria looked around them, her eyes bright. She was desperate to see the ballroom in all its splendour. She would never see a grand ball here, but it would be enough to see the room gleaming in all its grandeur. She was longing to discover what lay beneath all the dust and cobwebs. "The children will love to put on a puppet show for you."

"Let's not tell them about the ballroom," Georg turned to smile at her. "Let's surprise them when we return from town."

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise!" Maria found it hard to believe that some of the younger children would never have seen the inside of the ballroom, or if they had, it would have been in their mother's arms.

"I know, Fraulein," Georg's eyes lit up, "why don't we have lunch in town?"

"Lunch in town?" Maria questioned. _The Captain, her and the children?_

"Do you mind?" Georg asked, his voice faltering. "You see, I'd rather not..." his voice drifted off as he tried to explain that he'd rather not be here.

"Of course!" Maria agreed, realising it would be far too difficult for him to face. "The children would love that."

"We also need to take a detour to the train station," Georg still needed to speak to Max about that. Maria looked at the Captain with a frown. "I'll explain later..."

Georg looked around. As much as he didn't want to be here while the staff were cleaning, there was one thing he should do. "Come with me, Fraulein..." he started walking to the far end of the room, tugging at Maria's hand, encouraging her to follow him. When they reached the wall that was shrouded in drapes, he stopped and let go of her hand.

"Will you help me?" he asked, turning to her.

"Help you…?" Maria mumbled. "I don't understand."

Georg took hold of the drape in front of him and pulled it back to reveal the sun pouring through a set of French doors. He turned to Maria, who smiled at him before he reached for the next drape and pulled it back.

Following the Captain's lead, Maria pulled back another of the heavy drapes, coughing a little as the dust was disturbed from its resting place and drifted into the air. Unable to resist, she turned around to the ballroom. "Oh my..." her breath catching as the sunlight caught the detail in the gilding around each of the intricately painted scenes. There must have been hundreds of scenes along each wall, from floor to ceiling.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, mesmerised by the room. Even in its state of neglect and abandonment, it was breathtaking. More magnificent than anything she'd ever seen. Even more than the foyer or dining room of the Österreichischer Hof Hotel.

Georg let go of the last of the drapes and turned towards Maria. He smiled as she stifled an adorable sneeze. She was looking around the room in amazement, her eyes bright, her face alight as she tried to take in every detail.

Growing up, he'd become so used to the ballroom, it had been easy to become indifferent, oblivious, to its beauty. As a child, it had just been another room in the villa. A room that his parents rarely allowed the children to disturb, but one where they would host many parties and balls. After he'd met Agathe, he'd never noticed anything or anyone in the room. With her there, his eyes had always been on her. It was true, he'd appreciated the beauty of the room, but it was only ever because of Agathe that he would find himself in here. He hated crowds, especially the social elites, and despised parties. He much preferred the masculinity and sanctuary of his study. And then afterwards, of course, it had been far too painful. Without her by his side, he had no reason to come in here. Every reason not to.

But now, as his look moved from Maria's wide eyes to the room around him, seeing it through her eyes was like seeing it for the first time in a long time. He could feel the regrets and guilt starting to settle like the dust from the drapes. "Of course, it will look better..." his weight shifted from one foot to the other as he looked at the years of neglect. "Once it's cleaned…"

Maria went to say something, but the sound of footsteps pulled her up. Her and the Captain turned towards the doorway in unison, to see Herr Detweiler walking towards them.

"Ah, there you are!" Max smiled. "Both of you…" he added. He'd gone to investigate the noise coming from the children's school room, only to discover that the puppets had arrived. Liesl had let him know, not in so many words of course, that their father was far from happy with the morning's delivery. "Good morning, Fraulein," he called out cheerfully as he walked across the room, his footsteps echoing in the cavernous room. "Georg…" he nodded, hoping not to dwell too much on his inevitable dark mood. "The children all seem quite excited," he declared triumphantly.

"The children… Oh, my…" Maria murmured to herself. _Heaven's, she'd forgotten all about them!_ "Captain, I'd better get back to them," her feet were already starting to move. "I just came down to see what other puppets had been delivered…" her words and thoughts drifted off into the expanse of the ballroom. She hadn't meant to leave the children alone with the puppets for so long.

Max smiled at the young governess as she hurried past him with that faraway look she often had. Surprised to see the ballroom doors open, and even more surprised to see the sun streaming in through the French doors, he wondered what she'd charmed Georg into doing now. Elsa had told him how unreasonable Georg had been when she'd suggested he throw a party to introduce her to his friends. But then, he'd been such difficult company these past years, the truth was he probably had few close friends left.

"Well, Georg, this is a surprise…" Max began with a smile, as he looked around the ballroom. He'd certainly forgotten the beauty of the room.

"Follow me, Max," Georg cut him off as his long strides quickly took him past his friend. He might seem pleased with himself now, but he didn't expect his smile to last too much longer. Not when he found out what he had in store for him. Walking out into the foyer, Georg waited for Max before closing the ballroom doors behind them.

As they passed the drawing room on the way to his study, he heard Maria's muffled sound of excitement as she discovered something to her liking in one of Professor Kohner's boxes lined up inside the doorway behind the settee.

"We need to talk," Georg said, walking past him towards his study.

"Sounds serious, Georg," Max followed behind his friend, his head still aching a little from too many ports. These days, it seemed he needed even more of the damn stuff just to drift off to sleep. "Can I at least get a coffee?"

Georg already had his hand on the door handle and was taking the key to the study out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "If you must," he turned towards his friend impatiently. "But have Frau Schmidt bring it to the study. I need to speak to her."

Turning his attention back to the door, Max's footsteps disappeared off into the distance towards the kitchen. Leaving the door slightly ajar behind him, Georg walked across the room and sat down in the leather chair behind the desk. He leaned back, pushing himself into the comfortable, familiar soft leather of the chair's high back. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, feeling the morning's tension leave his body.

Over the past years, he'd slowly given up a little ground. Actually, very little. Over the past weeks, since Maria had arrived, he'd given up so much more. Nearly all of it. In fact, it had almost been an unconditional surrender. Almost. This would make it complete. Well, almost. He wondered if giving up the ballroom might prove easier than giving up his heart. It was impossible to know. _But then, perhaps he'd done that already_...

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me  
My friends say I'm acting peculiarly_

The sound of Max closing the study door behind him interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes and forced a smile, promising himself that he'd need to revisit that question later. But for now, he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"So, what is it, Georg?" Max asked as he dropped down into the leather armchair facing the desk. He shuffled in the seat a little as he crossed his legs and made himself comfortable. He was guessing his friend's dark look had something to do with the arrival of the puppets. But judging by the excitement of the children, and the excitement of the little governess, he knew his friend's bluster wouldn't last long. It would be more for his benefit than anyone else's.

"You're catching the train to Vienna today, Max," Georg announced.

"Vienna...?" Max straightened himself up in the armchair, wondering if he'd heard correctly. "Today? I can't possibly..."

"Max!" Georg held up his hand, silencing his friend. "Unfortunately, you have no choice. One of us has to go and collect Elsa..." he cringed inwardly at his words. It sounded like he was despatching Max to go pick up a parcel.

"But Georg, surely Elsa is expecting you to drive there and bring her back?" Max was sure Elsa wouldn't be happy with this _arrangement_ at all. This certainly wasn't what she had in mind when she and her friends hatched their little plan. "And, the train...?"

"She's expecting you, Max," Georg declared.

"So, you've spoken to her then?" Max asked, his mind racing, trying to come up with a way to get out of this.

"Of course, I've spoken to her, Max," Georg's words were sharp. "What do you..."

His words were cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in," he called out, recognising Frau Schmidt's familiar, single tap at the door.

The housekeeper opened the door balancing a small tray effortlessly with her experienced hand. As she walked across to the desk, the aroma of strong, black coffee grew stronger. She placed the tray on the edge of the desk and moved the cup of coffee so that it was in front of Herr Detweiler. "Would you like anything, Captain?" she asked, turning towards him. "Some tea, perhaps?"

"No, thank you," Georg returned Frau Schmidt's smile. "We'll be leaving for town shortly, so won't be here for lunch."

"Very well, Captain," Frau Schmidt nodded. "I'll let Cook know."

"After we leave, can you arrange for the ballroom to be cleaned?" Georg continued, trying to hold his voice steady as he watched the housekeeper's eyes narrow slightly.

"The ballroom?" Frau Schmidt questioned, wondering if she'd heard correctly. She watched as the Captain nodded.

"We'll be back late this afternoon, so please have it ready when we return," Georg forced a smile, knowing it would take her entire army of staff to have it cleaned in time. But he wanted it ready for the children, and Maria, when they returned. "I've arranged for Professor Kohner's men to return at 2 o'clock to assemble the stage for the puppets that were delivered this morning," he turned and glared at Max.

"Of course, Captain," Frau Schmidt smiled as he turned his attention from Herr Detweiler back to her. The Captain had almost returned to his old self since his return from Vienna. As worried as she'd been about the changes Maria had brought to the villa while the Captain was away, they seemed to have pulled him out of his dark mood. Since the Baroness had passed away, he'd been unrecognisable. So different to the man he used to be. It had been good to see the old Captain slowly returning.

Georg watched as Frau Schmidt picked up the tray and turned to leave. He waited for the study door to close behind her before turning back to Max, who was taking a sip of the strong, black coffee.

"Elsa's expecting you to arrive in Vienna on the next train," Georg continued. "You'll both have to return to Salzburg on the train..."

"Oh, Georg, is this really necessary?" Max placed his cup back on its saucer. "I don't think train travel suits Elsa at..."

"Max, it was good enough to get her back to Vienna with her friends," Georg snapped.

"But Georg, I can't just up and leave, you don't understand..." Max moved to the edge of his chair and placed the saucer down on the desk in front of him. "I'm so close to signing up a wonderful new act for the Festival, but, of course, Sascha Petrie is circling. I really need to..."

"Stop you're whining, Max!" Georg cut him off. "You're sounding like a cranky two-year-old, for God's sake..."

"But Georg, I can't afford to lose another act to this vulture. You don't seem to appreciate..."

"Max!" Georg raised his voice. "I don't care," he added, lowering his voice. "You should have thought of that before you let Elsa traipse off back to Vienna."

"But surely she's expecting you to drive up and..."

"I've spoken to her," Georg continued, his patience wearing thin. "She knows I can't leave the children. Not now."

"So, she knows?" Max asked, picking up his cup and taking another mouthful of the bitter coffee.

"Of course, she knows," Georg's voice was low and dangerous. "Didn't I just tell you that?"

"Well, at least she'll cheer up when she hears she'll be able to have her party when she..."

" _Her_ party...?" Georg looked at Max like he'd gone completely mad. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't that why you're cleaning the ballroom..." Max began.

"It's for the puppets you organised for the children," Georg snapped. "It's got nothing to do with holding a damn party."

"But Georg..." Max persisted. "Poor Elsa. She's got every reason to expect you to hold a party. How else do you plan on introducing her to everyone?"

"There _will not_ be a party, Max," Georg's tone was cold.

"Come on, Georg, you need to..."

"Max!" Georg stood up, a signal that their conversation had ended. "There will be no party for Elsa."

"Very well... whatever..." Max gulped down the last mouthfuls of coffee. He was sure that once Elsa was back at the villa she'd be able to persuade Georg. After all, she could be very persuasive when she put her mind to it. Placing his empty cup back on the saucer, he stood up. He should know by now that trying to reason with Georg was a waste of time when he was in one of his moods.

"We're leaving in an hour," Georg said firmly. "Have a bag packed." He watched as Max walked towards the door.

"You know, Georg," Max turned back as his hand rested on the door handle, "I'm not happy about this, not one bit..."

"I don't care," Georg cut off his protests. "You should have thought of that at lunch the other day..."

"I think you should know, it's not just going to Vienna that concerns me," Max met Georg's glare with one of his own.

"Max, I'm sure your group of entertainers will still be here when you return."

"That's not it, Georg," Max had really only used that as an excuse. He still hadn't found anyone even remotely suitable for the Festival, let alone anyone who'd spark the interest of Sascha Petrie.

"Well then, there shouldn't be any reason for..." Georg began.

"I worry about you, Georg," Max dropped his voice as he lifted his hand from the door handle and took a few steps away from the door, closer to Georg's desk.

"Worried…? About me…?" Georg questioned impatiently. "Max, what in God's name are you rambling on about?"

"You know you're playing with fire…" Max dropped his voice to a whisper as he closed in on Georg.

"What the Hell does that mean...?" Georg asked uncomfortably, the fingers on his left hand starting to twitch.

"I'm not a fool," Max came to a stop, and was standing across from the desk now. "It's not appropriate, it's not right. I've seen you, Georg..."

"Seen me…?

"With her..." Max stared hard at Georg, looking for a reaction. "I've seen you with the governess, Georg…"

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review.**

 **Apologies for the delay with this chapter – every time I made my way out of one rabbit hole at work, I found myself down another one!**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" continues to inspire this story.**

 **I still don't own TSOM, still just having a little lend to write my little bit of fluff!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

Georg sat drumming his fingers. Max had been right. He'd been spending far too much time with the children's governess. And yes, he had been taking far too much interest. Hanging on her every word, driven to distraction by each new smile. Fascinated by her every move, desperately waiting for the next.

And it was true. He _had_ been neglecting Elsa since their return from Vienna. She deserved so much better. He felt terrible for her. Part of him always would. At first, he'd convinced himself it was because of the children. He'd just reconnected with them, had just rediscovered them. After all this time, it made perfect sense. He should be rebuilding his broken relationship with them. But looking back, he knew that had never been the only reason. He'd been drawn to her even then.

It had been a gentle tug at first. A laugh drawing an instinctive glance in her direction, like some kind of reflex movement he was powerless to control. A smile that never failed to drag one from his own dark, broken heart. A hint of scent turning his head, his hopes soaring on the possibility that she might be nearby, desperately needing to catch a glimpse. And that had been in the beginning.

Now, it was a pull. An undeniable force he found impossible to ignore. But even if he could, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He needed her, wanted her like nothing else. Like nothing since Agathe. Even if he tried, he was certain he couldn't resist her. His fingers stilled. It was as simple as it was complicated. An undeniable fact.

 _He'd fallen for her._

Like the fool he was, he thought he'd held his feelings close to his chest. He was convinced he hadn't shown his hand to anyone. Instead, according to Max, he'd been wearing his damn heart on his sleeve. His friend had pointed out, in no uncertain terms, how obvious he'd been. So much for thinking it was his secret. Perhaps Max had been the only one to notice…

Sitting under the canopy of vines, he shuffled on the wooden seat, recalling Max's words. He'd seen them both, how did he put it, "sneaking" around the villa in the early hours. The word still stung. It sounded so sordid. _So wrong_. How could he explain that everything about Maria just felt so right? For the first time in a long time, he could picture his future. It was him, Maria and the children. How dare Max try to tarnish that image. His fingers started their impatient drumming.

As much as he'd been trying to forget it, his mind kept drifting back to earlier in the study. In stony silence, he'd listened to Max lecture him, pointing out how inappropriate he'd been. Words like postulant, governess, girl, had been thrown at him. Despite every fibre in him wanting to retaliate, he'd resisted reacting to Max's accusations of lacking proprietary, risking reputations. He'd even accused him of taking advantage of an impressionable young woman's feelings, and treating her innocence with cavalier disregard. God, he'd likened it to some summertime fling he might have had during his youth.

All the while, as Max said his piece, he'd stood behind his desk, gripping it fiercely as he fought the impulse to lash out at his friend. Glancing down at his fingers, he was sure his nails had left crescent shaped impressions along the edge of his desk. But he hadn't said a word, hadn't interrupted. He hadn't even responded with a flinch. When Max eventually ran out of steam, he dismissed him with cold indifference, reminding him he had an hour to be ready to return to Vienna.

Georg felt himself bristle. How dare Max suggest this was nothing more than a bit of entertainment for him, something he'd tire of or get over in a few weeks. Something he should bring an end to now before he made an even greater fool of himself. He'd even been carrying on about one of his dinner suit jackets appearing in the children's school room. Perhaps his friend was the one losing his mind.

Max couldn't possibly understand. How could he? But one thing was certain. There was no turning back. Everything had changed. Nothing could go back to how it was before the summer, before Maria arrived in their lives and turned everything upside down. Of course, he hadn't been able to tell Max that. What could he tell him? He could hardly tell him the truth.

 _That he'd fallen for her._

His heart skipped a beat on the thought. He needed to see her again. Looking around, he wondered where she and the children were. They couldn't be far away. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to suppress the smile he could feel tugging at his lips. Just the mere thought of her, he could feel himself about to spin out of control like some giddy, lovestruck fool. It had been so long since he'd felt anything like this. Since he'd felt anything.

Since his beloved Agathe left him, thoughts of love were only ever seeped in pain and despair. He'd hardened his heart, ignored his feelings, closed down his emotions. At first, it was the only way to get through to the next hour. Each interminable hour lined up against the other, part of a day that seemed to have no end. Days dragged into weeks, and then months, as the seasons came and went. Had it really been more than four years? At some point, he'd stopped counting.

But that was then. That was before. Now, he was desperate to tell anyone who'd listen that he'd fallen in love again. He wanted to shout it to the world, and they could all go to Hell if they thought he'd lost his mind and gone completely mad. Damn Max and his patronising lecture. He no longer cared what anyone thought. He'd defy anyone to tell him it was wrong.

All that mattered now was Maria and the children. Unless it affected his family, he didn't care about anyone or anything else. The thought struck him that he he'd actually stopped caring four years ago. But now, the difference was, he once again cared about his family as fiercely as any man should. Perhaps more. He'd been given a second chance, and he was determined to amend for the wrongs of the past years.

Of course, before he did anything, before he even spoke to Maria, he needed to end this blasted thing with Elsa. He felt a surge of guilt. It was obvious now that his relationship with Elsa had been little more than a charade. How on Earth could a marriage be built on friendship? They weren't even engaged and, looking back, the compromises he'd already made would only have led to growing resentment. He'd been an idiot. At least it wasn't too late to undo the mess.

The children deserved so much more than being cast into a loveless marriage. A marriage built on convenience and obligation. All of them adored Maria, loved her as much as a child would their own mother. Allowing himself to relax a little, he felt the tension leave his shoulders, as images of Maria and the children filled his mind, filling his heart.

He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining she was sitting beside him, that he was holding her hand. It was easy to imagine, especially after this morning. He knew how it felt in his, and he needed to feel her again. Recalling the softness of her skin, his fingers twitched. Holding her hand, tracing lazy patterns with his thumb, he wouldn't let her forget for a moment he was near, that she was his. They would be surrounded by the children, but it wouldn't matter. He'd have to let her know he wanted her, needed her.

Something ruffled his hair. _God, he wished it was Maria's hand._ Opening his eyes, he realised it must have been a gust of warm summer breeze. Looking around, nonchalantly running a smoothing hand through his fringe, he was relieved there were still only a handful of people in the courtyard, even on such a perfect summer's day. They'd sat here last Friday, chatting and laughing over afternoon tea while Marta and Gretl ate their ice creams.

With his mind drifting dangerously, he pulled himself up at the image of Maria licking chocolate icing from her lips. An image that had paid him more than one visit in his dreams since. Clearing his throat and pushing the image aside, he checked his wristwatch. He'd been waiting half an hour, but it seemed much longer. He was desperate to see her, to hear her voice, to lose himself in those blue eyes. At least while she and the children were at Frau Bloch's, he'd gone to the bank and finally signed those damn papers.

When they'd arrived in town, he hadn't hesitated, driving straight to the train station to drop off Max. He didn't care that the train to Vienna wasn't due to leave for another two hours. He wasn't going to sit through another lecture or one more disapproving look. For God's sake, he'd been made to feel like a disobedient child. He'd be damned if Max was going to scrutinise his every move, passing judgement if he as much as glanced in Maria's direction.

The drive into town had been uncomfortable enough, Max sitting in the back seat with his self-righteous indignation. Thankfully, the children hadn't noticed the strained atmosphere. Along with all their excitement over the puppets, they were just happy to be on a trip to town. Of course, Maria had quickly picked up something was wrong. The sideways glance she'd given him from the front passenger seat had told him she knew that something wasn't right. Not daring to look at her, he'd given a shake of the head and a roll of the eyes. _He'd explain later._

When he'd left the bank, he'd rushed along the streets to the courtyard, hoping to find Maria and the children waiting for him. He should have known it would take more than an hour for his seven children to stand still long enough to have their new clothes properly fitted. He reached across and poured himself another cup of tea from the pot he'd ordered earlier.

When he'd arrived in the courtyard, he'd had to sit at another, smaller table further around, while he glared at a young couple lingering far too long over their early lunch. He'd waited impatiently for them to finally leave, so he could claim the same table he'd shared with Maria and the girls last week.

He smiled to himself. She had no idea, but she'd already turned him into a sentimental fool. He took a sip of the tea. It had grown strong and bitter from stewing in the pot. It was true. That woman could have him doing anything. A look, a smile, and he was helpless. _God, if only she knew._ He wished he could tell…

His head turned at the familiar sound of the children calling out to him. He smiled as the children waved and fought for his attention.

"Father!" He heard Gretl calling out above everyone. She was running beside Marta as Kurt and Brigitta pushed and pulled each other, racing along the cobblestone laneway towards him.

"Children!" Maria's voice rang out loud and clear above them all, the unmistakeable tone that would always bring an end to everyone's nonsense.

He searched for her above the children's heads and smiled when she came into sight. She was walking with Liesl, just behind Friedrich and Louisa. His heart tightened a little. All the children had forgiven him for this morning, except Friedrich and Louisa. He hadn't missed their looks. Once, there was a time when looks of suspicion and disappointment were all he expected. But now, they hurt like barbs to the heart.

Thankfully, before he could dwell too much, Gretl and Marta were scrambling up onto the bench seat beside him, throwing their arms around him. What he would give to turn back time for a chance to enjoy all the children at this age. He'd either been away at sea for weeks and months on end, or lost to his...

"Father, my new play dress is almost finished!" Marta squealed in his ear with delight, dragging him from his thoughts.

Georg wrapped an arm around his daughter's waist, pulling her to him. "I can't wait to see it, Marta," he reached across and brushed her hair back from her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. Gretl had already settled into his lap and was telling him all about the bow at the back of her new dress.

"That took a little longer than planned," Maria let out a huff of breath as she sat down on the bench seat across from the Captain, giving Brigitta and Kurt a stern look as they fought for the space on the bench beside their father. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long, Captain."

"Not too long, Fraulein," he smiled as she glanced at the pot of tea and raised a brow. "Well, maybe a while..." he shrugged. Didn't she realise he'd happily wait hours for her? Especially when she appeared looking so adorably flushed.

"Fraulein Maria..."

"Yes, Kurt?" Maria smiled at the young boy who had finally let his sister sit next to the Captain.

"I'm so hungry," he winced in pain as his stomach grumbled again, "my stomach hurts."

Georg reached across and ruffled his son's hair, as everyone laughed at Kurt. It was the same before every meal. "Well, we'd better have some lunch then," he looked across the table, smiling at Maria.

Maria watched on as the Captain motioned for one of the waitresses. She enjoyed watching him, with his cool, authoritative manner. She wouldn't have a clue how to get the waitresses attention in the first place, much less what to order. But there was something about the Captain. The way he took charge. He looked so dashing and handsome. She blushed a little, wondering where that thought came from. She must have got a little lightheaded after rushing along the streets in the sunshine with the children to meet him.

She was still busying herself, settling the children and straightening her skirt, when the jugs of water and iced tea arrived. The Captain poured her a glass of iced tea and placed it in front of her, then poured drinks for the children. She smiled at him, still feeling a little flushed. She turned her attention to Louisa who was sitting beside her, telling herself he hadn't noticed. _Gosh, she hoped not..._

Before long, large platters overflowing with sandwiches arrived in the middle of the table. The children's din quickly disappeared and soon everyone was happily eating.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?" looking from Fraulein Maria to her father, Brigitta was the first to break the silence.

"You'd better ask Fraulein Maria," Georg smiled across the table as he reached for another sandwich. He was sure she'd have something in mind, and it was probably best left to her to decide. The truth was, after such a long absence from their lives, he really had no idea.

"Well, we don't want to waste our time in town," Maria reached over to wipe the corner of Gretl's mouth. "I thought we might go to the museum..." she looked at the Captain as the children cheered and chimed in with what they wanted to see. "What do you think, Captain?"

"Perfect..." Georg gave her a nod. What a wonderful way to fill in the afternoon while Frau Schmidt cleaned the ballroom.

"Father, can you take us to the military section," Friedrich's earlier surliness was suddenly forgotten. "They're supposed to have all types of old-fashioned weapons..."

"Oh, I don't want to look at old war things," Liesl protested.

"Friedrich and anyone else who wants to can go with your father," Maria looked at the Captain and smiled. "Everyone else can stay with me."

Making their way through the platters of sandwiches, they planned and bantered with each other over their afternoon at the museum.

When it was finally time to leave their table under the shady vines, the young girls stopped to talk to the cat who'd reappeared with her kittens. Walking along the cobblestones, out of the courtyard and into the summer sunshine, Georg fell into step alongside Maria. Glancing sideways, he couldn't help thinking how perfect this was. Here, with Maria and the children. As she laughed at one of the children's stories, he could feel his fingers starting to move.

 _What he would give to reach out and take hold of her hand..._

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

The ride back to the villa was much more subdued than the trip into town. After hours spent at the museum, followed by a walk through the Mirabell Gardens back to where the car was parked, everyone was feeling a little weary. But their spirits were still high, especially after the Captain had finally given in to everyone's pleas to drive home with the roof down.

Maria reached up and pushed her hair back from her face as she turned, looking across at him behind the wheel. Concentrating on the road ahead, he looked so serious and stern. But she knew better. She smiled, realising how happy he looked. His strong features weren't quite so hard, they'd softened over these past weeks. All day, he'd looked so relaxed and content, so different to the man she'd first met. Despite his protests, she knew he wanted to feel the last of the day's warmth rushing against him just as much as any of them. Noticing a smile tug at his mouth, she blushed and quickly looked away.

Georg look sideways at Maria. Gretl was curled up asleep on her lap, and she had a protective arm around Marta who'd fallen asleep against her. As the car rushed along the country road, the wind ruffled her hair. It was why he'd tried to resist driving home with the roof down. He knew it would drive him wild. He glanced at her. _God, she was breathtaking!_

The children had been much quieter, but their chatter from the back seat would draw the occasional smile from him. He'd enjoyed everything about their trip to Salzburg, even managing to forget about Max and Elsa for most of the day.

He'd even ignored the looks and whispers that followed them wherever they went. Let them say what they like. He'd be damned if he couldn't spend the afternoon in Salzburg with his children and their governess. Of course, she was much more than that. _So much more._

Slowing the car, he moved back down the gears and pulled through the gates to the villa, sweeping around the driveway and stopping at the front door. He turned off the ignition, and looked towards Maria. She smiled at him, her hair wonderfully mussed from the car ride. She reached up, trying to smooth it back in place. He wanted to tell her not to. She looked perfect already.

"Wake up, Gretl, Marta," Maria whispered to the two young girls in her arms. The Captain looked at her questioningly, but she wanted the two young girls to see the ballroom with the other children.

Georg opened the car door and the children started pouring out from the back seat as the two young girls rubbed their eyes and protested in Maria's lap. He walked around the car and opened the door for her. Reaching down, he lifted Gretl into his arms. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against his shoulder. After such a big day, it was going to take a little longer to wake up.

He reached out to take Maria's hand. He wasn't sure whether she blushed or smiled first, but he didn't care. His heart soared anyway. All afternoon, all he'd wanted was to feel her fingers wrapping around his. As she found her feet on the gravel driveway, he let go of her hand, his fingers brushing hers just a moment too long.

He closed the car door as Marta scrambled out of the car and onto the driveway, he smiled as she clung to Maria's side. The older children were already at the front door, opening it and stepping into the foyer.

Georg and Maria looked at each other and hurried to catch up to them. As they walked into the foyer, they heard the children's questions followed by squeals of surprise.

Marta let go of Maria's hand and raced ahead towards the ballroom, where all the noise was coming from. Maria stopped as soon as she reached the doorway. She held her breath as she looked around. It was more magnificent than she'd ever imagined. The gilded walls sparkled and shone as the sunlight streamed through the French doors. She looked up, a hand flying up to catch a gasp. The chandeliers, released from their calico shrouds, glistened as they once again stood proudly over the grand ballroom.

"Breathtaking…" Maria whispered. "Who would have imagined…?"

"Mmmm…" the Captain murmured, inches from her, so close his warm breath sent a shiver down her spine as he turned to look at her. "Truly breathtaking…"

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Leaning back into the leather chair, Georg closed his eyes. Despite all the night's welcome distractions, he'd finally finished looking over the plans Agathe's father had sent him. Hopefully, John would appreciate his input, despite it taking longer than planned.

Straining his ears, all he could hear was the crackling of the fire and the occasional scraping of a branch, blown by the wind against a pane of glass. Despite the warm day, the evening had turned cold, so he'd happily lit the fire. He loved the familiar, comforting smell of the burning logs.

Given the late hour, he hadn't really expected to hear any movement in the villa. Earlier, he'd found himself stopping constantly, straining to hear the muffled voices of the children as they played with the puppets in the ballroom. He smiled as he recalled their reaction when they'd returned from town. The children had thrown themselves at him, even Friedrich and Louisa. It had been a far cry from the awkward hugs he'd dragged out of them in the drawing room the day he'd returned from Vienna. Of course, all credit went to Maria. None of this would have happened without her. None of it.

Eventually, as the night wore on, there'd been a knock on the door, and they'd all arrived in the study to say goodnight. Sitting on the leather sofa in front of the fire, the small children curled up on the soft rug, he'd told them one of his old tales of the sea that they loved so much. And all too soon, Maria was ushering them out of the study so he could finish his work.

He smiled, remembering how she'd turned back to him from the doorway as the last of the children scurried past into the foyer. Her smile, that look, he knew they'd both be keeping him company as they joined him in his dreams tonight. Quickly turning his mind back to the children, he decided to stop and check on them. He loved watching them sleep. His boisterous brood, so quiet and angelic. He could sit and watch them for hours. He always could. Especially when it had been impossible to face their sad, confused looks.

Now, he loved hearing their laughter, their singing, their playful bickering. And he loved catching the sound of Maria as she laughed and sang with them. But he especially loved that no nonsense, governess tone she used to settle them down and bring an end to their squabbles. He leaned back further into the soft leather. What he'd give to hear her use that tone on him. Despite the warmth of the study, he shivered as he imagined her breath against the shell of his ear, her words sharp, demanding…

Sighing, he reached across the desk and turned off the lamp. He was tired and needed to bring an end to his stray thoughts and daydreaming. Otherwise, he could be here all night. With the plans safely locked away in the drawer of his desk, he stood up and walked across to the fire.

He kicked the blackened logs away from the hearth, to the back of the firebox. Both logs broke apart, the orange sparks spitting and flying up the chimney towards the night sky. He cursed under his breath, knowing he should wait for them to burn down a little more before retiring for the night. Stepping back and dropping onto the leather sofa. He stretched his feet out towards the fire, his thoughts quickly finding their way back to that smile. That look...

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Want to be with you everywhere)_

As his head jerked suddenly to the side, his eyes flew open. Looking around the dark room, he struggled to remember where he was. _The study?_ God, he must have fallen asleep. Rubbing his eyes, they felt so heavy. He was sitting on the sofa, blinking at the black fireplace. It was as cold and dark as the rest of the room. He stood up, stopping to stretch out the stiffness in his back and shoulders. Shaking his head as he walked across the room and let himself out into the dark foyer, he wondered how long he'd been on the sofa.

Reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, he took out the key to the study. Even in the dark, even with his heavy eyes, he was able to easily find the lock to the door. After so many times, he could do this blindfolded. Or blind drunk, he thought bitterly, thankful those days were behind him. Putting the key back into his pocket, he turned to make his way across the foyer to the stairs, knowing he would sleep well tonight.

But he only took a few, silent steps before it hit him. He stopped. Something wasn't right. Something was out of place. Looking around, his eyes fell on the doors to the ballroom. One of the doors was ajar. He bristled out of habit. It didn't make sense. There was no light on. The children must have left it open. He stepped silently across the foyer towards the ballroom. Stopping, he reached out to pull the door closed. As his hand wrapped around the door handle, he hesitated.

Pushing the door open, he stood in the doorway, looking around. In the darkened ballroom, the puppet show stage stood in the middle of the room like a black hulk anchored in place. It was odd. The room didn't seem to hold the same demons that it did this morning, even in the strange silvery moonlight, even as the shadows moved around the room in time to the night's wind. Closing the door quietly behind him, he silently made his way across the ballroom.

Walking around the edge of the puppet stage, he pulled up suddenly. _Dear God!_ He couldn't move. The air was sucked from his lungs.

 _God, he must be dreaming._

Reaching out, he grabbed at the edge of the stage, trying to steady himself in its shadows. _God, was his mind playing games?_ His heart was pounding hard, it was all he could hear. _Could she hear him?_ Did she even know he was here? Here with her. He smiled. They were here together. Alone. Again…

Moving between the shadows and the silver moonlight streaming through the French doors, he wondered if it was his imagination. She seemed from another world. Like an apparition. _Ethereal._ The shadows from the trees outside were moving in the wind, giving the room a strange, eerie ambience. But she didn't seem to care. She was in her own world, a dream. Perhaps they were part of the same dream. Were her eyes closed? She was oblivious to everything else, stepping and turning to an orchestra only she could hear. An orchestra that was playing only for her…

He wanted to call out to her, but couldn't bring himself to break the spell. His mouth was dry, he could barely breathe, let alone speak. He didn't dare move. She might disappear, evaporate into the night. He could stand here and watch her until dawn. He wanted to. Would she dance all night for him? He smiled, knowing she would. But it wouldn't be enough to just watch her. _It was never enough._ He wanted more. He needed to touch her, to hold her, move with her as one. He needed to feel her skin against his once more. He'd missed her so much. As he watched on, his body was aching for her. It seemed it always would.

She was moving, drifting, towards him, circling close to the back edge of the stage. She was gliding around the floor, floating, keeping perfect time to the familiar waltz. Her hand was outstretched, holding onto a shadowy partner, her arm draped around his broad shoulder. _Who was this man?_ For a mad moment, he wished it was him. He wanted it to be him. It should be him. His fingers started moving, burning to feel her skin again. In the silvery light, he was sure he saw a smile. Had he said something amusing? Did she find him entertaining? He couldn't stand by and watch a moment longer.

Letting go of the stage, silently reducing the distance between them, he moved towards her. Closing in on her, he reached out and took hold of her hand, his strong, dark fingers wrapping around hers with an urgency he couldn't hide, let alone control.

She gasped. Her eyes flew open. There was a flash of panic. She hadn't expected him, hadn't imagined him cutting in on her dance so abruptly. But, as quickly as it came, the panic was gone, replaced by a flood of relief. She hadn't expected him to find her. Not here. She thought she'd be alone all night. _God, so did he._

"Dance with me…" It wasn't a question, more of a command. It was far more demanding than the usually polite requests overheard by the painted figures watching from the edge of the room.

His heart soared as she nodded, leaving her imaginary partner without a moment's hesitation. In the strange, shadowy darkness he could see her smile. If her cheeks weren't already flushed, he knew he would have been rewarded with a familiar blush. Before she could change her mind, he let go of her hand, claiming her instead with a firm hand on her hip. He reached out and took her other hand in his, stretching out their arms in that familiar stance.

He gently ran his thumb across her hand, barely touching her. His heart was beating wildly, he could feel it against his chest. _God, he'd missed her._ As she relaxed, their fingers wove together. He looked at her and smiled as he felt her hand on his shoulder. It was resting there now, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd feel her fingers tightening, clutching his jacket, digging into him as she held on.

"The orchestra…" he whispered hoarsely, "it's stopped playing..."

She smiled at him, her eyes catching the moonlight. _God, she looked more beautiful than ever._ Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted as she drew in a breath. It was so soft at first. For a moment, he was sure it was his imagination. Perhaps this _was_ all a dream? He could barely hear it above the pounding of his heart, but as she opened her eyes, her humming grew a little louder. He smiled back at her. He should have known she would choose this. In all these years, Strauss's _"Liebeslieder"_ had never sounded so beautiful. So perfect. He wondered if she realised just how perfect.

Their first steps were tentative. A little unsure. By the time they were drawing alongside the French doors, they'd found a rhythm, together, were now moving as one. Their feet were floating, barely touching the floor. They turned and circled the dance floor in perfect time to the strains of Strauss. His serenade the rousing backdrop as their bodies moved together, closer, rising then falling, faster, harder towards the crescendo. She was smiling, her hair moving as he turned her. He heard himself laugh. She joined him, throwing her head back. _God, she was gorgeous._

No longer resting his hand on her hip, his arm was around her waist, pulling her closer. She leaned into him. Their bodies now touching, their legs moving together, pressing against each other, step for step, as they circled around the room, into the moonlight, between the shadows, then back into the silver light. He was breathless. Was it the thrill of the dance? The excitement behind their laughter? _God, the elation of just being in her arms._ Not missing a step, perfectly in tune with each other, it was like dancing before. Like dancing should be, like it used to be. The overpowering headiness of temptation, torment, longing. The exhilaration and euphoria. _God, the seduction._

But it wasn't enough. Holding her close, feeling her body against his. To have her cheek now resting against his chest. Against his heart. Something had stirred, she'd ignited something. He needed more. Much more.

He slowed their steps. Her humming slowed in time to the change of pace. She glanced up at him from his chest, her eyes heavy. He knew that look. It was mirrored in his own eyes. One more step, then another, just one more. They stopped. Holding each other, staring at each other, wild eyed, out of breath. The air around them heavy, charged, electric. As inevitable as a storm about to break. Impossible to resist. Not when she was looking at him like this. Wanting him, needing him.

Lost in each other, they still hadn't blinked, could barely breathe. It took all of his effort to bring their hands to rest on his chest. He gently ran his thumb across hers before letting go. Slowly, he lifted his hand, cupping her cheek, feeling it rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath. Her skin was warm, flushed from their dancing. Flushed because of him. He wanted to hold her all night, feel her. Just to be with her.

Her lips parted. Just a little. Was she still finding it difficult to breathe? He was. Did she realise how much he wanted her? Before long, she'd know. He'd leave her in no doubt.

Slowly, tentatively, he bent down. _Just a taste._ His lips parted as her eyes fluttered, her eyelashes coming to rest gently on her cheeks. His lips touched hers. They were soft, impossibly soft. The arm around her waist pulled her closer. His lips were still touching hers. He didn't want to let go. As his lips released hers, softening their touch, barely touching hers, she clung to him. She was bringing him undone in the most delightful way. _Her lips, her taste._ His head moved slightly to the side, as he kissed her again. Then again.

Her hand had moved across his shoulder, her fingers were now playing with the skin at the back of his neck, on the edge of his collar. It was driving him wild. He was still kissing her, his lips refusing to release hers. Now her fingers were clutching at his hair, raking, grabbing. _Oh God, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up._ She sighed. It was quickly lost in their kisses, but it was such a sensual sound. He kissed her again, and again, and again. Something was stirring, something deep inside. She wanted him, and he was completely lost, oblivious, helpless. He couldn't stop, didn't want to.

As he kissed her again, he heard another sigh. She was bringing him apart, and it was impossible to resist. As she grabbed handfuls of hair, her fingers on his scalp sent a shiver straight to the base of his spine. He pulled her closer, a strong, insistent hand splayed across her back, holding her to him.

Their breathing was ragged, desperate and shallow. He'd been kissing her all this time. Kisses filled with a desire that had been suppressed and denied. Kisses of sheer relief. But he needed more. Her sighs were coming with each new kiss, every time her lips moved against his. She pushed her body into his, telling him she wanted more. Was burning for it. Wild for it. Just like him.

He opened his mouth against hers. Before he could think, she was devouring him. His tongue had found hers. Their kisses, deep, frantic, driven by something instinctive, primal. He couldn't get enough of her, needed to hold her tighter, closer. Both hands were around her, pinning her to him.

Her familiar scent was surrounding him, he was dizzy, spinning out of control. She had both hands in his hair, holding his mouth against hers. He thought he might have said her name, he'd said it in his head, in his dreams, so many times before. Over and over again. Perhaps he'd imagined it. Perhaps it had been swallowed by her kisses. But he didn't care. He'd call out to her again and again before the night was over.

He felt her hands loosen their grip on his hair. His lips pulled back from hers, reluctantly letting go. He struggled to breathe, tried to fill his lungs. He could hear their shallow breathing, his mouth only inches from hers as they shared the same air, gasping, staring at each other, their eyes wild, dark with desire. He needed to taste her again, lose himself to her again. She closed her eyes, it was too much. What they'd shared, too overwhelming.

His hand was in her hair, cradling her against his chest. Holding her close, their bodies fused together, their breathing still coming hard and fast. He closed his eyes, his cheek finding a resting place in her hair. Surely, he wasn't dreaming this time. And if he was, he'd just close his eyes, and pray it could go on forever.

Not daring to open his eyes, he turned and kissed her hair, losing himself in her scent, in the feel of her body.

"I… I've dreamed of this…" he whispered into her hair, struggling between mouthfuls of air, "…you don't know how many times…"

He felt her stiffen in his arms. He lifted his head. What had he said? What was happening? Was this where he woke up?

He opened his eyes as two hands found their way to his chest, pushing at him. He automatically let go, dropping his hands to his side. She was stepping back, stepping away from him. He searched her eyes as they looked up from the floor to find him. They were filled with tears and something else. _Guilt. Horror. Shame._

His mouth was dry. He opened it, trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come. Something was wrong. He'd done something wrong. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. _God, what was wrong?_

She was stepping away from him, her arms wrapped tightly, protectively, around her chest. She was shaking her head, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not her…"

"What…?" it had been little more than a whisper, he'd barely heard her. Had he heard right? _What in God's name did she mean?_

She shook her head again, harder this time. A hand flew up to her mouth.

He took a step forward. There must be some mistake. _What had he done wrong?_

But before he could ask, before she said another word, she turned. She was running. Shocked, he turned and watched as she ran across the ballroom. He tried to call out her name, but nothing came, he couldn't speak. She stopped, only long enough to struggle with the door. She turned back to look at him, then disappeared into the darkness.

 _Oh God, his dream had suddenly turned into a nightmare…_

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review!**

 **Apologies everyone, it's happened again – I seem to have got lost in Georg's head, yet again.**

 **As with the rest of this story, Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" continues to be the inspiration.**

 **I still don't own TSOM, having a lend for a little longer!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm calling out your name  
(Calling out your name)_

Georg stood, staring at the doors. One of them was still closed, the other flung wide open by Maria as she'd fled from the ballroom. _From him._ What just happened? He had no idea. One moment, he could have sworn his dreams were coming true, the next, Maria was pushing him away.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, attempting to smooth it back into place. But he was rattled. After this, restoring everything, not just his composure, wasn't going to be as simple as straightening his tie or smoothing his hair.

 _I'm not her..._

Instinctively, his fingers began to move. What did she think? That he'd been imagining or pretending he was dancing with another woman? That while he was kissing her, he'd been thinking of someone else. _Agathe?_ Surely, not Elsa…

He felt a surge of panic. _Poor Maria!_ What must she be thinking of him? She had every right to think the worst. He'd kissed her without explanation, without even stopping to think. He'd been so swept up in the moment, he could have sworn she was too. Perhaps it _had_ only been him. How could he have got it so wrong? It had been years since he'd behaved like this, so perhaps he misread things. But this badly? Regardless, he'd never been the type of man to force himself on a woman. He was sure she'd felt something. _God, what a mess!_

 _He had to speak to her_. He had to tell her. She had to know. He knew all the time it was her in his arms. Of course, there'd never been any doubt. He knew who he was dancing with. Who he'd been kissing. And there was no question in his mind. _He wanted to kiss her again._ He forced that thought away. First, they had to talk.

He moved quickly across the ballroom towards the doors, his heart beating even faster than before. But now, it wasn't from finding her in the ballroom, the exhilaration of holding her in his arms. It wasn't the thrill of finally kissing her. It was from a sickening fear. _What had he just done?_ The questions kept swirling around in his mind. What would she be thinking of him?

He had to tell her. As much as he hated doing these things off the cuff, there was no time to plan what needed to be said. This couldn't wait until the morning, or after he'd spoken to Elsa. His thoughts suddenly stopped churning. He just realised; he still didn't know when Elsa was returning. That would have to wait, he told himself as he hurried across the ballroom.

Maria wouldn't be expecting him to appear at her bedroom door at this hour, not after what just happened, but there was no other way. They had to talk. He had to put right what had gone so horribly wrong.

He'd reached the doorway. Out of habit, he stopped and grabbed hold of the door handle, tugging the door closed behind him. The sound echoed around the empty foyer. He immediately turned to the stairs. Normally, he wouldn't be so rushed, especially not in the villa. But his steps were faster than usual, his strides longer. He looked at the stairs ahead of him, fighting the urge to run. As he reached the first stair, he resisted taking them two at a time. He wanted to call out Maria's name, to let her know he was on his way. The only thing stopping him was knowing he'd wake the entire household.

He'd only taken a handful of stairs before something pulled him up. _It was cold._ Much colder than it should be. Slowly, he turned around, away from the stairs leading up to the front door. He was staring at the doors to the back terrace, his heart sinking. One of them was open. The cold night wind was whipping its way through the foyer. He shivered. But it wasn't just because of the night air.

 _Oh God, she was outside..._

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?_

He moved quickly, but silently towards the back doors. Reaching them, he stood in the doorway and turned towards the terrace, searching for her. But she wasn't there. His heart was racing. It felt like it was going to burst from his chest. What had he done? _What in God's name had he done?_

She must be down at the landing. Closing the door behind him, he hurried as fast as he could down the terrace steps, the cold wind blowing against his face. The shadows moved as the trees swayed in the strong gusts, making it difficult to see the steps, threatening to trip him as he took them two at a time. He opened his mouth to call out her name, but thought better of it.

He'd reached the landing. The iron gates were closed. He held onto them, craning his neck as he looked down the landing along the lake's edge, trying to find her in the shadows. Unable to stop himself, he called out her name, in case he'd missed her in the dark. He stood, holding his breath, praying for an answer, desperate to hear her voice. But there was no answer, only the mournful call of a bull frog. It seemed he wasn't the only one out searching in the middle of the night.

He turned back towards the villa. It was in darkness. He searched out her room. Hoping against hope. But there wasn't even a hint of light from the governess' bedroom window. _Where was she?_ She could be anywhere. Suddenly, everything around him was plunged into darkness. He looked up in the direction of the moon, it was hidden behind a black cloud, its edges ghosted in silvery moonlight. He shivered. It was cold, especially with the wind blowing off the lake. He had to find her. She'd already spent too long out here alone. Not only was it cold, he couldn't shake her look of horror as she stepped away from him. It was a look that was going to haunt him...

Trying to focus, he looked left, then right, turning his attention to the paths that wound their way along edges of the lake, away from the villa. _The gazebo._ He took off quickly in that direction. How many times in the early hours of the night would he find her there? With the children in bed, it was near the gazebo that their paths would often cross as they both walked out their restless thoughts. Despite his best efforts, he still hadn't discovered what was playing on her mind when she went for those walks.

During the early hours of a summer night whenever he needed to see her, his feet would instinctively take him towards the gazebo. In the past weeks, it seemed he needed to see her most nights. And he always found her there.

Telling himself he'd find her there now, he hurried along the path beside the lake, the moon still hidden behind the dark cloud. As much as he wanted her to know that he was on his way, that he'd be there soon, he resisted calling out to her. The moon reappeared, and his hurried steps became quicker, more desperate, no longer worrying about stumbling over something in the dark. He was running now, he needed to reach her before the moon disappeared behind another black cloud and everything around him turned pitch dark.

His heart was still racing, and now his breathing was coming hard and fast as he turned off the path along the lake and in the direction of the gazebo. He glanced skywards, there were more dark clouds moving fast across the sky, threatening to plunge the night into darkness again. The wind was behind him, blowing against his back. Even in his suit, even after his heated dance with Maria, he was starting to feel the cold. He reached up and pushed his fringe back out of his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes as the gazebo loomed up in the distance, the moonlight reflecting off its glass walls. He slowed his pace, needing to catch his breath. He had to be able to talk. At this rate, he'd struggle to get out more than a few words, his breathing was so ragged. Not that he'd given any thought to what he might say.

He was close now, perhaps a dozen steps away. His eyes moved from one side of the gazebo to the other, searching for her. He was expecting to see her sheltering out of the cold wind on one of the seats that ringed the glass walls. But she wasn't there. Only a few steps away, he stopped. Taking in large mouthfuls of air, he searched in vain for her, straining his eyes in the dark. He hoped his eyes were playing a cruel trick on him, he hoped that she'd miraculously appear. But she didn't. She wasn't here. His heart had been beating so fast from rushing, from panic, it had felt like it was going to burst. But now, it dropped to his stomach, like a rock in the lake.

 _God, where was she?_

He'd taken the last, futile steps and was now standing in the gazebo doorway. He grabbed at the doorframe, steadying himself as he drew in mouthfuls of air. _Where was she?_ He turned back towards the lake. His eyes stung. He told himself it was because of the cold wind.

His eyes moved between the oaks, searching for her, trying to see something that wasn't there. The moon slipped behind another smudge of cloud. He wanted to shout out to her, to call out her name. But that would only wake the household and alarm everyone. And what would he tell them? How could he explain why he was searching for the governess out in the grounds in the dead of night?

It wouldn't matter how he tried to explain his misguided behaviour, no matter how honourable his intentions had been. He knew it would be taken, twisted and contorted, into some sordid scandal. He couldn't do that to Maria. He'd heard it from Max this morning. Perhaps Max had been right. Trying to control his feelings for her had become too much of a struggle.

It looked bad. He admitted it looked bad. He'd been dancing with the governess, alone, when the rest of the household was asleep. He'd taken advantage of her while the Baroness, who he'd courted for the past two years, had returned home to visit the ill sister of a dear friend. He'd heard enough scandalous stories from Elsa and Max to know how this would be turned into something salacious. Something it wasn't. It wouldn't matter how he tried to explain it.

She couldn't have gone far. _But where was she?_ It didn't matter. He'd stay out all night searching for her. "Maria..." he whispered her name, but it had barely left his lips before it disappeared on the wind, lost to the night.

Walking as fast as he could in the dark, still without the moonlight, he retraced his steps towards the lake. He heard the bullfrog's desperate cry, carried by the wind from somewhere near the lake. His eyes flew skyward again, wondering when the damned moon would reappear. He shivered as the wind whipped off the lake into his face. He needed to find her soon. It was going to get colder out here, and she was only wearing a light dress.

Eventually, he reached the lake path and stopped. Whipped up by the wind, the waves on the lake slapped against the bank, keeping time with the blood pounding in his ears. He stood for a moment, unable to decide whether to go back towards the villa, or in the other direction. Surely, she wouldn't have taken the path that led deeper into the woods. But he had no way of knowing for sure. Deciding to turn back towards the villa, he hurried back along the path, the gravel crunching under his boots.

All the while, he kept telling himself, over and over again, she couldn't have gone far. But if he had to, he'd stay out all night searching for her. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. _God, what would he tell the children in the morning?_ That he'd kissed their governess and frightened her so much, she'd run away? That he'd taken advantage of her? That he'd been certain she'd been kissing him back? That it was all just a silly misunderstanding and their father didn't really take advantage of their governess, a young postulant placed in his care and protection by the Reverend Mother.

His eyes were stinging. He rubbed them with the back of his hand, telling himself again it was just the cold wind. It was nothing else. Just the damned wind. He was sure he hadn't forced himself on her. _Or had he?_

He was back at the villa now. His eyes moved from the landing back up to the terrace. Had he missed her before? He was certain he hadn't. He glanced behind him at the moon. It had reappeared from behind the clouds. But the clouds were moving fast, blown across the night sky by the strong wind. It wouldn't be long before it was dark again.

He was walking faster now, past the villa. The upper floor was still in darkness. Just as it should be at this hour. If it wasn't for him losing himself in the moment, Maria would be up there now. Safe and warm. He shuddered at the thought of her out here in the middle of the night. _Cold, alone, confused._ All because of him. Picking up the pace, he moved between the back of the villa and the lake, past the children's bedrooms.

Reaching the end of the villa, he looked along the length of the wall, the manicured lawn giving way to the well-tended garden beds that bordered the building. He hesitated. It was dark, the shadow of the villa hiding what lay beyond the path, along the garden. He shook his head, deciding he must be going mad. She'd hardly be hiding in the garden bed.

Continuing along the lake, the moon disappeared again, plunging everything around him into darkness. The wind, swirling through the willows and oaks, was almost drowning out the sound of the lake lapping against the bank and the gravel crunching under his boots. All the while, his eyes were darting back and forth, from one side of the path to the other, and back again. Anything that moved caught his eye. The problem was, in this wind, everything was moving.

 _God, what would he do if he couldn't find her?_

It was a real possibility. The night was dark, making it almost impossible to make out one black shape from another. And it wasn't just the sound of the wind. It was every other noise it brought with it, making it almost impossible to hear anything, or make out where it was coming from.

Moving faster along the path, he could feel his pulse starting to race again, unsure if it was because he was moving faster, or whether it was the panic and dread rising in his chest.

He reached the first sweeping turn in the path, where it followed the curve in the lake's shoreline. He heard the lonely call of an owl, carried from somewhere on the wind, just as the moon made a welcome reappearance. Keen to take advantage of the moonlight, he broke out into a jog, desperate to get as far along the path as he could before it was hidden behind the next cloud. All the time, his eyes kept darting between the trees along the path, searching for her.

As he came around the next sweeping bend, he stopped. Looming up like a black monolith was the boat shed. _Was she there?_ Catching his breath, he started praying that she was waiting for him there. Although, in reality, she was probably hiding from him. It struck him like a blow, his heart twisting on the thought. _What on Earth had he done?_

His feet started moving, reducing the distance between him and old timber building that had been hugging the edge of the lake for generations. His heart was pounding so hard, the blood in his ears was almost drowning out the sound of the wild, dark night. He cursed as the moon dipped behind another cloud, just as he was closing in on the boat shed. Thankfully, just a short distance from it, the silvery light returned.

Now only a few steps away from the boat shed, he looked at the wall along the path, searching for the door in the shadows. He stopped and smiled. Never had he been so grateful for Maria's habit of never closing a door behind her. Like everything she did, in the beginning, it had bothered him. Driven him to distraction. Her first night at the villa, he'd hardly slept, she'd left him so agitated. He hadn't understood it then. He did now. Now, it was one of the many things he found so adorable.

As, relief flooded every fibre of his body, he reminded himself that just because the boat shed door wasn't closed, it didn't mean she was here. Of course, he wouldn't be satisfied until he was sure she was here, but for the moment, it was the closest he'd come to finding her.

As soon as he drew alongside the boat shed, he was sheltered from the worst of the wind. Walking along its wall, his heart was pounding even harder. He slowed his pace a few steps from the door. He needed to catch his breath. Between the cold and the panic that had been rising in his throat, the worst thing he could do was burst into the boat shed so out of breath that he couldn't get a word out. He stopped at the door and took some deep, calming breaths. He ran both hands through his hair, trying to settle it back into place. Like everything else tonight, it refused to do what he wanted. _It would just have to do._

He reached out, his hand finding the door handle in the shadows, his fingers wrapping around the cold metal. He pushed the door away from him, his pulse racing even faster. All the time, he prayed, over and over, she was here.

He peered into the depths of the boat shed. It was pitch dark. Darker than outside when the moon was shrouded in cloud. He was holding his breath. If she wasn't here, he didn't know what he was going to do. He struggled to make out anything as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He narrowed them, trying to find her amongst the rowboats, the oars hanging off the walls and the bench seats. Searching for her, he could feel his hopes fading. _Where was she…_

He heard her before he saw her. His heart tightened. Even above the wind, the lapping of the water against the timber at the end of the shed, he could hear her. _God, what had he done?_

His eyes followed the sound. She was sitting on the timber floor, between the wooden bench seats at the far end of the shed. Taking a few steps towards her, he tried to think of something to say. He'd been so desperate to find her; he still hadn't given it any thought.

He heard her again, trying to sniff back her tears. His heart tightened another notch. He'd never known what to say when women were crying. Truth was, they scared him. He was never sure what they were thinking, or worse, what they were going to say. It always seemed, the braver he tried to be, the worse he made things. And this mess was all of his own making.

 _For God's sake! He'd kissed the children's governess senseless..._

 _You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say  
I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

He ran his hand through his unruly hair as he stepped closer, trying to push his fringe back into place, but it just fell back over his forehead.

She hadn't heard him. It was obvious she thought she was still alone in the boat shed. Alone with her tears and confusion. He stopped. His fingers were moving. First on his left hand, then his other hand quickly followed. His mouth was dry.

"Erhm…" he cleared his throat. Waiting, he held his breath. But, as the seconds ticked by, it was obvious she hadn't heard him.

"Erhm…" It was louder this time. "Fraulein…" he called out to her.

Maria froze. _What was he doing here?_ Hugging her knees to her chest, trying to keep warm, she quickly bent her head down and wiped her tear stained cheeks on her skirt. Surely, she'd embarrassed herself enough tonight. Did the Captain need to see her crying as well?

 _Why did he have to come looking for her?_ Couldn't he have just left her alone here in the boat shed? It was so dark, for a mad moment she told herself he might not notice she'd been crying. But now that he was here, she couldn't ignore him. She looked up, out into the night. Unless she jumped to her feet and dived into the inky water of the lake, she wasn't going to be able to escape him. _Or what she'd done._

She wished he'd just left her alone. Forgotten about her, about what happened. The sadness of what she'd decided, alone here in the dark, was still too overwhelming. She needed time to think. What was she going to tell the Reverend Mother when she returned to the Abbey weeks earlier than planned? That she'd taken advantage of Captain von Trapp and kissed him like some kind of harlot. Taking advantage of the poor man, consumed by memories of his much-loved wife, the mother of the wonderful children she'd been sent to look after. As she closed her eyes tight, forcing her tears away, the images came back to her. Those few magical moments where she'd happily pretended she was the Captain's wife.

As for the Baroness, she was relieved she'd never have to face her again. The woman had always looked at her with suspicion. Perhaps she'd been able to see what she really was, what she was really capable of. _What had the Reverend Mother told her?_ Find out what you expect of yourself. Well, she certainly hadn't expected this. She couldn't help thinking that perhaps the Baroness had.

Wiping her cheeks on her skirt again, she couldn't even begin to count the number of sins she'd committed. Not just tonight, but these past weeks. But she was certain Sr Berthe would soon be letting her know.

She swiped at her cheeks, sniffing back her hot tears of shame. She had to answer him. She had to say something.

"Fraulein..."

 _She was going to have to answer him._

"What...?" the word was strangled, almost getting stuck in her throat.

Georg took a few tentative steps closer toward her. "Please, take my jacket..." he had already unbuttoned it and was pulling it off his arms.

"I... I don't need it..." Maria stuttered through her tears, wishing he'd keep his distance. _Why was he being so kind?_ She didn't deserve his kindness. And she didn't want his pity.

"Fraulein, it's cold, please take it," he stopped just behind her, and bent down, placing his jacket around her shoulders. "I can't have you catching a cold."

Maria let go of her knees and pulled the Captain's jacket around her. It was warm. Not just because it was made from the softest wool, but because of him. She shuddered a little at the thought of finding herself wrapped up in his warmth again. And it had his familiar scent. The one that had made her so dizzy when they danced that she'd completely forgotten herself. She wanted to close her eyes and breathe it in, never wanting to forget _his_ scent.

"Thank you..." she whispered, pushing her arms into the sleeves, but still not brave enough to look anywhere except out towards the black lake.

"Er... may I sit down...?" Georg asked hesitantly.

The last thing she wanted was him feeling like he had to sit her with her. She didn't need him feeling sorry for her. "I'm sure you have..."

"Please...?" Georg cut her off, afraid she was about to say no.

In the dark, he wasn't sure whether it was a nod or a shrug, but he took it as a yes either way. Quickly sitting down on the edge of the deck, before she changed her mind, he listened to the lake lapping at the deck beneath them. Through his shirt, he could feel a fine mist coming off the lake as the wind blew into their faces. He glanced across at Maria. He had no idea how long she'd been here, but she must be freezing cold.

Georg reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a clean linen handkerchief. He wanted to reach across and dry her eyes, wipe away the tears that he could see glistening on her cheeks, even in the darkness. _The tears he was responsible for._ Instead, he held out the handkerchief to her, giving her an awkward smile.

Avoiding his eyes, she looked down at the handkerchief in his hand. His heart tightened as each second ticked by, the longer she avoided looking at him. Eventually, she took his handkerchief from him. He looked away, out at the lake, telling himself he needed to give her a moment to wipe her tears. The truth was, he couldn't face seeing how much he'd hurt her.

He stared off into the distance as she blew her nose and wiped her eyes, before stuffing the handkerchief into the pocket of his jacket. A few moments of uncomfortable silence sat between them. He knew the longer it went on, the harder it would be to break. He had to say something. _But what?_ There had to be something. Reaching up, he tugged his ear and opened his mouth.

"You were wrong..." the words escaped before he could stop them.

"I'm well aware of that, Captain," Maria snapped back as she turned to face him. The last thing she needed was someone pointing out how badly she'd behaved. Especially the Captain.

"What…?" Georg turned to face Maria, surprised by her defiance. But he quickly realised he shouldn't be. "No, Fraulein, what I meant was..."

"Captain…" Maria's voice faltered as she told herself to look away. Even in the dark, she was afraid of getting lost in his eyes. Again. "I'm well aware what you meant."

"I knew who it was..."

"Please, Captain..." Maria cut him off. She wished he would just tell her the truth, he didn't need to pretend. "You don't need to explain..."

"But I do," Georg began again. "I have to tell you..."

"Captain, it no longer matters," why did he have to make this more difficult than it already was. "I've made up my mind..."

"Made up your mind…?" Georg shot back at her. "Made up your mind about what?"

His eyes followed hers as she stood up, pulling his jacket around her and brushing down her skirt.

"I need to go and pack my things," Maria forced the words, forcing herself to sound determined and strong. All the while, she did everything in her power to stop the tears returning.

"Pack…?"

"Yes. I'll be leaving in the morning..." There, she'd said it. Out loud. There was no taking it back. Not now.

"Leaving...?" Georg was on his feet, standing inches from her. _What was she talking about?_

"Yes. Leaving." There, she'd said it again. The determination in her voice surprised even her, as she stood staring at the Captain, her heart breaking into a million pieces.

"You can't leave..."

"I can, and I will," Maria snapped back. _Why was he making this so hard?_ She couldn't stay. Not now.

"Fraulein..."

"No, Captain, it's for the best," she had to move. She couldn't stand here any longer, not when he looked at her like he did, with those eyes, his hair all wild and windswept, his white shirt rumpled. Even his tie was skewed a little to the side. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." although she knew it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to pack her meagre belongings, she had to escape. From him. Before he changed her mind. Before she started crying again. "I really must go pack..." she turned and started walking towards the door at the other end of the shed, her steps as shaky as her emotions.

She bit down hard on her tears, willing them away, hoping she could get out of the boat shed, away from him, before they started falling again. As she forced her head high, her shoulders back, her eyes were filling with tears. It was getting hard to see through them. It was so dark at the back of the boat shed. She just had to get to the door. She just had to run...

Why was it taking forever to walk such a short distance? She heard the Captain say something, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't turn around. Her decision was made. This would make it easier for everyone.

After what seemed an age, she reached the door. She fumbled for the door handle. Why was it so dark? Where was the moon now? Her eyes were hot, stinging with tears that she tried to ignore. They were almost choking her.

She found the door handle, her hand was on it, turning it. She tried to remember if she was supposed to push or pull this door. It was so dark. It was so cold outside. A few more steps and she could run away from him, run away from what she'd done…

Georg's feet were moving. He'd be damned if she was going to run away from him again tonight. And he'd be damned if she thought she was leaving. _She couldn't leave him._ Not like this. Not now. He raced across the boat shed, calling out to her. But she ignored him. He cursed as he tripped on a loose floorboard.

She'd opened the door. She was disappearing into the night. Again. He called out to her again. Why wasn't she turning? Why was she ignoring him?

He'd reached the door. He blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness, the cold wind. She was walking quickly along the path. She started running. He had to stop her. He had to explain. He ran after her.

He was running faster, the cold air burning his lungs. He was closing in on her. She must have stumbled in the dark. He was just behind her. He reached out, grabbing for her hand. He caught her by the wrist instead. He stopped, forcing her to stop as well. She turned around to face him.

"Please..." it was such a strange, strangled sound that escaped from her throat. It broke his heart.

He tightened his grip, pulling her closer. Even in the dark, there was no mistaking the tears flooding her eyes.

"Please, Captain..." Maria tried again. But he was so close, they were only inches apart. "I need to..."

"You're not leaving," Georg's words were harsher than intended.

"I have to..."

"You don't."

"It's for the best," she whispered, choking on her tears, as the moon reappeared.

"Best for who?" he demanded, the moonlight flooding her face. It was the first time he'd seen her, really seen her, since the ballroom. She looked beautiful, despite the pain and sadness in her eyes and the blotchy cheeks.

"I should go…" she whispered, feeling herself getting caught up and lost in his wild eyes and windswept hair.

"Is that what you want?" he reached down and caught hold of her other hand. "To leave...?"

"It's best if I do…"

"But is that what you want?" He squeezed her hand. "Do you really want to leave us? The children?"

"It's not that simple… not now…" Why couldn't he let her go?

"It can be simple..." Georg's chest was tight, he was struggling for air. It was difficult getting the words out, let alone finding them.

"Captain, it's not that easy."

"It can be as simple as we make it," he fought the urge to pull her against his chest and wrap his arms around her. He couldn't let her go, not tonight. Not ever.

"Things are never that simple," Maria whispered, trying to ignore how close he was, how close they'd been. She glanced down at his mouth. It was tight, determined, but all she could think of was how soft it had been. _So incredibly soft._ "Don't make this any harder than…"

"Maria!" His raised his voice cut her off, trying to make her see sense. "I want you to stay..." he swallowed hard, his voice wavering as he struggled to control his emotions. Her eyes, wider now, moved back up to his.

"Maria... you don't understand," he stopped to catch his breath. "I need you to stay…"

 **Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. Special thanks to the guest reviewers, who I can't thank personally.**

 **I always seem to be apologising, and this chapter is no exception… so let me start. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than expected. Life and (especially) work conspired to keep me from writing. Apologies, for ending this chapter where I did. I debated whether I should split this next part of the story, and then, of course, where. I eventually decided this chapter would have been way too long if I continued to the end of "the night". And if I continued, it would have been another week or two before I posted anything. So, I thought it was better to at least get the first part posted.**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" is still the inspiration and seemed even more appropriate for this chapter than the previous ones. I just love that song!**

 **Of course, I don't own TSOM, just continuing to have a lend.**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm calling out your name  
(Calling out your name)

Maria's eyes flew up to the Captain's. She wasn't thinking about his lips or his mouth anymore, she wasn't even distracted by his fringe falling over his forehead. He'd called her by her name. _Maria._ Even out in the dark and cold, she knew that meant something. He rarely used her name, it was usually just _Fraulein_. Even in front of the children. But he had called her _Maria_. The way he caressed her name as it rolled off his tongue, the way he stopped and gave the "r" a little roll. Her name had always sounded so plain…

 _But what had he said?_ He wanted her to stay.

But she couldn't. Her mind was made up. She couldn't let him change it. She squared her shoulders, she wasn't going to let him distract her.

"I need to leave." It was barely a whisper, not that it mattered if he heard or not. It was more a reminder to herself. She had to leave.

"But Maria, that's not what you want, is it?" Georg's voice was low, soothing.

"It's the right thing," her voice was gathering strength as she struggled to find her resolve somewhere between his deep baritone and the wind whipping at his hair.

"What will we tell the children?" Georg demanded, his voice more raised than he'd intended. He didn't know what angered him more. That she was actually planning to leave them, that he knew how lost they'd be without her, that it was all his fault. It didn't really matter. In that moment, he hated himself for using his children to try to change her mind. He hated making her feel guilt for the children's pain. It was unfair. She'd done so much for his family already. But he didn't want to imagine how they would be without her.

In his heart, he hoped she might want to stay because of him. But she clearly didn't, so he'd try anything to stop her from leaving them tomorrow. Even if it meant only holding onto her until the end of summer. "The children will be inconsolable, you know," at least that wasn't an exaggeration. They all would be.

"I know…" she whispered, her voice wavering on the thought of the heartbroken children, of never seeing them again. She could feel the tears starting to well up again.

"Maria, please, we need to talk," Georg let go of her wrist and reached up wiping a stray tear with his thumb, just as the moon was swamped by another black cloud. "Properly. Not out here in the dark," this time, his hand found her fingers sticking out from the sleeve of his jacket. They were cold. He wrapped his hand around them, squeezing them, trying to warm them up. "Not out here in this damned wind."

"Please… I've made my decision," Maria whispered, fighting off her wavering thoughts, as all her senses concentrated on his touch, his warmth, how close he was. "Don't try to change my mind…"

He paused. He couldn't promise her that. "You can't leave. Not like this," Georg ignored her plea. "Can we at least go somewhere warm and talk?"

In the dark, he held his breath, waiting for her answer. Eventually, he made out the slightest nod of her head. Slowly letting go of one of her hands, letting her fingers slip through his, they turned and started walking towards the villa. He held on to her hand, not daring to let go. It wasn't just because he was desperate to feel her, to touch her. Realising how much he must have frightened her, he couldn't help thinking she might try to run from him again. His heart clenched at the thought. At least she was letting him hold her hand. Instinctively, his hand wrapped itself a little tighter around hers, trying to reassure her.

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

In the pitch dark, with all sense of time and distance distorted, it seemed to take forever to reach the first of the bends in the path on their way back to the villa. Neither of them had broken the awkward silence, and it was starting to weigh heavily between them. Georg glanced up at the sky. It was just black now. Even where the moon had been, there was no ghostly outline around the clouds. The moon and most of the stars had been engulfed in a blanket of thick dark cloud. It looked to have rolled in and swallowed the night.

He glanced sideways at Maria, barely able to make out the outline of her face. It was unlike her not to say anything for this long. She usually wasn't this quiet. He wondered what she was thinking. Did she hate him for what he'd done? At least the tears had stopped. But this silence was starting to become overwhelming. He had to say something. But what? He didn't want to start explaining himself out here. He didn't want to make things worse by saying the wrong thing. For God's sake, one of them had to say _something_.

"Beautiful night for a walk," he decided to try and lighten the heavy silence.

Maria glanced at the Captain, struggling to make out his sharp profile, as her nervous giggle quickly became a laugh. He was only inches away from her, but it was so dark she couldn't see his face. Although, she could tell from the outline of his profile that he was smiling, even before he turned to her and joined in with that wonderful, rumbling laugh of his.

Georg stopped, bringing a sudden halt to Maria's steps as well. He reached up with his free hand and tried in vain to sweep his fringe back off his forehead. "Seriously, Fraulein," he turned to her, "could it be any more miserable out here tonight?"

"Well, at least it's not raining," she shot back under her breath, turning to face him.

"Ah, true! But then we shared that experience a few days ago, didn't we…" Georg's fingers were moving at the side of his leg, desperate to reach out and touch her. But he didn't. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her more than he had already. "Or had you forgotten?" he added softly. _He certainly hadn't._

"No…" Maria whispered, a smile finding its way to her lips. _How would she ever forget?_ The Captain's wet shirt clinging to him, pulling across his muscles every time his chest moved as he tried to catch his breath. His hair, wavy and unruly from the damp. Sitting alone for hours in the boatshed while he shared stories of the children and their mother. No, she would always remember. "I hadn't forgotten…" her voice sounded faraway.

"And tonight, Fraulein?" his question was sharp, but playful. In the dark, without the usual distractions she brought with her, he hadn't missed the tiny change in her voice. It was the smallest inflection. Without her blue eyes and full lips, all his focus was on her sweet voice. "Tonight, you've had me running around the grounds like a madman."

"Running….?"

"Yes, running." He cursed the clouds and the black night. He wanted to see her wide blue eyes, was desperate to see her face. "I couldn't have you out here all night," he was serious now. "I had to find you," he added, his voice soft.

"Really?" The word caught in her throat, it was barely a whisper. The Captain _had_ to find her? She was sure no one had ever tried to find her. Not the Sisters when she was late for Vespers after escaping over the wall for an afternoon in the mountains. Not even her uncle. Not once, in all the times she ran away from him, did he ever…

"What did you think?" Georg's words interrupted her thoughts. "That I could leave you out here alone in the night?" He found her other hand in the dark. "I'd frightened you, I had to…"

"Frightened me?" Maria couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yes, please forgive me," Georg tightened his hold on her, running his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Captain, you didn't frighten me," Maria wondered how he could think any of this was his fault.

"I didn't?" Georg was confused. "But you ran …"

"It wasn't because of you," Maria looked down despite the darkness, her cheeks burning with shame.

"Then why did you run?" Georg asked, his voice gentle, encouraging.

"It was…" her voice was quiet, unsteady. _How could she tell him?_ "It was because of me."

"You?"

"What I did was wrong, Captain," it was one thing to admit she was wrong, but it was going to be so much harder to explain what she'd done. But she had to tell him. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do? Admit what you'd done wrong, then ask for forgiveness. _But it was just so hard to say it out loud._

"What did you do, Maria?" Georg couldn't imagine her ever doing anything wrong. It was such a ridiculous thought, but she seemed so troubled. "Please, you can tell me…" he encouraged in a soothing voice.

"I was behaving like a silly girl," she forced herself to look up at him, thankful she could barely make out his face in the dark. She didn't want to see his eyes when she told him. "I was too busy pretending, I didn't stop to think of the harm I was doing. I should never have…" she stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky. _Did she imagine that?_ There was another, just a hint, barely there. But then another. She looked back at the Captain. "I think it's starting to rain…"

"What?" Georg hadn't felt anything, he'd been hanging on her every word, desperate to understand what she thought she'd done that was so horribly wrong. "Rain…?" Looking up at the black sky above them, several raindrops hit his face, stinging his cold skin.

"I don't believe it…" he muttered to himself.

"If we hurry, we might not get too wet," Maria suggested, realising that she was probably being far too hopeful.

Looking back down at Maria, Georg let go of one of her hands. "Come on, let's make a run for home…" he said, turning in the direction of the villa, still holding onto her other hand. His feet started moving along the path towards the villa. He smiled, Maria was beside him, keeping pace, as they hurried along the path, towards the next sweeping bend.

"I can't… believe… it's raining…" Maria's words were broken by her deep breaths.

"Can't you…" Georg huffed beside her. "I can…"

Maria glanced at the Captain and started giggling, even though she was hopelessly out of breath. Although it was impossible to tell in the dark, she could picture the rain rolling across the lake, carried by the strong wind. There were more drops now, and they were getting bigger, heavier.

The sound of Maria laughing beside him, made Georg smile. He'd gladly get rained on just to hear that laugh, especially after this night had become such a disaster. He glanced across to her, not that he could see her in the dark. She was still giggling. Her mood seemed to have lightened. Recalling her words, that he hadn't frightened her, he could feel his spirits lifting as well. Despite breathing heavily in the cold air, his smile quickly become a laugh.

Maria was relieved to hear the Captain's laugh. He had every right to be angry. It was only because of her that he was out here in the middle of the night. But as miserable as it was, there _was_ something about running through the rain. Something childlike and carefree. It made it easy to forget everything else.

They quickened their pace along the path in the dark as best they could. Thankfully the rain was still just big drops, it was still just threatening and hadn't yet set in. Maybe they'd be lucky, and this was all it would be. A few threatening drops. Georg still had hold of her hand. It would make sense to let go. Holding hands meant they kept bumping against each other as they rushed and stumbled along. But he couldn't let go.

They were both laughing now, even though, in the cold air, it made it harder to breathe. It was impossible to make out anything other than black shapes against the darkness, but they kept sneaking glances in each other's direction when they could.

Suddenly, Georg came to a stop as he felt a pull on his arm. He turned back. Maria had tripped, probably on one of the tree roots that crisscrossed the path. She had pulled up suddenly, and was mumbling something under her breath.

"Fraulein..." he turned back to her, his breathing coming hard and fast. "Are you alright?" He took a step closer to her, his free hand finding her arm.

"Fine..." was all Maria could manage through her laughter and deep breaths, as drops of rain hit her face. "We should keep going... not far now..."

They'd already rounded the final bend and it wouldn't be long before the oak trees thinned out, and the villa would be looming up ahead of them.

"Are you sure you're not hurt," Georg asked, his hand dropping from her arm.

"Certain," Maria managed between gulps of air, the raindrops stinging her cold skin. She could barely make out the Captain's face, but she smiled mischievously as a thought came to mind. "Race you to the villa..." Maria shot back to the Captain as she quickly took off.

"What?" Taken by surprise, her hand had slipped through his, before Georg even realised. Cursing, he took off after her. _He'd show her!_ She couldn't slip away from him that easily. He laughed as he made up some ground, the wind blowing against the side of his face now, the cold air burning his lungs. He could hear her trail of laughter just ahead of him.

He couldn't help wondering what she'd done that was so wrong. At least, for the moment, she seemed to have forgotten what was troubling her. There would be plenty of time to talk when they got back to the villa. He'd ignore that thought until they were somewhere warm. Just like he'd ignore the fact that he still hadn't spoken to Elsa. Ignore that he still had no idea why Maria wanted to leave.

Right now, hearing her laughter, being out here alone with her, he was happy to pretend that she didn't want to leave. Right now, at this moment, it felt like they were the only two people on Earth. There was something so intimate and arousing, chasing after Maria in the dark, with the rain starting to come harder and faster. He knew he should push those thoughts aside. After all, isn't that what led to all this? But it was impossible to deny the exhilaration of running after her, closing in on her, knowing what he wanted to do when he caught her. It was so raw and powerful. _Oh God, help him._ He needed to control these unruly thoughts…

With the villa in sight now, Maria stopped and turned around. She held up her hands, hoping that the Captain would see her in the dark. In a few moments, he came to a stop several feet away from her. "Ssshhh, Captain..." she whispered through gulps of air, "We'll wake everyone..."

Even in the pitch dark, Georg could tell she was smiling at him. He could hear it in her voice. He held up his hands as well, taking half a step towards her. He'd show her she couldn't slip away from him that easily. But before he could take another step towards her, she turned on her heel and was running along the path towards the lower terrace. He took off after her, his chest tight from running, his mind spinning at the thought of finally catching her.

Maria was taking the terrace steps as fast as she could. The raindrops were coming much faster now, the rain finally arriving from across the lake. No longer threatening to set in. It was here. She was under the cover of the upper balcony now. She could no longer feel the rain against her. Reaching the villa's back doors, she turned, pressing her back against them. She was taking in mouthfuls of air, trying to fill her lungs, trying to catch her breath. Her chest was rising and falling fast as she leaned further into the door. She smiled as she watched the Captain taking the terrace steps.

Georg was halfway up the steps when Maria reached the back doors. She'd turned, she was looking at him. Waiting for him. He stopped. He wasn't under cover yet, and the rain was coming harder, setting in now after rolling down the mountains and across the lake. He could feel water trailing from his hair, down the back of his neck, down his face. But he didn't care. _God, he loved this woman._ He loved what she did to him. She made him feel years younger. The weight of his life seemed to lift on her smile, her laugh. He wondered when he'd last felt so alive, so invigorated. _So, roused._ He took the last of the terrace steps slowly, deliberately, savouring the time it took to close the distance between them.

He was underneath the upper balcony now. Neither of them had said a word. She was still backed up against the door. Even in the darkness, from the sound of her breathing, he knew she was struggling to catch her breath. He shuddered at the thought of her chest, rising and falling. Even with his jacket covering her, hiding her from him, the mere thought was teasing and tormenting him. Like it had so many times before. It was an image that had become etched in his dreams.

He tried to push those thoughts aside. Tried to ignore that he wanted to kiss her again. Kiss her until she was even more breathless and giddy. Kiss her until she had no choice but to cling to him. But there wasn't time for that. Not now. He was only a few feet from her. His own breathing was ragged, laboured, but he didn't notice. He was so close, he could hear her biting back her laughter as she took in mouthfuls of air. He stopped inches from her.

"Maria..." he whispered, so out of breath, he wasn't sure if she heard him. He reached up, cupping her cheek. It was rising and falling in time with her heavy breathing. _In time to her chest._ His heart leapt as she pressed against his palm. She didn't flinch at his touch, didn't pull away. He wanted to kiss her, needed to kiss her. But he reminded himself, now wasn't the time. First, they had to talk. If he hadn't frightened her, then he needed to know what she'd been running from.

"I promise… you… that's the last time…" he took a deep breath, filling his lungs, "the last time… you slip away from me tonight…"

Her smile dropped away. The Captain was so close, she could feel his hot breath on her cold skin. He was so close, even in the dark, she could see his stubborn fringe hanging over his forehead, getting in his eye. But he didn't seem to care. He'd given up trying to force it back in place. She closed her eyes and leant into his hand as it gently cupped her cheek. It was warm, comforting. The inconvenient thought that she was supposed to be upstairs, packing, drifted to the front of her mind, for just a moment. She quickly pushed it away. First, she needed to explain herself to the Captain. Then there would be plenty of time to pack. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to tell him too much. Then she could escape to her room and be alone with her shame and humiliation. _Away from him and all his distractions._

She held her breath as he ran his thumb along her jawline, before he lifted his palm from her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, she realised she was missing his touch already. She followed his eyes as they dropped down, she held her breath as he took hold of the lapel of his jacket. His hand was so close to her heart, it was beating so hard, she was sure it was going to burst from her chest.

"Excuse me," Georg lifted the lapel of his jacket towards him and reached into the inside pocket with his other hand. "I need to get you inside, out of this…" _Away from here, from me, before I forget myself again._ His fingers wrapped around the key in the jacket pocket. But as he withdrew his hand, he brushed against her. She gasped. He froze. _Oh God, he'd touched her!_ His eyes shot up to hers. "Forgive me… please," he whispered, thankful that she couldn't see his face burning red.

With the key in his hand, he held onto lapel of his jacket for a moment longer than he should. He fought the urge to pull it to him, to pull her against him, to kiss her. He looked up at her, she was staring at his hand. He fumbled behind her, finding the door handle.

"Come on," Georg whispered roughly as he turned the handle and pushed the door open. He placed a hand on Maria's back and ushered her inside, stopping for a moment to close the door behind them.

They walked silently across the dark foyer to the study, stopping at the door while Georg unlocked it. He stood aside for Maria to go ahead of him, then closed the door behind them.

Maria stood in the dark study waiting for the Captain. She really hadn't planned to be here, alone with him tonight. Not after everything. She reminded herself she should be upstairs packing and planning her return to the Abbey. After all, it would take some explaining to the Reverend Mother. The more time she spent at the villa, the more she'd been questioning whether she was suited to a cloistered life.

But then, she always had, even before this summer. In the past, she'd always been able to push the doubts aside. It should be easy to do that again without the distractions of the children, the wide open spaces, the freedom of the villa. And the Captain, she thought as he walked past her in the dark in the direction of his large wooden desk.

She smiled as she heard him curse under his breath. After some fumbling sounds from the desk, the lamp came on, flooding most of the room in a warm, gentle light. She was going to miss this room. At first, it had been a little intimidating, with all its dark timber, rich leather and its imposing Captain. But over the weeks, as the truce between her and the Captain quickly became an odd kind of friendship, it had become one of her favourite rooms in the villa. That mantle had been held by the ballroom for a few hours tonight. As she watched the Captain from behind, thoughts of dancing in the ballroom's shimmering beauty, of holding onto his broad shoulders came flooding back…

"Ah! That's better," Georg turned to Maria. He smiled as she gave a little start. She'd been off daydreaming. As always, he found himself wondering what she'd been dreaming about this time.

He stood up straighter, taking her in for the first time since their _encounter_ in the ballroom. Without even trying, this woman was taking his breath away. _She was gorgeous._ Even standing here looking lost in the jacket of his dinner suit, which was far too big for her and hung loosely around her. With her hair standing out on end, her cheeks still flushed from the cold, and her big blue eyes looking red and scratchy from her tears, she was breathtaking.

Tugging at the knot, he loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. While undoing the top buttons of his shirt with skilled fingers, he threw the tie on the desk. He then unthreaded his cufflinks and dropped them on the desk beside his tie.

"Come and sit on the sofa," Georg moved across the room to Maria and placed his hand on her back, guiding her gently across the room to the large leather sofa in front of the fireplace. "Please, take a seat," he rolled up his shirt sleeves, while looking on as she sat down on the sofa.

Maria dropped onto the sofa, immediately sinking into the soft leather. She pulled the lapels of the Captain's jacket around her. It was warmer in the Captain's study than outside. Much warmer. But she was still cold. And damp.

She ran her hands through her wet hair, realising she must look a fright. She frowned at the Captain as he gave her an awkward grin, then turned and crouched down beside the fireplace. Her fingers stopped raking through her hair, as she looked on wondering what the Captain was doing. He was searching through the wood box beside the fireplace. He was now kneeling in front of the hearth, arranging kindling on the blackened remains of the fire from earlier.

She smiled, recalling how happy the children had been gathering around the Captain earlier in the evening as he told them one of his tales. Was that when she started imagining she was a part of the family? She wished it was. But she'd been daydreaming about it well before then.

"Oh, Captain, don't trouble yourself with lighting a fire," Maria called out to his back, as she watched his damp white shirt pull across his broad shoulders. "I really need to go..."

"And pack?" Georg finished Maria's sentence for her. "Yes, you told me," he said absentmindedly, not waiting for her response, his concentration focused on getting the fire started. "But first we need to talk," he struck the match and held it against the small, thin pieces of wood, watching intently as he waited for them to take light. "We need to talk, and I won't have you sitting here catching a cold," he continued talking into the firebox, moving the kindling around, encouraging each piece into the flames.

"But, Captain…" Maria began, watching as his bare forearm reached across to take hold of a larger piece of wood in the wood box. That mysterious scar on his arm, the one near his elbow, appeared dangerously in her thoughts. She remembered how it felt, as she'd gently traced its puckered skin with her fingertips. She was still wondering how it came to be, what had caused it. "I don't want to take up..."

"You're not, Fraulein," Georg placed the log on the kindling, which was now well alight.

Maria pulled his jacket around her. She wished he would listen to her, but he seemed to be more interested in the fire. As she opened her mouth to protest, he leaned across, carefully choosing another piece of wood. She stopped, her indignant words never reaching her lips. His white shirt was pulled tight against his back and shoulders. She tried to look away, but his damp shirt was clinging to him, straining against the muscles of his arm. She frowned as her eyes caught the outline of a dark shape on his upper arm. She let out a gasp as she realised the Captain had a tattoo.

"Everything alright?" Georg spun around, his hand wrapped around a log of wood.

"You have a tattoo," her eyes were fixed on his bicep, the words tumbling out before she could stop them.

Georg gave her a lopsided grin and turned back to the fire. "Unfortunately, Fraulein," he placed the log on the flames, watching it take hold before turning back to her, "that's something foolish young cadets do when they're drunk."

"Oh…" Maria murmured in response, her eyes narrowing as she tried to make out the dark, mysterious shape on his arm. She tried, but she couldn't imagine the Captain ever doing anything foolish.

Georg smiled to himself and concentrated on the fire. He picked up the iron poker and moved the burning logs around the base of the fire box. They gave off a satisfying crackle as the dry bark started catching fire. He turned back to the wood box and placed two more logs on the fire. Sitting back on his heels, he watched the flames lick at the logs.

"Come closer to the fire, Fraulein," he called out over his shoulder to her.

"What?" She wondered if she'd heard properly, or if the Captain had gone completely mad. "On the rug?"

"It's much warmer down here," Georg sat back on the rug and pulled his boots off and dropped them to the side. "And you need to dry off…" he turned his body towards the sofa. "Please, Maria…" he whispered, his eyes pleading with hers.

Maria smiled at the Captain. _How could she refuse him?_ She pushed herself off the sofa and took a few steps towards the fire and dropped onto the rug beside him. She straightened her skirt around her and reached down to take off her shoes. She stretched her legs towards the fire, closing her eyes as she stretched her toes, feeling its warmth immediately. He was right, it was much warmer here on the rug.

Georg's eyes followed Maria as she moved from the sofa to the rug beside him. He waited while she got comfortable and smiled as she took off her shoes. His eyes followed the length of her legs, past the hem of her skirt, along her tight calves and down to her stockinged toes. He swallowed hard and quickly looked into the fire. _God, he had to stop getting distracted._

"Maria..."

"Captain..."

They turned to each other and both laughed nervously.

"Please..." Georg said softly. "You go first... if you want to."

Maria smiled and turned back to the fire, watching the flames lick at the logs. "I want to apologise," she turned back to the Captain, who was still looking at her. "And, please, before you say anything, I need to."

"I still don't understand," Georg whispered, watching the light from the flames dancing on her face.

"Oh, it's quite simple, Captain," Maria's tone became self-mocking as she began her explanation. "As usual, I get caught up in things and end up getting carried away."

"I think we were both guilty of that," Georg gave her an awkward grin, as he reached up and tugged at his ear. "If you remember, I was in the ballroom too."

Maria blushed as memories of their kisses came flooding back. _How could she not remember._ "That's not what I'm talking about."

"I don't understand," Georg's eyes narrowed as he watched her cheeks fill with colour.

"It began before then," Maria paused, turning to look at the fire. She couldn't really pinpoint when it began. Was it Brigitta's birthday? Last week? When he first returned from Vienna? "I was doing it all day…" she finally added in a quiet voice.

"All day...?"

"Well, apart from our argument in the morning, it had been such a perfect day with you and the children," Maria turned back to him. "You see, sometimes, it's easy to forget."

"Forget what?" Georg asked.

"That I'm just the governess," Maria answered in a quiet voice.

"But, Maria, you're not _just_ the governess," Georg still didn't understand what she'd done wrong, but his heart was starting to beat a little faster. It seemed it wasn't just him who wished she was more.

"I should remember my place," Maria continued in a quiet voice.

"Your place...?" wasn't her place here with them. _With him_.

"I realised this morning what the ballroom means to you," Maria said. "It's obvious what it meant to you and your wife..." she turned to the fire, her cheeks starting to burn at the mention of the Captain's wife.

"You're right, that room holds a lot of precious memories," Georg frowned at Maria, still not sure why she was apologising for that. None of that was hardly her fault.

"And that's why it was so wrong of me," Maria turned back to him suddenly.

"Wrong of you?

"I should never have been dancing there in the first place. You were all caught up in your memories, and I was pretending that I was..." oh, how could she tell him. "While you were recalling your precious memories, I was carrying on like some stupid girl. I was too caught up pretending..." her voice drifted off, the shame too great.

"Pretending?"

"It seems so silly now. I was pretending to be the wife of a wealthy man with a fancy house," her cheeks were burning bright red now.

"A wealthy man?" Georg's question was abrupt, barely able to conceal his anger. _He knew it!_ He knew she'd been daydreaming about some man when he'd first found her in the ballroom. Surely, not the stable hand. Surely, not another man she'd met somewhere else. "Which man?" he demanded angrily.

Maria could feel her cheeks burning hotter. "You…" she whispered, barely able to get the word out between her shame and humiliation as she forced herself to look at him.

"Me?" Georg's mind suddenly stopped.

"I was imagining I was your wife," Maria was sure she was going to die of shame.

"My wife...?" Georg whispered.

"Please forgive me," Maria begged him. "It was bad enough during the day, while we were in town, pretending we were a family," she wanted to look away, but made herself face him. "But then, to trick you so cruelly," her voice was barely a whisper. "To take advantage of you, in the ballroom, with all your memories..." her words were now tumbling out all at once. "Of course, you'd dreamed of dancing with your wife. I took advantage of that. I'm so sorry…" Maria's voice was starting to waver.

She held her breath, waiting for the Captain to say something. To tell her that she was right, that returning to the Abbey was the only solution. But he didn't. She stared at him as a smile started tugging at the corners of this mouth.

"Please don't laugh at me, Captain..." Maria begged him.

"I'm not laughing at you, Maria," Georg resisted pulling her into his arms. "When we danced, when we kissed, I was only ever thinking of you."

"Me...?"

"You," he confirmed. "I was like you. All day, I kept thinking we made such a perfect family."

"You did...?" Maria whispered. "But your dreams... you said you'd been dreaming…"

"Dreams of you, Maria," Georg reached across and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "I dreamed of you..."

"Oh..."

"I'm not going to apologise for kissing you," Georg's hand covered Maria's where it rested on the rug between them. "I wanted to kiss you then," he smiled at her, "I want to now…" he added softly.

"Oh…" Maria's head was spinning, she couldn't find any words.

"But I will apologise for not doing the right thing," Georg squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, I've made a complete mess of things."

"That's why I need to leave," Maria said quietly. "I won't be able to face the Baroness. I can't…"

"There's not going to be a Baroness, Maria," Georg said firmly, cutting off any more talk about her leaving.

"I don't understand," Maria frowned at him.

"I was going to speak to Elsa on Sunday, but, well…" Georg shrugged, "she suddenly returned to Vienna with her friends."

"Speak to her?" Maria asked.

"To end things," he said simply.

"End things?"

"We're good friends," he said simply. "I thought that's all I could expect after, well, after Agathe…" Georg said softly, as he reached up and cupped Maria's cheek. "That was before you arrived in our lives," he gave her a silly smile. "I want you to stay."

"Stay?" Maria questioned him. "I don't think I can stay on as the governess, not now, not…"

"Not as the governess," Georg ran his thumb tenderly along her jawline.

"Not as the governess?"

"I'm not the kind of man who strings women along or carries on behind their back. I don't want you thinking I'm that kind of man," Georg's hand had left Maria's cheek and was tugging at his ear. "I had planned to speak to Elsa first, but well... I need to finish things with her."

"But if I'm not going to be the governess," Maria frowned, "how can I possibly stay?"

"I want you to stay," he whispered, "as my wife, as the children's mother…

"Your wife…" Maria's eyes widened.

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere) _

Georg was cold. It was hard. Hard and cold. But there was something soft and warm. Taking a deep breath, his head filled with that familiar sweet scent. He forced his eyes open, blinking away the sleep and confusion. He looked down slowly and smiled. Maria was wrapped up in his arms. She was asleep, her cheek resting on his chest.

His eyes travelled down their bodies to the fireplace. It was black.

He looked back at Maria. Sleeping in his arms, she looked more beautiful than ever. He tried to remember how they ended up here. They'd been talking and laughing, watching the fire burn down, neither wanting to say goodnight. His eyes found her lips. Memories of the ballroom came flooding back. He hadn't kissed her since then. He wouldn't kiss her agan. Not until he spoke to Elsa. As impossible as that would be, it's what they'd agreed.

He lifted his hand from around her waist, from under his jacket, and reached up to brush her hair off her face.

"Maria…" he whispered. She mumbled something and burrowed against him. His heart soared, knowing there would be a time when he could watch her sleep in his arms for hours on end. But not tonight. He smiled, running his thumb gently down her cheek. "Maria, it's time to wake up…" he murmured.

"Wake up?" she whispered in a groggy voice, tightening her hold on his shirt.

"Yes, I need to get you to bed," he cringed at his words, thankful that Maria was too sleepy to realise what he'd said. As he watched her eyes flutter open, something stirred. It had been so long since he'd watched the woman he loved wake up in his arms.

"Tell me tonight hasn't been a dream," Maria whispered against his chest.

"It's a dream come true," Georg smiled as her eyes looked up and found his. "It will be. But remember what I told you?"

He watched as she nodded slowly.

"Until I speak to Elsa, as hard as it's going to be, I'm the Captain and you're the governess," Georg's smile fell away. "I'm sorry, it's only for a day, two at the most. I'll call Vienna first thing…"

"Ssshh…" Maria reached up and placed her fingertips gently against his lips. "Don't apologise. We agreed, it's the right thing to do."

"You're incredible…" Georg whispered, before he wrapped his arm around Maria's waist and rolled over.

Maria let out a squeal as she found herself lying on her back on the rug with the Captain hovering inches from her, balancing his weight on his elbows. As her eyes found his, she held her breath. They were so dark, his look so intense. She reached up and brushed his fringe.

"I know what we agreed," Georg was serious, not until tomorrow would he have to worry yet again that his eyes were betraying his feelings. "But, I just need one kiss goodnight…" Just one last kiss, he promised himself.

He bent down, his lips gently brushing hers…

 **Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews.**

 **Apologies for taking so long to update. I fell down a rabbit hole at work that quickly became a vortex of black holes. Unfortunately, I'm still trying to fight my way out!**

 **My inspiration is still "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac.**

 **I don't own TSOM, just having a little lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

Closing her eyes, Maria bent forward and splashed her face with cool water. Blindly searching for the hand towel, her fingers finally found it hanging on the rail beside the basin. Patting her face dry, she slowly opened her eyes. Before studying her reflection in the mirror again, she turned away, hanging the small towel back in place. Stopping to straighten it, she slowly turned to face herself.

Surely, she looked the same as every other morning. Perhaps a little more tired around the eyes today. She traced the shadow of dark circles, a reminder how hard it had been falling asleep last night. Even when her head finally found the pillow and she'd pulled up the covers, her mind hadn't stopped racing.

 _The Captain loved her._ He wanted to marry her. He didn't want her to leave. Not at the end of summer. Not ever.

She smiled back at herself. She'd dreamed of the Captain sweeping her off her feet like one of the dashing heroes in the girl's storybooks. But that's all it had been. Just dreams, and silly little stories she'd made up in her own head. She'd never dared to imagine he could actually feel the same way. It was almost absurd.

But at the same time, it made perfect sense. All those little looks. The accidental touches. The way time just stood still when they were alone, only to run away without either of them noticing. Looking back, she now knew what it all meant. _They'd both been falling in love._

She smiled back at herself, a giggle escaping. She did look the same. But everything was so different. Reaching up, she traced her lips gently with her fingertips. Everything was so very different. _She'd kissed a man._ Not a boy. Not those fumbling, awkward stolen kisses with the boys from her childhood. But a man. And not just any man. _The Captain_.

She blushed at herself, recalling their kisses in the ballroom. She'd never imagined a kiss could be so exhilarating, sending her giddy, turning her inside out and revealing a woman she never knew existed. And then, that kiss goodnight. It had been just as wonderful. For all the passion and urgency from their earlier kisses, the Captain had kissed her so gently, so tenderly.

Running her fingers through her unruly hair, she wondered how she was going to get through breakfast, let alone the day. Knowing what they'd done, knowing that he wanted her to be his wife, the children's mother, yet pretending none of that happened. And all the while, the Captain would be sitting at the other end of the table. One thing was certain, she told herself, she'd have to stop smiling like a silly schoolgirl and find a way to stop her heart from feeling like it was going to burst.

Staring at her reflection, she dropped her smile and practiced her best detached, relaxed look. She'd have to put on a facade and pretend the most wonderful thing in the world had never happened. She really had no clue about these things, but is this what couples in love had to do anyway? Even when the rest of the world knew they were courting. She'd watched the young couples in the gardens and along the river when she was in town with the children. They'd sit a little closer, talk a little softer, look at each other a little too long.

Her hands suddenly stopped smoothing her hair. It suddenly struck her. The Captain and Baroness never really looked like those young couples in love? Is that because they'd never been in love? Not _really_ in love. That's what the Captain had told her last night. She'd watched them when they'd first arrived at the villa together. The Baroness fluttered her eyes at the Captain and seemed to find everything more amusing when he was nearby. And the Captain had always been polite and caring, but there was no real affection. He seemed uncomfortable whenever the Baroness touched him in front of her and the children. She just thought it had been their age, or perhaps that was how people in their world behaved.

A wave of guilt hit her as she thought of the Baroness. She hoped Herr Detweiler and the Baroness were returning today. They'd done the wrong thing last night; they both knew that. Until the Captain spoke to the Baroness, the guilt would be eating away at her excitement all day.

She watched a frown form in the mirror as a distant knock and the muffled voices of Marta and Gretl called out to her from the hallway. Dragging her eyes from her reflection, she turned in the direction of her bedroom door. _The time!_ Caught up in her daydreams, she'd lost track of the time. Calling out to the girls, she straightened her dress. This morning, she seemed to have spent more time than ever deciding what to wear and worrying about how she looked. Realising she could only make do with what she had, she gave herself a little shrug.

Taking a deep breath and one last look in the mirror, she turned to the doorway and smiled at the two small girls racing across the bedroom towards her little bathroom. It was going to be next to impossible, but she needed to stop her silly daydreaming. Straightening her dress one last time, she composed herself and got ready to face the day.

And the Captain…

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Georg placed the receiver back in the cradle and leaned back into his chair. Without realising, his fingers were drumming the desk impatiently. He should have known Elsa wouldn't have risen this early. He checked his watch. It would probably be another hour or two before she woke. Two or three before she returned his call. At least he'd left a message, which was more than he'd managed to do yesterday. He tried to ignore the tinge of guilt that clawed at him.

By the time Elsa was finally ready to face the day, he would probably be on his way to Salzburg. He needed to get the plans back to Agathe's father. He sighed. These times were not only troubling, but also frustrating. He'd never imagined it coming to this. Who would have thought he'd be passing John's drawings back to him through his Jewish solicitor, one of the few Austrians he could still trust.

He wondered how long it would be before Ari would leave like so many others. He sighed as he pushed himself deeper into the soft leather. He couldn't trust anyone else with the paperwork, so would just have to deliver it himself. He shook his head. Here he was funnelling information backwards and forwards like a common criminal peddling contraband.

God knows, the drawings were already days later than he'd promised. When he'd agreed to look at them, he was still in Vienna. He'd never expected to be spending so much time with the children these past weeks. Agathe's parents would be happy to hear that. And he'd never imagined becoming so distracted by their governess. He smiled, closing his eyes, allowing himself to relax for a moment.

As much as he wanted to stay at the villa and spend time with Maria and the children, he had to make the delivery himself. His mood softened as his thoughts turned to Maria. Those blue eyes, those soft lips, the way she clung to him... Little wonder he hadn't slept at all last night.

Running a hand through his hair, he decided to speak to Max. If he couldn't speak to Elsa, he'd be damned if he'd just sit around waiting and wondering. He knew exactly where to find him. He'd be running up his account at the Hotel Sacher. Reaching for the receiver, he dialled the exchange and spoke to the operator. Waiting impatiently, he listened to the lines clicking over as he was connected through to Vienna. After a few moments, he was greeted by the crisp voice of the concierge.

"Herr Detweiler's room," Georg tried to hide the irritation in his voice. He tightened his jaw as the ringing echoed in his ear. Finally, the ringing cut off abruptly, followed by the sound of the someone fumbling with the receiver.

"Yes…?" came a distant, groggy voice on the other end of the line.

"Max, is that you?" Georg snapped, trying not to picture his friend.

"Ge-org...?"

"For God's sake, man, you sound awful," Georg continued, not bothering with pleasantries. "Aren't you supposed to be catching the train back to Salzburg today?"

"The train...?" Max tried to clear his head as he reached towards the bedside table for the glass half-filled water. He'd had far too many drinks and smoked too many cigars last night. His head was pounding, and his throat was so dry, he could barely swallow. The last thing he needed was a wakeup call from Georg. Especially when he was in one of his moods. "Ah, the train..." he repeated, the words coming a little easier after a few mouthfuls of water.

"Max, stop rambling like a fool," Georg snapped again. "That's the reason you're in Vienna. Or have you forgotten?"

"No, Georg," Max had emptied the glass and was placing it back on the table beside the telephone. How many times had he promised himself he wouldn't smoke another one of those damn things? "I haven't forgotten."

"Well, which train are you booked on?" Georg demanded, his patience had all but disappeared.

"Actually…" Max paused, choosing his words carefully. "I don't think Elsa was planning on returning today..."

"Not returning today?" Georg cut him off. "There'd better be a good reason."

"Georg, you know what Elsa's like," Max looked down in bewilderment. He was still wearing his trousers and a crumpled white shirt with only a few buttons still done up. "She's missed everyone terribly, and well, it was hardly her fault the girls held a party for her last night. Actually, I think they may have outdone themselves this..."

"Max," Georg's voice was low and cold. He'd heard enough. The last thing he wanted was to waste time chatting about another one of their damn parties. "Make sure you're on tomorrow's train."

"I'll try my best, Georg," Max closed his eyes, the bright sunlight coming through the gap in the drapes was starting to hurt. "But you know how Elsa can be," he was trying his best to soothe his friend, even though he realised his efforts would be wasted. The last thing they needed was Georg in a dark mood when they finally returned. "But I must tell you that she's planning..."

"Max, I don't care what Elsa's planning," Georg had heard enough. "Just get her back here."

"Bored without us, Georg?" Max smiled, trying to lighten things back at Aigen a little.

"Max, I'm not in the mood," Georg shot back.

"I was sure you'd have found something to keep you entertained," Max couldn't resist needling his friend a little more.

"Just bring Elsa back to Salzburg," Georg snapped. He understood exactly the meaning behind his friend's words. It was what Max had accused him of yesterday morning. He felt guilty enough about last night without his friend's not so subtle barbs.

"Tomorrow, Georg, I'll make sure we're there tomorrow," Max promised.

"I'll expect you," Georg's tone made it clear there wouldn't be any more delays.

"I'll telephone later with the time," Max said.

"Thank you," Georg's tone softened a little. "And Max, get some rest, will you," he smiled to himself. "You sound terrible."

Placing the receiver back on the cradle, he leaned back and cursed to himself. Surely, his instructions to Max had been clear. Go to Vienna, escort Elsa back to Salzburg. There had been no mention of parties or staying out all hours of the night drinking. He knew how much Elsa missed Vienna, and Vienna probably missed her, but it was hardly his fault she'd taken off in the first place.

Perhaps in the past, it may have been different. But now, he had no desire to chase after her and join her in Vienna. As inconvenient as the truth was, he never really was chasing after her. He'd been running away. She'd simply been something for him to run to. But all that had changed. He'd stopped running. He didn't need to escape, didn't want to, and he no longer needed an excuse. _Poor Elsa!_ It had only been a few weeks ago that he'd told her she was more than a mere distraction. In reality, that's all she'd been. A pleasant distraction, an excuse for him to avoid so many things. His children, the past, the future. _Himself._

And he could hardly be angry with Max. How was he supposed to understand the urgency? He could have said something to him yesterday. But he didn't. Out of respect for Elsa, he'd made a point of not explaining himself or his feelings for Maria. He'd wanted to talk to Elsa first, before anyone else. Even Maria. Although, after last night, that had all changed. He cringed at his lack of control.

But there was another reason he hadn't said anything to Max. His friend found it impossible to keep anything to himself. Discretion wasn't his strong suit. Far from it. It would take one look guilty look, and Elsa would realise Max was keeping something from her. She'd have him singing like a canary in no time. Elsa deserved to be told by him. In person. He sighed. It was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

Leaning back, he reminded himself it would be well worth the wait. Thirty-six hours would be nothing compared to the days and years ahead with Maria and the children. He closed his eyes as his head rested on the high back of the chair. Today, tonight, tomorrow. His hands tightened their grip on the leather arms of the chair. _Thirty-six hours._ It was going to be sheer torture, especially with the memories of last night.

He smiled to himself. What fine memories they were…

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

"But, Fraulein Maria…" Kurt complained across the table, "Father's never late."

"Well, that makes it even more important for us to wait for him, doesn't it?" Maria gave the boy a sharp look. Secretly, she'd been relieved to find his chair empty when she'd arrived in the dining room with Marta and Gretl a few minutes late as usual. She was always late.

"But he wouldn't want us to starve, would he?" Kurt continued, his pleading eyes matching his voice.

"Kurt, we both know there's no danger of that happening," Maria smiled. Honestly, the boy had eaten so much at dinner last night, she wondered how he could even think of eating anything before lunch today, much less wake up starving. "Now, sit up straight, you too, Brigitta," she turned her attention to the other side of the table. "Your father won't be too much longer."

She busied herself with straightening her cutlery as the children's chatter started up again. Last night, the Captain said he would be speaking to the Baroness in the morning, so she assumed it was their telephone call that was keeping him. Kurt was right. Their father was never late for anything. She smiled to herself as the children's conversations blurred into the background. She wondered if she could be any more different to the Captain.

It really made no sense. Not even to her. The Baroness with all her grace and charm and sophistication, seemed a much better match for the Captain. Feeling a pang of guilt, she realised she probably always would, despite her excitement and happiness. Of course, she'd hoped and dreamed, but never had she imagined the Captain would share her feelings. Never had she imagined she would ever actually kiss the Captain. And certainly not behind the Baroness' back. For that, she would always carry some guilt.

But perhaps, like in the romance novels she'd borrowed from Liesl, sometimes these things just happen. Seemingly with no rhyme or reason, no warning, no sensible explanation. She looked along the length of the table at the Captain's empty chair. _Her and the Captain._ It made no sense at all. It defied all logical thinking. Despite being so different, from such different worlds, when they were together, alone, none of that seemed to matter. It all just seemed so perfect, so…

"Fraulein Maria…?"

Maria gave a little start, her daydreams interrupted by a voice from the other end of the table. "Yes, Liesl?" Maria smiled, blushing a little as she wondered how long Liesl had been trying to get her attention. Some time, judging by the curious looks around the table.

"Should I go and check on Father?"

"I'm sure he won't be too much longer, Liesl," Maria smiled reassuringly. Being late for almost everything, Maria had never really appreciated just how punctual the Captain was. His lateness this morning was so out of character, it was even worrying the children, despite how hungry they were. Hearing a door slam in the distance, she nodded around the table. "That will be him," she smiled a little nervously as his distinct footsteps grew louder.

Kurt let out a cheer, which quickly earned him another sharp look from his governess.

As the Captain's footsteps drew closer, Maria straightened the napkin in her lap then moved her attention to the cutlery in front of Gretl, that had managed to become all skewed. As desperate as she was to see the Captain, she wasn't ready. After last night, she wondered if she'd ever be ready. Being in the same room as the Captain had always left her a little short of breath, but she couldn't help thinking it would be even more difficult being around him now. Especially when all she could think of was his kisses. Those hungry, urgent kisses. That tender kiss goodnight. His strong arms around her, his body pressing against hers, that heady, musky scent. His hot breath against her cool…

"Morning, Father!" the chorus of the children dragged Maria away from her thoughts. She swallowed hard, her mouth dry, as she looked up towards the door. The Captain had the newspaper folded under one arm as he strode into the dining room. Taking up his seat at the head of the table, he placed the newspaper on the table beside him.

"Good morning, children," Georg looked around the table and smiled at the children. He loved that these days he was met by their smiles and eyes, dancing with excitement. Such a far cry from the shy looks and timid words they used to bury in their plates.

"Good morning, Fraulein," he looked down the opposite end of the table, trying desperately to appear relaxed and nonchalant, hoping against hope that his voice sounded the same as every other morning. But it was impossible to be unaffected. Especially when he was met with an adorable flush on her cheeks. He gave her an awkward smile. She was feeling it to.

Thankfully, Franz arrived to fill his cup with his usual morning coffee, providing the distraction he needed. Not that the children seemed to notice. They were already trying to talk over each other as they filled the plates in front of them from the platters that had been placed in the middle of the table.

"Children…" With just one word, Maria brought a sudden end to the children's mayhem, as they all turned to her. She looked at the Captain, who gave her a nod.

Georg smiled at her, then quickly turned his attention to the safety of the newspaper beside him. Not only did that no-nonsense tone of hers have an instant effect on the children, it sent a tremor of excitement shooting down his spine. He looked around the table, suddenly, it was possible to believe they were sitting with the children, rather than a flock of hungry seagulls.

As had become the ritual at the beginning of every meal, they all bowed their heads as Maria said Grace.

With Amens murmured around the table, Georg picked up his newspaper and unfolded it as the din started up again. Turning the front page, he held it up in front of him. The perfect place to hide while he eased into being at the table with Maria sitting at the opposite end looking so utterly gorgeous. He'd already given her a silly smile. And God knows, he'd stared at her for far too long as he'd wondered about her intriguing flush. Daydreaming at his desk had already made him late for breakfast. He just needed a few more minutes behind his newspaper to get himself together.

His eyes were staring at the newsprint in front of him, but for a change, he wasn't taking in yesterday's political upheavals in the region. He'd already read the headlines while he'd been waiting on the telephone line for Elsa, and then Max. He knew it was dire, worsening by the day it seemed. The world he knew had all but slipped away.

This morning, rather than bury himself in the turmoil, he preferred to listen to Maria's soothing voice and the happy chatter of his children. Their innocence such a stark contrast to the madness raging around them.

He cleared his throat and moved the newspaper as Franz appeared with his usual breakfast of sausage and eggs. Realising he'd have to put the newspaper down, he reluctantly folded it up and placed it on the table beside him. He wasn't ready to face Maria. He looked around the table at the children. A much safer option. Despite devouring their bread and jam as if they hadn't eaten for days, yet somehow, they still found a way to chatter amongst themselves.

Feeling braver, his eyes followed the length of the table. Just a glance, he told himself, that's all he needed. His eyes found Maria, and his breath caught in his throat. _Oh, God!_ She was licking her thumb and swiping some jam off Gretl's cheek. Did she realise what she was doing to him?

Satisfied that she'd removed the stubborn spot from Gretl's cheek, she turned back and her eyes locked with his. She'd caught him. An unguarded look. He gave her an awkward half grin and cleared his throat again. Forcing his eyes away from hers, he concentrated on the plate of untouched food in front of him.

He'd tried to make sure he'd greeted her the same way as every other morning. But this morning was different. It should be different. After last night, he wanted to do so much more than greet her as merely the governess. He wanted to hold her in his arms, fill his head with that scent that had lingered long after she'd left him. The one that had kept him awake until the sun started to rise in the early hours of the morning. He wanted to feel her soft lips under his. Tightening his body, he reminded himself where he was. This was hardly the time or the place to start listing the ways he wanted to say good morning. Pushing his unruly thoughts away, he picked up the cutlery on either side of his plate. He needed a distraction. Something. Anything…

"Father..."

"Yes, Friedrich?" Georg turned to his eldest son, thankful for the interruption to his thoughts.

"When will Uncle Max and the Baroness be returning?" Friedrich's question seemed to come right in the middle of a pause in everyone else's conversations.

"Returning?" Thrown by the question, Georg could feel all the eyes around the table on him.

"Yes, Father," Brigitta chimed in. "You said yesterday the Baroness would be coming back with Uncle Max."

"I spoke to Uncle Max this morning," Georg started to explain, but avoided looking in Maria's direction. "They should be on tomorrow's train."

"Will our puppet show be ready, Fraulein Maria?" the concern in Marta's voice mirroring her worried look.

"It will be if we practice," Maria smiled reassuringly at Marta, turning the look of concern into a giggle. She looked at the opposite end of the table and found the Captain's questioning eyes. _Gosh, he looked handsome today._ "The children and I have been working on a puppet show for the Baroness when she returns," Maria blushed as she offered the Captain an explanation. "And Herr Detweiler," she added with a smile.

"I see," Georg said, forcing himself to appear unaffected by her blush and that delightful smile. "So, tell me more about your puppet show, children," his eyes hadn't left Maria's.

"Oh, Father, it's a surprise!" Louisa rolled her eyes as her voice rang out above her brothers and sisters.

"Surely, you can tell me," Georg's eyes moved around the table as he was met with howls of protest from the children, before his eyes landed back at Maria. "I _can_ keep a secret," he added.

"You'll just have to wait, I'm afraid, Captain," Maria smiled at him, then blushed a little as she realised the double meaning behind her words.

"Yes…" Georg's eyes narrowed a little, "unfortunately, I will." Last night, he realised this wouldn't be easy, but he hadn't imagined just how hard.

"Yes, you will…" Maria answered softly, losing herself in the Captain's eyes as she wondered how it was possible for him to look even more devastating this morning.

"Mmmm…" Georg narrowed his eyes a little, his thoughts having moved dangerously on from the puppet show some time ago.

"Right, children…" Maria cleared her throat and forced her eyes away from the Captain's as she realised the children were still silent. And she hadn't missed their looks moving from one end of the table to the other. "Enough dilly-dallying, eat up! You heard your father," she turned to cut Gretl's bread into smaller pieces. "We only have two days left to practice." She didn't dare look back at the Captain, even though she could feel his eyes still on her.

 _Only two days._

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

Maria looked up from her plate. The children's chatter had grown louder, dragging her from her thoughts. Their plates were empty, except for the crusts on Marta and Brigitta's plates. She stole a glance to the opposite end of the table. The Captain was concentrating on his newspaper again. He wasn't hiding behind it this time but was reading the front page with a frown knitting his brow. She was sure it would be more bad news. These days, the news was invariably bad.

"Children!" Maria interrupted the din around the table. She was looking at the children but noticed the Captain had also lifted his head from the day's news. "Time to go work on our puppet show," she announced, placing her linen napkin on the table and pushing her chair back.

She stood behind her chair, holding onto the back of it, while the children scrambled to their feet. Feeling brave, she looked down the table at the Captain. "I thought we'd work on the puppet show instead of our usual lessons this morning," she explained with a smile and the tiniest blush. One look at this man and she could barely think straight. Following the children out of the dining room, she wanted to stop and speak to the Captain, was desperate just to ask him how he was.

Instead, she forced herself to keep walking past him as he remained seated at the table. She could feel his eyes follow her, and was busy congratulating herself for making it to the doorway...

"Fraulein?"

Maria froze. "Yes, Captain," she turned slowly, reminding herself not to give too much away. Just one word sent her heart racing.

Georg pushed back his chair and stood up, turning towards the door to face Maria. "You look tired, Fraulein," he said softly as he took a few steps towards her.

Maria gave him a wide smile. "Hmm, I had trouble getting to sleep," she said in a quiet voice. _Why was she struggling to breathe?_

Georg gave her a half-grin. _So, he wasn't the only one._ "I have to go to town this morning," he told her. "Some papers for the solicitor," he answered her questioning look.

"I hope you don't mind the children putting on a puppet show for the Baroness and Herr Detweiler," Maria blushed a little at the mention of the Baroness. "They'd planned everything yesterday, before… well, before, you know…" she was blushing furiously.

"Let the children have their puppet show," Georg wanted to reach out and take hold of her hand. "I'll speak to Elsa tomorrow night, after the children are in bed," he was flexing his fingers.

Maria nodded. It would be far too hard explaining everything to the children. Far better, to let them have their fun.

"I'll be back for lunch," Georg continued, "and I'll take the children off your hands for a few hours." He arched a brow at her frown. "You need a break, some time for yourself."

"Oh, Captain, there's no need to…" Maria began.

"No arguments, Fraulein," Georg wasn't going to let her wear herself out. "I'm taking charge after lunch," he shot her another grin, "for just a few hours."

"Yes, Sir!" Maria gave him a sassy little salute, her heart leaping as she watched him biting back a laugh.

Georg smiled. _God, he loved her cheek._

Maria opened her mouth to say something, but the footsteps of Frau Schmidt walking into the foyer pulled her up. "Well, I'd better get back to the children, Captain," she gave him a warm smile before turning on her heel.

Georg stared after her, watching her walk away from him and disappear into the foyer. The fingers on both hands were moving now.

 _Thirty-six hours…._

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read, and for all the wonderful reviews.**

 **This chapter is more of a bridging chapter to take us to the next part of the story, but I hoped you liked it anyway!**

 **Please check out Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" if you haven't already – it continues to be the inspiration for this story.**

 **As you know, I don't own TSOM, just having a lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

She didn't hear the door open. Didn't hear the footsteps. In her dreamy, sleepy haze, the first she knew that someone was in her room was when the mattress moved underneath her. Once. Then again.

It must be the children. But the young girls couldn't stay this quiet for this long. The older children would have knocked. She held her breath…

Confused, trying to force herself awake, a hand gently brushed her cheek. She heard a gasp.

"Sshhh..." the words were hot against her face. "I missed you..."

She smiled. _The Captain._ He shouldn't be here. Not alone, with her.

"No, no… don't open your eyes," his voice was low, dangerous. His breath against her neck sent a shiver down her spine. He must be lying beside her.

"I just had to steal a minute…" he whispered, "or two…"

"Oh, Captain…" she sighed, turning her head on the pillow towards his voice. Despite his words, instinctively, her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the pillow beside her. There was no one there. She sat up and blinked around the room. She was alone. There was no Captain.

Only her and the warm afternoon sun streaming through the windows. It was stuffy in her room without the windows open to let in the fresh air. But that wasn't why she felt so flushed, or why her pulse was racing. Falling back on her pillow, she closed her eyes. Crossing herself, she started reciting her first Hail Mary…

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Her footsteps echoed around the foyer as she stepped off the bottom step and started towards the doors to the terrace. But she didn't hear them. She felt like she was floating. It had been like that all day. Although now, after her nap, she was feeling a little light-headed. She blushed furiously. Her daydream of the Captain had seemed so real, she was sure he'd been in her room, lying on her bed, whispering…

"Good afternoon, Fraulein Maria," Frau Schmidt smiled as she noticed Maria jump. She hadn't meant to startle the poor girl, but she always seemed to be daydreaming about something.

Maria's hand flew up to her chest as the housekeeper suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Good afternoon, Frau Schmidt." Thankfully, she didn't stop, bustling off in the direction of the kitchen. As her footsteps drifted away in the distance, the ground floor of the villa was unusually quiet once again. The children must be outside enjoying the summer afternoon with their father.

Her feet were moving again, taking her towards the back doors that opened out onto the terrace. She'd told the Captain after lunch that she didn't need a rest or a break from the children. But he'd insisted, not taking no for an answer. Anyway, it was nice to have someone fuss over her. The truth was, it had been so long since anyone had even cared about her. Really cared. Not since she was a small child and her parents made her feel like their little princess.

She smiled to herself. The Captain had told her he didn't want to see her until afternoon tea. But his eyes had said something very different. _Is that where her dream had come from?_ That was something that had always confused her about the Captain. Even in the beginning. His eyes never really matched his words, or his tone. Her heart soared a little. _Now she knew why_.

Opening the back door, she blinked at the bright sunlight as she stepped out onto the terrace. The little clock beside her bed had told her she hadn't slept for much more than twenty minutes, but it felt like she'd been asleep for hours. She must have fallen into a dead sleep. Must have started dreaming straight away…

Breathing in the summer afternoon, she pushed away her dream. She just needed some fresh air and a few minutes thinking about something else. Anything but the Captain. Before she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, she'd been working on her blue dress. Waiting until it was silent downstairs, she'd quietly made her way down to the small utility room near the kitchen to use the sewing machine. Frau Schmidt had let her use it when she was making her own clothes. Against the housekeeper's better judgement, she'd also used it to turn the old drapes into play clothes for the children. At least that all worked out for the best. In the end.

She'd made her way to the edge of the terrace and was now resting her hands on the cool stone of the balustrade. A few more hours and her dress should be ready to wear. She hoped the Captain was going to like what she'd done with the beautiful fabric he'd chosen. She was planning to wear it tomorrow night at dinner.

The warm breeze ruffled her hair as she turned her head trying to find the children and their father. The sound of the boys and the Captain laughing drifted from the other side of the villa, but she couldn't see them. There'd been a time when she wondered whether the Captain ever laughed, much less with his children. She closed her eyes enjoying the sounds of the afternoon – the laughter and banter in the distance, the birds singing from the trees along the lake, the bees buzzing nearby in search of their next flower. She wondered if life could be more perfect.

She smiled as the laughter grew louder, mingled with Friedrich's protests. She wondered where the girls were. She could picture Liesl sitting somewhere daydreaming about her telegram boy who hadn't called for days now. From what the Captain had told her, it was probably just as well. Even if it did mean Liesl would have to nurse a broken heart.

No doubt, Brigitta would have found a quiet corner in the garden to continue devouring her birthday book in peace. Louisa would be searching for new bugs and beetles, armed with a jar or two, as usual. The two young girls would probably be chasing butterflies, making sure Louisa couldn't catch them. Maria smiled. There was quite a collection in the school room now. But it was such a shame the poor creatures had to die to be mounted on the board with their name below them in Louisa's neat handwriting.

As their voices grew louder, the boys and their father came into sight around the corner of the villa. They were off in the distance on the perfectly manicured lawn. The Captain had the football at his feet and was running, twisting and turning, towards the end of the lawn, where it met the path along the lake. Friedrich and Kurt were laughing and complaining as they tried in vain to get the ball away from him. She had to smile. The boys were wearing their play clothes, and their father had also changed out of the suit he'd been wearing up until lunchtime.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Georg called out to the boys, who were either side of him. He twisted back towards the villa, glancing up at the two oak trees at the end of the lawn. Another goal wasn't far away. He went to look back down at the football, but something caught his eye. He stopped, turning towards the villa. _Maria!_ She was on the terrace smiling at him and the boys.

"Ha!" Friedrich exclaimed triumphantly, his foot finally finding the ball. He flicked it away, before his father had a chance to react. Twisting away from him, he started moving towards the pair of trees at the opposite end of the lawn.

Georg gave Maria a little shrug before turning to the boys and calling out that he was going to get himself a drink. "Stay away from the flower bed!" he reminded them. It was mainly for Kurt's benefit. His youngest boy's determination made up for any skills he lacked. Catching his breath, he watched with pride as they moved the ball further away from him.

While the Captain stood on the lawn watching the boys, hands resting on his hips, Maria had been busy taking in his appearance. He always looked so handsome in his suits, but there was something about him when he was dressed more casually. His whole demeanour seemed to change. He was more relaxed and playful, no longer guarded and distant.

As he called out to the boys, she recalled his words when she first arrived. _I won't have anyone shouting._ She giggled under her breath. Who would have thought. There was something earthy and untamed about this casual Captain. She liked this side of him, liked that it was a side he rarely showed anyone. But it seemed to come so naturally to him. Her heart tightened a little as she thought how stifling it must be for him, always being the man in the suit. Always expected to say and do the right thing. She was sure there was a time when he was happy to hide behind his suit and strict, distant manner. But it was wonderful to now see the man behind the suit. _The real man._

He was wearing dark moleskin trousers and a loose shirt open at the neck. For a moment, her thoughts drifted to that scar, hidden by the rolled-up sleeve of his shirt. She wondered if there were more, or was it just that one on his arm and the one on his chin. There must be more. After all, he'd been in the navy for years.

Her thoughts drifted up his arm, to his bicep, to that tattoo. _Were there more of those too?_ Had it just been that one moment of youthful impulsiveness? Watching the Captain now, it was obvious that serious, aristocratic man hadn't always existed. When she'd first met him, she'd noticed something underneath that mask he wore. She smiled to herself. When they were alone, she'd already seen glimpses of his impulsive, playful side.

And she loved how much more comfortable he'd become with the children, even just these past days. After lunch, when he'd insisted she retire to her room to rest, she'd looked down from the top landing to see him whisk the children off to the drawing room to plan their afternoon together. The children were much more relaxed with him as well. They still had a way to go, but they'd already come so far.

She tightened her hold on the balustrade as the Captain turned to look at her. _Would he always have this effect on her?_ He was looking so wild and untamed with a lock of hair falling over his forehead, and his eyes dancing. She returned his smile. It was such a joy seeing him have so much fun with his children, especially the boys. They adored their father, they always had, and now they were doing what they'd craved so badly. Just simply spending time with him.

Georg reached up and pushed his hair away from his eyes. He smiled at Maria, wondering if life could be more perfect. Well, it was going to be. Tomorrow night after he spoke to Elsa. Then everything would be out in the open. He felt terrible for Elsa. Despite her cool, distant charm, she had always been more committed to their relationship. Perhaps there _were_ good reasons behind her return to Vienna. A test aimed at him. A test of his commitment to them. Unfortunately for her, it was going to end in a way she hadn't imagined. Poor Elsa!

Maria smiled at him, dragging his thoughts straight back to her. At least, after tomorrow, they could start planning a future. Their future with the children.

"Friedrich!" Georg turned back to the cheers of his eldest son, who'd kicked the ball between the oaks at the opposite end of the lawn and was doing a victory dance around his younger brother. "Let the girls know it's time to come inside." He was answered with a smile and a wave.

His eyes found Maria's again as his feet started moving towards the terrace. If he moved quickly, he'd have ten, maybe fifteen, minutes alone with her before the children arrived. Stepping off the lawn, onto the paving stones at the bottom of the terrace, his fingers were moving at his side. He wouldn't be able to touch her, he reminded himself, no matter how tempting. He couldn't stand too close. And they'd have to keep their conversation to pleasant chit-chat. It was the best he could hope for at the moment. Still, he'd happily settle for just a few moments alone.

He was halfway up the terrace steps before he realised, he was rushing. _For God's sake, slow down man._ If someone was watching him, it would be so obvious he was in a hurry to be alone with the governess. He cringed, hating to think of Maria as simply the governess. She was so much more. She always had been.

"Good afternoon, Fraulein," his head dipped a little as he stepped off the last step and onto the terrace. He stopped, reaching out for the end of the balustrade to steady himself.

"Good afternoon, Captain," Maria smiled. Normally she'd be telling herself not to stare into his deep blue eyes, not to lose herself as she wondered what he was thinking. But right now, his eyes were much safer. Especially after her little daydream. Perhaps she should just pretend, he was wearing one of his suits...

"Erhm..." Georg cleared his throat, breaking the silence, "...do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, Captain," Maria answered. As he came and stood beside her, she turned and looked out towards the lake, trying to ignore how close he was. But it was impossible not to be drawn to his musky scent and the warmth of his body. She wished her heart would stop racing…

"You're not looking as tired," Georg said softly. He was still staring out across the lake, but all his senses were tuned into the woman standing only a few inches from him. _Don't move any closer._ He reached out and held onto the balustrade.

"Thank you for taking care of the children," Maria stole a glance in his direction, but quickly looked back out to the safety of the lake. "It looked like you and the boys were having fun."

"Ah, they didn't believe their old man could teach them a few tricks on the pitch," Georg explained. _How would they know?_ It had been so long since he'd spent time with them. "I thought I'd better show them."

"Where are the girls?" Maria asked, her eyes searching down the paths that ran along the lake.

"I'm not sure," Georg reached up and tugged at his ear. "Liesl is keeping an eye on them."

"Oh..." Maria stole another glance sideways. It was unlike the Captain not to know where his children were. He'd told her a few weeks ago it was one of the reasons their lives had been so structured and regimented, even when he wasn't home. He was fearful something might happen to them. Like their mother. She looked across at his hand resting beside hers on the balustrade, fighting the urge to reach out and reassure him.

Georg turned towards the villa at the sound of the door being opened. He smiled as Frau Schmidt appeared in the doorway.

"Would you like afternoon tea on the terrace, Captain?"

"Yes, thank you," Georg nodded at Frau Schmidt. She'd been part of the villa for so long, she was much more than simply the housekeeper. During these past years, she'd become like a grandmother to the children. She gave him a smile and turned, disappearing inside the villa. Still facing the back door, he leaned back against the balustrade, crossing one foot casually over the other.

"Max left a message," Georg continued in a low voice, still facing the back of the villa. "They're booked on the afternoon train tomorrow."

He looked at her and nodded, crossing his arms against his chest. She didn't have to say anything, he could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing he was.

"We can have the puppet show tomorrow night," Maria suggested. "Perhaps, straight after dinner."

"The children are so excited," Georg reminded himself to turn back to face the villa. It wouldn't do being caught staring at the children's governess by the other staff. "I'm glad we decided to let them perform for Elsa and Max."

"It's only fair," Maria agreed.

"Will the children be ready?" Georg still struggled to believe they could learn how to work marionette puppets in such a short time.

"I think you might be surprised, Captain," Maria turned to him and smiled.

"Hmpf!" Georg responded indignantly. "Little surprises me these days, Fraulein," he turned to look at her. "Except when it comes to the children..." his voice dropped as he looked at her, "and you..."

"Oh..." Maria could feel herself blushing a little under the intensity of the Captain's gaze, but she couldn't look away.

Georg could feel his body tighten. _God, she was gorgeous._ He was falling under the spell of the blue eyes that stared back at him. One more day of this torture, he reminded himself. _Just one more day._ She was so close. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, pull her closer. _Kiss her._ He needed to look away, but it was impossible. "Erhm..." Georg cleared his throat, "Fraulein," his voice was still low, "how many swans can you see on the lake?"

"Swans…? On the lake...?" Maria's brow furrowed at the Captain's odd question.

"Hmmm, the lake," Georg repeated.

"I have no idea," Maria turned slowly back to the lake, convinced the Captain must be going mad.

"Ah, that's better, Fraulein," Georg whispered as he watched her turn away from him. "I'm supposed to be looking bored and annoyed," he explained as she frowned out towards the crystal blue water of the lake. "Do you have any idea how hard that is when you're looking at me?" he turned back to the villa.

"Oh, I see..."

He could hear the smile in her voice. He reminded himself they only had one more day. Not long before the mess he'd made of things could be sorted out…

"It's such a gorgeous day," Maria said out over the balustrade, breaking the comfortable, but lengthening, silence. "I hope you didn't mind spending the afternoon with the children."

"I quite enjoyed myself, Fraulein," Georg watched on as the back door opened and Franz appeared with a tray of glasses and a jug of cool lemonade. "Although I wish the boys had gone a little easier on me."

Maria smiled out to the lake. From the little she'd seen, the Captain wasn't going easy on the boys. He never did. It was the same with all the children. She liked that. He challenged them, pushed them, made them strive for more. It certainly made her job easier, when the children were so competitive with each other and always so determined to prove themselves. She was vaguely aware of the sound of glasses clinking behind her.

"Can I pour you a drink, Captain?" Franz asked, interrupting Maria's thoughts.

"Thank you," the Captain's stiff response reminded Maria how easily he moved from relaxed and playful to dignified and formal.

"I wonder where the children are..." Maria asked herself quietly.

"They shouldn't be too far away, Fraulein," Georg reassured her, trying to hide his own concern. He walked across to the table in the middle of the terrace. Picking up the glass of lemonade and watched as Franz put the tray under his arm and walked back towards the door. "They'll be getting hungry," he took a few mouthfuls of the cool, refreshing drink, "or thirsty..."

Maria smiled. The Captain was right. She gave a little start as he brushed up beside her, placing a glass of lemonade beside her on the balustrade. "Oh, thank you..." she turned to him, her smile growing as he gave her a half grin. But all too soon, he was back standing beside the table, refilling his own glass.

Taking a sip of lemonade, Maria's attention was drawn towards the path that led around to the gazebo. Sounds of the children started drifting on the summer breeze from the distance. Her heart soared at the thought that she'd never have to leave them. Saying goodbye was something she'd been starting to dread. Now she didn't have to be fearful about having let them into her heart.

Still holding onto her glass, she stared into the distance, desperate to see the children. Their voices were growing louder when Franz appeared again with another tray, not that she noticed. All her attention was on sound of the children.

"Right on cue," Georg murmured, as he walked from the table and came to a stop beside her. He'd been watching her. When it came to the children, she was as vigilant and attentive as any mother.

Maria glanced at the Captain, realising they were alone on the terrace again. Turning back to the table, she noticed their afternoon tea was laid out waiting for them. Her attention was quickly back on the children as they saw her and their father standing on the terrace. They were calling out and waving, Kurt and Brigitta started racing each other. She waved back, smiling.

Marta and Gretl were both holding bunches of flowers. They'd pick every flower in the garden if they were allowed. It was one reason why she had them refill all the vases in the villa on a Sunday afternoon.

"The children adore you, Fraulein," Georg whispered beside her. "Off you go, I'll hold onto your glass."

"Do you mind?" Maria asked.

"Of course not," Georg reached out and took her half-filled glass from her.

Making her way to the steps that led down to the lake, she smiled as the children rushed towards her. Kurt reached her first, and she ruffled his hair. Brigitta wasn't far behind, and she gave Maria a hug. The other children were soon surrounding her, as Kurt and Brigitta skipped up the steps to the terrace. Friedrich was holding one of Louisa's jars, a poor beetle was struggling in vain to make its way up the slippery glass wall of the jar.

Georg stood beside the table, watching on as Maria and the rest of the children on the terrace steps. Kurt charged towards the table. "No need to run," Georg ruffled his hair, "the food's not going anywhere."

"They're beautiful flowers, girls," Maria said to the two small girls walking up the steps towards her.

Marta stopped and smiled. "They're for you, Fraulein Maria!" she exclaimed holding out the bunch of flowers.

"For me?" Maria questioned, brushing Marta's cheek affectionately.

Gretl was beside her sister, also holding out her bunch of flowers. "Yes, Fraulein Maria," Gretl explained in a loud voice. "It was Father's idea," she added.

"Oh…" Maria turned to look up at the terrace, her eyes locking with the Captain's. He gave her an awkward half grin.

Georg could feel his cheeks growing warm. He was sure he'd told the girls to tell her it was all their idea. It had been silly of him. He couldn't give her flowers, but the girls could. Looking on, he watched Maria bend down. She must be whispering something to Marta. He smiled. The children just loved her so much. He couldn't wait to tell them their news.

The older children were waiting on the steps below Maria and Marta. Georg could here Kurt and Brigitta arguing behind him. "Wait until everyone is seated before you touch any of that food, Kurt," he called out over his shoulder, his eyes not leaving Maria. She stood up straight, smiling and laughing with Marta. He stopped. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. _God, she was so beautiful._ She had a white daisy stuck behind her ear and was holding onto the girl's bunches of flowers. His fingers were moving, but he didn't notice. The only thing that existed at that moment was Maria as she turned and moved up the steps towards him.

"Well, children, it looks like you've all had fun!" Maria exclaimed amongst all the children's noise. "Let's see what Cook has for us, shall we?"

Waiting for Maria to arrive with the rest of the children, he pulled out the chair at the head of the table, giving her a little nod. "Fraulein." He smiled as she blushed and thanked him. "Cup of tea?" he asked as the children found their seats. Louisa and Friedrich placed their jars on the table. If Elsa was here, all Hell would have broken loose by now. He recalled the first time she'd seen something crawling in the bottom of one of Louisa's jars. She'd still been lecturing him the next day about his daughters and how they should be brought up to behave like young ladies, not unruly schoolboys.

Still standing beside Maria, he poured her a cup of tea from the pot that had arrived with Franz on the second tray. She was listening to Brigitta explain the latest chapter in her book. He smiled, adding three teaspoons of sugar to her teacup and giving it a stir until it dissolved into the black tea. He looked up to find Liesl looking at him. _He knew that look_. She was so much like her mother, sometimes it was unnerving. Agathe would give him the same look when she noticed him doing something odd. _Damn, Liesl had caught him_. He reminded himself to stop fussing over Maria.

Friedrich was filling the last of the children's glasses with lemonade as Georg sat at the only empty seat. The one beside Maria. He pulled his chair in, and his knee touched her leg. He stole a glance at her. That daisy was such a distraction. _She was such a distraction._ Thankfully, she was still listening to Brigitta.

He held his breath, waiting, wondering. But she didn't move her leg.

 _Oh God, this was torture…_

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

Georg eased himself back in his chair. He wished all days could be like today. Just him and Maria and the children. Of course, the picture would be perfect when Maria was his, in every sense. His fingers drummed impatiently on the arm of his chair.

Today had been torture. Watching her from a distance, hiding his true feelings. He'd wanted nothing more than to touch her, to remind her that he was thinking of her. Truth was, he couldn't think of anything else. Not when she was nearby. Even when she wasn't, all he could do was wonder what she was doing.

Distractions. That's what he needed. Until tomorrow night when he could finally speak to Elsa, he needed distractions. But God knows, even they weren't enough. During his trip to Salzburg, all he could think of was her teaching the children how to work the puppets. He'd wondered what they were planning - a play, there would probably be a song, knowing Maria. Of course, it was still top secret. And despite all his best efforts to prise some information from them, the children had refused to tell him anything.

Even while playing football with the boys, he would steal glances up to her bedroom window. He'd watched her sleeping last night, so it had been easy to picture her lying on her bed, the afternoon sun streaming into her room...

He cursed, running his hand through his hair. She was putting the children to bed, and he was supposed to be looking over some paperwork. Instead, here he was working himself up, unable to think of anything except her. She'd asked him earlier if they should have their usual meeting tonight. He wished he'd told her it was best if they kept to their usual routine. But he'd suggested she have an early night. Truth was, he just wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. But he'd done the sensible thing and said goodnight to her when she was ushering the children off to bed.

Today had been perfect, and he just wanted it to last as long as possible.

He would be more than happy if the summer never ended. If they could just spend life in the perfect cocoon they'd created at the villa. Away from the madness outside, the prying eyes and the judgement that was sure to come when they announced their engagement. Not that he cared. People could say what they liked. There was going to be gossip and innuendo regardless, no matter what the truth was. But there were more important things in life than what a few people said about you. More important things in the world these days.

His thoughts drifted for a moment to Ari. A trusted friend, not simply his solicitor, he'd been more worried than he'd seen him in the past. Of course, it didn't help that some coward had painted a Star of David on the door to his office over the weekend. Today he'd been talking about leaving with the family to join relatives in France. Salzburg was where he'd grown up, where he'd always lived. It seemed so wrong for him to have to leave that all behind because of some madman across the border.

These past months, he'd contemplated whether he'd have to do the same thing. Would Austria defend herself, or would she buckle? He couldn't imagine giving up without a whimper, but stranger things had happened. And if she did, there was no way on God's Earth he could ever join the Nazis. He might as well sell his soul to the Devil. But what could they…

He looked up, a knock at the door thankfully the interruption he needed. It wasn't Maria. He wished it was. She would have burst into the study by now. He called out, and the door opened to reveal Frau Schmidt.

"Would you like another pot of tea, Captain?" she fussed. She could see he looked worried.

"No thank you, Frau Schmidt," he watched as she placed the earlier tea pot and cup on her empty tray. "I think I'll go check on the children."

Even in his darkest days, sitting with the children, watching them sleep would help calm him, remind him what was really important. As he watched the housekeeper bustle out of the study, closing the door behind her, he was already locking his papers in the desk drawer. Standing and reaching to turn off the desk lamp, he could feel his pulse start racing.

 _He might even run into Maria, perhaps she was still with the children…_

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review! Special thanks to the guest reviewers who I can't thank personally.**

 **The next chapter will see Elsa's return from Vienna...**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" continues to be my inspiration for this story.**

 **I don't own TSOM, just having a little lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

Georg's fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel. He'd been waiting for more than half an hour, his eyes fixed down the opposite side of the street, on the front entrance of Salzburg's Hauptbahnhof. Scanning the next wave of travellers as they bustled out of the station onto the street, he wasn't sure whether he was more relieved or annoyed that Elsa and Max weren't among them.

The stunning summer's day matched the mood of the crowds, their cheerful sounds floating along the street on the warm breeze. Perhaps they were just happy to finally be off the train, to have come to the end of their journey. It may just be the relief that comes from reaching your destination or the elation of returning home. It was that feeling, after deserting him for the past four years, that was back stronger than ever. At the thought of home, for a moment, his mind drifted back to the children and Maria.

Driving into town earlier, with the car roof folded back, it had been easy to ignore everything else except the summer countryside rushing past to the rhythmic hum of the engine. But the roof of the car was up now. Without even asking, he knew Elsa wouldn't have it any other way. It was always such a well-planned, drawn-out operation having the car roof down when she was on board. She'd have to find a scarf that matched her outfit or be wearing the right hat. It couldn't be too windy, the sun couldn't be too warm. He sighed. These were the days his convertible was designed for. Warm sun, gentle breeze and a wide country road flanked by patchwork fields.

His fingers drummed faster as he searched the next trainload of people streaming from the station. Still no Elsa and Max. Again, he checked his watch. The train from Vienna was running late. He'd hoped getting here early would help his mood, but it hadn't. At least it gave him a chance to gather his thoughts, which probably wasn't a bad thing. He'd been in a mood all day. Frustrated at avoiding Maria as best he could, and his guilt weighing down more heavily as the day wore on.

Thankfully, Maria had been in the ballroom most of the day with the children, practicing for tonight's performance, so he'd only seen her at breakfast and lunch. He smiled as he relaxed back into the soft leather of his Mercedes convertible. He still didn't have a clue what the children had planned, he hadn't even been able to prise any details from Marta or Gretl, who these days were usually only too eager to tell him everything. He loved that the children were so loyal to Maria, even though that meant they still weren't completely sure of him, still a little fearful. As much as the thought saddened him, it also reminded him how far they'd come. A reminder how much further he had to go.

Bored with his own company, he'd come to town much earlier than the train's scheduled arrival. He hadn't told Maria that Frau Bloch had called in the morning with the news that the children's first set of outfits were ready to pick up. He wanted to surprise them all with the boxes stowed away in the boot of the car. A box for each of them, with their name in neat handwriting.

He'd also made time to drop by to Ari's office. After yesterday's worrying visit, he needed to see if there was anything he could do. His friend had done so much for him over the years, he wanted to help out any way he could. As if dealing with the narrow-minded anti-Semites wasn't enough, in the past months he'd had to cope with a dwindling number of clients. In the face of the growing animosity and agitation, many had taken their affairs to other solicitors. Who would have thought in this day and age, a man's religion would have made such a difference, been such a crime. These days, recognising the Austria he'd risked his life for was becoming more and more difficult.

Georg narrowed his eyes as a new stream of travellers flooded onto the footpath and across the street, just down from where he was parked. After watching the dozens of people go their separate ways, there was a small break in the crowd and his eye caught Elsa. Even after a long train trip from Vienna, he wondered how she still managed to look so elegant and sophisticated. It was difficult to believe she'd been on a train for the past four hours. She was wearing a patterned blush pink dress, with matching jacket and hat. An outfit he hadn't seen before. But then, he rarely saw the same outfit on more than a handful of occasions. Max was just behind her, blinking against the bright sunlight.

Sighing, Georg opened the door and stepped onto the street. The car door made a solid clunk as he closed it behind him. Leaning back against the side of the car, he looked across the street, catching Max's eye. Beside Elsa now, he nudged her arm and said a few words to her. Elsa looked in Georg's direction and smiled as they started walking across the street to where he was parked. A porter was following a short distance behind them, struggling with several bags. Georg felt a sharp pang of guilt at his efforts, wasted on bags that would never be unpacked.

Pushing himself off the car, the fingers on his left hand started twitching nervously. "Welcome back, Elsa," he called out, his words sounding horribly formal and hollow as he forced a smile. Elsa and Max both came to a stop beside the car, and he reached out, taking her hand and giving it a cursory squeeze. At least out here on the busy street, he wouldn't be expected to show any affection. "Max," he turned and nodded to his friend.

"Oh, Georg, I have _missed_ you terribly," Elsa responded enthusiastically. "It's wonderful to be back."

"Did you have a good trip?" he asked politely, immediately kicking himself for drawing attention to her returning by train.

"Thankfully, I had company," Elsa answered brightly, hiding her disappointment that Georg hadn't driven to Vienna to collect her. It hadn't been long into their journey before she was reminded why she avoided train travel. Making the best of it in their private compartment, she'd been kept amused with Max's endless stream of wicked jokes. They'd also been able to discuss the more salacious details of Vienna's latest gossip. "This one managed to keep me entertained," she let go of Georg's hand and gave Max's arm a squeeze.

Turning back to Max and his self-satisfied look, Georg gave his friend an awkward grin. He could tell already that Max wasn't going to make things any easier for him. He searched for something to say, some small talk to steer the conversation back to safer ground, away from the obvious question that hung in the air.

 _Why hadn't he dropped everything and driven to Vienna?_

After all, he used to do that all the time. Only weeks ago, he didn't need a reason to escape from Salzburg.

"I see you did some shopping while you were away," Georg nodded to the porter crossing to their side of the street.

"Oh, just one or two things to surprise you," Elsa answered vaguely.

Georg forced another awkward smile, trying to ignore the guilt that was now eating away at him. Grateful for any distraction, he quickly turned his attention to the porter who had crossed the street and was coming to a stop beside the car.

"In the boot, thank you," he answered the porter's questioning look. "Max, look after that, will you?" he called out to his friend.

As he ushered her around to the other side of the car, Georg wondered how it was possible that Elsa thought she needed even more clothes, even if she was going to stay in Salzburg for as long as originally planned. She'd brought half a dozen bags with her several weeks ago. Opening the car door, the guilty thought hit him that after tonight, it would be a moot point.

"Georg, there's not a lot of room back here," Max called out.

Georg looked up from where he was standing on the footpath and glared as his friend's head peered around the edge of the open boot.

"Have _you_ been shopping as well?" Max asked.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Max," Elsa teased as she smiled at Max's innocent look. "You know it's impossible to get Georg inside a shop." Despite her light-hearted banter, she was curious what Max was talking about. _What was in the boot, and who was it for?_ She turned to look at Georg, studying his poker face. He'd always been so hard to read, but since their return to Salzburg, the man had become a complete enigma.

Feeling her eyes on him, Georg turned to Elsa with a quick explanation, "new play clothes for the children."

"Oh, Georg," Elsa rolled her eyes at him as he took her hand and helped her into the front seat. She thought she'd made herself abundantly clear what she thought about all of that. "I thought we'd agreed," she chided him.

"Actually, I'm not so sure we had…" Georg's answer was interrupted by the heavy thud of the boot closing and Max appearing beside him on the footpath. Stepping aside, Georg returned Max's silly grin with a sharp look as his friend slid into the seat behind Elsa.

Closing the door on Elsa and Max, Georg walked around the back of the car. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out several schillings and held them out to the young porter.

"Thank you…" the porter went to take the coins, but hesitated, finally recognising the man standing before him was the one and only Captain von Trapp. "But that's far too much, Sir."

"Take it," Georg told him.

"Oh, no, Sir," the young man blushed. "It was my honour, Captain."

"You've earned it," Georg smiled at the porter. "I know how heavy those bags are," he lowered his voice.

"Thank you, Captain," the porter nodded appreciatively, reluctantly taking the coins and pocketing them. It wasn't every day the first-class passengers were so generous. And it certainly wasn't every day he met a national hero.

Georg smiled after the porter, watching him cross the street back to the station. Taking a deep breath, he turned back towards the car, bracing himself for the drive home. Opening the driver's door, he effortlessly eased into the seat behind the steering wheel. Closing the door behind him, he was relieved to find Elsa and Max were already chatting amongst themselves. If their small talk continued, this may not be so difficult after all.

Turning the key, the engine turned over and the convertible rumbled into life. Not paying close attention, it seemed Elsa and Max were continuing a discussion about some poor sod or another. Pulling out onto the street, Georg moved smoothly through the gears, slowly gathering speed as they moved along the busy street.

"I'm not sure how he's going to survive the scandal," Max pondered from behind them.

"I've already told you, Max," Elsa turned her head towards the back seat, "I don't think he can."

"Well, there's always been talk about him and the pretty young maids…" Max tut-tutted, almost to himself. "It's not going to be easy..."

Georg tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Thankfully, he had to bring the car to a stop at a busy intersection, so he could feign distraction. But he was barely concentrating on the traffic or the pedestrians. His thoughts and senses were trained on the conversation going on around him. He wondered if Max had initiated the conversation for his benefit. _Oh God, perhaps Elsa had?_ It didn't seem to matter that most of the time the week's scandals were often debunked the following week. But if they wanted him to feel more guilt and shame than he already did, they were succeeding.

"What do you think, Georg?" Elsa asked, turning to study his reaction. The late afternoon streets were bustling with activity, but he'd been quieter than usual.

"Hmmm?" Georg responded vaguely, still concentrating on the street ahead as he slowed for a horse-drawn cart pulling off to the side. "Who are we talking about…?"

"Oh, Georg, you really do need to pay more attention," Elsa reprimanded him playfully, pleased to see that she was able to draw half a smile from him.

Georg's forced smile did nothing to make him feel any less guilty. Elsa and Max carried on with their discussion, while he continued concentrating on driving through the streets of Salzburg. It seemed this fellow they were talking about was married, had a family. Surely, if it was true, that made it worse. After all, he was only courting Elsa. And did kissing the governess match _carrying on with the maid_? Whatever that was supposed to mean. Still, it didn't make him feel any better. He'd never so much as looked at another woman when he was with Agathe, and never thought he would after he'd lost her. It wasn't until they'd passed through the outskirts of town and were finally on the open road that he realised the conversation had come to an end.

"What is this about play clothes for the children, Georg?" Elsa turned back to him. Surely, he hadn't given in to that damn governess and her ridiculous ideas again.

"They need outfits, something for when they're playing outside the grounds," Georg answered, still staring at the road ahead of him.

"Oh, Georg," Elsa reached across and placed her hand on his leg, a possessive gesture for his benefit as much as one of affection one. "I thought we'd agreed."

"Agreed what, Elsa?" Georg forced himself not to flinch at her touch.

"That the children couldn't continue to run wild," she squeezed his leg gently before removing her hand.

"Playing hardly qualifies as _running wild_ ," Georg forced a chuckle, trying to mask the bite in his response as he defended his children. Although, only a few weeks ago, he probably would have agreed with her.

"Well, whatever you'd like to call it," she hadn't intended to bring this up now, but there wouldn't be any harm planting the seed, "it's high time we put plans in place for the children."

Georg bristled at her words.

"Especially the older ones," Elsa continued, oblivious to Georg's reaction. "Liesl isn't getting any younger, you know. When I was her age…" she paused, searching for the right words. She knew how over-protective Georg was of his children, especially his eldest. "Well, I just hope it's not too late."

"Too late for what?" Georg demanded. Turning to face her, he hoped his response hadn't been too sharp. It was when he'd been churning through governesses that Elsa had first suggested boarding school for the children. He'd told her then, it wasn't an option. Why did she think it was now. Looking back at the road ahead, he recalled one of his last promises to Agathe. _He would never separate the children._ And despite everything, even during those times when they would have been better off away from him, it had never been a serious option. Unfortunately, none of that made any sense in Elsa's world of finishing schools and academies.

"Ge-org…" Elsa drew his name out playfully, ignoring his impatient response, "we don't have long before the start of the ball season." Sometimes, she wondered how the man was ever able to command men on boats. When it came to his own family, he really needed to take charge.

Georg tightened his hold on the steering wheel, taking in a deep, calming breath. Then another, and another…

"We need to start planning now if we're to present Liesl at the Officer's Ball," Elsa continued. "It really is the most prestigious and..."

"Elsa, I will not have my sixteen-year-old daughter leered at by a roomful of young officers with one thing on their mind," Georg blurted out, his tone frosty.

"Hmmm, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Georg," Max smiled from the back seat.

"Max!" Georg snapped.

"Max, you're not helping," Elsa reprimanded over her shoulder. "Georg, we really need to…"

"No, Elsa," Georg glared in her direction, before turning back to the road ahead. "I'm not agreeing to anything," he added emphatically.

"For Liesl's sake, you need to start planning these things," Elsa berated him gently. "Georg, you'll have to, sooner or later…"

"Well, in that case, let's talk about it _later_ ," with his blood boiling, Georg couldn't hold back his biting sarcasm. How dare Elsa tell him he needed to launch Liesl into society. Why in God's name would he throw his sixteen-year-old daughter to the mercy of petty, vacuous women in the hope she caught the eye of some pretentious young brat? Trying to control his anger, he reminded himself, this was Elsa's world, the only world she knew. As he tightened his jaw, his eyes narrowed on the road ahead.

Realising it was useless trying to continue a sensible discussion with Georg when he was in one of his moods, Elsa turned her attention away from him and looked out at the fields. Sometimes he could be so obstinate. There was a little over four months before the biggest, most glamorous, ball of the season, and still so much work to be done. Really, the best she could hope for was Georg agreeing to enrol Liesl in finishing school at the end of the summer holidays. They were experts at this sort of thing, and had much more experience when working with so little. Of course, if he insisted on being so stubborn, she could assist in her own small way. But there was only so much she could do. The girl really did lack any sort of refinement.

"How are the children coming along with the puppets, Georg?" Max asked from the back, deciding he should break the awkward silence that had descended on the seat in front of him.

"Good, I think," Georg answered.

"You think...?"

"They won't tell me," Georg smiled, his first real smile since they'd left the station. He'd tried again at lunch to get children to tell him what they were working on. "Top secret, apparently, Max."

"Well, at least it sounds like they're having fun," Max chuckled, knowing it would be killing Georg not to be in on the children's plans.

"They have a puppet show planned tonight after dinner," Georg answered Elsa's questioning look, happily moving onto the safe ground of his children being children.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Max exclaimed. "I knew our little governess would know which strings to pull..."

"Max…" Georg glanced up in the rear vision mirror and glared at his friend's smug look.

"What?" Max continued in his innocent tone. "If anyone could make sense of those marionettes, it would be Fraulein Maria."

"The girl knows how to work puppets?" Elsa asked, feigning interest. So many times over the past weeks, she'd found herself trying to decide if the governess was part gypsy or from a family of circus performers. Perhaps it was both.

Bristling at Elsa referring to Maria as _the girl_ , Georg bit back the first thing that came to mind. "She's learning along with the children," he chose his words carefully.

"The puppets only arrived at the start of the week, Georg," Max chimed in, "are you sure our little band of troubadours will be ready tonight?"

"Apparently," Georg answered, slowing the car as they approached the turn off from the main road.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be charming," Elsa gushed. Secretly, she hoped it would be anything but charming. The girl was far too confident for her liking. It wouldn't do any harm if she came crashing back down to Earth in front of Georg.

Georg glanced sideways at Elsa, seeing through her forced interest and excitement. Having watched her interactions with the children these past weeks, he was sure she'd prefer they were sent upstairs as soon as dinner was over. In fact, she'd probably prefer they weren't at dinner at all. Still it was hardly Elsa's fault. She had no children of her own. But then, neither did Maria, he reminded himself, and yet she'd bonded with the children so quickly.

Realising the conversation had petered out around him, he glanced at Elsa. Rather than sitting here in silence, he really should put in an effort to make the rest of the trip home pleasant.

"I hear you went to a party the other night," Georg turned to Elsa, after changing into high gear and picking up speed on the quiet country road.

"It was a shame you missed it, Georg," Elsa gushed, happy that the conversation was moving on from the children and their governess, back to a topic she much preferred. "Everyone was there, they were all wondering where you were..."

Georg forced another smile and turned his attention back to the road as the picturesque countryside rushed past them. He'd much preferred spending the past days at home rather than making small talk with bores he couldn't stand, while most of their wives flirted with him behind their husbands' backs. He was only vaguely aware of Elsa and Max retelling him tales from their night out. Occasionally, he would make a comment or a sound of surprise. But he really had no idea who or what most of the conversation was about. He'd always felt so detached from that party scene, even with Agathe on his arm. How had he allowed himself to become so immersed in it? He'd become just another one of the pompous bores.

After the past weeks at home, that whole social scene felt even more removed from who he really was, who he'd always been. It was a lifestyle he'd found easy to hide behind, immersing himself so deeply that, in the end, even he'd forgotten who he was.

Somehow, he'd forgotten the most important and precious things in the world...

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Pulling through the front gates of the villa, Georg eased the car around the curve of the driveway. Bringing the car to a stop alongside the front door. He wasn't surprised that Elsa and Max were still talking about the party, or more importantly, who'd been there and who hadn't. But surely, they'd had enough time on the train to rake over the night. Unlike the earlier conversations on their drive home, at least it had been an easy distraction.

He felt a new pang of guilt. Really, Elsa and Vienna's social scene had been nothing more than a distraction.

Opening the car door, he looked up to see Franz already standing at the front door with his usual, detached air. Stepping out of the car, he nodded to the boot. The butler moved from the doorway, crunching across the gravel to the back of the car. It was a strange relationship. Like Frau Schmidt, he'd been part of the household for years but, unlike the housekeeper, he rarely said a word. And when he did, it was just the same handful of words he'd been using all these years. Georg had given up trying to prise a conversation out of him long ago.

"The smaller bag is Herr Detweiler's," Georg told Franz as the butler opened the boot. "Take the other two to Baroness Schraeder's..."

Georg stopped and looked up towards the front door. He heard the excited sounds of the children, moments before they appeared in the doorway and streamed onto the driveway. "Oh-ho, what's all this?" he called out playfully as the younger children rushed to hug him. As usual, they were all talking at once, all over the top of each other. He wondered how Maria was ever able to make sense of what any of them were saying.

"Children..." Maria's voice rang out from the front door.

Georg and the children froze, looking back towards the villa. He met Maria's look with a smile.

"Surprises in the boot!" His words were met with a cheer from the children as they rushed towards the back of the car, but his eyes never left Maria's.

The children called out their greetings to the Baroness and Uncle Max as they rushed around to the back of the car.

Georg barely noticed Franz, who was juggling the bags on his way back to the front door, his attention was still on Maria. He was pleased to see her initial nervous smile had been replaced by a questioning look. He gave her a reassuring nod and walked around to the opposite side of the car. Having already opened the car door, Max was sliding out from the back seat. Georg reached out to take Elsa's hand as she gracefully stepped from the car.

"Play clothes!"

Georg smiled at the children's squeals from behind the open boot. Franz was already disappearing through the front door, juggling the three bags.

"There's one for each of you," Georg called out to the back of the car as he ushered Elsa across the driveway.

"Hello, Baroness Schraeder," Maria said in a quiet voice before turning her attention back to the children. "Now children, no need to rush," she called out as she started walking towards the car boot, hoping to calm the children amid all their excitement. Truth was, she was a little excited herself. Play clothes for the children had been one of her first requests as governess, something her and the Captain had argued about numerous times. And now, here they were. _Play clothes for the children!_ Delivered by the Captain, himself.

She looked up towards the villa, watching the Captain step aside as the Baroness walked through the front door ahead of him.

"Can we try them on, Fraulein Maria?" Louisa asked, clutching her box to her chest.

"Oh, I'm sure there's time before dinner," Maria answered, her attention back on the children. "I can't wait to see you all in your new outfits!"

Georg turned his head at the sound of Maria, smiling as she took control of the mayhem he'd left her with. She was as pleased as the children, and it made his heart soar. She turned back towards the villa and gave him a wide smile. He gave her a curt nod in response, before realising that Elsa was calling out to him from the foyer. Reluctantly, he stepped inside, the sound of Maria and children drifting off into the distance…

"Marta and Gretl, I'll carry your boxes," Maria's voice rose above the children.

"Please, let me, Fraulein Maria," Max hadn't moved to go inside, he'd been far too busy watching on.

"Oh, thank you, Herr Detweiler," Maria smiled.

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Maria stood in the ballroom, looking around for anything that might be missing. She should be upstairs, like the children, getting ready for dinner. But that could wait. She just needed to take one last look to make sure nothing had been overlooked for tonight's performance. The children were so excited, so determined to impress their father, she'd hate for anything to go wrong. The children had already tried on their new play clothes, which all fitted perfectly, and were now changing for dinner.

She straightened the chair she was standing behind, one of the three they'd placed in front of the stage for their audience. As her hands held onto the gilded back of the chair, her thoughts drifted off, away from the puppets and the children.

She'd only spent those few moments in the driveway with the Baroness, but it had been horribly awkward. At least she'd been able to escape upstairs with the children to try on their new outfits. She had no idea how she was going to get through dinner, which is probably why she was lingering in the ballroom on her own. Thankfully, everything would be sorted out later tonight. Maybe then, she could shake off some of this guilt. Although she wasn't sure it would be that easy. It didn't help that her happiness would cause the Baroness pain. She'd lost count of how many Hail Mary's and Our Father's she'd recited over the past days and nights. Really, she needed to speak to the Reverend Mother. She would talk to the Captain about that tomorrow.

 _The Captain_.

Since those few minutes on the terrace yesterday afternoon, she hadn't spent a moment alone with him. Out of respect for the Baroness, they'd agreed it was for the best. The last thing she deserved was to hear the staff gossiping about the Captain and his children's governess. But trying to ignore him had been excruciating, pretending to be unaffected by him was almost impossible. Whenever he was near, her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Just a few more hours, she reminded herself.

She wondered if this what love was all about. The longing, the hurt, the elation. She'd read about it in books, but had never imagined it would be such a rollercoaster of emotions, so many...

She froze. _Footsteps._ Tightening her grip of the back of the chair, she recognised those footsteps…

"Fancy finding you here, Fraulein Maria," Elsa hoped her cheerful greeting hid her annoyance at finding the governess in the ballroom. Ordinarily, she wouldn't waste too much time worrying about how she addressed the governess, but her forced friendliness was more for the benefit of anyone else who might overhear their conversation. God forbid if she treated the girl like one of the staff.

Walking across the parquetry floor, her heels reverberated off the ornate walls. She came to a stop beside the governess, taking in the majesty of the ballroom. "I'd heard it was beautiful, but this is perfect," she said, almost to herself. Back when Georg's wife was alive, stories of the lavish von Trapp parties and their magnificent ballroom had reached Vienna. "It's even more than I imagined…" her words drifted off as she tried to take in all the detail.

"You haven't seen it before, Baroness?" Maria asked in a quiet voice, wishing she'd stayed upstairs with the children.

"Of course not," Elsa snapped impatiently in a low voice. "I wasn't able to encourage Georg to dust it off and open it up, was I?" The accusation hung in the air between them.

"Oh, that wasn't me," Maria glanced at the Baroness, but quickly looked away. "It had more to do with Herr Detweiler and the children. It was the only room big enough for the puppet show."

"But it hasn't just been the ballroom, has it?" Elsa's friendly tone had returned.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Baroness," Maria could feel her cheeks growing hot, could feel the Baroness' eyes glaring at her.

"Oh, but I think you do, my dear," Elsa continued.

"I really should go and check on the children," Maria turned to face the Baroness, whose face was a mask, but her eyes were boring into her soul. "Excuse me..." she added falteringly, as she turned to make her escape.

"Fraulein Maria," Elsa called out, the warmth in her voice contradicting the cold look in her eyes.

Maria stopped and slowly turned back to the Baroness. She'd only managed a handful of steps towards the open doors of the ballroom.

Despite her graceful movement, like a cat closing in on its prey, Elsa quickly reduced the distance between her and the governess.

"You may have Georg fooled," Elsa lowered her voice to a whisper, ensuring her words wouldn't carry out into the foyer. "You may have him wrapped around your little finger," her tone was cold, her words stinging, "I can see exactly what's going on..."

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read. Special thanks to those who have left a review.**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" continues to inspire this story.**

 **Sadly, I still don't own TSOM, still just having a lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

Elsa frowned back at her reflection. Letting out a sigh, she brushed impatiently at the rouge on her cheeks with a determined, but gentle, sweep of her fingertips. For a few, unedifying moments in the ballroom, she really had forgotten herself. Is that why her cheeks were a little flushed, she wondered. _Why on Earth had she let that silly girl get under her skin?_ At least, after the final barb, she'd had the good sense to turn on her heel and walk away, leaving the girl and her horrified look behind. But it really had been an undignified performance, certainly not one she was proud of.

Satisfied, she turned her attention to one of the cosmetic cases laid out on the vanity's marble bench top. Reminding herself she wanted under-stated warmth tonight, she ran an index finger along the row of lipsticks, perfectly lined up in their custom-made case like golden soldiers in a row. She gave them an ironic smile. In a way, they _were_ a part of her arsenal. Her outfit, the makeup, even the still-perfect hairdo from the two hours she'd sat in the salon before boarding the train, all of it was aimed at one thing. To make her the most glamorous, alluring woman in the room. The one all women wanted to be, the woman all the men wanted.

For as long as she could remember, that's how it had always been. And tonight, there would be no question. She would be the most captivating, glittering woman in the room. But tonight, that might not be enough. Not to win the attention of the only man she wanted. For whatever reason, he seemed taken by a doe-eyed, plain looking nun. Of course, the recent distraction of his seven unruly children didn't help her cause. They'd obviously clouded his head. Tonight, her strategy was clear. To turn Georg's attention back in her direction. Away from his children and that damn governess.

Taking out one of the lipsticks, she paused, turned it over in her hand, then returned it to its place, instead choosing the shade beside it. It had seemed clever at the time, but returning to Vienna without him hadn't been one of her better ideas. She'd underestimated the allure of everything at the villa. _Underestimated that girl_. Sliding off the cylindrical lid of the lipstick between her perfectly manicured thumb and forefinger, she turned it to reveal the stick of luscious pink. _Perfect!_ She'd been certain Georg would follow her to Vienna. But he hadn't. _If only he had._ In Vienna, he'd been a man of mystery, a riddle. _Who would have ever imagined?_ There it was easier to understand the man. And there, away from all the distractions surrounding him here, he seemed to understand her.

Leaning into her reflection, she traced her lips, still wondering what had led to all this. She studied her mouth in the mirror, happy she'd chosen the perfect shade. The girl had obviously said something when they'd argued by the lake. Judging by Georg's rage, she'd been certain he would have had her marched straight back to the Abbey. Despatched just like all the others before her. She replaced the lid on her lipstick and placed it back in the case. But here they were, weeks later, and not only was the girl still here, but all kind of changes were being made. Changes she didn't like or approve of. Changes she was certain were instigated by that governess. She'd tried to discuss it with Georg, but whenever she broached the subject, he just became evasive or far too cryptic for her liking.

Reaching for her perfume atomiser, she didn't want to dwell too much. She ran her fingers across the intricate crystal, a gift from her late husband that still travelled everywhere with her. Closing her eyes, she released two sprays either side of her neck, filling the room with the heady scent of _Joy_. Feeling the fine mist of perfume settle on her exposed skin, she opened her eyes. Well, she might have said her piece to the girl, but now it was time to unleash some of her legendary charm and wit. Tonight, the governess would be unsettled, and Georg couldn't help but notice her.

Studying herself in the mirror, she still wasn't sure. Out here in the countryside and fresh air, it seemed Georg's tastes had become more modest and, well, plainer. She never thought she'd be wearing this outfit to dinner. But if plain and simple was turning his head towards that silly nun, then she'd turn it back with understated style and just a hint of sophistication and _savior faire_. Her dusty-pink blouse with its made-to-match sweeping skirt looked simple, but then, that _was_ the genius of those clever French designers.

Smoothing out the long sleeves of her blouse, she inspected herself in the mirror for the countless time. Hadn't Georg told her when they'd first arrived at the villa she'd been his saviour? It wasn't quite the declaration of love she'd hoped for, but after almost two years, it was the closest thing yet. It was true, she told her reflection, lifting her chin defiantly. She'd saved him from his grief and torment before, and now she would have to save him again. Lucky for him, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Replacing her frown with a radiant smile, she practiced a flirtatious laugh, then tried out a look of playful exasperation. Finally, happy, she turned her back on herself and made her way from the ensuite bathroom, into the expanse of her bedroom.

She was ready.

Time to save Georg from making a complete fool of himself…

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Maria pinched at the skirt on her thighs, lifting then letting go. She smiled at her reflection in the full-length mirror. It draped in a perfect A line over her cotton petticoat. But the soft silk couldn't be any more different to her plain, cotton undergarments. Still trying to forget the words of the Baroness, it seemed the more she tried, the more they kept swirling around her. She could see the cruel look in her eyes, hear her cold tone. If the intention was to make her feel even more guilt than she already did, she'd certainly succeeded. Catching the eye of the Baroness earlier in the driveway, she hadn't imagined she could feel any worse. She'd been wrong.

Running her hands down the tight-fitting bodice, she took another look at her reflection. Somehow, she'd managed to finish her dress, and she had to admit she was rather pleased with the result. Still staring at herself, she started turning, keeping her eyes on her reflection, but stopped suddenly after a quarter turn.

Her ears were ringing with the voice of Sister Berthe, lecturing her on the virtue of humility. The tone in her voice leaving no doubt how displeased she was, as she meted out a list of penance for displaying far too much pride. Smiling back at her reflection, she reminded herself she wouldn't have to face another of Sister Berthe's tirades or see that look of disappointment ever again. _She was going to be the Captain's wife!_ She had to stop herself from twirling around the room with giddy joy.

Studying herself in the mirror, she thought back to her first meeting with the Captain. In the foyer, he'd made her do a full turn in her hideous grey dress. She smiled knowingly at herself. Like so many moments from her weeks at the villa, she was now looking back at them through different eyes. Pushing away thoughts of the Baroness and Sister Berthe, she hoped the Captain was going to like her new dress. She knew he already liked the fabric, but he was used to sophisticated women sashaying around in fancy dresses by designers with far more skill.

Answering her nagging voice of doubt, she told her reflection that the Captain didn't care for fancy clothes and airs and graces. She just had to be herself and focus on the children. She could get through one last dinner with the Baroness and her withering looks. Despite the Baroness' hurtful words, the Captain loved her. That's what he'd told her, and that's all that mattered.

Reaching up, she smoothed her hair, wishing it wasn't always so difficult to control. Even with the rebellious curls from her childhood long gone, it was impossible to tame. Earlier, on her way back to her room, she'd stopped to check on the children. It had been as much to settle her nerves after her encounter with the Baroness, than it was to make sure the children were getting ready for dinner, rather than getting distracted.

Turning towards the door, she glanced at the small clock on the bedside table.

 _Oh, no!_ She was horribly late for dinner...

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Sitting with Max and the children, Georg was struggling to focus. He was trying to appear relaxed, not too detached, his usual nonchalant self. But as much as he tried to concentrate on the conversation around the table, his mind was racing so fast, it was almost impossible to focus on anything.

Excited about tonight's puppet show, the children were telling their Uncle Max everything Fraulein Maria had taught them over the past days. Whenever one of the younger children looked like giving away too much about their performance, Louisa or Friedrich would cut them off with a hissed _shoosh_ or a sharp nudge. _He could sit and watch them do this all night._ He still wasn't sure how much the children had mastered, but Max was acting suitably impressed. Only half listening, he kept reminding himself to nod and smile at the appropriate moments.

The seat at the opposite end of the table was empty, but that was hardly surprising. He'd grown so used to Maria being late, it no longer bothered him. He smiled. These days, it bothered him for entirely different reasons. He enjoyed those breathless entrances of hers far more than he should. Far more than appropriate with the children sitting between them.

What was more unusual was the empty seat to his right. _God, he wondered why Elsa was late._ She was meticulous with time. They'd returned to the villa more than two hours before dinner, which was more than enough time for anyone to get ready for dinner. Even Elsa. She'd immediately excused herself, retiring to her room to _freshen up_ and he hadn't seen her since.

In fact, he hadn't seen Maria either. He'd gone straight to his study to make some calls. Ari was planning to leave with his wife and children, but their options were limited. His family was in Germany, his in-laws just across the German border in Poland. Neither were viable options. He'd promised to sound out a friend over the border in Switzerland. After a call to his friend and several more to his network of associates, he'd found a solicitor willing to take a chance with him. With no family or friends, having work lined up was essential. It would be a junior role until he proved himself, but at least it would give the family a chance to find their feet.

Looking around the table at the children, he prayed he'd never have to do the same. When he was last in Vienna at one of those damn parties, there'd been overtures from a group of visiting Germans. They'd tried to encourage him to join them for a tour of the docks at Bremerhaven. No doubt, they'd been sent to sound him out for a commission. Ever since, he'd been praying even harder for the return of common sense and human decency before their advances became more serious. Otherwise, who knows...

"Father..."

"Hmmm...?" grateful to be dragged from his thoughts, Georg's head turned in the direction of his name.

"Should I go check on Baroness Schraeder and Fraulein Maria?" Liesl whispered as she leaned across the empty place between them. She wasn't too worried about Fraulein Maria, but it was unusual for the Baroness to be late.

"Let's wait a few more minutes," he smiled at his eldest. "They shouldn't be too far away."

At least with both women being late, it had given him time to take his seat, take in some much-needed air and clear his head. _Not that it was helping._ He couldn't imagine anything being more awkward than sitting at the table with the two women who had meant more to him than any since Agathe. Elsa, the one who had saved him from his misery and inevitable self-destruction. Maria who had torn down all his defences and prised his heart open again.

Both women meant so much to him, but for very different reasons. Surely, he couldn't feel any more guilt. Hoping she could forgive him, he hated himself for the conversation he'd be having with Elsa later tonight. And he hated himself for the pain he'd be inflicting on Maria all night. He couldn't imagine how she was going to feel, watching on tonight while, for all intents and purposes, he kept up the appearance of still courting Elsa. _God, he hated himself._

Rather than prolong things, he should have insisted he speak to Elsa as soon as she returned. Anything would be better than sitting through dinner maintaining the pretence. But this is what he'd agreed with Maria, and looking around the table at the children's faces, it was easy to see why. The younger ones could barely sit still, they were buzzing with so much excitement. The older children were explaining the workings of the marionettes to Max with such seriousness and confidence, he couldn't help but be proud. Regardless of how tonight's performance went, nothing could dent his pride.

Leaning back in his chair, he allowed himself a smile as he reminded himself. _Life was good_. Better than he could have hoped for. His children were happy, and, for the moment, they were all safe. He'd fallen in love with a wonderful woman, who loved his children as much as they loved her. And by some miracle, in spite of himself, she loved him. That was what was important, he reminded himself. Everything else, would take care of itself. And if it didn't, at least he wouldn't have to face it alone. He'd have Maria and her unwavering optimism by his...

His mind stopped. His body tightened. He could hear the unmistakable sound of French heels on the foyer's parquetry floor. _Elsa._ The clip of her steps grew louder, closer, eventually coming to a stop in the doorway of the dining room behind him. Before he even pushed his chair away from the table, the children's excitement had petered out. Silence fell over the table as all eyes turned to the doorway.

Georg stood up and turned to smile. "Good evening, Elsa," he gave her an exaggerated nod, hiding his surprise at her outfit. Normally, she would be wearing something much more formal. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Good evening, Georg," Elsa called out brightly. "Max…" she nodded to him as he made his way to his feet and rather clumsily placed his napkin back on the table between the cutlery.

Georg stepped around the table and pulled out Elsa's chair, deciding that it was indeed a welcome change to see her looking so casual and relaxed.

"Thank you, Georg," Elsa said softly, taking her seat. She watched Georg return to his chair at the head of the table before turning to the pairs of eyes that were still on her. "Good evening, children," she said brightly, smiling around the table at them.

The children mumbled their stilted replies.

On her way down the stairs, Elsa had heard the din of the children long before reaching the foyer. Now, a strained silence had descended around the table. _Well, she'd just have to show them._ She could be just as bright and breezy as their damn governess. "I hear you're all putting on a performance tonight," she declared in a cheerful tone.

"A puppet show, Baroness Schraeder," Friedrich offered in quick response to the glare from Liesl, who was sitting beside the Baroness. Mealtimes had been much more fun when she'd been in Vienna.

"Fraulein Maria taught us," Gretl declared boldly from the other end of the table.

"Well, isn't she clever," Elsa forced out the bright compliment. "Aren't you all!" she tried to lighten the room with a radiant smile. The empty seat at the opposite end of the table hadn't gone unnoticed. She'd rather hoped to be the last one to arrive.

As the silence dragged out, she was thankful for Franz's appearance by her side with the wine decanter. Wanting to appear busy with more important things, she nodded, then concentrated on her glass being slowly filled. She would need plenty more of these if she was going to get through a children's puppet show, she thought ruefully.

With Franz now busying himself at the buffet, it seemed conversation had returned to the table. Trying to ignore their sideways glances, Elsa had to admit, she had a grudging respect for the governess. These children weren't easy to win over. _Of course, it probably helped that the girl behaved like one them._ Quickly pulling herself up, she reminded herself, thoughts like that weren't going to help. Tonight, was all about being pleasant and charming to everyone about everything. And that included the governess. _Especially, the damn governess._ Catching the end of one of Max's amusing comments, she gave him a smile and one of her quick retorts that had both men laughing.

Despite the awkwardness, Georg appreciated Elsa's effort to interact with the children. Sadly, it was one of her few attempts over these past weeks. But he shouldn't be too hard. After all, it wasn't long ago that his own efforts as their father had fallen far shorter. Wishing he could erase the memories of the whistles, orders and ridiculous rules, he was pleased to see the children had gone back to chatting amongst themselves. Max was also in fine form, entertaining them with tales of his ongoing efforts to find an act for the upcoming Festival.

"I made a few surprising connections at the party the other night," he mused as he swirled the last mouthfuls of wine around his glass.

"That is a surprise, Max," Georg muttered under his breath.

"No need to be patronising, Georg," Max turned his attention away from his wine glass to his friend at the head of the table.

"Judging by the way you sounded on the telephone," Georg continued sarcastically, "I'm surprised you can remember anything from the night."

"Ha!" Max declared triumphantly, while Elsa showed her amusement at Georg's comment. "You'd be surprised, my friend."

"Oh, Max, do tell!" Elsa encouraged, happily ignoring the children. She wondered how long they were going to be kept waiting by the governess. Surely, it couldn't be much longer. After all, she smiled to herself, it's not like the girl needed more than five minutes to get ready.

"Well, it seems there's this delightful little quartet just waiting to be plucked from obscurity," Max leaned back, taking a satisfied sip of what was a very fine wine. "And they're right here in Salzburg! Imagine, right under our noses…"

Georg smiled at his friend. Unfortunately, most of his potential new act's _potential_ never really matched Max's enthusiasm. He looked back down the length of the table, wondering what was keeping Maria. He couldn't wait to see her again. Almost as much as he was dreading it.

He wondered how he was supposed to ignore her. The idea seemed ridiculous. _God, how could he pretend she wasn't there_? Not look at her. Not let his gaze linger. It had been a struggle from the beginning. But now that he knew she loved him, had discovered those soft lips of hers, had felt her body pressed against his, it was going to be impossible. Pulling up his thoughts before they got away from him, he turned back to Max. Thankfully the children were excited about tonight and the noise in the dining room had picked up and was now a racket. Hungry and over-excited children, he smiled to himself as he turned to Elsa.

Elsa gave him what he knew was a forced smile. He knew she didn't care for the noise around the table. Almost as much as she disapproved of Maria joining them for meals. On her second day at the villa, she'd questioned why the governess was eating at the family table and not in the kitchen with the rest of the staff. He hadn't gone into detail, had simply told her it was something they'd always done, something he wanted to continue. It had been Agathe's idea. She'd insisted, if she was going to trust someone with her children, she wanted to watch them interacting. _What better place, Georg, than around the dining table?_ He could still hear her wise words as if it was only yesterday…

"Do you think we should make a start, Georg," Elsa whispered as she leaned over.

"Let's wait a few more minutes," Georg gave her a smile, then glanced over her shoulder at Franz. The butler was waiting by the buffet for any kind of signal to start serving the main course.

Still wondering why Maria was so late, he hid his concern, laughing a little too loud at one of Max's comments. She was always late, but not _this_ late. Did it have anything to do with Elsa being late? Surely, he was just being paranoid. For a moment, his eyes shifted to the woman sitting on his right, then back to the empty chair at the opposite end of the table. Was she finding the thought of sitting at the same table as Elsa too uncomfortable? _God knows he was._

Just as he was searching for a reason to send Liesl upstairs to find her, he heard a door banging in the distance. He was sure he'd let out a sigh of relief. Glancing either side of him, thankfully, it had gone unnoticed. Elsa and Max were continuing on their conversation.

Straining his ears, all his senses alert, he followed Maria along the upper landing, down the stairs, until he could hear her hurrying down the steps from the front door landing. His body tightened as he pictured her, flushed and out of breath, rushing across the foyer, only slowing as she approached the doorway to the dining room. The children stopped, all looking up, smiling over his shoulder. Resisting the temptation to turn around, he stared ahead, bracing himself.

Max stopped talking mid-sentence and followed Elsa's momentary look of surprise. He wasn't at all surprised to see the young governess standing flustered and flushed in the doorway. But he _was_ surprised to see how delightful she was looking tonight. Such a lovely little dress…

Mumbling an apology, Maria could feel her cheeks growing warm as everyone turned in her direction. _Oh, she hated being the centre of attention_. Forcing her feet to move, she started making her way into the room.

Tightening his body, Georg knew he wasn't ready for this. _Oh God!_ He needed more time. He couldn't trust himself, couldn't turn as she walked past him, couldn't let his eyes follow her as she made her way to the end of the table. Turning in the opposite direction, he smiled uncomfortably at Elsa as he felt Maria walking past.

But as much as he tried to ignore her, there was no mistaking that wonderful scent of hers drifting through the room as she passed by. Even with Elsa's overpowering French perfume, Maria's scent filled his head so all he could think of was warm summer days filled with love and laughter. He wished he could close his eyes and be taken away from here, away from this awkward dinner, somewhere alone with her and the children.

Forcing his head not to turn at the sound of her taking her seat, he nodded to Franz, who started placing dinner plates laden with food in each place. Without even looking, he could see her. Cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling from rushing. The more he pictured her trying to catch her breath, the more he held his. It was always the same.

No longer able to resist the temptation, he looked to the opposite end of the table just as Maria was straightening her cutlery. He sucked in a breath. Looking at her for the first time since she'd appeared in the dining room, he realised she was wearing her blue dress. _God, she was breathtaking!_ The moment he saw the fabric in the shop window, he'd thought of her, those spellbinding blue eyes of hers. He knew she'd look beautiful draped in those soft layers of blue silk. But he'd never imagined just how irresistible. She hadn't caught her breath yet. _He'd lost his completely._

She looked up at him, giving him an apologetic look. He gave her a small smile and the tiniest shake of his head. Acceptance of her apology, and acknowledgement that he gave up all hope of her ever being on time. But then, who cared, when her entrances were so captivating…

Someone cleared their throat. _Was it Brigitta?_ He quickly glanced at his daughter, who was giving him the most curious look. She really did notice too much. _God, what had she seen?_ She'd clearly seen he was distracted, he hoped that was all. As always, Maria was waiting for his nod of approval before saying Grace. Realising she was still waiting for his signal, he slowly nodded to her. This really was proving to be much harder than he expected. Almost impossible.

Maria dropped her head and clasped her hands together, thanking the Lord for their meal. Grateful to lower her head and hide her embarrassment at being so late, trying to bury her discomfort at feeling so guilty, she slowly recited the prayer. But even with her head bowed, she could feel the Baroness' eyes glaring at her.

Elsa's eyes hadn't left the governess since she'd appeared in the doorway. Or to be more precise, her eyes hadn't left the girl's dress. It wasn't so much the design, or the smocking detail that drew the eye to the bodice of the dress. She couldn't help wondering where the girl had come across such a lovely piece of fabric. It was hardly the sort of fabric suitable for a nun, surely it was far too… _She stopped._ Slowly turning to Georg. She followed his eyes down to the opposite end of the table. Suddenly, things were _much_ clearer. _He'd bought it for her._ Just like all the other pieces of sensible fabric she'd made into her sensible governess dresses. But unlike all the others, this fabric, was very different…

Georg was still staring at Maria when she lifted her head and crossed herself. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but she quickly turned to Marta who was tugging at her sleeve. The sound of cutlery against china reminding him they were at the dining table, he picked up his own utensils, the cold metal cooling his fingers. But it wasn't enough. _God, he wanted to touch her._

Despite Maria's entrance and Grace, Max had hardly broken stride and was continuing on from where his earlier story had been interrupted. But Georg was still engrossed in what was happening at the other end of the table. She was talking softly to a very serious and concerned Marta. It was such an adorable sight. It always was watching her with the children.

Realising he was sitting at the table holding his cutlery in mid-air, Georg hurriedly put some food on his fork and brought it to his mouth. But his eyes hadn't left her. Drawing a smile from Marta, Maria seemed to have allayed her fears. She always did.

With Maria returning to the plate in front of her, Georg couldn't help noticing the stray lock of hair. God, how he wanted to gently tuck it behind her ear. To feel her soft golden hair between his fingers. To linger. To touch her skin, to brush her soft lips with his fingertips. Again, he felt the unbearable burning in his fingers. He placed the cutlery on his plate and pressed his fingers together, cursing himself yet again. Instead of ignoring her, he hadn't been able to think of anything else since she'd arrived in the room. He'd barely touched the main course. In fact, he wasn't even sure what he was eating. He looked down. _Schnitzel._

Although the children had quietened a little as they ate, there was still loud chatting around the table. Not long ago, meals were eaten in silence. But not now, not since Maria's first night at the villa. And tonight, he was even more thankful than ever that dinner was such a noisy affair. Above the din of the children, Max was now entertaining them with another tale. Reliving the challenges of trying to secure an act for last year's Festival.

Georg placed his knife on the edge of the plate and took a sip of wine. He really had no appetite, and probably wouldn't until he'd put an end to the mess he'd made. He rested his arm on the table, still holding onto the stem of his glass. To his horror, Elsa reached across, squeezing his arm as she laughed loudly at Max's story.

Georg froze at her touch, then quickly joined in their laughter, trying to hide his body's reaction. He wanted her to let go, wished she'd move her hand. But she kept hold of his forearm. He hoped Maria didn't notice. But he had no way of knowing. He couldn't look up at her, instead he continued to stare at Elsa's hand on his arm. It felt like a betrayal. Even though Elsa was the woman he'd betrayed.

Lifting his hands to pick up his napkin, Elsa eventually had no choice but to let go. Wiping his mouth on the linen cloth, he realised his body's reaction to her hadn't changed. Her touches had never sent his heart pounding, his breath racing or his mind spinning with possibilities. Never more than a friend, he'd told her in the beginning that she couldn't replace Agathe, no woman could. But that was then. He looked down the length of the table at Maria laughing at Kurt's antics. How wrong he'd been. Until now, he'd never imagined being able to love two women at once. Who would have thought…

"Sir?"

Franz's question brought Georg's mind hurtling back to the table. He nodded at the barely touched plate in front of him. Within moments, it was removed and deftly replaced by dessert. Waiting until everyone had strudel in front of them, he picked up his spoon, promising himself he'd somehow control his wandering thoughts.

If there's was one thing that quietened each and every one of his children, it was a serving of apple strudel placed in front of them. Almost as effective as that damned whistle, he smiled ruefully into his bowl. With the puppet show beckoning them, the children devoured their dessert in record time. Catching up to her brothers and sisters, the clang of Gretl's spoon as it dropped into her empty bowl was the signal that the meal was over as far as the children were concerned.

The children all looked to Maria, who was still eating her strudel. She playfully raised an eyebrow at the children, which brought a fit of giggles from Marta and Gretl. Not bold enough to look up, Georg smiled into his dessert as Maria giggled with them. Her laughter was as musical as her singing. He chased a piece of strudel around his bowl, trying to ignore the effect she was having on him.

It seemed to have taken forever, but with the meal finally over, Maria let out a sigh of relief. Managing to keep busy with the children throughout dinner, she'd avoid looking down the end of the table as best she could. Still, she'd managed to catch a few sharp looks from the Baroness, which had sent her scurrying back to the safety of the children. Occasionally, she would feel the Captain's eyes on her and it took all her effort not to look up at him. She knew only too well what one look from him could do. She'd forget everyone sitting at the table, somehow they'd drift away into the background, and it would feel like it was just her and the Captain, alone. Her getting lost in his eyes, him looking at her all dark and brooding, making her forget herself and everything else.

Feeling brave, she looked up to get the Captain's attention. Before she even had a chance to clear her throat, he turned to her with a look that threatened to consume her. _She'd already forgotten what she was going to ask..._

Staring at her, Georg looked from her beautiful eyes down to the half-eaten serving of strudel in front of her. Looking back into her blue eyes, with his head slightly cocked, surely, he could enjoy having her at the table for a few more minutes. He wondered when she'd last eaten a full meal. The children would always eat their meals like they hadn't seen food for days, and then whisk her away in their whirlwind, out the door and onto the next activity.

Her blue eyes wide, never leaving him, she slowly shook her head. _God, he was losing himself._ Forcing himself to move, he motioned to the door behind him with his head.

Maria smiled at her chance to escape and softly clapped her hands. "Come on children. Let's get you and the puppets ready for the show!"

The children jumped up as one, letting out all sorts of squeals and yelps of delight and raced out of the dining room towards the ballroom. Georg's eyes followed Maria, watching her silk dress move against her as she walked past. The noise of the children drifted into the distance, disappearing completely at sound of the ballroom doors banging closed.

"Really, this year can't be any more difficult than the last…" Max lamented. He glanced at Georg sipping his wine. He really couldn't remember when the children were so excited, so happy. After what they'd been through, it was wonderful to watch. Perhaps he'd been mistaken about Georg and the governess. During dinner, he hadn't been paying the girl too much attention at all. "Now, did I tell you about the duet from Moosdorf?"

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me  
My friends say I'm acting peculiarly_

Elsa and Max stood back, watching on as Georg knocked on the ballroom door. He turned to shrug at them as they waited patiently in the foyer for Maria to call out before they entered. He smiled at how far things had come. How much things had changed. How on her first day, minutes after her arrival, he'd chased her from the very same room, long forgotten and abandoned to its dust and precious memories.

Hearing her muffled voice from behind the imposing doors, he turned the handles and pushed the doors open. He stepped aside, letting Elsa and Max pass through before following them. There were three seats for the audience placed a short distance from the front of the puppet stage. Walking across to their seats, they could hear the children whispering last minute instructions and encouragement to each other. The show hadn't even started, and he wondered if he could feel any prouder at how far his children had come in such a short time. It was nothing short of a miracle.

As Elsa and Max took their seats, Georg couldn't help himself. He started walking towards the stage. _He had to sneak a look_. Glancing around the ballroom, reminded of the other night, he was a little surprised how quickly images of Maria dancing around the stage in his arms had replaced memories of Agathe. Realising he'd reached the stage, he continued around the edge of the large wooden structure. He walked around the side, sneaking up on them all with exaggerated movements. He smiled at Maria giving Marta some last-minute encouragement.

Maria gave a little start as she realised the Captain was beside them. She gave him her best governess look, one that she'd usually save for the children. One that told him he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

Marta put her hands on her hips in mock indignation. Laughing, he made his way back to the empty seat beside Elsa, animatedly shushing the rest of the audience and encouraging them all to clap as the curtain was raised.

As soon as the performance started, he was lost. It could have been Maria's glorious voice singing the opening strains. It was probably the way his older children were able to work the puppets with such ridiculous ease. It was possibly that his youngest daughters were such competent stagehands. He knew it was all these things, and so much more. Glancing around the ballroom, the room where he always felt closest to her, he hoped Agathe was watching down on them and could see how wonderfully their children had grown. What beautiful, talented children they were. He had goose bumps just watching them.

As Maria "stage whispered" for Gretl to push the prince on stage, he realised that if this amazing woman hadn't pushed him in the right direction, his family would still be miserable. He would still be stumbling from one day to the next, surrounding himself with strangers he detested, engaging in pointless activities. A futile search for some purpose and meaning. How long would it have taken him to realise everything that meant anything to him was on the stage in front of him. He could feel tears of joy stinging his eyes.

Watching the children spin three pairs of waltzing puppets around the stage, he laughed at the sheer magic of what they had achieved. His incredible children hadn't sung for years, and now here they were yodelling, for heaven's sake! And above it all, Maria was yodelling and encouraging the children every step of the way. Goats, princes, tankards of beer – it was all too much!

As the show came to an end, he couldn't contain his laughter, his clapping and cheering. Over his shouts of "Bravo!" he could hear Max joining in and then Elsa. He was on his feet before he realised, racing towards the children who were now in a line and bowing in front of the stage. He was kissing them, bowing to them, shaking Kurt's hand and stroking Liesl's check affectionately.

"Can we really keep the puppet show, Uncle Max?" Gretl was the first to race past her father but was quickly followed by her brothers and sisters.

"Of course, you may, my darlings," Max placed his hands on the small girls shoulders affectionately. "Why else would I have told Professor Kohner to send the bill to your father?" he added mischievously, looking over the children's heads to his friend.

Georg laughed at Max as he watched him turn and scurry towards the doorway, the children all following him. They were so happy with their performance, and so was he. Max must know he'd agree to almost anything right now. But he had to see Maria, he had to thank her.

He turned back to the puppet stage to find her leaning on the edge trying to catch her breath. "Well done, Fraulein," his tone was suddenly serious. _Did she realise?_ Did she have any idea what she'd done for his family? For him. His feet were moving towards her, he had to get closer. Like always, her radiant smile and bright blue eyes were calling out to him, beckoning him to come closer. He stood in front of her, somehow stopping himself from reaching out to take her hand. "I really am very, very much impressed."

"They're your children, Captain," Maria answered breathlessly with a sweep of her arms.

"Erh…" was the only sound that came. He couldn't speak, couldn't think. How could he tell her they might be his children, but he'd forgotten. Forgotten how much he loved them, forgotten how important they were. He'd even forgotten to be their father. Forgotten everything. _Until she'd reminded him._ He cocked his head to one side, the fingers on his left-hand began moving instinctively. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to…

 _Oh God, Elsa!_

Somehow, he managed an awkward smile and turned to Elsa. He'd forgotten all about her. How long had she been standing there? Too long, judging by her look and the hand on her hip. _Oh God, did she know..._

Elsa forced a smile at Georg as he turned to take her arm. The man had it worse than she'd imagined. As they walked towards the doorway, she wondered how the governess had been able to impress him so easily with a children's puppet show? She glanced around the ballroom, forcing a smile. This room was intended for far more than _puppet shows_. "My dear, is there _anything_ you can't do?" she threw over her should towards the girl. If Georg was going to gush all over the governess, well she would too.

"Well, I'm not sure I'll make a good nun," Maria answered honestly as she followed the Captain and the Baroness out of the ballroom.

Instantly, Georg's head spun around in surprise. "Oh-ho" he chuckled as he watched Maria smiling mischievously at the floor.

"Well, if you have any problems," Elsa turned, glancing over her shoulder, "I'll be happy to help you." Breezing into the foyer, she'd happily move mountains to see this girl back behind the walls of the Abbey.

Georg glanced at Elsa, her sarcasm not going unnoticed. He stood aside to let Maria pass, their eyes meeting. He gave her a nod and held her eyes. _Not long now_. As she passed by, he resisted the temptation to reach out and touch her. His fingers were flexing as he turned to follow her, his eyes moving instinctively down the length of her body. He wondered if she'd always have this effect on him.

One thing was certain, he was in desperate need of a drink. He needed something to calm him before things got any more out of hand.

Closing the ballroom doors behind him, he joined everyone in the foyer, his mind still reeling. He was only half-listening to the conversation, Max's insistence that his children should be entered into the Festival. _He needed that drink._ Didn't Max understand he didn't want to share his children with strangers? He was still re-discovering them himself. He still had so much to learn about them. He wouldn't share them.

"But you heard them," Max enthused as Georg led them into the drawing room. "They'll be a sensation!"

"No Max!" Georg responded sharply as he made a straight line for the decanter at the side of the room.

"It's a wonderful idea!" Max persisted as Georg started pouring drinks. "Fresh, original…!"

"Max!" Georg interrupted him. "My children do not sing in public," he turned to glare at his friend, decanter in hand.

"Well…" he sighed as Georg held up a finger to silence him. "You can't blame me for trying," he smiled, placing an arm around Liesl's shoulders.

"Children!" Maria moved across to the other side of the room, clapping her hands and hoping to draw the children's attention away from the men arguing over them in the corner. "Who will we hear from next?" The children all turned their attention towards her and started milling around, whispering their suggestions.

Liesl smiled mischievously. She had the perfect idea. She leaned in and whispered "Father."

Maria thought she must have heard wrong. "The Captain?" she whispered back. Liesl nodded and all the children joined in, agreeing it was a perfect idea. She swallowed hard. She wasn't sure about this. In front of the Baroness, they wanted her to ask their father to sing. She glanced to the other side of the room, back to the children, then turned to pick up her guitar. _She supposed she could do this…_

Georg turned to pass Max his drink, but his attention was drawn to Maria and the children across the room. _What on Earth were they up to now?_

Max went to take his glass, but looked at Georg, who still had hold of it. He seemed to have forgotten what he was doing. He followed his friend's eyes across the other side of the room. _The pretty young governess._ He'd been watching Georg closely throughout dinner and was sure he'd managed to get her out of his system. _Perhaps he'd been wrong, had he missed something..._

Realising he was staring, Georg turned back to find Max looking at him with the most peculiar expression. _Damn, he'd been caught._ With a forced smile, he quickly turned his attention back to the side table. Elsa was busying herself in the corner, lighting a cigarette, so he passed her glass to Max.

"Ehrm…" Maria cleared her throat, telling herself she could do this if she just ignored the Baroness. "The vote is unanimous," she declared as she walked across the room.

Having finally poured drinks for Elsa, Max and himself, Georg was distracting himself with the decanter on the side table. _He stopped._ He turned towards the middle of the room with glass in hand. Maria was standing in front of him holding her guitar towards him in her outstretched hands.

"You, Captain," Maria announced with a wide smile, the children huddling behind her.

"Me…?" he mumbled, with a slight shake of his head. Glancing at Elsa and Max, his look of confusion was met with Max's amused laughter. He turned back to Maria, squaring his chin defiantly, "I… er…I don't understand…" _What was she doing?_ It had been so long, he couldn't possibly.

"Please…" he watched as Maria turned her head to the side and gave him another one of her captivating smiles. _He could feel his resistance slipping…_

Elsa glared at Georg, then at Max, who was encouraging the girl with his silly laughter. How dare the governess be so impertinent! Didn't she know her place, for God's sake? Glaring back at the girl, she couldn't wait to see her look of disappointment when Georg refused. _As if he's going to sing for her!_

"Ah…" Georg had to look away, she was going to break him with that reassuring smile and those pleading blue eyes. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…" he put down his drink and pointed his finger at Maria and her band of co-conspirators. "No, no, no, no, no…" he walked past her, away from that smile, away from those eyes. With his back to everyone, he allowed himself a smile. He loved that the children wanted him to sing, wanted him part of their fun, that they were brave enough to ask him. And he especially loved Maria's teasing. _God knows, she could tease him all night…_

"I'm told that a long time ago you were _quite good_ ," Maria called out from behind him. A challenge she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

Georg turned to her. _Was she challenging him?_ "Well, that was a very, very, very long time ago!" He looked at the children, then back at Maria, deciding it might be more difficult to refuse than he first thought.

"I remember, Father…" Liesl pleaded, she would give anything to hear her father sing again. Her brothers and sisters joined in the chorus of pleas.

Georg looked around at the children, their eyes pleading, their faces filled with expectation. _How could he refuse them?_ He brushed Gretl's cheek affectionately. "Please…" It was Maria, thrusting the guitar at him in one last attempt. Looking into her eyes, all he could see was her unwavering love and encouragement. He looked down at the guitar. _Perhaps he could do this._ He was smiling when his eyes found hers again.

"Well…" he nodded, as he took the guitar from her. He'd been defeated by his own children, worn down by Maria's encouragement. She'd won the battle. Again. But if his reward was always going to be one of her smiles, she'd win every time.

Georg smiled at Maria as she started settling the children on the floor around them. As he held the guitar, he turned his back on everyone, strumming the strings nervously, trying to remember where the damn chords were. For too long, he'd been trying to forget so much. _Well, everything really…_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa whispered accusingly to Max, as they sat down on the settee, with the children spreading themselves out on the rug at their father's feet.

"What?" Max turned to her, confused.

"To bring along my harmonica…" Elsa rolled her eyes at him. She'd just about had enough of the family sing-a-longs for one night. Looking around the room for the governess, she was pleased to see that she'd at least had the good manners to move off to the side. _Exactly where she belonged..._

Max huffed at Elsa and turned away. He was too busy considering the possibilities of the children singing at the Festival. He hadn't given up entirely on the idea. It was far too tempting. _Now, if he could just convince their father…_

Georg started strumming, still trying to find the right chord. With his back to everyone, he started singing the first words of "Edelweiss", a simple lullaby Agathe used to sing when the children were drifting off to sleep. Or in Kurt's case, when they refused to. The older children would remember it. As much an anthem to his homeland as it was a song of love for a woman no longer with him, but who he saw every day in each of their children. As he finished the first line, he smiled at Liesl, who was sitting alone on the settee. Turning to the rest of the room, he sat down on the settee beside her, across the room from Elsa and Max.

Maria stepped back from the armchair, looking on as the children watched on, mesmerised by their father. She rested her hand on the side table, letting the Captain's rich baritone take her back to her mountains, to the drifts of edelweiss that hugged their rocky outcrops just below the snowline. His first faltering words, long forgotten, she could listen to him sing all day. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought that, one day, he would be singing just for her.

Drawing to the end of the first verse, his eyes found Maria, leaning against the wall, as captivating as ever. Singing the words "…you look happy to meet me," he held her eyes, for a moment losing himself in the love he found there. He gave her a small nod of gratitude. The woman who gave him back his family. Gave him back to them.

Elsa hadn't known how beautiful Georg's singing voice was. _He was rather good…_ She stopped. He seemed distracted. Where was he looking? She followed his eyes to the side of the room. _The governess_. She glared at the girl, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Hearing a sound beside him, Max turned his head towards Elsa. She was looking at the young girl leaning against the wall. His eyes moved back to Georg. He smiled to himself. Georg had been caught by Elsa gazing at the governess. He looked back at the girl, surprised to see her pressing herself back, further into the wall. The poor thing was completely enthralled by the old fool and his guitar. He smiled. He'd been right all along. _Oh, this was going to get interesting…_

Georg nodded to Liesl and smiled as she sat on the floor at his feet and sang the second verse with him. She used to sing along with her mother, he thought wistfully. She sounded like her mother, his voice faltering at the thought.

As he sang the last verse alone, he could feel the emotion building. The memories flooding back were almost too much. But they were beautiful. They should have been celebrated, not ignored or locked away in the attic and forgotten. How wrong he'd been.

 _Bless my homeland forever_ … Singing the final line, he turned to Maria. He needed her to understand they'd been blessed by her arrival in their lives. She'd made this house a home again. His children needed her. He needed her. _Thank you, Maria..._

The song had ended, but he wasn't sure when he'd stopped singing, stopped strumming the guitar. The world stopped. He didn't know when, he didn't know why. He was drowning in her blue eyes. Losing himself. It may have been seconds. He wished it could be hours. _Tomorrow, he promised, it would be…_

Something broke the spell, one of the children perhaps, and he gave her a little grin and a shrug of the shoulders. _See, still quite good._ She smiled back at him. Nodding, confirming that she knew that he could do it. He saw nothing but love in her eyes. _God, he wanted her, more than ever before…_

"Anytime you say the word, Georg," Max stepped in, deciding he needed to break the awkward silence for his friend's sake. "You can be part of my new act…"

"Ha-ha!" Georg laughed, trying to hide how unnerved and exposed he was feeling.

"The von Trapp Family Singers!" Max declared.

"I have a wonderful idea, Georg!" Elsa announced sweeping up off the settee and across the room towards where he was sitting. She was rattled. She'd seen more than enough, and things were far worse than she'd feared. Georg was making a complete fool of himself, and thankfully, she had just the plan to save him! "Let's _really_ fill this house with music! You must give a grand and glor-ious party for me while I'm here," she continued on without drawing breath.

"A party…?" Georg questioned, turning away from her to the children who were already showing their excitement at the idea of a party, despite Maria trying to quieten them.

"Yes!" Elsa smiled, her confidence growing, now that she'd recruited the children into her little plan. "I think it's high time I met all your friends in Salzburg, and they met me."

Georg turned to Elsa, who was standing beside him. _How, in God's name, was he going to get out of this?_

"Don't you agree?" Elsa demanded in her sweetest voice. _Just see him try to say no in front of the children._

"I see what you mean…" he gave a non-committal response with a shrug.

Elsa looked at the children triumphantly, as they all cheered, taking their father's response as a yes. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the governess moving from her place near the wall, starting to gather up the children. She gave the girl a withering look. _Oh, yes, she'd show this little nun just who Georg belonged to!_

Having announced it was bedtime, Maria walked to the doorway, waiting for the children to say goodnight to their father and his friends. She glanced back to catch the Captain's eye. He gave her a hint of a wink over the top of Marta's head as he kissed her goodnight. A party for the Baroness seemed out of the question, but she was sure things would be put right once they'd spoken.

Georg watched Maria and the children as they disappeared into the foyer. He glanced at Elsa, who was looking triumphantly towards the doorway. He turned towards Max, answering his amused look with a not-so-subtle nod of his head in the direction of the door.

"Well, it's been a long day, I might retire as well," Max stood up. "Goodnight, Elsa," he smiled. He had to hand it to her, when she wanted something, she went after it with a full head of steam. "Georg…" he nodded at his friend, then turned to make a hasty retreat.

Georg's eyes followed Max into the foyer. Standing up, he turned to Elsa, who was still beside the settee looking radiant. "Elsa…"

"I know, Georg," Elsa took a few steps, reducing the distance between them. "I know _exactly_ what you're thinking…" she rolled her eyes at him as she took hold of his arm. "Arranging a party is the _last_ thing on your mind."

"Elsa…"

"No, no, Georg, I promise! You won't have to lift a finger!" she continued triumphantly. "You did say I was a perfect hostess! And as soon as I heard we were using the ballroom again, well…" she placed the palm of her other hand on his chest playfully, "I just had to organise the perfect party!"

"What…?" Georg demanded. Surely, he hadn't heard right, there must be some mistake. _What did she just say?_

"The grand and glorious party, Georg," Elsa gave him one of her playfully exasperated looks. "It's all planned!" she declared merrily. "Every. Little. Detail…" she patted his chest reassuringly with her palm, emphasising each word.

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review! Apologies for this chapter being so ridiculously long. It really should have come with a warning at the start to make a pot of tea or open a bottle of wine! I debated whether I should break it somewhere, but I wanted the evening to be one continuous chapter. Sorry, I really need to learn how to condense things…**

 **As you know, this story is inspired by "Everywhere" from Fleetwood Mac.**

 **I don't own TSOM, just having a bit more of a lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

It was dark. Pitch black and silent. But Georg was still wide awake. It was the middle of the night and he was _still_ staring at the ceiling. It felt like he had been for hours now. Tossing and turning, his mind had been lurching from blue eyes burning with desire, to the ballroom filled with intruders in dresses and coattails, then back to a teasing smile and strawberry blond hair.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Instead of unburdening himself, the evening had turned into a nightmare. Not only was he still courting the wrong woman, even worse, he was now hosting a party to present her to the world as if she was the woman he intended to marry. Rather than putting things right, somehow, everything had spiralled out of control. The situation was worse than ever.

It served him right. He should have gone to Vienna. At the start of the week, he should have driven there and spoken to Elsa. At least all this madness would be behind them.

Frustrated, he threw aside the twisted mess of bedcovers and rolled over to turn on the lamp. Blinking against the glare, he waited for his eyes to grow used to light flooding the corner of his expansive suite. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his forehead with the heels of his hands. His head was aching. Opening his eyes, he reached across for his wristwatch, on the small table beside the lamp. Just after two o'clock. This was ridiculous. The night was going on forever.

 _He needed some air._

Pushing himself up from the bed, he padded across the room to the large sofa and its matching armchair, snatching up the robe that he'd thrown over it earlier. As he shoved his arms into the sleeves, he walked across the room toward the French doors that led out onto the balcony. Tugging back the heavy drape, he opened one of the doors. The cool night air hit him instantly. Tying the robe roughly around him he stepped onto the balcony, the stone cold under his bare feet.

Maybe the cool air might help him think more clearly.

Holding onto the balustrade, he took in a deep breath as his eyes adjusted to the night. The moon hung in the north, just a crescent tonight, hanging right alongside Perseus. If only navigating through this mess was half as simple as being guided home by the night sky. Reaching up, he ran a hand through his fringe, pushing it back off his forehead.

He still wasn't across all the details, but from Vienna, Elsa had gone and planned a party for Saturday night. He'd been avoiding it for so long. Avoiding making things official between them, she'd obviously grown tired of waiting. He could hardly blame her. Just as he could hardly blame Max for not stepping in and putting an end to her mad idea. He'd made it clear before Max left for Vienna that he didn't want a party, but it was unfair to hold Max responsible.

He should have been there. He should have gone after her. Controlled the situation. And yet, he hadn't. Instead, it seems, Elsa and her friends had gone ahead and organised the whole damn thing. He smiled grimly to himself. If there was one thing Elsa excelled at, it was arranging and hosting grand parties.

He hadn't had a chance to uncover too many details, tired from the train journey, she'd retired not long after Max. Apparently, she'd been in touch with Baroness Adler, a willing and shameless co-conspirator, who would have only been too happy to push him towards the altar with Elsa. The woman had been relentless, playing matchmaker at every opportunity, even within months of his beautiful wife's passing. They would have seen this as the final nudge he needed to propose to Elsa after all this time.

His fingers drummed the balustrade, his thoughts continuing to churn. It was true, he had been dragging his feet when it came to proposing. It should have happened months ago. The children needed someone to care for them if something was to happen to him. But he'd been reluctant to introduce Elsa to the children. Had he known, deep down, that she wasn't the mother they needed? Perhaps it just felt too much like replacing Agathe. Had he known, deep down, that Elsa would never have been the type of woman Agathe would have chosen for him and the children.

In the end, it had just been easier for him to keep his two, very separate worlds apart for as long as possible. Telling himself love would grow from fondness, intimacy would blossom from affection, he'd waited, hopeful and patient. It hadn't. But God knows, that had been a lot less complicated than this.

And now that Maria had entered their world like a force of nature, he had to be honest with Elsa. Honest with himself. He loved her, but had never fallen in love with her. Not like a man should. Not like he had with Agathe, not like he was with Maria. There was no doubt, he had to end things, especially this damn party. How could he stand in front of a house full of guests with Elsa by his side? If they appeared at the party together, everyone would be expecting an engagement announcement. It would look so much worse if he broke things off after the party. _But would it?_ How much worse could it look?

There would be the initial surprise that he was no longer courting Elsa. Once that passed, there would be the shock of the announcement of his engagement to Maria. He'd heard it so many times through Elsa and Max, the cruel and heartless gossip. He hadn't realised how spiteful it could be. Far too busy with the children, Agathe and he rarely found time to go traipsing off to parties and socialising. And when they did, he'd always made certain he avoided much of the mindless conversations. He much preferred to be on the dance floor with Agathe in his arms.

He smiled to himself as the fond memories flooded back. Partly, it was his way of stopping other men from approaching her, asking her to dance. What better way to remind them that she belonged to him? Right in front of them, he'd hold her much too close, place his hand far too low on her back, all while whispering his wicked thoughts, hot against her ear, drawing out that mischievous laugh of hers.

But he knew better. His reasons for keeping his wife dancing most of the night in his arms were entirely selfish. What better way to spend an evening than slowly, expertly seducing his wife, deviously unravelling her very Baroness-like façade. He hated parties, but his own personal prize was exposing the very un-Baroness-like woman burning for him just beneath her gorgeously prim and proper mask.

He closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the balustrade. It would be a mad, breathless rush to get her home, behind the door of their suite, just to hear her begging him to take her. Not that he ever needed any encouragement. It was the same every time. As he watched her get ready, before he even put on his coattail, he knew how their night would end. Before the evening began, he knew he'd be making love to her into the early hours…

His eyes shot open.

 _With Elsa, he'd never felt anything remotely like that._

Sadly, he'd preferred listening politely to bores he detested, while numbing himself with champagne.

He took in some deep breaths of cool night air. Reliving the past wasn't going to help him fix the future. But he could already hear the gossip and innuendo after he announced Maria and he were engaged. The pretty young governess, half his age, not much older than his eldest daughter. The young girl, sent by the Abbey, who was well on her way to becoming a nun.

 _The gossip was going to be relentless._

There would be all sorts of stories about him carrying on with the governess behind Elsa's back. It was true. He had when he kissed her in the ballroom. He'd already planned to end things with Elsa, he regretted he hadn't. He couldn't explain what had come over him the other night. But, one thing was certain, he couldn't go back and change things. And, even if he could, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Right now, he couldn't picture his family without her. She couldn't return to the Abbey. The children would be miserable, and he would be lost and desolate all over again. He wondered how she had managed to touch all their hearts so deeply in such a short time. If someone had told him at the start of the summer that his world would be turned upside down, he would have thought they were mad, would have thought…

He stopped.

Something had moved on the path near the lake. Perhaps he'd imagined it. God knows, he was exhausted enough to be seeing Gretl's imaginary fairies out in the garden tonight. But it was far too late for anyone to be out. Something moved again. He was certain someone was there. Instinctively, he stood up straighter, pushing his shoulders back. Who was lurking around the grounds at this time of night? Surely not that damn telegram boy. He narrowed his eyes, cursing the dim moonlight and shadows as he tried to make out the intruder.

 _Oh God, it's her!_

It was Maria. She'd only moved into the moonlight for a moment, but it was long enough. He'd recognise her anywhere. He tried to follow her in the shadows. She was moving slowly. He could tell she was deep in thought. He smiled, she must be having trouble sleeping as well. His eyes followed her as she made her way onto the lower terrace towards the gates at the landing. He could see she was wearing that awful grey coat over one of her sundresses. She'd changed from her blue dress. His hands tightened on the balustrade. She must have gone to bed, then got dressed to go for a walk when she couldn't sleep.

 _Had she been thinking of him?_ The thought sent a tremor through his body. He hoped so. Just like he'd been thinking of her…

He had to talk to her. Had to see her. He turned quickly, not wanting to waste a moment in case she decided it was time to retire and he missed her. He stepped off the balcony, through the French doors, cursing as his shoulder caught the door jam. Brushing the drape out of his way, he couldn't stop, he had to keep going. He reached the door, his fingers wrapping around the handle…

He stopped, looking down at himself. _What in God's name was he doing?_ The only thing he was wearing was a damn robe. He could hardly go walking around the villa dressed like this, let alone approach the governess outside. Anyone might be watching.

Reluctantly, his hand dropped from the door handle to his side and he turned around, making his way back to the balcony. But this time, rather than stand against the balustrade, he hung back against the wall, back in the shadows. He sighed. He'd have to be satisfied tonight with watching her from a distance. The irony wasn't lost on him. That's what he'd been doing since she'd arrived. _Watching from a distance._ Well, apart from that moment of madness in the ballroom.

He smiled, remembering her body pushing against him, her soft mouth on his, those sighs making him lose his mind. _He missed her._

It had been two days and two very long nights since they'd been alone, since he'd touched her, kissed her.

 _Did she miss him?_ He'd recognised that look in her eyes earlier when he sang for the children. When he turned to her. When he'd been singing just for her. He saw the desire, the need in her eyes, could see it in her body.

Without realising, his fingers were moving of their own accord. She was gazing across the lake. He smiled to himself, no doubt looking up and dreaming about those mountains of hers. He pressed himself back further against the cool wall of the villa, resigned to simply gaze down on her, but prepared to spend for the rest of the night here. He balled his fists, his body aching just to feel her, to be close to her.

 _Tomorrow, he promised himself. Tomorrow, he would put things right…_

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me  
My friends say I'm acting peculiarly_

"Herr Detweiler, the Captain has requested you join him in the study," Franz's monotone snapped Maria out of her thoughts. She looked up from the plate of food she'd been playing with since she'd sat down at the breakfast table. Her eyes caught Herr Detweiler's, and she forced a little smile for him.

Max had quickly taken in the dining room, even before the butler had made his announcement. Like the days in the navy when he was called before his commanding officer, it always triggered flashbacks of being summoned to the Headmaster's office at boarding school. Of course, back then, it was invariably to be reprimanded for having done something or other wrong. He was certain he hadn't this time, but with Georg, you never really knew what the man was thinking.

Bidding the children and the governess a good morning, he turned to make his way to the study. Franz had already disappeared. The man moved like an apparition and had an eerie way of appearing out of nowhere, only to vanish just as mysteriously.

Walking slowly across the foyer, the sunlight streaming in, he wondered what it was this time. It was obvious things weren't right. Georg wasn't at breakfast. The governess looked tired, and not her usual cheery self. Elsa hadn't arrived yet, but that wasn't unusual. It seemed that only the children were the usual merry selves.

Surely, it had something to do with last night.

He'd noticed those looks between Georg and the young girl. But unfortunately, he hadn't been the only one. They'd been so obvious, he was certain even Gretl and Marta would have noticed them. He stopped outside the study door. Hesitating, he wondered what he was walking into. He knew Georg was far from happy about Elsa's plans for the party. That had been obvious when she'd dropped the bombshell last night. He smiled to himself. _Clever Elsa!_ Announcing the party in front of everyone the way she did. She knew Georg might be able to deny her, but he couldn't refuse his children. Not these days, anyway...

He knocked, straining his ears, waiting patiently for Georg's response. He wondered if Elsa had told Georg that everything had been planned. He chuckled to himself, knowing how much his friend hated parties, but also how determined Elsa was. She would be well on the way to having that diamond ring on her finger before her glittering night was over.

Finally hearing Georg call out to him, he took a deep breath and opened the door. This was going to be interesting. And, no doubt, entertaining…

"Well, you look pleased with yourself," Georg snapped at his friend before he'd even closed the door behind him.

"Good morning to you too, Georg," Max closed the door and walked across the room to where Georg was sitting behind the large oak desk.

"Sorry, Max..."

"You look awful, man," Max dropped into the seat across from his friend. "Didn't you get _any_ sleep...?"

"What…?" Georg frowned, shaking his head irritably. "That's not important..."

"Well, I think it..."

"Max!" Georg didn't have time to be fussed over. "Can you just listen?"

"Oh, of course, Georg," Max leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. Things looked serious, so he decided he might as well get comfortable. "What is it?"

Despite having all night to rehearse today's conversations, Georg still didn't feel ready. He sighed, trying to remember where he planned to start. _Why were these things always easier in front of the mirror?_

"It's the governess, isn't it?" Max finally broke the silence, deciding he needed to get the conversation rolling.

"Who told you that?" Georg demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"No one, Georg," Max reassured him, "they didn't have to..."

"Please…" Georg sighed as he leaned back into his leather chair, "tell me it's not that obvious..."

"Well, it was last night."

"Oh…" Georg said quietly, his eyes dropping to the desk.

"Georg, it's been clear for some time that you feel something for the girl," Max continued. "She's good with the children. It's only natural. But it's nothing to lose sleep over, just a silly crush you'll get..."

"Max..."

"No, Georg," Max continued, "you need to be sensible. The young lady will be returning to the Abbey in a few weeks, as planned. Her path is set. By God no less…" he raised his brow, not that he cared to believe in such things. "She will become a nun and you, you will..."

"That won't be happening," Georg interrupted.

"Of course, it will, Georg," Max frowned back across the desk. "Why on Earth wouldn't it?"

"I need to speak to Elsa," Georg was concentrating on the edge of the desk, running his thumb backwards and forwards, across its smooth surface.

"Ah, about the party..." Max smiled, knowing how much Georg hated surprises.

"No!" Georg's eyes shot back across the desk. "Well, yes, about the party. But not just about that..."

"Georg, you're not planning on doing anything silly?" The furrow on Max's brow deepened.

"Such as?" Georg asked, certain that what he had planned would qualify for barking mad in Max's world.

"Well, you tell me, Georg," Max didn't want to be forced into saying too much, after all, Georg was the one who wanted this conversation. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He watched as Georg reached up and tugged at his ear. A sure sign he was uncomfortable. "Why don't you start with the party?" Max prompted him. "Look, I'll admit I could have tried harder to persuade Elsa out of…"

"It can't go ahead," Georg interrupted bluntly.

"I think it's too late for that," Max tried to reason, "not when the invitations have…

"Max, you don't understand," Georg pushed his chair back from the desk, making his way to his feet. He needed to move, needed some air, had to get away from the scrutiny, from the look Max was giving him.

Max watched his friend walk across to the French doors that opened onto the small courtyard. He was staring out at something, or perhaps nothing in particular, clasping his hands behind his back. Something was certainly troubling him. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Best to let Georg take his time. He always got to the point. Eventually.

"Max," Georg stared out the window, "it's not just the party I need to speak to Elsa about." He heard the sound of the children in the distance behind him. Breakfast must be over, and they were out in the foyer on their way upstairs. He'd decided not to join Maria and the children for this morning. He wouldn't have been good company. _No appetite and a troubled mind._ Hearing them now, he wished he had.

"I thought it was enough, you know," he'd unclasped his hands some time ago, his fingers now moving beside his legs. "I never imagined it was possible. Not a second time…" his eyes landed on a blackbird that had darted into the courtyard. After taking in its surrounds, it darted off, over the wall, gone almost as quickly as it arrived.

"Georg, you've obviously thought about this, but…" Max began.

"I can't think of anything else," Georg spun around to face his friend. "It's been that way for days…" his voice was soft, drifting off. He wouldn't, couldn't, explain the countless hours spent daydreaming. The nights of broken, fitful sleep, the fascination that had become something bordering on obsession.

Max took a deep breath as he shuffled in his chair. It was much worse than he thought. His eyes followed Georg as he moved back behind his desk and dropped into the chair across from him. "From what you're telling me," Max paused, hoping he'd misunderstood, "the children's governess isn't returning to the Abbey. You _are_ sure about this?" He watched as Georg nodded slowly. "You're planning to…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "break things off with Elsa, and uninvite everyone to the party you're supposed to be hosting in three days?" Georg nodded again. "And then what?"

Georg tightened his grip on the arms of his chair, bracing himself. He was going to have to explain himself to Elsa shortly, so he might as well test his plans with Max. "I'll propose…"

"You'll what?!" Max exclaimed, uncrossing his legs as he sat up straight in the chair. "You're going to marry the girl?" he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"I have to…" Georg began.

"You what?!" Max jumped to his feet. "You have to?! Georg, what the Hell have you done?"

"Max," Georg's tone was cold, "sit down for God's sake."

"There'd better be a damn good explanation," Max huffed as he took his seat again. "Honestly, I knew you had it bad, but I didn't realise…"

"Max," Georg cut off his friend's rumblings, his voice low. "Nothing has happened…"

"But you just said you _had_ to get married," Max hissed back across the desk.

"I do have to marry her," Georg stood up again. "I can't let her go..." he murmured, almost to himself as he walked across to gaze out at the courtyard again. "Not when the children and I need her," he turned his back on the glorious summer day to face his friend.

"Well, I must admit everything does seem better with the young Fraulein's bright smile," Max couldn't deny that the children finally seemed happier and their father less of a grump. "But, Georg, isn't this a little extreme? Surely, you've you considered what people will say," he continued. "Now there's no need to roll your eyes at me like that. I know you don't care for gossip, but you need to be prepared," Max continued, his tone gentle and soothing. "You _all_ need to be prepared."

"Let them say what they want," Georg clasped his hands behind his back, suddenly aware his fingers had been twitching nervously.

"They will be cruel, not just to you," Max continued gently. "There will be questions about the young lady's virtue…"

"Max!" Georg hissed under his breath.

"Nothing may have happened," Max held up his hands, "but that won't stop people from making up their own stories. You know what they're like… they're vultures. They're going to have a field day with this…"

"Max, I'm not going to let idle gossip run my life," Georg moved back to take his seat behind the desk. "And I'm certainly not going to let it decide who I do or don't spend it with."

"As happy as I am for you, Georg, I can't help feeling sad for poor Elsa," Max leaned back crossing his legs again, his voice low. "I think she may take this news rather badly…" he drifted off, knowing it was going to come as a blow.

"I owe Elsa so much," Georg was solemn, his mind drifting back to how she'd played such a large part in dragging him out his black hole. "But I need to be honest. I need to consider the children, as well…"

"Yes, well they've certainly fallen under her spell, haven't they?" Max chuckled to himself. Good thing too, he thought. _Who would have known they were such a talented group of youngsters?_ "Your mind's made up, isn't it, Georg?"

"Nothing will change it, Max," Georg nodded.

"Well, I feel for Elsa, but I am happy for you," Max smoothed out his moustache, considering the fall out. "When will you speak to Elsa?"

"This morning," Georg answered. "It's only fair," he added as Max raised his brow. "Although, I will admit this damn party adds layers of complication…"

"Well, I'll leave you to work that out, it looks like you've been thinking of nothing else," Max uncrossed his legs and stood up. "If you need me, I'll be hiding."

"Hiding...?"

"You know me, Georg, I can't keep a secret, even when my life depends on it," Max smiled. "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

"The kitchen…?"

"I need a strong coffee, and it's the last place I'll run into Elsa…" Max shrugged.

Georg smiled as he watched Max turn around and make his way out of the study, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He leaned back in his chair, his fingers drumming on the desk. It was impossible to know when Elsa was likely to rise. Breakfast for her was coffee and a cigarette on the terrace. But she did mention last night, on her way out of the drawing room, that there was still plenty to do before Saturday night, so she may appear earlier than usual. He sighed. He needed to stretch his legs and get away from the stuffiness of the study. He needed to find Franz and ask him to send Elsa to see him when she did make an appearance.

Standing up, he stretched out the stiffness in his shoulders. Rather than spend the night tossing and turning, he should have gone for a swim instead. He probably would have if Maria hadn't been just as restless. He hadn't wanted to risk their paths crossing. And he had to admit he enjoyed watching her drift in and out of the shadows as she tried to walk out her restless thoughts. Sighing, he made his way to the door and let himself out into the foyer.

Stopping to close the door behind him, his eyes were drawn to movement on the stairs.

"What are you doing, young lady?" he called out, his voice sharper than he'd intended.

"Good morning, Father!" Brigitta's face lit up as she raced down the last of the stairs to meet him halfway across the foyer. Throwing her arms around him, she smiled as he kissed the top of her head. She pushed herself back so she could look up at him. "You weren't at breakfast," she dropped her head to the side. "Why?"

Georg smiled and brushed Brigitta's cheek, a smile replacing her frown. "Just a few things to sort out."

"With Uncle Max?"

"Yes, with Uncle Max," he answered, mimicking her, marvelling at how little his daughter missed.

"You are going to let us keep the puppet show, aren't you?" she asked warily.

"Yes, we will be keeping it," his heart leapt as his daughter's face lit up and she gave him another hug, "as long as you promise to put on more shows for your father."

"Thank you!" she squealed before letting go of him.

"Now, you still haven't answered _my_ question," Georg poked her in the ribs, sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Fraulein Maria sent me down to get a book," Brigitta answered proudly. It was obvious why she'd been given the task of selecting a book from the library ahead of her older brothers and sisters.

"Anything in particular?" Georg asked raising a brow. "Or just _any_ book?"

"A book on bugs," Brigitta answered.

"Bugs…?"

"Yes, Father," Brigitta showed her impatience. "We're doing a science project on Louisa's bugs."

"Oh, I see…" Georg tried his best to be serious.

"Honestly, I wish we could do a project on flowers, or something nice," Brigitta rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe Fraulein Maria will let you do a flower project next week," Georg suggested. "But in the meantime, let's go to the library and see if we can find a book on bugs."

Brigitta smiled at her father as he placed a hand on her shoulder, and they started walking across the foyer in the direction of the library. Not only had Fraulein Maria given her the job of going to the library to find the best bug book, Father was going to help her. Just wait until she told everyone else!

"One moment, Brigitta," Georg said softly as he came to a stop. "Franz," he said in a louder voice, catching the butler's attention as he appeared in the foyer.

"Yes, Sir," Franz answered, coming to a stop with a curt nod.

"Please let me know when Baroness Schraeder is having her coffee on the terrace," Georg watched as the butler nodded again and continued on his way towards the dining room.

"Father?" Brigitta looked up after they'd taken a few steps in silence.

"Hmmm…?"

"Can Fraulein Maria stay after the summer holidays?" Brigitta asked in a quiet voice.

Georg stopped, even though they were still a handful of steps from the library. "Would you like that?" he asked.

His question was answered with a big smile and a nod of the head. "Well, first things first," he dropped his head to the side. "Let's find that bug book…" he started walking again, his hand still on Brigitta's shoulder.

 _And I don't know what to say  
I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
_

"Sir…?"

"Yes, Franz?" Georg called out towards the doorway.

"Excuse me, Captain," Franz walked across the room in the direction of the voice. "Baroness Schraeder is having coffee on the terrace," he came to a stop beside the dark leather sofa, trying not to show his surprise. He'd been searching for the Captain everywhere and hadn't expected to find him here in the library sitting on the floor with one of his daughters, surrounded by several large volumes. "Would you like me to ask her to wait for you in the study?"

"We should be finished in ten minutes," Georg looked at Brigitta, who nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Ask her in fifteen minutes to join me in the study."

"Certainly, Sir," Franz answered.

As the door clicked behind the butler, Georg turned back to the books opened up on the floor around them. "Now, sweetheart, I think you've got more than enough to choose from."

"Let's take this one…" Brigitta closed one of the bigger volumes, that seemed to have detailed diagrams of every beetle and bug that crawled or had wings. "And I like this one…"

Georg started putting the other books away, back in their places on the shelf. He picked up the ones Brigitta had chosen and they both got to their feet.

"Father…?" Brigitta looked at her father carrying the books, as they started walking across the room lined from floor to ceiling with row after row of books.

"Hmmm…?"

"Will Baroness Schraeder be staying after summer?"

Georg stopped. His daughter's question throwing him for a few moments as he wondered how best to answer. "Would you like that?"

"If it makes you happy," Brigitta shrugged and started walking again.

Georg stared after his daughter. His children never ceased to amaze him. After all the unhappiness he'd brought to their lives, Brigitta still just wanted him to be happy. But her reaction to the idea of Elsa staying as their mother had been very different to her excitement at the thought of Maria remaining governess.

Opening the door to the foyer, Brigitta turned and waited for her father.

"Are you able to carry these?" Georg asked.

"Don't you want to join us?" Brigitta asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I don't know too much about bugs," Georg handed his daughter the books and brushed her cheek affectionately. "The books will be much more help than me." He also knew that once he was in the children's school room, he'd find it too difficult to leave. He watched as Brigitta turned and started walking away from him.

"Brigitta...?" Georg called out after her.

"Yes?" Brigitta stopped and turned, hugging the books to her chest.

"Thank you..." Georg said quietly, giving his daughter an awkward smile.

"For what?" Brigitta asked, a confused look across her face. She glanced down at the books with a shrug, "I should be thanking you, Father."

And with a quick smile, she turned and was on the stairs before Georg moved. He pulled the door to the library closed behind him, the sound echoing around the empty foyer. Looking up to the landing, his eyes followed the sound of his daughter until she finally reached the school room.

Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards the study. Time to finish things with Elsa, and put an end to this ridiculous party…

 _You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Elsa flicked the ash from her cigarette into the tray. As magnificent as the view was, she wondered how people managed to spend all of their time in the countryside. Of course, she reminded herself with a smile, that's why they had their Paris apartment, the summer house on the Riviera and a little villa in Milan. And then, there would always be her villa in Vienna. She'd never get accustomed to taking the journey by train, but Georg couldn't expect her to. Not when the children were in boarding school.

True, Georg hadn't taken to the idea when she'd first floated it. But it was the only thing that made any sense. After all, how else could they escape from all of this _serenity_? Even if she relented and they continued with their schooling in Salzburg, they would need a governess. Someone to keep the children entertained and under control. Hopefully next time, Georg would have the good sense to employ a _real_ governess. The only saving grace was this damn girl, who had him bewitched with all that _natural charm_ of hers, would be back at the Abbey for good in a few weeks. Honestly, the rest of the school holidays couldn't go quickly enough, she took a sip of strong black coffee.

Still, she couldn't deny she was troubled by what she'd seen last night. The girl obviously had feelings for Georg. _What woman wouldn't?_ The man was dark, handsome and _very_ elusive. Women couldn't help but be drawn to his rugged, raw masculinity. It was such a potent force. She smiled to herself. Certainly, something a young nun shouldn't be noticing.

And what man wouldn't appreciate the attention of a pretty young thing half his age? Butting out her cigarette with more force than necessary, it was clear what needed to be done. She'd talk to the girl after she spoke to Georg. Honestly, it was impossible to believe she was so naive, so completely clueless to the simple fact that men found her innocence so alluring. Even Georg couldn't help but be flattered by her attention.

But that would have to wait. She had more important things to take care of. With the party only days away, there was still so much to do. Baroness Adler's help had been invaluable, and the invitations were out. The orchestra was organised, thanks to Max, and her outfit arranged. This morning, she'd have the ballroom cleared of puppets and the other clutter so she could _really_ see what she had to work with. As charming as the puppet show had been, it was time to use the ballroom for something much more fitting and far grander.

But she wasn't stupid. She realised Georg was still reluctant. The children's enthusiasm should sway his lingering doubts. Not that she planned on having the children there. _Oh God no!_ They would be banished upstairs with that damn governess.

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Georg stood staring out the study window at the glorious summer morning. He'd opened one of the French doors to get some air and clear his head. He'd planned to do that after Max left but had taken a detour to the library with Brigitta instead. He smiled as his eyes followed a bee that had ventured into the courtyard.

It seemed years ago now, perhaps it was, when he'd ordered Agathe's beloved roses be replaced with the ornamental shrubs, bellowing for their removal like a madman. Hiding behind his desk in the darkness, haunted by her, had been bad enough. When he'd finally been brave enough to open the drapes, he didn't need to be reminded how much he missed her. He watched the bee disappear over the stone wall, eventually realising the futility of his search.

Cursing, he clasped his hands behind his back, determined to stop his fingers from moving. This was going to be awful and awkward. Navigating through emotions was something that had never come easy to him. No doubt, there would be questions, accusations and recriminations. Surely, there wouldn't be tears. _God, he hoped not._

He hated what he was about to do to Elsa, but she deserved better. Better than him. Better than what he could offer her. Unfortunately, he had to hurt Elsa if Maria was to be part of their lives. And that was not negotiable. Maria _had_ to be part of the family. He ran his fingers along his jawline. It felt like she already was...

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he filled his lungs, bracing himself for the conversation ahead.

"Come in..." he called out as he turned towards the sound, starting to make his way toward the door.

He stopped and forced a smile from the middle of the room as Elsa breezed into the room, pausing to close the door behind her. "Good morning, Elsa," he greeted her, hoping it didn't sound too flat or forced.

"Good morning, darling," Elsa greeted Georg brightly, as she joined him in the middle of the room. Noticing he looked tired, she placed kiss on his cheek. As his eyes closed momentarily, she stole a glance down to his lips. She found herself, once again, wondering what it would be like to be kissed, really kissed, by those lips. _Unrestrained, out of control, desperate kisses._

"I hope you slept well," Georg enquired politely, his hands balled beside his legs.

"You know how much this country air suits me, Georg," Elsa replied cheerfully, as if she couldn't picture herself anywhere else. "But you look like you had a terrible night," she smiled as she slowly ran her hands down his chest, straightening the already perfectly straight lapels of his jacket. "Something on your mind?" her tone sultry as she arched a brow.

"Erhm…" Georg cleared his throat as he took a step back. "Actually, there was something…"

"Now, if you're worrying about that silly party, don't be," Elsa had already decided it was best to meet Georg's concerns head on. "With Baroness Adler's guidance and _enthusiasm_ , the invitations have been sent. Of course, you can cast your eye over the guest list, and it's not too late to add anyone we may have missed," she was on a roll now, barely stopping to draw breath. "I have a menu planned, which your clever cook could whip up with her eyes closed. The orchestra has been arranged, but I thought we could get Max to do a final review their _répertoire_ for the evening. After all that is his…"

"Elsa…" Georg interrupted.

"Now, don't worry about my outfit," Elsa continued, her face lighting up at the thought of the outfit that had made the journey back from Vienna with her. "I did manage to find the perfect little dress while I was…"

"Elsa…" Georg said her name louder, firmer this time.

"Yes, Georg…?" Elsa reached up, pressing at her perfectly styled hair with her fingertips. She wasn't used to him using that sharp tone on _her_.

"The party…" he tried to find the words. "It can't go…"

"Oh, but of course it can!" Elsa gushed. _Didn't he realise it was too late to cancel?_ "After being restored to its former glory, the ballroom is just waiting to host its next _grand_ party. Everything has been planned…"

"But, Elsa…" Georg tried again.

"Georg, darling, I know how much you _hate_ surprises," Elsa teased, "but you don't have to worry about a thing. You said so yourself, I _am_ the perfect hostess!"

"Elsa…" Georg stopped to take a deep breath, her playfulness missing its mark. He hated doing this. _Hated himself._ "There's something I need to say."

"What is it, Georg?" Elsa asked, once again her voice sultry, her eyes heavy. Perhaps Baroness Adler had been right, and he had just needed a push in the right direction. "This does sound terribly serious," she rolled her eyes in mock amusement.

Georg took another half step back. "Since we returned to Salzburg, some things have become, well… they've become clearer…" he paused, searching for the right words. "We've changed… I've changed…"

A sharp knock at the study door stopped him mid-sentence. _Who in God's name was that?_ As he turned in its direction, before he could think, it flew open.

"You wanted to see me…" Maria burst into the study, desperate to see the Captain. It was ridiculous, but last night seemed so long ago. She pulled up suddenly at the sight of Baroness Schraeder standing in the middle of the room with a very serious looking Captain. "Oh… I'm, err…" she swallowed, trying to avoid the Baroness' glare.

"Fraulein…?" Georg could barely get the word out. _Oh God, he couldn't think._ What was she doing here?

"I'm so sorry to… well, I didn't mean… to interrupt…" Maria stammered, feeling her cheeks growing hot.

"What are you doing here, Fraulein?" Georg demanded, his voice sharp, but missing the cold edge it would have had if anyone else other than Maria had burst into the study and interrupted.

"Doing here…?" Maria asked vaguely, stealing a glance at the Baroness, then quickly looking back to the Captain, searching for an answer in his eyes.

"Was there something you wanted?" Georg's abrupt tone was betrayed by the softness of his eyes.

"The children said you…" Maria began to explain but stopped suddenly. _Best not to implicate the children._ "I do apologise, Baroness," she nodded contritely in her direction, then turned back to the safety of the Captain's sympathetic eyes. "There seems to have been a misunderstanding. Entirely my fault, of course. I thought the Captain wanted to see me," she gave him a shrug and a quick smile, despite her embarrassment. "I will, err, see myself out…" turning, she was quickly at the door, closing it hurriedly behind her.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Maria pressed her back against the study door. She reached up and placed her cool palms against her hot cheeks. It was obvious she'd interrupted something serious. Perhaps last night's talk had spilled into today. Perhaps it wasn't as easy as the Captain had told her. Was the Baroness trying to talk him out of making any rash decisions? Was she trying to make him see sense? After all, her and the Captain, made no sense. _Not even to her._

One thing was certain. She hadn't misunderstood what Liesl had told her. She frowned as she recalled Brigitta returning with the books from the library, proudly announcing that their father had helped her choose them. Then she'd noticed her whispering something to Liesl while she'd been busy with Kurt and his maths.

No, she hadn't imagined Liesl telling her that Brigitta had just remembered their father wanted to see her in his study.

She smiled. Just another, not so subtle attempt by the children…

 _I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

"Well, I never!" Elsa hissed under her breath at the closing door. "It's time something was done about…" she turned back to Georg, but he was staring across the room at the back of the door smiling.

"Georg!" Elsa huffed, jealous that the girl had coaxed the smile from him that she hadn't. "Honestly, I don't know what you find so amusing…"

"My children," Georg said simply.

"Your children?" Elsa was exasperated now, struggling to hide her annoyance. "I don't understand."

"No, I didn't either," Georg murmured softly, still staring at the study door. "Not for a long time…"

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review.**

 **Apologies for ending where I did. But the characters had other ideas…**

 **I was planning to include all of Elsa and Georg's conversation in this chapter, but it was just going to be far too long - perhaps not for the readers, but definitely for this poor writer! Those long chapters just become so unwieldy...**

 **"Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac still inspires.**

 **I don't own TSOM, just have a little lend.**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

"Georg, I'm not sure what you mean about the children," Elsa interrupted Georg's thoughts, "but one thing _is_ certain. Someone needs to speak to that governess of theirs."

Georg turned back to Elsa. "The children were playing a game," his smile had all but slipped away. "It was hardly her fault she interrupted us."

"Really, Georg," Elsa rolled her eyes at him, "you need to stop defending the girl."

Georg prickled at the accusation, resisting the urge to react. Instead, he took a deep breath. "Elsa, there _was_ something I wanted to talk to you about, but it _wasn't_ the governess."

"You might not want to talk about her," Elsa stood her ground, "but I do."

"Elsa…" Georg sighed.

"No, Georg, let me have my say," she insisted, this whole situation had been bothering her for some time. "It's not just about her bursting in here like she owns the place. The girl needs boundaries. You've let her do as she wants, and she's become far too…" she paused searching for the right word, " _familiar_..."

"Familiar?" Georg squared his shoulders, Elsa's words hitting a guilty mark.

"Yes, Georg, you know what I'm talking about," Elsa answered his frown.

"I don't believe I do…"

"Last night, Georg," Elsa rolled her eyes at him again. "You were entertaining _your_ guests, and the girl took over the entire evening…"

"The children's puppet show hardly qualifies as…" Georg cut her off.

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it," Elsa snapped. "Afterwards, when you should have been spending time with your guests, the girl practically forced you into some kind of _sing-a-long_."

"Forced me?" Georg frowned. It _had_ been impossible to resist her.

"You told her no, that should have been the end of it," Elsa continued. "But the girl just doesn't know when enough's enough, just doesn't know her place."

Her place, Georg thought to himself, was here. _With him._

"Georg, don't look at me like that," Elsa continued. "Someone needs to rein her in. If you won't speak to her, then I certainly will. She needs to be…"

"Elsa..." Georg cut her off, his voice low and a little too sharp.

"Yes, Georg?" Elsa took a deep breath and forced a smile. Pressing her fingertips against her hair. Once again, she'd let the girl get under her skin. These days, it didn't seem to take much for that to happen.

"Elsa, I don't want to discuss the children or their governess," Georg shifted his guilty feet uneasily. "We need to talk about us."

"Us...?" Elsa gave him a knowing smile and a sultry look, all the unpleasantness quickly forgotten. Georg was right, the governess and the children weren't important.

"You and I..." Georg began awkwardly, trying to recall how he'd been rehearsing this conversation earlier. _God, his mind was blank._

Elsa cocked her head to the side, arching a brow. Had these days alone finally brought him to his senses? Perhaps taking off to Vienna hadn't been a mistake after all.

"I need to be honest. To us both," Georg said softly. "I've changed, Elsa, I'm not the same man. Not the one you so bravely rescued, not the man I was in Vienna..."

"Of course, you are, you're just being silly," Elsa chided him playfully. "Georg, this is your home. It's understandable, you're different here, more relaxed. But it's really just the same old you," she teased.

"I've been unfair to you," Georg watched as her eyes narrowed. _Did she really have no idea?_ Hadn't she felt them drifting apart over recent weeks? Had they ever been close? Really close. "You deserve so much more…"

"Georg...?" Elsa questioned, wondering if this was his fumbling apology for neglecting her these past weeks. Perhaps he _was_ feeling guilty for not joining her in Vienna. _And rightly so._ "I don't understand... what are you saying?"

"You know better than anyone how much I've struggled these past years, searching for a purpose, some meaning," Georg watched Elsa nod in agreement. "These past weeks, I've realised it's here. With the children. Thankfully, it's not too late to make up for the time we've lost."

"You don't need to worry, Georg. I've also been doing some thinking about the children," Elsa responded brightly, feeling herself relax a little. _He was just worried about the children._ "If they return to school in Salzburg…no, no, Georg," Elsa held up her hand as he went to interrupt her, "I know your thoughts on boarding school," she reached out and took hold of his arm. "But we should start planning. Rather than wait, we should start looking for a governess, or perhaps an au pair, they are rather fashionable at the moment. But that's what we need, Georg, a replacement."

"A replacement…?"

"Yes, Georg, a replacement," Elsa answered firmly. "As it is, the girl will be returning to the Abbey in a few weeks to become a nun. What's the harm in sending her back a little early?"

"A little early…?"

"Yes, Georg," Elsa continued. "Heaven knows, I'll be busy with the party, but I can juggle looking for someone new. We could even return the girl to the Abbey this week…"

"Elsa, that won't be happening," Georg said firmly, before Elsa's plans quickly spiralled the situation out of his control. He'd been hoping to avoid Maria being part of this conversation. Long before he'd started falling for her, he should have faced up to the reality of his relationship with Elsa. Instead, it had been easier to just drift along. "I need to make one thing clear. Fraulein Maria will not be returning early to the Abbey."

"It's only a few weeks, Georg."

"She won't be returning," Georg replied flatly.

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand why you're being so stubborn about this," she frowned. Something wasn't right. "Really, Georg, the girl's not even a good governess," she challenged, daring him to leap to the girl's defence.

Georg paused, taking a deep breath, trying not to take Elsa's bait. He needed to stay calm. God knows what he might say in anger. "Please, Elsa, let me explain…"

"Well, I'm trying to Georg," Elsa rolled her eyes, "but you're not making much sense."

"Please, let me speak," Georg sighed, "without any interruptions."

"Very well," Elsa snapped, giving a little shrug.

"Elsa, since I've returned home, it's not just me who's changed," Georg began softly. "The children have as well. We all have. We've learned how to be a family without…" he paused, "well, with just ourselves." He stopped to reach for her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he let go. "You know I will always be grateful for what you've done, who knows where I'd be without you," he gave her a thin smile. "But I've realised being grateful isn't enough…"

"What _are_ you saying, Georg?" Elsa's chest was tightening.

"Elsa, it would be dishonest to ask for your hand in marriage, and utterly unfair to you," Georg tightened his jaw as he watched the realisation seep in, the impact of his words hitting her. "When two people talk of marriage…" he continued softly, gently.

"No, no," Elsa cut him off, her eyes starting to sting as she tried to compose herself. _She'd heard enough._ "Don't say another word…" she took a deep breath. And then another. "I must say I did _not_ expect this," she said, almost to herself. How could she have seen this coming? "This is a shock..."

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Georg reached out again to take her hand.

"No, Georg," Elsa pulled her hand from his. "Please don't. I don't need your…" she pulled back her shoulders, lifted her chin and forced back the tears. She'd be damned if she'd accept his pity. "I just need a moment…" she murmured to herself.

Georg stood still. Relieved that he'd finally been able to tell her but saddened at the pain his words had caused. He watched as she looked away, blinking hard and taking in some deep breaths. "Elsa, I'm sorry," his words turned her head back towards him, "there is one other thing..."

"Isn't this enough, Georg?" Elsa asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, but it's important for you to hear this from me," Georg's fingers were twitching, "I don't want you to find out through gossip or read about this in the newspaper." Watching Elsa's eyes narrow, he realised what he was about to tell her would be just as difficult for her to hear. "I will be asking Fraulein Maria to marry me."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed, his words coming like a physical blow. "Georg, you can't be serious! Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Elsa, I realise you didn't expect this. None of it," Georg replied softly. Truth was, neither had he. _How many times over the past weeks had he questioned his own sanity?_ "I don't plan to run through a list of reasons or stand here trying to defend my actions. But you deserve to be told by me. It's the least I can do…"

"The least you can do?" Elsa threw back at him. "The least you can do after you humiliate me, is to embarrass me further by replacing me with the governess? To make matters worse, she's practically a nun, Georg! A nun!" This was her worst nightmare. Unable to look at him any longer, she turned away, taking a few steps towards the window. "How long?" she spun around. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough for me to question if this is real. Long enough for me to know I need to be honest with you, with both of us..." Georg replied quietly. How could he tell Elsa he'd been denying his attraction to Maria even when he was visiting her in Vienna? "I'm not sure if she'll accept my proposal," he added, trying to ease some of Elsa's pain. He actually hadn't asked Maria properly, so that was the truth. "But I will be asking her..."

"Oh, I don't think there's any doubt, of course she will," Elsa snapped. As if the girl would give up life at the villa for a life locked away in the Abbey. "From what I saw last night, she'll be more than happy to become _Baroness von Trapp_ ," she snorted at the thought of the unruly girl being elevated to such a prized position in her social circle.

"Elsa..." Georg felt his body tighten, he'd expected her to be unhappy, "please, I don't want to..."

"I know, Georg," Elsa held up her hand. "There's no reason why things should get _unpleasant_."

Georg gave her a small nod of gratitude. "Thank you, Elsa," he said softly. "For everything. I do mean what I said. I will always be grateful for everything you've done for me."

"Well, be that as it may, you'll have to excuse me," Elsa was already making her way towards the door. Her throat was tightening, she could hardly breathe. "I believe I've heard more than enough of this madness."

"Elsa," Georg called after her, waiting tentatively as she slowly turned to face him. "The party?"

"Well, it has to go ahead," she snapped back at him. _Did he have to remind her what a fool she'd been._ "It's far too late to cancel it."

Georg watched her turn and throw open the study door, he flinched as she slammed it closed behind her. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. He was glad that was over, but he didn't feel any better. He felt awful for hurting Elsa. Having done so much for him, she'd always hold a special place in his heart. Hopefully, one day he could thank her properly.

He turned from the middle of the room and he started walking towards the French doors that opened out onto the courtyard. Perhaps one day, she might even forgive him. He hoped so. But better to face the pain and difficult conversation now, rather than some time down the track, when it was far too late. He wondered why it had taken Maria's arrival for him to realise the mistake he was about to make. Being tied down in a loveless marriage, like so many unhappy couples they knew. And, of course, marriage to Elsa was out of the question when his heart belonged to another woman.

Opening one of the French doors, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, filling his lungs. Slowly opening his eyes, he stepped into the small courtyard. Finally, he could relax. Finally, he could let go of his guilt.

 _God, he felt exhausted._

Sitting down on the bench seat, the stone warmed by the morning sun, he went over the conversation with Elsa in his mind. Closing his eyes, relieved it was over, he took in a few more deep breaths.

There was still much to do. But for now, he'd steal a few minutes alone before going to find Max.

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Stepping out into the foyer, Elsa took a few steps, but stopped to catch her breath. How could she have misread things so badly? She'd been a fool. She closed her eyes forcing back the tears. _Tears of humiliation._ She was supposed to be Baroness von Trapp. _Did he have any idea what he was giving up?_ She was perfect for the role. Glamorous, witty, elegant, beautiful. But instead, she'd be facing public humiliation. Cast aside for an awkward, plain looking girl, ill-bred and lacking any manners or decorum. She didn't know what was more demeaning. Being passed over for the governess, or a nun.

Taking a deep breath, she forced her shoulders back. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her like this. A few more deep breaths and she'd be fine.

It had been obvious, especially last night, that Georg had a thing for the girl. An attraction, a fascination. None of it made any sense, so she'd just assumed it was gratitude. Something to do with the children. She hadn't realised the man had completely lost his mind. Hopefully, he'd wake up and realise before it was too late. _Did he have any idea what people were going to say?_

She allowed herself a smile. That stupid girl had no idea what was about to hit her. She lifted her chin defiantly. Georg was the most eligible man in Austria, there would be no end to the cruel and salacious stories whispered behind their backs as people tried to explain the absurdity of him marrying the governess. Hopefully, common sense would prevail, and he'd realise how unsuitable and ridiculous this girl was.

One thing was certain. The gossip would be malicious and relentless…

Hearing footsteps coming from the kitchen, she pulled her shoulders back and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do for the staff to see her like this.

Needing some air, she forced her feet to move towards the back doors.

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

"I won't be long, children," Maria called out behind her as she walked out of the school room and into the hallway. They were still busy pouring over the books Brigitta had brought back from the library, trying to find names for Louisa's beetles and insects she'd been busy collecting over the weeks. It wasn't the type of project she would have chosen for the children, but it was one way to get Louisa more interested in her studies. She smiled as she walked along the upper hallway. Like all of the children, the girl was smart, very smart. She just became easily bored, so the trick had been to find something that kept her engaged.

Slowing her steps, she wished she wasn't so horribly distracted this morning. She should have thought of the guitar when she was downstairs earlier, when she interrupted the Captain and Baroness Schraeder and looked like a fool. But she hadn't. So here she was, sneaking downstairs again. The truth was, her mind was still down in the study, wondering what was happening between the Captain and the Baroness. It had been difficult to tell, but then she'd been so embarrassed, bursting in like she did.

Before she stepped onto the first flight of stairs, she stopped, straining her ears for any sound from below. Hearing nothing, only silence from the foyer, she made her way down towards the first landing, deciding it was best to ignore what might be happening in the study. Instead, her thoughts drifted to last night. To the Captain, playfully trying to resist the children as they pleaded for him to join in their fun. The sound of his rich baritone, when he finally gave in to them.

The older children had such fond memories of their father, how very different he'd been before their mother's passing. Liesl had spoken so many times of her father's beautiful voice, how he'd often sing with their mother. How sad it had been for the children to never hear it again. With the excitement from last night continuing to bubble away today, they were still talking about their father's singing this morning.

Stepping off the last stair, Maria made her way across the foyer to the drawing room. Standing in the doorway, looking around, she searched for her guitar. She'd last seen it in the Captain's hands, he'd been holding onto it as she'd quickly ushered the children off to bed. Her eyes landed on the neck of the guitar, the rest of it hidden against the side of the settee. Making her way across the room, she picked it up, running her fingers along its smooth timber neck. She smiled, knowing that the Captain had been the last to play. Despite his protests, he'd played it so beautifully. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist the children.

She turned, her eyes falling on where she'd been standing last night against the wall. She paused, recalling the way he'd looked at her while he was singing, the way it had felt like they were the only two people in the world. So often, he'd looked at her and she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. But this had been different. More intense, less guarded. She now recognised that look in his eyes.

 _Longing, desire, love…_

"Ah, Fraulein Maria!"

Maria froze at the sound of her name. Spinning around, she prayed it had been her imagination. But it wasn't. "Baroness Schraeder…" she answered slowly.

"Well, aren't you a clever little thing?" Elsa asked brightly as she swept into the drawing room. "But then, you _are_ the governess, aren't you?" she added with biting sarcasm.

"I…err, I…" Maria stammered, as she hugged the guitar against her. _Why on Earth had she come back downstairs?_

"You do realise what's going to happen, don't you?" Elsa reached out, placing her hand elegantly on the back of the settee.

"I'm sorry, Baroness…" Maria answered softly, her voice barely more than a whisper, "I don't know what you mean…"

"Well, of course you don't, you're just the silly girl with a head full of dreams," Elsa's voice was low and menacing. "Why don't I spell it out for you?" She smiled a cruel smile, watching the colour drain from the girl. "He may be flattered by the attention now, after all, no man can resist a woman who's in love with him..." she paused, knowing she'd hit her mark as the governess opened her mouth, ready to protest. "Don't deny it, I saw the way you looked at him last night," she watched triumphantly as Maria closed her mouth, her cheeks now red. "Admit it, you were fawning over him, weren't you," she added spitefully.

"I… I… didn't…" Maria stammered, horrified by the Baroness' words.

"There's no point denying it, I saw you," Elsa's voice was low and threatening. "But you must know, it's not going to last. Before long, he'll tire of you. Men do you know."

"What…?" Maria found her voice. "You can't say that. The Captain's an honourable man."

"Honourable?" Elsa sniffed. "Hmpf, is that what you call _this_?" she nodded towards Maria, as if she was acknowledging something rather unpleasant. "Trust me, the Captain's no different to the rest of them," she held her head high, taking pleasure as Maria's eyes started filling with tears. "You'll find out soon enough, my dear. His reputation is _very_ well deserved," she gave the girl a patronising smile. "I just hope, for your sake, you find out before it's too late…"

"No!" Maria shook her head, as her feet started moving. "No, I don't believe you…" she brushed past the Baroness, desperate to escape from the drawing room. She needed to get away from her, away from her spiteful words and cruel lies. _It wasn't true._

She was on the stairs, holding onto the handrail, moving as fast as her legs could carry her. Reaching the landing, she turned away from the school room. She needed to compose herself, away from the children, she had to get to her room. Rushing along the hallway, she told herself the Baroness was hurt and angry, she didn't really mean what she'd said. Not about the Captain. Not about his feelings for her.

She reached her room, fumbling for the doorknob, trying to see through the tears she was desperately trying to fight back. Finally, the door was open, and she was inside her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned back against the door, closing her eyes, catching her breath. She needed to get back to the school room, back to the children. But she just needed a few moments. Alone.

Pressing herself against the door, she told herself over and over it wasn't true. The Captain was a good man, an honourable man. The Baroness was just trying to hurt her. She was certain his feelings for her were real.

 _Surely, the Captain loved her._

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)_

As she closed her eyes, Maria bent down and splashed her face with cool water. Reaching towards the towel rail, her fingers finally found the small towel. She patted her face dry and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She'd kept telling herself over and over not to pay any attention to the Baroness' words. She reminded herself, for the hundredth time, the woman was upset, lashing out, and she'd been an obvious target.

Now that she was alone, without the distraction of the children, it was hard to keep the cruel words and creeping doubts at bay. She straightened her blue dress, thankful they hadn't crossed paths again. But what nagged away even more than her encounter with the Baroness, was not having seen the Captain for hours. Not since she'd interrupted him and the Baroness in his study.

Just like breakfast, she'd had lunch alone with the children. The rest of the villa had been strangely silent, with only Frau Schmidt and Franz making the occasional appearance. After her confrontation with the Baroness, she'd been more careful. Running her fingers through her hair, she admitted to her reflection she'd been a coward, making sure she kept at least one of the children by her side.

They'd spent the morning in the school room, so the children had been only too happy to go on a long bike ride after lunch. Taking a packed afternoon tea with them had meant they could stay out until the sun had started falling in the sky, the lengthening shadows eventually reminding them it was time to turn for home.

But now, alone in her room, all she could think about was the Captain, the Baroness and, especially, those spiteful words. While out exploring along the lake and country lanes with the children, stopping in a field of wildflowers to eat Cook's treats, she'd kept hoping the Baroness had returned to Vienna. She didn't want to see her again today, didn't want any more confrontation. If she had her way, she'd never see her again.

She stared blankly at her reflection. Surely, the Captain would have spoken to her by now. Was he still avoiding her? Did that mean the Baroness was still at the villa? Perhaps, like last night, their conversation hadn't gone as planned. Would she have to sit through another dinner with her? She wasn't sure she could. She felt ill just thinking about. Perhaps she could tell the children she had a headache, and just excuse herself.

Perhaps she could...

She stopped. She was sure she'd heard the bedroom door close. Forcing a smile at the mirror, she quickly patted down her hair.

"Girls, I'll be there in a minute..." she called out, knowing it would only be Marta and Gretl. No one else barged in without knocking. Not that she cared. It was sweet of them to come to her room every night before dinner, reminding her not to be late.

She frowned back at her reflection, waiting for their response. But it never came. She had so much swirling around in her head, perhaps she'd imagined it. Hanging the hand towel back on the rail, she was sure she hadn't. Maybe they were hiding, playing a game.

She took one last look at her reflection. Forcing another smile, she took a deep breath.

"Girls..." she called out as she turned from the mirror in her small bathroom, "don't make me come and find..." she stopped, frozen to the spot, "you..." The word was barely a whisper as the air was sucked from her lungs. Staring across the bed from the bathroom to the doorway, she wasn't even sure she'd said it out loud.

"Fraulein..."

Her mind went blank, her heart started racing. "What…?" she struggled to find the words, any words, to string together. She hadn't moved, was still staring from the doorway that separated the bedroom from the ensuite. She was vaguely aware of tears stinging her eyes, but she couldn't be sure if they were tears of relief, happiness, or just all the emotions from the past days trying to escape. "What are you…" her words drifted away from her.

"I had to see you," he hoped he didn't sound too blunt. Looking adorable in her blue dress, he gave her an awkward, lopsided grin. He'd been hoping she'd be wearing it tonight. His eyes moved slowly down her body, then back up to her blue eyes. But something was wrong. Even from across the room, he could see they were brimming with tears. He prayed they were happy tears. He hoped she was happy to see him.

Maria gave him a questioning look, holding her breath. "Did you...?"

He smiled and nodded, relieved to see her return his smile.

"I, err, I hope you don't mind," he asked tentatively, his smile falling away.

Maria could barely breathe, she couldn't think, her heart was doing silly somersaults. All she could do was stare at him. He always looked so handsome in that dark suit of his. Tonight, as he stood in her room, there was a dangerous edge to his words, to that look in his eyes. She tried to think, but she couldn't. All she could do was bask in his words, losing herself in his warm, soothing baritone. She had to say something. Her mouth was dry, her lips parted, but the words wouldn't come. Finally, she shook her head slowly. "I don't mind…"

"I couldn't wait," he whispered, pushing himself off the back of the door. "I've missed you."

Maria gave him a hint of a smile. She'd missed him too. Much more than she'd realised.

His eyes left hers for a moment as he glanced around, recalling the last time he'd found himself here. It all came flooding back. Her defiance, the way she'd challenged him over the children, he'd tried to deflect her away with his usual anger and sarcasm. But it hadn't worked. Already under his skin, she'd only left him more agitated. That night, the first of many, she'd invaded his sleep. His imagination running wild, dreaming what lay underneath that billowing nightgown of hers.

But right now, as his eyes locked back on hers, none of that mattered. His fingers were burning just to touch her, to hold her, to feel her soft skin once more. "Maria…" her name was more a sigh of relief as the fingers on his left hand began to move.

The sound of her name on his lips, sent a shiver down Maria's spine. She'd had so many questions for him. But now that he was here, her mind was blank. She moved, but only to clutch at the door frame to steady herself.

"I was here earlier…" Georg took a tentative step towards her, away from the safety of the door. He shouldn't be here. Not in her room, like this, with her. Not alone. "I couldn't find you, or the children…" When he left his master suite a few minutes ago, he should have turned down the stairs. Should have gone to his study for a calming drink before dinner. When he'd heard the children in their rooms getting ready for dinner, he knew he'd find her here. Her pull had been too great, and yet again, he'd been helpless to resist. "I came back…" he wasn't making any sense, "I had to come find you…"

"Really…?" Maria bit her lower lip.

"Mmmm..." his eyes were drawn to her mouth. Oh, dear Lord, she was chewing on her bottom lip. _Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?_ He needed to kiss her, taste her, touch her. His feet were moving slowly, deliberately, around the end of the bed towards her, before he even realised. "I needed to see you," he whispered. "Alone…"

"Did you…?" Maria gave him a little smile.

Georg nodded, slowly stepping around the corner of the bed, his eyes not leaving hers. "Yes, Maria…"

She held her breath. There he was, saying her name again. She loved the way it rolled off his tongue…

"The truth is…" he whispered, as he closed in on her, "these past days have been torture."

Maria nodded slowly, she understood. _It had been the same for her._

He came to a stop, only inches from her now. The air around them was growing heavy, he could hardly breathe. He had to touch her. His fingers were burning to feel her as he reached out and took her hand in his. Tightening his hold, his thumb began to draw lazy circles on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Sorry…?" Maria frowned at him. _What he was talking about?_ She couldn't concentrate, all she could think about was her hand in his.

"I made everything more complicated than…"

"Sshhh…" Maria whispered, there would be time to talk later. But not now. The only thing on her mind was the warmth from his hand making its way up her arm. Nothing else mattered. Instinctively, not even aware what she was doing, she lifted her hand from the door frame. Reaching up, she brushed his cheek, the stubble along his jawline feeling unusually rough and masculine under her soft fingers. She wanted to explore more. Wanted to discover everything about this man standing before her.

Georg closed his eyes at her touch. _What in God's name was she doing?_ Feeling bolder, she gently cupped his cheek. Slowly turning, his eyes still closed, he kissed her palm. "Maria…" he sighed against her. She was unravelling the last shreds of his self-control. And, what made it all the more thrilling, she didn't realise. She was bringing him undone, yet didn't have a clue.

Reaching up with his free hand, he took hold of her wrist, slowly dragging her hand back along his jawline, before bringing her fingertips to his lips. Gently kissing her fingers, he slowly opened his eyes, watching her blue eyes grow wider. He smiled against her as he heard her sharp intake of air.

Before Maria could think, before she knew what was happening, both of her hands were on her hips, and he was spinning her around. Letting out a squeal of surprise, she found herself back in the bathroom falling against the Captain's chest as he leaned back against the tiled wall and caught her in his arms.

Wrapping his arms around her, Georg held her tightly against him. He smiled into her hair as he felt her body sigh with relief, her head resting against his chest, as she relaxed against him.

"Maria…" he whispered against her ear, smiling as he felt her body move. He loved saying her name. She looked up at him, her eyes already growing heavy. He reached up and gently placed his thumb under her chin. Bending his head, his lips came down to her mouth. He closed his eyes, his lips gently brushing hers. They were as soft as he remembered. His lips had barely left hers, and already he needed to kiss her again. This time, he turned his head a little to the side, his mouth quickly finding hers. Their lips had only just touched, and her mouth was opening against his. _Oh God, he couldn't think._

Groaning with relief, he opened his mouth against hers, deepening their kiss, desperate to taste her. Her hungry, greedy kisses were driving him wild. Somewhere between her sighs, he was vaguely aware of her hands moving up his chest. His hand was in her hair, an arm still around her waist, pinning her hips to his.

Maria's hands clutched at his jacket, as he devoured her with his wild kisses. She was dizzy, delirious, his familiar musky scent filling her head, forcing her to hold onto the lapels of his jacket. Unable to think of anything, she was spinning out of control, his mouth, his tongue, turning her inside out.

Georg smiled as she sighed into his mouth, the sound, all the encouragement he needed, driving him on. Their kisses were frantic, desperate. But he couldn't stop, he didn't want to. His hand was in her hair, holding her mouth against his. His other hand was moving lower, splayed across her…

"Oh!" Maria gasped against his mouth

A door had banged, somewhere, somehow, bringing her back to the real world. It hadn't been in the distance, it was nearby. _Where were they?_ Her mouth left his, her wild eyes staring up at his. Reluctantly, he dropped his hands.

"Fraulein Maria?" A small voice called out from the bedroom.

"Wait...here..." she whispered to him, still clutching fistfuls of jacket, her breathing coming hard and fast.

"Coming, Marta!" Maria called out, as she let go of the Captain's jacket. She smiled as he brought a finger to his lips and pressed himself closer against the wall. Smoothing down her dress, feeling terribly giddy, she took a few unsteady steps into the bedroom.

"It's almost dinner time, Fraulein Maria," Marta reminded her governess as she appeared from the bathroom.

"Is it, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Marta giggled, excited to be on her own tonight without Gretl, who was still getting her hair tied back by Liesl.

"Well, why don't you run along," Maria walked over and kissed the top of her head, trying to ignore her racing heart. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Don't be late," Marta put her hands on her hips and gave her a serious look. "You know how grumpy Father gets."

"I promise, I'll be down soon," Maria brushed her cheek.

Satisfied, Marta turned to leave.

"Sweetheart," Maria whispered, she smiled as Marta quickly spun around. "Thank you," she bent down and gave the small girl a warm hug. Marta giggled as Maria poked her in the ribs. "I'll see you in the dining room!" Squirming away, she turned and let herself out into the hallway closing the door behind her.

Maria sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, only now realising how messy it must be. She tried to catch her breath as she made her way back around the bed to the bathroom. "Well, that was..." she let out a squeal of surprise as she was grabbed by the wrist and gently pulled back into the bathroom.

"Close?" he whispered against her ear. She giggled. His heart leaping at the sound. Surprising her again, he suddenly turned her around. Her back was to the wall, his body pressing against hers, surrounding her. "I should leave..." he whispered, bending down and gently kissing her lips. A chaste kiss this time.

"You don't want me to be late," Maria said softly, his mouth barely inches from hers.

"Mmmm…" he kissed her again, "don't I?"

"Well, you'll have to pretend to be _grumpy_ ," Maria arched a brow at him, reaching up to push a wayward lock away from his forehead.

"Oh-ho! Don't you realise, Fraulein," Georg smiled as he kissed her, deeper this time, his tongue finding hers.

"Realise what?" Maria asked against his lips.

Georg moved his head, his mouth now against the shell of her ear. "Maria, I've been pretending to be grumpy with you for weeks now…" he drew her earlobe into his mouth.

Maria let out a giggle, squirming against him, his hot breath sending a warm shiver down her spine. "No, you haven't!" she smacked at him playfully, as his lips and mouth started exploring her neck, just below her ear. "You're just saying that now."

He stopped. His dark eyes locking with hers. "It was an act," he whispered, "how else could I hide my feelings?" He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I never imagined I'd be telling you this here," glancing around at the cramped little bathroom, he gave her a half grin. Looking back at her, suddenly serious, his hand reached up to cup her cheek.

"I love you."

Bending down, he covered her mouth with his…

 **Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review.**

 **Apologies to all you Elsa fans out there. I did try to be kind, but not sure I was in the end. I'm certain my membership to the Baroness Fan Club will be suspended or revoked!**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" continues to inspire this story.**

 **I don't own TSOM, just having a little lend.**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm calling out your name_  
 _(Calling out your name)_

Walking slowly across the foyer, Georg forced a thin smile. He may have reminded himself not to scowl, but he couldn't stop his finger reaching up to tug at the starched collar pressing against his throat. His tie was far too tight. It felt like the damn thing was choking him.

If there were any lingering doubts, they'd all been well and truly put to rest tonight. He hated parties. Hated the forced pleasantries, hated all the fakery and pretence. He hated all these people, some of them complete strangers, in his home, invading his space. Of course, they'd hosted parties in the past. But that had been different. Agathe had been here as hostess. With her here to take charge, everything had seemed easier. Instinctively, his eyes scanned the foyer, searching for Maria. His heart sank a little lower. Of course, he already knew he wasn't going to find her.

Sighing in resignation, he continued his slow journey across the foyer. At least in the past, there'd been some point to these damn things. Another child to welcome into the world, birthdays, anniversaries, hard fought victories.

But not tonight. This whole affair seemed completely pointless. A waste of everyone's time. Especially his. It would only serve one purpose. Giving the gossips and stickybeaks something to rake over in the coming week. He tried not to let it bother him too much. That kind of news had a way of spreading like rapid fire anyway, so why not get everyone together in one place, get it all out in the open and then they could move on to the next scandal. Anyway, it was obvious they'd already started creating their own salacious stories. No doubt, Elsa's friends would be returning to Vienna with plenty of gossip and scandal. After all, it could be the only reason they even bothered showing up.

He glanced up at the Austrian flag hanging from the banister of the upper hallway. At least, some things never changed. Proudly displayed whenever a party was held at the villa, it was hard to believe it had spent the past four years folded up in a drawer of the bureau in his study. His mind drifted for a moment, wondering where those years had gone...

A hand gently grabbed at his arm, pulling up his thoughts and stopping him in his tracks. He turned and nodded affectionately.

"Good for you, Georg," Baron Ebberfeld said softly, nodding proudly to the upper landing.

Georg reached up and patted the old man's hand. "Ah, some of us are still willing to fly the flag," he gave him a conspiratorial wink and smiled. His first real smile since the evening began. His eyes quickly found Franz, who moved across the room towards him. "A brandy for the Baron," he squeezed the hand on his arm warmly, watching the back of the butler disappear through the crowd in search of something more potent than the glasses of champagne on the waiting staff's silver trays.

"Thank you, Georg, never could stand that French stuff," Baron Ebberfeld chuckled. "More a drink for the ladies, if you ask me."

Georg laughed, patting his hand reassuringly, "Franz will be back with that brandy. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Of course," the Baron smiled, "you go attend to your guests."

"I'll catch up with you over dinner," Georg promised, his feet starting to move. He took another glance at the flag. As he'd greeted the arriving guests in the foyer, he hadn't missed the sideways looks towards the beloved symbol of his homeland. Nervous glances from loyalists, looks of disdain from people who liked to think of themselves as progressives. Those who championed closer ties with Germany, those who discouraged such bold displays of Austrian nationalism. To him, they were simply traitors. He never thought he'd see Austrian's pitted against their own.

His jaw tightened at the thought of giving up his country's proud heritage and identity to a group of thugs led by a madman. His hands tightened into fists as his eyes scanned the crowd around the foyer, searching for their local self-appointed leader. _The Commander in Chief of the Conspirators_. His eyes fell on Zeller, whispering to an ally in a dark corner of the foyer. How appropriate to find him skulking in the shadows.

He hated the thought of Nazis in his home. Agathe would be appalled. At least, she wasn't here to see it. Here by invitation, being entertained, enjoying his food and wine as if he condoned their deranged ideology. _God, could it get any worse?_ Narrowing his eyes, he watched as their troubled looks turned to the flag. His flag. Instinctively, he pulled his shoulders straighter in defiance of their whispered disapproval. She knew how much he despised the man, so he had no idea why Elsa had even invited Zeller and his cronies. In fact, he had no idea what Elsa had been thinking when she'd gone off and organised this whole ridiculous thing.

He felt a surge of guilt. He always would at the way things ended between them. It had only been two days, and so far, thankfully, it had been relatively civil. Still, it was little comfort. He should have acted much earlier instead of letting things continue on. If he had, he wouldn't be suffering through this damn evening. He only had himself to blame. Nodding his thanks to Franz, who passed by with a glass of brandy, he continued his slow path towards the ballroom.

Glancing around, it seemed everyone else was enjoying themselves. He had to concede, rather grudgingly, it was good to see the ballroom being used again. And it was impossible not to be impressed with the orchestra Max had arranged. But that was little comfort. He knew how he'd rather be spending his evening. It had nothing to do with a villa filled with people dancing and partying, and everything to do with wide blue eyes and soft, demanding lips.

He sighed, waving his white kid gloves across the foyer at an old navy colleague. He should put the damn things on, but they were as stifling as the rest of his outfit. He made a mental note to catch up with his old friend before the evening was over. Like everything, and everyone, it had been far too long. But right now, he wasn't interested in sharing old war stories with comrades or chit-chatting to old acquaintances. Although, that would be far more preferable than being introduced to another one of the eligible ladies Baroness Adler had lined up for him to meet. She must have scoured the district for suitable women as soon as she'd heard the news from Elsa. He stopped for a moment. _What exactly had Elsa told her?_ Sighing, he decided it didn't really matter, and continued walking.

Approaching a small group of men talking in low voices, he stopped and placed a hand on one of the men's shoulders. The man, much taller than him, half-turned and smiled.

"How's that young stable hand working out, Hans?" Georg asked.

"I've been meaning to thank you, Georg," Hans responded jovially. "He's certainly a hard worker. In fact, I've asked him to work a full week from next month." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "that should keep the lad out of trouble."

"Good to hear," Georg was pleased for the boy. There'd been no question about dismissing him, but setting him up somewhere else first had been the right thing to do. "Just keep an eye on him around the young ladies," he added with a serious nod.

"Ah! You'll discover life's much more relaxing when those daughters are off your hands," his friend whispered.

"Hmmm, maybe," Georg reached up and tugged at his ear, thankful he wouldn't be worrying about young men and his daughters for at least a few more years. Although, for a mad moment he had an unnerving image of a telegram boy skulking around the grounds.

"You're right," Hans nudged him, "Who am I kidding? You never stop worrying about them!"

Georg laughed, patting his friend on the chest. "Drink up, gentlemen!" he turned to the group of men. They all nodded and raised their glasses towards him. Acknowledging them with a nod, he continued on to the ballroom.

Stopping in the doorway, his eyes scanned the room. Nodding his appreciation to the orchestra, they were partway through another Strauss waltz. The dance floor was filled with happy couples circling around the floor under the glittering chandeliers. He narrowed his eyes and watched on for a few moments at their smiling and laughing, whispering quiet words to each other. Guests lined the walls, chatting amongst themselves, watching the couples moving around the middle of the room.

His eyes fell on the French doors at the far end of the ballroom. After a hot and humid day, they'd been left open in the hope the evening would bring some welcome cool air. He smiled to himself. He was sure the children would be in the courtyard, watching on. They'd been beside themselves with excitement all day. The older children still carried the memories of the villa filled with guests, while the younger children's heads were filled with images from their fairy tale books of handsome princes and beautiful princesses. He smiled to himself. When their mother had been on his arm, even he'd found the idea of balls and parties a little romantic. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Not even to her.

Needing to see them, he started making his way across the room, towards the courtyard. It had been a struggle to get the children to stay still long enough to put on their best outfits. The girls had been fussing over hair and bows, their heads filled with dreamy thoughts, while the boys were complaining about changing out of their play clothes. It seemed hours ago when they were ushered away as the first guests started arriving.

Approaching a group of women standing against the gilded wall, he couldn't help noticing the nudges bringing their conversation to an abrupt end. He smiled and nodded awkwardly at them. Despite their forced radiant smiles, it was obvious he'd been their topic of discussion. Not that he cared too much.

As a young cadet in uniform, he'd grown used to women talking about him, flirting with him. God, it had continued when he'd been happily married to Agathe, and even more recently when he'd been with Elsa. But the whispered gossiping had been so obvious tonight, no doubt fuelled by the news of their breakup. He wondered if they had any idea how tiresome they were. Little wonder he had no time for them.

As the last strains of Strauss filled the ballroom, the waltzing couples came to a stop, bowing and curtseying to each other. He cursed under his breath as he caught Baroness Adler in the corner of his eye. She was moving towards him, ushering along a dark-haired woman in an ivory dress. His eyes scanned around him. Avoiding her was going to be impossible. He cursed to himself again.

"Captain von Trapp," Baroness Adler waved and called out as they drew closer, ensuring there'd be no escape this time. "Such a wonderful evening," she added, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Thank you, Baroness Adler," Georg nodded, accepting the compliment even though they both knew she'd been far more involved in the planning and arrangements than he had.

"The orchestra is wonderful," she gushed, "such a shame Herr Detweiler couldn't join us."

"Yes, they are rather good," Georg tugged at his ear, not wanting to draw attention to Max's absence. He was still in Vienna trying to minimise any unpleasant fallout.

"Captain, this is Fraulein Schwartz," the Baroness continued undeterred. "I don't believe you've been properly introduced."

Georg forced a smile, unsure whether he'd greeted the woman earlier in the foyer. He must have, but she looked only vaguely familiar. "Pleased to meet you, Fraulein Schwartz," he nodded, taking the gloved hand she offered, he bent down and kissed the back of her hand before letting go.

"Fraulein Schwartz was just telling me how much she loves to dance," Baroness Adler placed an encouraging hand on the woman's back, pushing her a little closer towards the handsome Captain.

"Oh-ho, ladies, I'm afraid I have two left feet," Georg smiled, wondering if the Baroness could be any less subtle. "I don't dance, I stumble," he added.

"Nonsense, Captain!" Baroness Adler chastised him playfully. "I've seen you on the dance floor many times. You're a wonderful dancer."

"You really are far too kind, Baroness" Georg nodded, deflecting the compliment. "Unfortunately, I was just on my way to check on the children, so please forgive me."

"Oh, the children will be fine for a few more minutes," Baroness Adler persisted, refusing to give up so easily.

"They've been alone for some time now," Georg said firmly, but politely. "I really do need to check on them."

"I'm sure that clever governess of yours has her eye on them," Baroness Adler responded, her eyes narrowing, searching for a reaction. "I hear she is rather…" her voice dropped to a whisper, " _talented_."

Bristling at the insinuations, Georg held his body tight, forcing himself not to react. Again, he wondered what Elsa had told her. _What had she been telling other people?_ "Fraulein Schwartz, I do apologise, but I really need to make sure the children are alright," he smiled and nodded at the young woman, who was blushing furiously. "I'm sure you understand."

"Oh, yes, of course, Captain," the young woman answered, only too happy to be the focus of the great Captain von Trapp's attention, even for just a few moments. " _Seven_ children, my, you must be busy."

"Yes, well, please excuse me ladies," Georg smiled, keen to make his escape. "Please do enjoy yourselves," he added, his feet starting to move towards the safety of the courtyard. Sighing with relief, he'd somehow managed to dodge another of Baroness Adler's awkward introductions.

Reminding himself not to rush, he continued towards the other end of the ballroom, nodding and smiling to various guests on the way. He was busy shoving his hands into his gloves when an old navy colleague called out to him as he passed a group of men. He laughed and fired back a sharp retort of his own. The group of men all laughed cheerfully in response.

Nearing the French doors, he could feel a hint of fresh air wafting into the room, just as the orchestra started up again. The Laendler this time. Moving his fingers absentmindedly, he remembered how much Agathe had loved this dance. He wondered if Maria knew it. She certainly knew how to waltz, his mind drifted back to their evening alone in the ballroom. Perhaps he could teach her the Laendler.

Stepping through the doors into the courtyard, he smiled at the children watching the couples in the ballroom. As soon as they saw their father, they forgot about the dancers and milled around him, all talking at once. His heart surged at how excited they were to see him. It was hard to believe they'd been fearful of him only weeks ago.

"The women look so beautiful, Father," Brigitta said dreamily, her arm around her father's waist.

"I think they look ugly," Kurt said, earning a stern look from his father.

"You just say that because you're scared of them," Louisa told him.

"Silly, only grown up men are scared of women," Kurt rolled his eyes at his sister.

Georg laughed, hugging the smaller children, brushing Louisa's cheek and ruffling Kurt's hair. He loved seeing the children enjoying themselves so much. They turned back to watch the couples on the dance floor, intrigued by the unusual steps of the Laendler. He felt someone sidle up to him and slide an arm through his.

"How are you?" A concerned voice whispered.

Georg patted Liesl's hand and turned to kiss her cheek. "Better than I thought."

"I know it's not easy," she said softly, her eyes searching his. "Even after all this time."

"Have I told you how much you remind me of your mother?" Georg took her hand.

Liesl blushed and returned his smile.

Still holding Liesl's hand, he turned back towards the ballroom, watching on with the children in comfortable silence.

"She went to get some air," Liesl eventually broke the silence, smiling knowingly into the ballroom, before looking at her father.

Georg turned and narrowed his eyes at his daughter. _How did she know?_

"Oh, it's so obvious, Father," Liesl whispered, rolling her eyes, then turning back to watch the couples through the open doors as they skipped away from them. "Go, I'll keep an eye on them."

Georg blushed, squeezing her hand. Surely, they hadn't been _that_ obvious. They hadn't spoken to the children yet. Was Liesl was the only one who'd noticed something? She _really_ was like her mother. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you," he whispered, letting go of her hand and turning his back on the ballroom. Nearing the far end of the courtyard, before disappearing between the rows of hedges, he turned back. Pausing for a moment, he took one last look at the children, still fascinated by the dancing couples.

Turning away, he walked along the narrow pathway between the tall hedges. _Maria needed to get some air._ He hoped it wasn't anything more serious. As much as he'd wanted to tell the children and announce their engagement to the world, he could understand Maria's reasons for the delay.

The earliest they could arrange a meeting with the Reverend Mother was Monday morning. He'd hoped to speak with her yesterday, until Maria reminded him about Friday fasting. Apparently, it also meant no visitors at the Abbey for the day. He knew he was being silly, after all, it was only a few more days. But he'd been bothered by the delay. It was just another frustrating obstacle. On the other hand, Maria had been relieved. He appreciated her wanting to avoid the glare and attention for as long as possible, and it did give her a chance to get used to the idea before sharing it with the world. But as much as he'd tried to be patient and understanding, he had to admit, Maria's reaction had stung a little.

She'd been right, though. It was best to get this ridiculous party out of the way first. After all, this had been Elsa's party. It made sense that they couldn't take a party originally planned to introduce Elsa to Salzburg and turn it into their engagement party. Of course, Maria was right. They needed to be sensitive to Elsa's feelings. But tonight would be so much easier if Maria was by his side.

With the Laendler drifting into the distance, it was a relief to be out in the night air, away from the maddening crowd. He stopped. He'd been making his way along the side of the villa, but he actually had no idea where Maria might be. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued along the path, determined to find her.

 _Maria._ He smiled at the thought. With her cool head and warm heart, she'd know just how to soothe him.

 _Can you hear me calling  
Out your name?  
You know that I'm falling  
And I don't know what to say_

Maria stared out at the moonlight shimmering on the lake. The strains of the Laendler on the night breeze and the mountains in the distance, had sent her mind drifting. Closing her eyes, she was taken to another time, another place. Cherished memories of her father sweeping her mother into his arms and begging her to dance the Laendler, came flooding back. Of course, they'd had no fancy orchestra, only her father's humming, and the old wooden table in the middle of the kitchen always got in the way. She smiled at the memory of her mother playfully resisting, complaining that he was distracting her from preparing dinner, washing dishes or working on a dress fit for a _real_ lady to wear at a _real_ ball.

It was only years later, when she'd learned the dance herself, that she realised her father would always skip to the end, spinning and turning her mother in his arms before teasing her with a kiss. She smiled at the simple joy they'd found in their simple life together. Sighing, with her treasured memories fading into the night, her thoughts reluctantly left their small cabin in the mountains and returned to the villa.

It was a warm night, perfect for a party. Although, she thought grimly to herself, she really didn't have much clue about these things. That had been obvious to everyone, not just her. Standing in the courtyard, she'd been as wide-eyed as Marta and Gretl. She'd never seen anything like it. It was as if the pictures from their fairy tale books had come to life. The women looking so beautiful and elegant in their gowns and jewellery, while the men looked smart and handsome in their coattails.

Of course, her Captain looked more dashing than ever. She smiled to herself at him grumping about the villa earlier, complaining about having to dress so formally. As she'd watched on from the courtyard with the children, her eyes had kept searching the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. But she hadn't. She guessed he must have still been greeting guests in the foyer.

She stared up at the mountains, the gentle breeze a welcome relief, but not offering much reprieve from the humidity that still lingered from the oppressive day. She wondered who she was fooling. It wasn't the ballroom of women in their fancy dresses with all their airs and graces. And it certainly wasn't her. She knew only too well how unsuited she was to all this. She'd seen their huddled groups, looking through the French doors at her, catching her eye as they whispered to each other before breaking out into cruel laughter. She was certain they all knew. Certain they knew that she'd been the reason things had ended so abruptly between the Captain and the Baroness. And it was obvious what they thought about her joining their world. The Baroness had been right.

She held onto the iron gate a little tighter.

It hadn't mattered when it was just them. Just her, the Captain and the children. But they couldn't spend the rest of their lives ignoring the world around them. _His world._

A world that was completely foreign to her.

 _Something's happening  
Happening to me_

Georg walked along the path, the sound of the orchestra trailing into the distance. With the villa's lights burning brightly, it was easy to find his way. The hedges had quickly given way to the garden beds on one side of the path, and lawn on the other. Large oak trees dotted the lawn, creating imposing black silhouettes against the night sky.

Despite the gentle breeze, it hadn't cooled down. It was still warm. He fidgeted with his collar again. It was far too warm to be wearing his waistcoat and coattails over his starched shirt. But it was a relief to be out in the night alone, rather than inside with the stifling crowd. Anyway, he'd much rather be spending the evening with Maria and the children. The length of his steps increased as his mind moved to Maria. _Why wasn't she with the children?_

He had no idea where she might be, but it didn't matter. He'd find her. Elsa's damn party could wait.

The path came to an end, running into the lawn and falling away towards the edge of the lake, so he stopped and turned towards the back of the house. Drawn by movement, he glanced to the upper terrace in the distance. Standing under the lights, a handful of young men huddled together smoking, glasses in hand. They were looking through the open doors into the foyer.

As he gradually drew closer, his eyes turned ahead of him to the lower terrace. He blinked, searching along the landing in the semi-dark. He cursed at the moon. Away from the bright lights of the villa, its half crescent threw only a dim light into the night. Loud laughter from the group of young men brought him to a stop, his attention diverted back to the upper terrace for a moment.

Turning his head, he searched back along the landing, cursing at the overhanging branches from a willow that blocked his view. His feet started moving again, moving towards the lower terrace. Rounding the willows, he stopped, smiling, as his eyes made out a familiar figure at the landing gates. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath, but now that he'd found her, it seemed he could breathe again. Somehow, he knew he'd find her staring up at her mountains.

He looked back up at the young men. If he waited a few more minutes, he was sure they'd start making their way inside. He knew their type, knew their game. After all, years ago, he was one of them. Outside comparing notes on the young ladies, they'd be discussing their tactics for the rest of the evening. After a cigarette and a glass of Dutch courage, they'd be ready to move in on their prospective targets. After all these years, nothing had changed. He wondered if it ever would. He smiled, hopefully they'd do him a favour and approach some of the young ladies Baroness Adler had lined up for him.

He looked back at Maria, his eyes narrowing. She seemed oblivious to the muffled voices from the terrace and the occasional laughter that pierced the night. As he watched her, his head moved to one side. She had such an adorable way of getting lost in her own thoughts. He wondered where she'd drifted off to this time.

Waiting, his eyes moved from Maria to the group on the terrace, and back again. It shouldn't be much longer before the young men moved on. He realised how ridiculous it was lurking in the shadows of his own garden, but if they saw him, no doubt the young men would call him over to join them. God knows how long they'd pester him with questions about his medals and battles at sea. It's usually what happened.

Finally, they stubbed out their cigarettes in the ashtray on the terrace table and moved towards the back doors. Buoyed on by each other's bravado. He smiled. This would be their moment of truth. He wondered if there was anything more harrowing than approaching a woman. Watching the last pair step through the back doors, one turned to slap his friend encouragingly on the back.

Now that they'd disappeared inside, his eyes turned back to Maria. Finally, they were alone. As the Laendler's last strains filtered down towards the lake, the party seemed a world away. His fingers started twitching, fighting against his tight gloves, as his feet started moving towards her.

Stepping onto the paving stones of the lower terrace, he softened his steps. He shouldn't sneak up on her, but it was too tempting to resist. Besides, he loved watching her when she thought she was alone, when she was lost in her thoughts, especially in this dim moonlight. She looked beautiful, like a mythical creature who belonged to the night. But she didn't. He held his breath. _She was his, all his._

He was only a few steps behind her now, but she still had no idea he was there. His eyes followed the curve of her neck, along the dark outline of her shoulder, and down the length of her arm as it stretched out beside her, her hand resting on the gate. He stopped. His pulse was starting to race, he could hear it pounding in his ears. Ever so slowly, his gaze moved to the hem of her short sleeve, his eyes finding her arm. Although dim, the moonlight reflected off her smooth skin. He had to touch it. Had to feel her skin. He quickly pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into the pockets of his trousers.

Taking two more steps, he stopped, barely a step behind her, so close, her sweet scent was filling his head. Looking over her shoulder, he tried to follow her line of sight. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered what it was about the mountains that had her so lost in her thoughts.

Lifting his hand, he reached out, his fingers hesitated, wavering just above her wrist. He didn't realise, but he was holding his breath again, scared he might break the spell. He brushed his fingertips against her skin. _So soft._ His touch as light as a feather.

"Sshhh...it's me, Maria," he whispered against her ear, her surprised reaction drawing a smile. Slowly, moving from her wrist, he traced a slow, maddening trail towards her elbow. A touch as gentle as the night breeze. His fingertips slowly retraced their path, lingering over her soft, smooth skin. When he finally reached her wrist, he wrapped his much larger hand around hers. He smiled as he felt her body lean back against his chest. "I missed you…" he whispered against her hair, before turning to kiss the soft golden locks. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in that scent that always took him away to a summer field overgrown with wildflowers swaying in a gentle mountain breeze. He never wanted his girl from the mountains to change. Not for anything.

"I went looking for you," he continued against her hair. "I found the children, but you weren't there."

"I needed some air..." she whispered, leaning further into the muscle and muskiness now enveloping her, finding comfort and relief just having him near.

"Mmmm, Liesl told me," his other hand had found its way to her leg. Gently, absentmindedly, he kneaded her thigh. "What's wrong, Maria?" he hadn't missed the catch in her voice.

"Nothing," she answered abruptly, her body tightening.

Knowing better, he didn't push her. Instead, he waited until he felt her body relax back into his. "Walk with me?" he asked, tightening his hold on the hand gripping the iron gate.

"Back to the party?" Maria asked, quickly turning her head against his chest so she was looking up at him.

"Let's walk along the lake," he bent down, placing butterfly kisses along the creases in her brow.

"Careful, someone might see us…" Maria squirmed against him. But she stilled as he lifted her hand from the gate and wrapped their arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. Smiling, she leaned further into him. Safe and secure in his arms, feeling better than she had all night.

"It's alright, Fraulein, let them see us," Georg leaned his cheek against her hair, no longer caring about anything but the relief of holding her. "Remember, this is _our_ home, not theirs." Leaving another kiss in her hair, he loosened his hold. She'd been clinging to his arms, and he noticed her reluctance to let go. For all his bravado, he didn't want Maria feeling uncomfortable, so he glanced back up the steps to the terrace. _Thank God, they were still alone._

"Come with me," he whispered, taking her hand, his feet already moving.

"Won't they miss you…?"

"Not for a while," pulling her along with him, Georg turned and smiled. "Come on!"

They were on the path that ran alongside the lake, the shadows of the oaks contrasting with the dull moonlight. The orchestra had moved on to another waltz, and it drifted on the breeze, into the distance. Walking along in silence, they followed the curve of the lake. A little further along, they would be completely hidden from the villa. Tightening his hold on her hand, he glanced sideways. She was still wearing her furrowed brow. On anyone else, it wouldn't matter, but on her, it was so out of place. He'd been resisting asking again what was troubling her. He knew if he was patient, she'd eventually tell him.

Rounding the bend, they stopped suddenly as a startled owl took flight from the branch of a nearby oak. "Damn bird…" Georg cursed under his breath, his heart pounding a little faster as he stood and watched it disappear into the darkness.

"It won't work," Maria whispered abruptly, before they took another step.

"Hmmm..." Georg murmured beside her, "What won't work, Maria?"

"This," she answered simply, staring down at her feet.

"This?" He quickly turned to face her.

"Us..." she was still looking at her feet. "You and me."

Georg reached out for her other hand and turned her to face him, his heart pounding hard.

"I heard what those women were saying," she said, studying her shoes in the faint moonlight.

"Women?" Georg asked. "Those sniping gossips?"

Maria looked up and nodded at him. "They were saying such awful things, like..."

"Maria, darling, I don't want to know what they were saying," Georg tightened his hold on both her hands. "Let's not waste our time worrying..."

"But they were saying such terrible things about you," Maria continued, "they said horrible things. About us..." she drifted off, unable to say out loud what she'd heard.

"I'm sorry you had to hear their vicious, petty gossip," Georg let go of one of her hands to run his finger tenderly down her cheek. "Sadly, we expected it..."

"But we haven't even..." Maria continued.

"Sshhh... Let's not talk about them," Georg whispered.

"But..." Maria persisted.

"Fraulein," Georg's voice was firm. "You and I know the truth, don't we?" he watched as she nodded slowly. Reaching down, his hand found her waist and pulled her against him.

"But…"

"I've spent the evening chit-chatting about nonsense..." he arched a brow at her, his heart surging as he drew a half smile from her, "when all night, I've only wanted to do one thing…"

He bent down, his lips brushing hers gently. His hand cupped her cheek as his lips caught hers again, his mouth opening against hers. But he stopped. Something was wrong. For once, she wasn't kissing him. He looked down at her, searching her eyes in the dim light. This was more serious than he'd realised.

"Maria?"

"The Baroness was right," Maria said quietly, her eyes holding onto his.

"Baroness Adler?" Georg questioned. "What did she have to say?" he demanded.

"No, not her," Maria shook her head slowly, not even sure who Baroness Adler was. "Baroness Schraeder."

"Elsa?" Georg bristled. "When did you speak to her?" he asked abruptly.

"It doesn't matter… I've said too much," Maria shook her head, her eyes dropping to stare at the medal at the base of his throat. "Forget I said anything…"

"Tell me," his voice was softer this time, but just as demanding. "Maria..." his thumb found her chin, tilting her face up towards his, forcing her to look at him.

"Well, before she left, she told me what we already knew," Maria began, the words tumbling out. "And those women, they all know it too."

"Know what?" Georg asked, his eyes narrowing.

"This world of fancy dresses, the parties, the beautiful women," she was talking so fast now, there wasn't time to stop and think if she was making any sense. "I'm not graceful, or charming, or even pretty," she could feel her eyes starting to sting, "I don't know what to say, how to say it. I can't even…"

"Sshhh…" Georg whispered, his heart breaking at Maria's words. He tightened his jaw, wanting to comfort her, wanting to confront anyone who'd dared make Maria doubt herself. But he knew he had to hear her out. His hand moved from her chin to brush a stray lock of fringe back in place. "Is this what Elsa told you?" his voice was soft, encouraging, despite the rage burning inside. His eyes moved from the creases in her brow, back to her eyes. They were glistening every time they caught the moonlight.

"Not in so many words, but she was right." Maria answered bluntly, as if it was obvious to everyone but him. "One day, you'll wake up and realise."

"Realise what?"

"You and I…" Maria whispered, her voice catching, "us… it doesn't make any sense."

"Sense? Of course, it doesn't make any sense," Georg said the words carefully, deliberately, watching her eyes grow wider. "You're a beautiful young woman... don't blush, Maria, it's true," he ran the back of his fingers tenderly down her cheek. Even in the dark, he knew she'd be blushing. "You're a beautiful, intelligent young woman who's agreed to spend her life with a grumpy old man and his seven children." As she went to say something, he pressed his finger to her lips. "You're prepared to give up your plans for me, to be part of this ridiculous world I live in, most of which, I despise," he dropped his head to the side. "It makes no sense at all."

"But…"

"But nothing," he cut off her protests. "The only thing I'll wake up and realise every day for the rest of my life is how blessed I am to have you. And the children will realise how blessed they are to have you as their mother."

"But, the Baroness…"

"Maria, I'm sure you've noticed Elsa is no longer here," he watched her nod. "I don't care what she said or what she thinks. I don't care about any of them," he bent and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Only you, Maria," he gently kissed her lips, "I only care about you."

Maria gave him a watery smile, her eyes still staring into his as she reached up and held onto the lapels of his tailcoat. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't…"

"Sshhh…" Georg didn't want to waste any more precious time on gossip, or Elsa, or anything else. "I love you, Maria, I always will," he told her firmly. "Don't _ever_ doubt that," his voice caught on the emotions, "not for one moment…" He bent down, his lips finding hers. But this time, she kissed him back. His heart soared as her soft, demanding lips clung to his, making sure this wouldn't be anything but another chaste, one-sided kiss. He smiled against her, opening his mouth at the sound of her sigh, any doubts and other nonsense quickly forgotten.

"I've missed you…" he murmured, the words lost in her hungry kisses and soft sighs.

A hand had found its way to his hair, her fingers just as demanding as her mouth. His greedy tongue pushed against hers. Losing himself, he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. The arm around her waist pulled her closer. He groaned as her body pressing hard against his. He wanted her. He had to...

He stopped. _Was that a hand pushing against his chest?_ He must be mistaken. Reluctantly, his mouth left hers, his breathing coming hard and fast. _God, had he done something wrong?_ He pulled back, staring into her wide eyes. "Maria...?"

"I love you..." Maria whispered the words so softly, she wasn't sure if she heard them herself. She took in another mouthful of air, trying to catch her breath. "I love you..." she said it a little louder this time, "Ge-org..." she blushed, stumbling over his name. _One day, it would roll off her tongue._

Georg gave her a silly smile. _She loved him!_ Both hands were on her waist, lifting her off the ground. Squealing with surprise, her arms found their way around his neck as he twirled her around. She was giggling, and he was laughing. God, he loved her!

He stopped spinning, suddenly serious. Her face was inches from his. "Don't _ever_ doubt me."

Maria nodded, his dark, intense look knocking the air from her lungs as effectively as his kisses. "I won't," she answered softly just before he was kissing her again. A long, slow kiss filled with all the passion and emotion she'd seen in his dark eyes.

Reluctantly, Georg pulled back from her. "As much as I'd love to spend the rest of the night out here," he gave her a half grin, "we do need to go back to the madness at the villa."

Maria nodded, unwinding her arms from around his neck. "Thank you," she watched his brow furrow. "For making me realise how silly I've been," she explained with a shrug.

"You're not silly," Georg took her hand and began walking along the path, back towards the villa. "I just wish I'd realised."

 _I'll speak a little louder  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out_

Rounding the bend, the bright lights of the villa came into view. Georg felt a pull on his arm as Maria slowed her steps. Stopping, he turned to her. "Everything alright?" he asked softly, raising a questioning brow.

Maria nodded, her smile growing as she looked at him. He went to turn, but stopped as she reached across and grabbed hold of his arm.

"What's wrong?" Georg asked.

"You can't go back looking like that," Maria giggled, straitening his bow tie with both hands. "Hold still…" she murmured as she stood on her toes and reached up to smooth his hair back in place. Taking a step back, she bit her lower lip, studying him for a few moments. "Much better," she smiled.

Reaching instinctively for each other's hand, they started walking again. Maria joined in with the orchestra and started humming along to the strains of "The Blue Danube". Georg looked sideways and smiled.

Stepping onto the paving stones at the bottom of the terrace, Maria let go of Georg's hand. "I'll go around the side," she whispered, taking a few steps.

"Oh-ho, you're not getting away that easily!" Georg reached out and grabbed Maria's wrist. "We're walking up these steps, through the crowd and out to the courtyard together."

"But…"

"I'm not leaving your side," Georg squeezed her hand, "and you're not leaving mine."

"I don't know if I can," Maria shook her head.

"You can, and you will," Georg told her matter-of-factly. "I'll be right by your side. We won't let those sniping women win."

Maria paused, weighing up the options. Face them, or flee off into the shadows again. "You're right, I know you're right," she shrugged her shoulders. She took a deep calming breath. "Let's do it."

"I'll tell you exactly what we're going to do," Georg said firmly. "I won't hold your hand, but I'll have my hand on your back all the time. We'll walk through the foyer, into the ballroom and over to the courtyard where the children are," he watched as Maria nodded slowly. "You can take the children around the back to get them ready to say goodnight." He took her hand, and squeezed it knowing that she had something special planned. "After they're in bed," he reached into his pocket, "go to the study and wait for me." He placed the key in the palm of her hand. Closing her fingers around it, he gave her hand a final, reassuring squeeze. "Promise me, you'll lock yourself in," he waited for her nod. "I never thought I'd say this, but some of the guests are Nazis. God knows, I don't trust any of them."

He let go of her hand and placed his palm on the small of her back. Together, they started walking towards the steps leading up to the terrace.

Maria took one last glance at the man beside her before they stepped inside. She pushed her shoulders back. He was right, let people say what they like. With him by her side, their looks and words couldn't hurt her.

 _Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I...  
I want to be with you everywhere_

What was that sound? There it was again. A dull rhythm. It was still there, refusing to go away. Constant, like a dripping tap. But different. Comforting. She moved. Gently rising, then falling. And still, that dull sound continued. She felt her body rise and fall again. _Where was she?_

What was she holding? A fistful of bedclothes? She moved her fingers. It felt too hard, too starched to be her bed sheet. Her body rose and fell again. The dull sound was still there. She moved her other hand. What was that under her fingers? It was warm, a little rough, a bit like...

She froze.

Her eyes shot open. _The Captain!_

She lifted her head, blinking madly against the dull light. Her body rose gently, then fell. She looked down. The Captain was underneath her! Her startled eyes followed the rise and fall of his chest. His head was back, his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly open, as his breathing came slow and heavy. She smiled, even asleep, he was devastatingly handsome. A lock of hair had broken free, hanging out of place over his forehead.

Resting her cheek back on his chest, she heard the strange, dull rhythm of his heart. She closed her eyes, holding her breath, taking in all the strange new sounds around her. He mumbled something, something that didn't make sense. Smiling, she opened her eyes, not even able to make out the words. Inhaling slowly, she filled her head with his musky, masculine scent, her body rising and falling in time to his breathing.

She looked up at him again. In the dull light from the lamp, she could see the dark stubble on his jawline. She wanted to touch it. Feel it under her fingers. But she didn't dare. She'd only wake him. He looked so peaceful. So vulnerable. Her eyes found his lips. She held her breath, remembering their last kisses. Remembering how those soft lips could suddenly turn insistent, demanding. She shuddered, remembering the words they'd whispered against her.

Biting her lower lip, her eyes moved down his neck, finding the top of his chest. It was rising and falling gently, slowly. Taking her with it each time. His dark skin was peppered with black hairs. Staring at it, fascinated, she remembered her hand. It was resting on his chest. His bare chest. She moved her fingers. Slowly, at first. Gently brushing back and forth over his skin, the coarse dark hairs making it feel strange, rough. She wondered if he had dark hair everywhere. Lifting herself a little off his chest, her fingertips found their way to the little valley that ran down from his neck.

She gently traced the path down, away from his neck. It was too dark to see, but the skin felt just as rough. Feeling bolder, her fingers moved slowly away from the little valley, over the firm muscles of his…

"What on Earth are you doing?"

Maria gasped, her eyes shot up to find dark eyes staring back at her. "I… well…" she blushed furiously. "Did I wake you?"

Georg smiled at her, his look growing darker under heavy eyelids. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Maria shook her head innocently, making him laugh as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Feeling her smile against his chest, his hand reached up and started gently raking through her soft hair. "Thank you," he whispered, his fingers moving slowly back and forth. "Such a beautiful end to a difficult evening."

"It was your idea…"

"But you made it special," he bent down and kissed her hair.

Maria closed her eyes. Sighing, she wondered if a night could have been more perfect. After the last of the children had finally fallen asleep, she'd waited for him in the study as planned. When he'd finally come looking for her, she'd been curled up on the sofa trying to stay awake. She smiled, remembering how he'd taken her to the ballroom, closing the heavy doors behind them. The guests had left, and most of the orchestra were packing up their instruments. He'd led her to the middle of the ballroom and a violin and cello had started playing a waltz. "The Blue Danube."

"Thank you," she turned and kissed his bare chest. "The Laendler reminds me of home," she looked up at him and whispered. It had been the last of their three dances.

Georg smiled back at her. He looked down at her and straightened his tailcoat around her. The cool change had finally wound its way down from the tops of the mountains, just as the last of the guests were leaving. He'd made her put on his coat after they'd left the ballroom and returned to the study. He reached up and brushed her cheek. Even though it was far too big, she looked much better in it than he ever did. Leaning his head back, he wondered what he'd done to deserve her. To deserve a second chance.

"Georg?"

Surprised to hear his name, he lifted his head. "Yes, Maria," he asked softly.

"Do we have to invite those people to our wedding?"

"You know I'd rather not," he sighed, "but I don't think we have much choice."

"Oh," she stopped, pausing to think. "Perhaps we could elope."

"Elope?"

"You know, find a little church, just us," she suggested, pushing herself up onto her elbows as the idea started to take hold.

Georg smiled at her, brushing the back of his hand gently down her cheek. "Maria, darling," he whispered, "there are seven good reasons why we can't elope."

"But the children can come with us!" Maria smiled. "Think about it! A little church far away from here, out in the countryside. Perhaps Venice, or maybe Paris. Didn't you say we should honeymoon there anyway?"

"As much as we love the children, they will not be coming with us," Georg arched a brow at her.

"Oh…" Maria lowered herself back onto his chest, contemplating a big wedding and being reacquainted with those horrible, gossiping women. She reached up and started playing with the starched collar of his shirt. The bow tie and Maria Theresa medal were sitting somewhere on the desk with his cufflinks and waistcoat.

"Maria, when I marry you," Georg's eyes darkened as his voice took on a dangerous edge, "I want you alone. All to myself, for days. Weeks, if possible..." his words drifted off as he thought of all the delicious possibilities.

Maria opened her mouth to say something, but as she glanced up from his starched collar the look in his eyes stole her breath away. She closed her mouth, forgetting what it was she wanted to say.

"Come here, Maria," Georg wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. In one swift movement, he rolled them over on the sofa. She let out a little gasp of surprise as she found herself underneath him. He bent down to kiss her, lowering his body so it pressed delightfully against the length of hers.

"Perhaps we could…" Maria whispered against his mouth.

"Ssshhh…" Georg hissed. "We can talk weddings tomorrow," he bent down, his fringe falling over his forehead. "Right now," he whispered ominously against her ear, "I don't want to talk."

She smiled up at him just before his mouth caught hers in a searing kiss. As his desperate kiss grew deeper, he was met with sweet sighs, encouraging him to lower his body, pressing her further into the soft leather of the sofa. As her tongue found his, as their kisses deepened, he could feel her body moving instinctively against his. He heard a groan, it may have been a growl. _God, was that him?_ He had to slow down, but he couldn't.

Her sighs had become moans. Such a sensual, arousing sound. He tried to slow their kisses, but she wouldn't let him. Not that he really wanted to. Her hands had been holding onto his shoulders, but had now moved down his back. He heard his name on one of her sighs. It was exhilarating, erotic. His kisses were deeper, hungrier. He had to pull back, they had to slow down. Just a little longer. Just a few more kisses…

Oh God, her fingers were on his back… He tried to think, but her moans kept dragging his thoughts away, back to her. Back to her mouth, back to her body. He was sure he was still wearing his shirt. _What was she doing?_ Why were her hands touching his back. Her nails dug into his skin. _God, help him!_ Her body. It was pushing and moving against his. He wanted her, needed her. Nails dragged across his back. He was losing the battle, his last shred of willpower was slipping away, slipping through his fingers…

"Georg…" she whispered his name again.

He had one final, coherent thought.

Perhaps they _should_ elope…

THE END

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story and for all your reviews, favourites and follows along the way. Writers say it often, but they truly do inspire us to keep typing, so big thanks.**

 **Apologies, the final chapter wasn't supposed to be quite that long…**

 **Fleetwood Mac's "Everywhere" was the initial inspiration and continued to be, right to the end.**

 **I don't own TSOM, just having a lend!**

 **"Immerse your soul in love"**


End file.
